Soirs et Matins (traduction)
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: [Traduction de ma fic Sunsets and Dawns] [Située à la fin de la saison trois] Marian est revenue dans la vie de Robin et Roland, les arrachant à Regina et lui brisant le cœur dans le même temps. Mais avec l'aide de ses amis et celle de nouveaux ennemis, elle va tenter d'oublier... [Outlaw Queen fix-it story]
1. Premier soir

_A/N: Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici avec une fic un peu particulière, et voici pourquoi je dois mettre quelques pendules à l'heure avant de commencer:_

 _1\. cette fic est une traduction de l'un de mes travaux (qui a maintenant trois ans, oh my), Sunsets and Dawns;_

 _2\. je l'ai traduit pour pouvoir en faire profiter les francophones qui ne parlent ni ne comprennent l'anglais;_

 _3\. lorsque je l'ai rédigée la première fois, la saison 3 de OUAT venait tout juste de s'achever, donc considérez que cette histoire est complètement originale à partir de ce point;_

 _4\. vous pouvez aller vous spoiler en lisant Sunsets and Dawns, mais c'est moins drôle;_

 _5\. comme il s'agit d'une traduction, je posterai trois chapitres toutes les semaines._

 _Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à réagir en commentant! :)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **Premier soir**

* * *

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Si mal que tout son corps était groggy.

Au même moment où Emma s'éloignait de sa fureur, elle se sentait lasse. Lasse et brisée.

Et lui se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle, ses bras autour de la femme qu'il avait aimée et qui lui avait tant manqué. Ne lui accordant même pas un regard à elle.

Non. Cela faisait trop mal.

Beaucoup trop mal.

Alors Regina se retourna et quitta le café sans un bruit, faisant en sorte que personne et surtout pas lui ne se rende compte de son départ.

Mais elle sut bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète que cela quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et deux personnes la suivirent en silence, la forçant malgré eux à s'arrêter sur le trottoir et à se retourner pour les renvoyer d'où ils venaient.

Ses yeux bruns, presque noirs dans la nuit, s'élargirent quand elle vit Henry. Et Emma, mais surtout Henry.

Il lui sourit tristement. « Maman ? »

Et juste ça, juste ce mot, la fit lâcher un cri, qu'elle essaya de cacher en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Et son bébé, son fils, vint se tenir devant elle, la tenant par les épaules avant de gentiment l'enlacer. « Tout va bien Maman. Je suis là. »

* * *

Elle se laissa aller, s'accrochant à lui comme à une ligne de vie. Son fils. Celui qui croyait en elle quoi qu'elle fasse. Celui qui l'aimait quoi qu'elle ait fait.

Par-dessus l'épaule d'Henry, elle pouvait voir Emma qui se tenait là, visiblement inconfortable, ses mains dans les poches et un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres. Elle avait l'air presqu'aussi triste que Regina.

Alors l'ancienne reine repoussa doucement son fils, gardant sa main dans la sienne, et soupira, ses yeux rencontrant le regard de la Sauveuse. « Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Swan. » Sa voix était aussi brisée que son cœur. « Je comprends vos motivations. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que là tout de suite, même moi je ne les comprends pas… »

« Vraiment. Vous n'êtes pas surnommée 'la Sauveuse' pour rien. »

Emma soupira aussi, cette fois de manière plus sincère, et se retourna.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit ce qu'Emma faisait. Elle regarda Henry. « Tu reviens à la maison avec moi ? »

Emma regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit. « Je l'ai eu pour moi seule pendant un an. Ce n'est que partie remise que vous l'ayez pour vous au moins une semaine. Et puis vous avez besoin de lui plus que moi. » Et elle entra dans le café.

Henry se pencha vers sa mère pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Et elle aimerait être seule avec Killian ce soir. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. « Enfin ! Elle en aura mis du temps ! » Mais le fait qu'Emma ait enfin trouvé celui qu'elle savait être son True Love ne lui faisait qu'encore plus mal, et elle se pencha en avant avec un bruit de douleur.

« Maman ? »

« Ça va, Henry, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il soupira, l'aidant à se relever avant de commencer leur périple vers leur chez-eux. « Non ça ne va pas. Viens. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

* * *

La maison semblait bien trop vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Bien trop silencieuse alors que le rire de Robin avait retenti dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils avaient fait la vaisselle ensemble juste une nuit auparavant. Bien trop vide quand elle ne le voyait pas assis sur le canapé, lui souriant dans une invitation à le rejoindre.

Et alors que Henry la menait à sa chambre, celle-ci sentait encore bien trop l'odeur de son archer. Parce que oui, bien sûr, il était resté. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, quelqu'un lui avait fait l'amour.

Et là, cela faisait bien trop mal.

Elle recula hors de sa chambre sans un mot et se dirigea vers celle d'Henry. Son fils la suivit, comprenant sans doute ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Alors qu'elle se couchait dans son lit, l'odeur d'Henry l'envahit, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté cette maison, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Elle lui offrit sa main.

Il sourit et enleva ses chaussures avant de rejoindre sa mère sous les couvertures, un bras l'enlaçant alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, la tête d'Henry contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime Maman. »

Elle haleta, des larmes tombant sur ses joues et sur la tête du jeune homme. « Je t'aime aussi Henry. »

Il la serra plus fort. « Essaie de dormir. Je suis là. »

« Je sais. »

Et ce simple fait, aussi simple qu'il soit, son bébé dans ses bras…l'aida à s'endormir.

D'un sommeil sans rêves.

Une bénédiction des cieux qui ne souhaitaient pas encore la briser en mille morceaux…


	2. Premier matin

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **2\. Premier matin**

* * *

Les yeux de Regina s'entrouvrirent alors qu'un rayon de soleil tombait sur son visage.

Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son lit. Et quand elle se rappela, son cœur sembla se briser une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle fois avec force.

Elle agrippa son chemisier et serra, désirant avoir la force d'arracher son cœur de sa poitrine et de l'écraser dans son poing jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que poussière.

Mais alors qu'elle désirait cela, la seule raison au monde pour laquelle elle ne le ferait pas ouvrit la porte et entra, un plateau dans ses mains.

Il sourit quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée. « Bonjour Maman. »

Elle essaya de sourire aussi, mais elle savait que le sien était trop faible. « Bonjour mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

« Je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner. Quelque chose de léger, je ne pensais pas que tu mangerais beaucoup. Du café, et deux biscottes avec de la confiture. »

Il posa le plateau sur ses genoux et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Les yeux de Regina se posèrent sur le visage de son fils, et elle posa sa main sur sa joue. « Tu as tellement grandi. »

Il sourit et posa sa propre main au-dessus de celle de sa mère. « Et maintenant on a assez de temps pour rattraper celui qu'on a perdu. » Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais le bruit lointain d'un téléphone qui sonnait l'interrompit et il se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte et lançant un regard au-dessus de son épaule. Il regarda le plateau avec insistance. « Mange. Je veux que ce soit vide quand je remonte. »

Cela frappa Regina à ce moment précis qu'Henry la traitait comme s'il était le parent et elle l'enfant, et bizarrement, c'était probablement ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Henry la rejoignit à peu près cinq minutes plus tard. Regina était en train de grignoter sa deuxième biscotte, son café depuis longtemps terminé.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'assit de nouveau à côté d'elle. « C'était Papy. Il demandait si ça te dérangeait si Mamy et lui venaient nous voir plus tard. Avec le bébé. » Il lui lança un regard prudent, comme s'il avait lui de sa réponse.

Elle réfléchit un moment, mais le souvenir du Prince Neal lui envoya un coup de jalousie au cœur. Et une jalousie qui était du genre agréable, pour une fois. Elle acquiesça. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai dit 'oui', mais je peux- »

« Parfait. Un peu de compagnie me fera du bien. » Elle avala le dernier morceau de biscotte et se leva. « Mais je devrais probablement me changer. » Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Henry en passant et sortit de la chambre dans le corridor.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa propre chambre, elle prit une grande inspiration. L'odeur de l'archer était toujours omniprésente dans la pièce, et elle retint sa respiration alors qu'elle se dirigea droit vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrir en grand, prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de s'aller vers sa garde-robe.

Se déplacer dans cette pièce était donc plus difficile maintenant qu'il faisait jour.

Elle pouvait le voir à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur le lit. Elle pouvait le voir à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir de la salle-de-bains, sentant l'écho de ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Non. Elle devait arrêter de penser à ça.

C'était trop douloureux, et une fois encore, elle se pencha en avant à cause de la souffrance, et rendit son maigre déjeuner.

* * *

Snow et Charming arrivèrent un peu avant midi. Pendant qu'ils les attendaient, Regina et Henry se confièrent l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils avaient raté pendant l'année écoulée, et l'ancienne reine prit son temps pour nettoyer la maison à la main plutôt qu'en utilisant la magie. Ça lui changeait les idées.

Le petit Neal gazouillait dans les bras de son père, et étonnamment, David sourirait à Regina alors qu'il entrait dans la maison. Il se pencha même en avant pour lui présenter le petit amour dans ses bras.

« Hey Neal, dit bonjour à Tatie Regina. »

Ses yeux d'écarquillèrent et elle regarda Snow par-dessus l'épaule de Charming. Elle sourit et acquiesça. Alors Regina se tourna vers le bébé et ses petites mains, plaçant son doigt dans un petit poing. « Coucou Neal. »

« Voudrais-tu le prendre, Regina ? » demanda Snow, une main sur l'épaule d'Henry.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Je ne pourrais être plus certaine. »

Regina hocha la tête, puis soupira. « J'adorerais, mais…il vaut mieux le faire quand je suis assise. Je n'ai pas confiance en ma force aujourd'hui. »

« Pas de souci. »

Les Charmings les suivirent elle et Henry vers le salon, et alors que Regina s'asseyait dans son fauteuil préféré, David se pencha et plaça Petit Neal dans ses bras, et alors qu'elle plaçait la petite tête dans le creux de son bras, il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard brun avec le sien, d'un bleu typiquement enfantin.

« Il est magnifique, Snow. »

« Je sais. » La Princesse rit un instant avant de s'agenouiller à côté de sa belle-mère. « Nous avions une question à te poser. »

« Oh ? » Elle ne détournait pas le regard du visage de Neal, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

David était assis devant elle, sa femme sur les genoux, et Henry sourit, comme s'il savait ce qu'ils allaient lui demander.

« Regina…accepterais-tu d'être la marraine de Neal ? »

Le moment s'arrêta, les yeux de Regina s'élargissant pour rencontrer ceux du couple assis devant elle. Etaient-ils vraiment en train de lui demander ça ? Lui faisaient-ils réellement confiance ?

« Vous êtes…vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Nous le sommes. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache qu'on y pensait bien avant que Neal ne vienne au monde. Nous ne pouvons pas rêver meilleure personne. Ce serait un autre signe que tout est bien qui finit bien entre nous. »

Regina soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Plusieurs émotions la traversaient à ce moment précis, et alors que le bébé gazouillait de nouveau, elle rouvrit les yeux, le regardant, le sourire réapparaissant immédiatement.

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir. »

Snow se leva et vint l'embrasser, lui murmurant à l'oreille « J'espère vraiment que tu peux nous considérer comme des amis, Regina. »

« Moi aussi… »

Et quand elle se rendit compte que la scène était celle d'amis rendant visite à une amie pour passer du temps ensemble, pour la première fois depuis des heures, elle se sentit heureuse.


	3. Deuxième soir

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **3\. Deuxième soir**

* * *

Un après-midi passait bien trop vite quand on avait un bébé dans les bras. Bien trop vite à son gout.

Mais alors que Petit Neal se rendormait et qu'elle se levait, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre pour le bercer, Snow lui sourit et regarda la montre qu'elle avait au poignet.

« Nous devrions y aller ou nous allons être en retard. Regina ? » La Reine la regarda, son petit paradis dans les bras. « Nous allons diner chez Granny avec Emma, Killian, Ruby et Viktor. Vous venir vous joindre à nous ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Regina… Tu fais partie de la famille, que tu le veuilles ou non, donc… On adorerait que tu viennes avec nous. »

Regina essaya un sourire, et peut-être pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être un âge, elle y arriva. « D'accord. » Elle regarda son filleul – et comme c'était agréable de penser à lui de cette façon. « Je peux le garder ? »

David rit et regarda sa femme. « J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir le lui arracher. »

« Nous le savions déjà, mon cœur. » Elle rit aussi, puis se leva, enfilant son manteau. « Prêts ? »

Regina acquiesça et ronronna à l'intention de Neal. « Tu as entendu mon petit loup ? Tatie Gina peut te porter encore un peu ! »

Et alors que les petites lèvres se retournaient en un semblant de sourire, elle pouffa.

Non loin de là, Henry souriait. Un bébé. C'était tout ce dont sa mère avait besoin pour être heureuse.

* * *

Le café était plein quand ils arrivèrent. Rumpel et sa jeune épouse Belle étaient assis dans un coin et Henry alla directement vers eux, son grand-père se levant pour le saluer.

Ruby était assise sur les genoux de Whale – quand ces deux-là avaient-ils commencé à se voir ? – Emma et son pirate les regardant bizarrement, leurs mains à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre sur la table.

La Sauveuse se leva quand elle vit Regina se diriger vers elle, mais la Reine l'ignora totalement, une colère insatiable lui montant de nouveau dans les veines. Alors elle ne fit que regarder Neal. Lui et personne d'autre.

Même si elle entendit Snow soupirer.

« Bonsoir ma chérie. »

« Hey Maman. Où est Henry ? »

« Il dit bonjour à Gold. » David vint près de sa fille et lui embrassa le front. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va. » Regina ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, et elle se retint de serrer les dents. Puis elle se décida enfin à s'asseoir à côté de la louve et du docteur, et rendit Neal à sa mère.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ses bras lui faisaient mal jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le tienne plus.

Snow suivit son regard et sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera toujours là demain. »

* * *

Le diner était calme et étonnamment facile, et le temps passa, Regina réalisant à quel point sa relation avec ces gens avait changé en une année de temps.

Snow lui souriait souvent, parlant à son nourrisson de sa Tatie. 'Regarde, Tatie Regina a de la bolognaise sur la joue.' 'Tatie Gina fait la tête parce que Papa a fait une très mauvaise blague.'

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le mot 'Gina' faisait mal à Regina. Une seule personne l'appelait ainsi. Roland.

Si Snow remarqua son regard triste, elle ne dit rien. Parce que son mari choisit ce moment-là pour harponner son petit-fils.

« Henry, tu réalises que tu vas devoir retourner à l'école ? »

Henry s'étouffa presque sur sa lasagne puis sourit. « Vraiment papy ? Il n'y a même pas de collège à Storybrooke ! »

Ruby toussota. « En fait, il y en a un. Quelqu'un qui s'appelle Sebastian en a ouvert un pendant que tu étais parti à Neverland. Grace y est élève, si tu te posais la question. »

Le rouge aux joues de Henry ne passa pas inaperçu, mais personne ne commenta.

Regina sourit à son fils. « Eh bien jeune homme, tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Lundi, rentrée des classes ! »

« Maman ! »

Elle gloussa. Il était là, devant elle, son bébé râleur, lui lançant des regards de chiot battu. Elle hocha la tête. « Tu m'as entendue ! »

David toussota également. « En fait, Regina, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de toi aussi. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du prince. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« Eh bien, techniquement, tu es toujours Maire. Et Zelena a légèrement détruit la ville. On doit réparer. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« On devrait en parler dans ton bureau, pas maintenant, » il sourit. « Et puis, je ne sais toujours pas qui est Sheriff finalement. Emma ou moi ? »

La Sauveuse releva son regard de son assiette, ses yeux voletant vers Regina qui la fusillait du regard, avant de répondre à son père. « Oh, toi, je pense. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de reprendre le manteau. »

« Mais tu seras adjointe alors ? »

« Oui, d'accord. »

« Bien. » Puis le regard de David tomba sur ses mains. « On va devoir engager un second adjoint malheureusement. Cette ville est trop compliquée et on n'est jamais trop prêt pour une nouvelle menace. »

Regina acquiesça. « On est d'accord. » Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les gens toujours présents dans le café.

* * *

Gold et Belle étaient partis il y avait plus d'une heure. Elle pouvait voir Jefferson au comptoir, sirotant un café, noyé dans ses pensées comme toujours, un horrible chapeau sur la tête, et un couple dont elle ne se souvenait pas dans un coin, leur mains jointes.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était ailleurs, Henry mit sa main sur celle de sa mère. « Fatiguée ? »

Elle hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Alors il regarda leurs compagnons et se leva. « Je suis fatigué. Maman, on y va ? »

Regina ne manqua pas le regard d'Emma, mais honnêtement, elle se fichait de lui faire mal. Elle se leva et regarda Snow. « Merci pour l'invitation. Je peux venir vous voir demain ? »

Snow sourit. « Quand tu veux. »

Regina sourit également et salua le reste de la table d'un signe de la main avant de prendre celle de son fils et de quitter le restaurant.

« Ça va Maman ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment puis acquiesça. « Bizarrement ça va, oui. Merci mon chéri. »

« Tu crois que tu pourras dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ? »

Cela lança une autre lame de douleur dans son cœur, et elle soupira. « Non, c'est probablement trop tôt. »

« Pas de problème, j'aime bien dormir avec toi. Même si tu ronfles un peu quand même. »

Et Regina sourit.


	4. Deuxième matin

_A/N: Eh me revoilà, un peu plus tard que je ne l'aurais souhaité mais soit. Voici les trois chapitres suivants. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire si vous le souhaitez! :)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **4\. Deuxième matin**

* * *

Le matin suivant, Regina se réveilla avec une drôle de douleur à l'estomac. Elle ne mangea rien pour déjeuner, au grand dam d'Henry qui tenta tant bien que mal de la convaincre.

Mais c'était dimanche, et le dimanche, ils avaient une routine, une routine qu'elle avait envie de remettre au gout du jour maintenant que son fils adolescent était de retour à ses côtés.

Donc, après qu'elle se soit rafraichie, les cernes sous ses yeux cachés par un peu de maquillage, Regina l'appela du bas des escaliers. « Henry ? Pancakes ? »

Sa tête toute ébouriffée apparut à la porte de sa chambre, un sourire éclatant sur son visage. « J'arrive ! »

Elle sourit et se rendit à la cuisine, rassemblant bol, poêle et ingrédients.

Henry entra dans la pièce en courant et s'arrêta juste devant le plan de travail, et il n'avait même pas pris le temps de rentrer sa chemise correctement dans son pantalon.

Alors, quand il mit un tablier et commença à casser les œufs, Regina en profita pour arranger sa tenue, rentrant sa queue de canard dans son jean et embrassant le haut de sa tête en passant.

Il grommela. « Maman… Je n'ai plus dix ans ! »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation. « Et alors ? »

« Et alors… Est-ce que tu feras toujours ça quand j'en aurai vingt ? »

Elle sourit. « Oui. Parce que peu importe quel âge tu auras, tu seras quand même mon fils. »

Il leva les yeux en l'air puis commença à mélanger les œufs dans le bol.

L'odeur atteignit les narines de Regina, et elle fit une grimace. Eurk.

« Ils sont pourris ou quoi ? »

Henry renifla le bol et haussa les épaules. « Non, pourquoi ? »

« Ça sent bizarre… »

Il fit un rictus. « Peut-être que tu deviens trop vieille pour sentir correctement. »

Elle laissa sortir un cri étouffé et décida de le chatouiller sans pitié. « Tu vas payer ! »

« Non ! »

* * *

Et alors qu'Henry ajoutait doucement la farine à ses œufs, le téléphone sonna, et Regina laissa son fils seul à la cuisine, sachant qu'il savait parfaitement quoi faire. Il l'avait toujours su.

« Allô ? »

« _Regina…_ »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Non. Pas cette voix, pas lui. Non.

Son premier instinct fut de raccrocher, mais il l'arrêta. « _Ne pose pas le téléphone, s'il-te-plait._ »

Elle testa sa voix, mais ne pouvait parler, un son étranglé sortant plutôt qu'une phrase cohérente.

« _Regina je dois te parler._ »

Elle geignit de nouveau, et la tête d'Henry apparut à la porte, son visage barré d'inquiétude. Elle essaya de sourire pour le renvoyer à la cuisine, mais elle savait qu'elle avait l'air trop atteinte émotionnellement pour que cela marche.

Son fils approcha et prit le combiné de ses mains, le posant contre son oreille. « Robin ? »

Elle entendit l'écho d'une voix.

Les yeux d'Henry s'enflammèrent de colère, et à ce moment précis, Regina se rendit compte qu'il était son fils autant qu'il était celui d'Emma. Les yeux de la Sauveuse flambaient dangereusement quand elle était en colère. « Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler alors que tu lui as fait autant de mal. Ne rappelle plus ou j'envoie mon grand-père à tes trousses ! » Et il raccrocha.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers sa mère, il soupira avant de lui prendre la main, la raccompagnant à la cuisine. « Viens Maman. Je suis sûr qu'un bol de crème glacée doit trainer quelque part… »

Et ça la frappa une fois encore – et ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps – à quel point Henry avait grandi.

* * *

Robin Hood ne rappela plus après ça. Ce jour-là, en tout cas.

Regina était en train de regarder une comédie romantique avec Henry et sentait les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties au son de sa voix l'envahir de nouveau.

Elle s'était sentie brisée, mais aussi excitée. Au moins il ne l'avait pas complètement oubliée. Mais il ne l'avait pas choisie. Et ça ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Alors, même si le son de sa voix la faisait frissonner d'une manière qu'il était difficile d'ignorer, même si à cet instant le visage de l'acteur se transformait en la sienne avec son sourire et ses fossettes et ses yeux si bleus, ce qui s'était passé…elle ne pourrait pardonner.

Elle en avait assez de pardonner.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, Henry la laissa chez les Charmings, lui laissant entendre qu'il voulait voir Grace et parler de la nouvelle école.

Et si l'ancienne monarque ne se sentait pas encore très à l'aise de laisser son fils près de Jefferson, elle savait que le Chapelier prendrait soin de lui. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille, et Grace adorait Henry. A quel point elle ne le savait cependant pas.

Snow lui ouvrit la porte, un air plus fatigué que jamais sur le visage, et lui sourit largement quand elle vit qui venait lui rendre visite.

« Regina ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! »

« Oui, eh bien… J'avais besoin d'air… »

La Princesse acquiesça et la fit entrer. « Viens ! David est parti au commissariat avec Emma et Killian. Ils essaient toujours de trouver un autre adjoint. »

« Pourquoi Hook ne le fait-il pas ? » Elle posa la question sans malice, car elle savait ce que le pirate avait faire par amour et pensait que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée.

Snow secoua la tête. « David le lui a demandé, mais il a refusé. 'Pas maintenant, mon pote' qu'il a dit. » Elle pouffa. « C'était la pire imitation que j'ai jamais faite… »

Regina sourit un peu et enleva son manteau avant de se diriger vers le sofa. « Où est la petite merveille ? »

Snow lui offrit un sourire de connivence et fila préparer une tasse de thé à la cuisine. « Il dort dans sa chambre. On ira le voir plus tard, je viens juste de le border et il a été insupportable la nuit dernière… »

A ces mots Regina sourit. « Ah bien sûr, la première fois tu as échappé aux premières nuits… »

Et Snow ne s'en offusqua pas, choisissant plutôt d'en rire. « Grâce à toi. »

« Si tu le vois comme ça… »

* * *

Passer un après-midi entier avec sa belle-fille était finalement très facile, et ce depuis ce jour-là au manoir quand Cora les avait attaquées. Depuis, elles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées.

Elle savait que Snow était la seule qui la considérait encore comme une sorte de mère. David ne faisait jamais référence à elle en tant que mère de substitution pour son épouse, et personne en ville ne le faisait non plus.

Et cela lui convenait. Bizarrement, cela donnait à sa relation avec Snow un côté secret.

Et si elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de pourquoi et comment elle avait commencé à apprécier être l'amie de Snow, elle ne s'y arrêtait pas…

* * *

Petit Neal se réveilla un peu avant seize heures, et alors que ses petits cris résonnaient dans le loft, Snow se passa une main sur le visage.

« Déjà… »

Regina sourit et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table avant de se lever. « Ne bouge pas, j'y vais. » Et alors que sa compagne pour la journée lui lançait un regard interrogateur, elle ajouta « C'est aussi ça le rôle d'une marraine. »

La chambre du bébé était comme celle d'Henry l'avait été très longtemps auparavant. Bleue, avec un magnifique berceau dans un coin et une centaine de peluches dans un autre. Un fauteuil permettait à Snow de s'asseoir quand elle allaitait, et c'est là que Regina s'installa une fois que le nourrisson fut dans ses bras.

« Alors…on fait le vilain, hein mon cœur ? »

Les yeux du bébé s'ouvrirent, le bleu de leur iris une teinte plus claire que la veille. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir le remarquer, si elle n'avait pas regardé ces yeux toute la journée qui avait précédé.

« Oui, je le vois bien, un gros vilain… »

Elle roucoula pour le calmer, et quand elle se rendit compte que sa couche était pleine, et se rendit à la salle de bains pour le changer.

C'était tellement naturel que ça lui faisait presque mal.

Et si elle avait longtemps pensé à adopter après Henry, elle ne se sentait pas prête alors. Pas quand son cœur était brisé et en voie de guérison.

* * *

Quand Neal fut de retour dans son berceau, son pouce dans la bouche, la sonnette sonna et Regina entendit Snow appeler son nouveau visiteur.

Elle dit au revoir à la merveille qu'était son filleul et se prépara à descendre.

Une voix l'arrêta.

Plutôt plusieurs voix, mais surtout une.

David était rentré, sa fille avec lui…et Robin.

Alors qu'elle se figeait, Regina se sentir tomber vers l'arrière, le mur l'arrêtant dans sa chute.

Elle se tint là, soutenue par un mur, une main sur le cœur, des larmes lui montant aux yeux alors qu'elle se répétait 'Non, pas maintenant, pas prête' en boucle, et que leurs voix montaient jusqu'à elle.

« Alors… David t'a demandé alors, Robin ? »

La voix de Snow était prudente, et Regina savait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui laisser savoir qu'elle était là.

« Oui, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'ai besoin de temps loin de tout. »

« Et pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin ? »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Regina aurait esquissé un rictus en entendant le venin dans la voix de Snow. Elle avait appris de la meilleure, après tout… Mais là tout de suite, non. Elle était trop stressée pour faire autre chose qu'écouter.

Elle entendit un soupir, qu'elle reconnut être celui de Robin. « Je vois… Ecoute, je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive, je- »

« Je ne suis pas celle à qui tu devrais le dire. Mais il n'empêche… Désolée mais je dois monter nourrir le bébé. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je dois partir moi-même… Mon fils m'attend sans doute. » Mon fils. Pas ma femme.

Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Elle l'entendit à peine partir avant que Snow n'apparaisse en haut des escaliers, et dès qu'elle fut arrivée sur le palier, elle enlaça Regina et la serra dans ses bras.

Pour une fois, Regina fit de même…


	5. Troisième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **5\. Troisième soir**

* * *

Après que Regina ait pleuré tout son soul et que Snow l'ait serré le plus fort qu'elle ait pu, les deux femmes descendirent rejoindre David et Emma, qui furent tous deux surpris de la voir chez eux alors que son récent amant venait de partir.

Ça faisait mal.

Au moment où Snow lui demandait si elle voulait rester pour le diner et qu'elle refusa, Henry appela, lui demandant s'il pouvait rester chez Grace un peu plus longtemps et promettant que Jefferson le déposerait à la maison à précisément vingt-et-une heures. Elle accepta sa demande et celle de Snow dans le même temps.

Elle n'aurait pas supporté une soirée seule avec elle-même…

Emma partit juste après, visiblement tendue à l'idée de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un qui se concentrait pour ne pas lui arracher la tête, et annonça qu'elle dormirait dehors. Dehors voulait dire avec Hook, mais apparemment, personne dans la pièce ne s'en souciait.

David était étonnamment du côté de Regina ce soir-là. Il lui servit de l'eau quand elle décida que le vin était trop fort pour elle, lui offrit de changer le menu quand elle dit ne pas avoir envie de manger de viande, tout ce qu'elle voulait.

D'un côté elle aurait dû trouver ça fatigant, d'être traitée comme un enfant.

Mais d'un autre côté ça faisait du bien d'être chouchoutée, même par ceux qu'elle avait un jour juré de détruire…

* * *

« Alors, tu as des plans pour demain ? »

Regina avala le morceau de gâteau qu'elle mâchouillait depuis au moins deux minutes – la nourriture n'avait aucun gout et avait pris la consistance du gravier récemment – et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Des plans ? »

« Eh bien, Henry retourne à l'école, donc… Peut-être voudrais-tu retourner au bureau toi aussi ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oh oui, je suppose que oui. Mais des plans ? »

« Oui, euh… » elle regarda en direction de David, qui faisait une drôle de grimace, comme s'il faisait attention à ne pas mentionner un mauvais sujet, « il y a plusieurs choses dont on doit discuter, donc… »

« On verra ça demain, Sheriff Nolan. » Elle sourit à l'expression sur son visage. « Pour le moment, laisse-moi apprécier le manque de talent de Snow pour la pâtisserie. »

Snow s'étouffa à moitié dans son gâteau. « Hey ! Mon gâteau est parfait ! »

« Mes tartes aux pommes sont cent fois meilleures. »

David rit à cela et regarda sa femme. « Désolé mon amour, mais c'est vrai. »

Snow fit la grimace puis rit avec son mari. « D'accord, je l'admets. Tes tartes sont meilleures, mais quand même… » son regard se fit plus sérieux, « est-ce que c'est mangeable ? Parce que je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi… »

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent et elle sourit doucement. « C'est très bon, Snow. Et merci. »

« Eh bien, tu es mon amie, et aussi techniquement de ma famille, donc…je ferais mieux de m'occuper de toi quand Henry n'est pas là pour le faire. » Elle lui fit un clin-d'œil.

David sourit aussi quand le nom de son petit-fils fut mentionné. « Il a tellement grandi ces derniers temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Regina hocha la tête. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

A ce moment-là, Neal cria, et Snow s'excusa auprès de son invitée pour aller consoler le petit monstre.

David rassembla les assiettes, et Regina l'aida à les laver, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Alors… » Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, très bleus, du Prince, et son air sérieux elle fronça le nez en une question silencieuse. « Est-ce que ça te va que Robin soit adjoint au sheriff ? »

Elle lâcha presque l'assiette qu'elle était en train de laver, mais la rattrapa à la dernière seconde, hochant la tête doucement. « Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

« Non, mais… Je voudrais savoir… »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de le prendre ? »

David haussa les épaules. « Malgré ce qui s'est passé récemment… » il toussota, « eh bien, c'est un homme bien, et le meilleur archer de la Forêt Enchantée. »

Ça renvoya Regina dans un souvenir. Leur rencontre durant l'année perdue, un singe essayant de la capturer, une flèche volant droit dans l'œil de la créature. Elle frissonna.

David remarqua son inconfort, et soupira. « Désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû en parler… »

« Non, ça va. Je devrais être au moins capable de dire son nom, s'il travaille pour la Ville. Tout ce que je demande pour l'instant, » elle le regarda dans les yeux une fois encore alors qu'il prenait une autre assiette de ses mains, « c'est qu'il ne s'approche pas avant quelque temps. »

« Noté. »

* * *

Elle salua de la tête en remerciement, et leur discussion fut interrompue par Snow qui descendait les escaliers, Neal dans les bras.

« Regina ! »

La Reine sourit au son du 'aide-moi' à peine dissimulé dans la voix de Snow, et se sécha rapidement les mains avant de rejoindre son filleul. Elle sourit à l'enfant et mit une main sur son estomac.

Elle lança une suite de 't' quand elle sentit son petit ventre se contracter, et regarda Snow. « Il a juste un peu mal. Ça n'est pas extraordinaire, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as qu'à masser son ventre avec tes mains, et ça passera. »

« Ça t'embêterait de… ? » Snow se pencha, présentant le bébé comme une offrande.

Regina sourit. « Bien sûr que non. » Elle prit le petit dans les bras, le plaçant dans le creux de son bras gauche alors que sa main droite se plaça sur le ventre de Neal, dessinant lentement, très lentement des cercles pour que la chaleur de sa peau se répande et calme la douleur. « Là mon chéri, là… »

Il gazouilla, visiblement détendu, et les yeux de Snow s'agrandirent. « J'ai lu tellement de livres quand j'étais enceinte et aucun ne mentionnait ça ! »

Regina pouffa. « Henry avait ces douleurs quasi toutes les nuits. Ça a duré trois mois. Crois-moi quand tu as testé tout le reste, utiliser tes mains semble trop beau pour être vrai. » Elle se pencha et embrassa le front du petit avant de le rendre à sa mère qui répéta automatiquement les gestes de Regina.

* * *

David finissait la vaisselle, et Snow allait visiblement remettre Neal au lit, donc elle décida de partir.

Snow l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis qu'elle était enfant, et David lui fit un clin-d'œil depuis l'évier de la cuisine. « Je vous verrai demain, Madame le Maire. »

Elle sourit. « Oui. Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

Et alors qu'elle sortait dans la nuit, seule dans les rues froides – bien trop froides pour un mois de mai, mais elle n'y fit pas attention – elle se sentit bien. Pas très bien, mais bien.

Un autre jour avait passé…


	6. Troisième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **6\. Troisième matin**

* * *

Accompagner Henry jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le matin suivant était une expérience bizarre. Comme si quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'aller à l'école n'était plus autorisé à Storybrooke.

Même si la constante présence de son fils l'aidait à combler le trou béant dans sa poitrine, Regina était heureuse de le voir monter dans le bus et s'asseoir directement à côté de Grace, après quoi ils engagèrent une discussion animée. Il était avec des jeunes de son âge, et il ne s'inquiéterait pas pour elle pendant quelques heures.

Car même s'il avait beaucoup grandi, il n'en restait pas moins un garçon, pas un homme. Il avait besoin de vivre son adolescence.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la mairie, Regina fut surprise de constater le nombre de citoyens qui la saluaient poliment, presqu'avec gentillesse, si le sourire de Granny et la poignée de mains de Marco étaient une indication fiable.

Mais ça avait toujours l'air aussi étonnant.

* * *

Son bureau était vide et froid quand elle y entra, le bureau gardant des traces de sa recherche la plus récente avec Emma concernant Zelena.

Avec un mouvement ample de la main, les morceaux d'un tube cassé au sol s'évaporèrent, un livre retrouva sa place dans la bibliothèque, et la poussière disparut des meubles.

Comme elle avait remarqué le froid de la pièce, Regina alluma même un feu. Puis elle se servit une tasse de café à la machine près de son bureau et s'assit en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à faire en tant que Maire maintenant que la malédiction était brisée ?

Mais alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et David entra, sa fille sur les talons ainsi qu'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Charming s'approcha avec un petit sourire. « Bonjour Regina. »

Elle le salua de la tête. « David. Mademoiselle Swan. Je vois que vous m'avez amené l'un de nos plus récents compatriotes. »

L'homme sourit aussi, même si de manière plus timide, et lui tendit une main qu'elle serra. « Mon nom est Sebastian Salvador, Madame le Maire. Je suis le directeur du collège. »

Regina fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez ouvert l'école lorsque nous étions à Neverland, je me trompe ? » Elle le toisa de bas en haut. « Et pourtant je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu auparavant… »

L'homme chipota avec son écharpe pendant un moment, visiblement tendu. « Oui, eh bien… J'étais un crabe pendant la majorité de ces vingt-huit ans, alors… »

Elle aurait souri de façon narquoise en un autre temps. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur. Alors elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, les deux autres faisant de même. « Enchantée, alors, Monsieur Salvador. » Elle tourna son regard vers David. « Il me semble que nous avions de quoi parler, Sheriff. »

« En effet. »

* * *

Pendant presque trois heures, David lui exposa les biens à réparer – une aile de l'hôpital que sa sœur adorée avait détruite en partie – à améliorer – les classes de l'école primaire – ou à tout simplement reconstruire – la bibliothèque municipale.

A chaque fois, Regina prenait des notes, se disant qu'elle aurait définitivement besoin de fonds financiers pour tout cela. Mais heureusement pour elle, Rumpelstiltskin était encore terriblement riche. Littéralement.

Il apparut assez vite que Monsieur Salvador avait des questions concernant son propre établissement. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que trois professeurs : la Princesse Merida, une furie rousse qui enseignait l'Histoire et l'Anglais; le Dr Hopper, qui enseignait les Mathématiques; et le Prince Naveen, qui prenait en charge la Géographie et les Sciences. Mais il n'y avait encore qu'une seule classe, car énormément d'enfants n'avaient pas encore atteint l'âge du collège.

Ses questions concernaient plutôt le futur, et elle passa un bon moment à réfléchir à comment bien planifier les choses. Les enfants qui avaient été figés pendant la malédiction grandissaient, vite, et bien vite, l'école primaire serait vide et le collège rempli. C'était en effet très important.

Donc quand le directeur mentionna une femme qui pourrait éventuellement remplir le rôle d'infirmière à l'école et que le nom Hood fut prononcé, Regina n'y prêta même pas attention.

Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Emma était passée de pâle – elle essayait visiblement de se rendre invisible – à blanche.

Mais la Reine ne le vit pas, et ne s'en serait de toute façon pas inquiétée. De la santé de Mademoiselle Swan, en tout cas. De Marian…pas sûr.

* * *

La journée passa assez vite après cette réunion.

Pendant que David et Emma retournaient au commissariat – elle essaya de ne pas penser à qui les y attendait derrière un bureau, son arbalète sans doute posée contre sa chaise – et que Monsieur Salvador retournait à son école, Regina décida d'aller chez Granny, et demanda rapidement aux autres clients ce qu'ils pensaient être urgent en ville.

Et si Leroy évidemment parla de choses idiotes comme du jukebox du Rabbit Hole ou du chemin forestier qui manquait de balises, d'autres semblaient surpris dans le bon sens des demandes de leur mairesse.

Apparemment, ils ne la pensaient pas capable d'être sincèrement intéressée par leur bien-être.

Mais honnêtement, elle ne s'y était pas intéressée pendant la malédiction.

* * *

Quand Henry revint de l'école, il était en colère. Vraiment en colère.

Et comme elle n'aurait jamais pu lui tirer les vers du nez de toute façon, Regina ne lui demanda rien.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler de toute manière.

Sauf que quand il cassa son assiette après avoir trop appuyé avec son couteau sur la céramique, Regina posa sa main sur la sienne et demanda, doucement, ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, Maman, ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas rien si tu casses des choses. Dis-moi… »

Il soupira, ses yeux gris rencontrant son regard en s'excusant presque. « Il est venu pendant la pause déjeuner. »

Elle ne devait pas demander de qui il parlait. Son sang se figea dans ses veines et la couleur quitta ses joues, ses doigts se serrant autour de ceux d'Henry presque trop fort.

Il soupira encore, sa main libre venant se poser sur celle de sa mère. « Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille, mais il voulait savoir comment tu allais. Il m'a demandé de te parler de l'éventualité de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. »

Sa question lui vint en un murmure. « Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Qu'il pouvait aller au Diable. »

Regina ferma les yeux, son esprit la renvoyant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Robin. A ses lèvres sur les siennes, à ses bras autour d'elle…

Et son choix fut fait, déterminé, même si faible.

« Je vais lui parler. »


	7. Quatrième matin

_A/N: Voici les trois chapitres suivants, j'espère que vous les apprécierez!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **7\. Quatrième matin**

* * *

Le matin suivant, Henry était toujours fâché. Même si cette fois, c'était pour une raison différente.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient tous deux vers l'arrêt de bus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller Regina du regard, soupirer ou marmonner entre ses dents.

Aussi, quand elle l'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, elle leva un doigt dans une expression qui n'était pas vraiment menaçante. Ça ne fonctionnait jamais sur lui de toute façon.

« Henry, écoute-moi bien. J'ai décidé de lui parler moi-même. Moi. Toute seule. Parce que tout ça ça me concerne moi. Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Non tu ne le sais pas. » Il fit un pas en arrière pour se détacher d'elle. « Parce que cette discussion te brisera encore le cœur, ce sera moi qui recollera les morceaux. Encore. » Et avec ces mots il se retourna et se dépêcha d'attraper le bus, ne lui accordant même pas un regard en arrière.

Regina se tint là, figée sur place.

Elle savait bien sûr que sa séparation d'avec Robin touchait Henry aussi, vu combien il était attentionné envers elle et essayait de la faire sourire et de l'aider dans sa douleur, mais elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que ça le faisait souffrir de le faire…

Donc, alors qu'elle se mettait une fois de plus en mouvement, cette fois dans une toute autre direction, Regina se promit que si elle ne sortait pas de cette discussion en un seul morceau – l'un des seuls encore entiers en tout cas – elle le cacherait à son fils.

Par tous les moyens possibles.

* * *

Elle resta devant le commissariat longtemps, hésitant à entrer.

Non, elle avait décidé de le faire, elle devait être forte pour elle-même et avancer. Elle avait été la Méchante Reine, un hors-la-loi lui brisant le cœur ne devait être rien pour elle.

Ne. Devait. Être. Rien. Pour. Elle.

Elle effaça les dernières traces des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, prit une grande inspiration, et poussa la porte pour entrer dans le corridor menant au bureau du sheriff.

Devant elle, elle pouvait entendre la voix de David, sans doute donnant des ordres à ses deux adjoints. « …a remarqué quelque chose du côté de la ferme de Zelena. On ferait mieux de vérifier. » Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un revolver étant placé dans son étui, et décida que c'était probablement le bon moment de sortir de l'ombre.

Ce matin-là, elle avait décidé de ne pas porter de talons hauts. Et elle avait bien fait.

Quand elle apparut dans le coin de la pièce, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. David écarquilla les yeux, Emma regarda le sol comme si elle avait peur que la Reine la brule vive, et Robin…

Oh Seigneur, Robin…

« Regina ? Qu'est-ce que- ? »

Emma donna un coup de coude à son père, et il la regarda avant de comprendre et de hocher la tête.

« Bien sûr ! Euh, Regina, désolé, mais nous devons y aller. Quelque chose cloche à la ferme de ta sœur. »

Elle acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez-moi. »

« Comptes-y. »

Le Prince et sa fille quittèrent la pièce rapidement, et une fois que la porte se fut fermée derrière eux, Regina rencontra enfin le regard de Robin Hood.

* * *

Il la regardait comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse une fois qu'il clignerait des yeux. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi dernièrement, et d'une certaine manière, cela faisait plaisir à Regina. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir.

« Regina… »

Elle leva la main pour l'arrêter alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. « Non. Je…je ne suis pas venue ici pour entendre tes excuses. Je suis ici parce que j'ai besoin de mettre un point final à tout ceci. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une fois encore, elle fut plus rapide, par peur que s'il parle, elle se brise à ses pieds comme elle l'avait fait depuis leur rencontre.

« Donc… Robin Hood… Je suis ici pour te demander d'arrêter de m'appeler, de ne pas suivre mon fils, et d'arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien. Tu peux retourner chez ta femme sans problème. Je vais bien, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Elle pensait en avoir terminé avec son discours, et pendant un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, alors que ses yeux à lui étaient fixés aux siens et que son corps à elle brulait de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer à nouveau.

Comme si elle jamais cessé de l'aimer.

« Regina, ne fais pas ça. »

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de cligner avant qu'il ne soit devant elle, envahissant son espace, ses doigts courant sur sa joue et essuyant les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler.

« Regina, je suis tellement désolé… J'aurais dû te parler après, mais je…j'ai été un imbécile. »

Elle laissa s'échapper un sanglot et essaya de s'éloigner, mais son bras l'enlaça soudain, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

« Non, écoute-moi. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de le faire. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte. Je pensais ne jamais la revoir. Et là elle apparait, et je suis perdu. Perdu parce que bien sûr que je l'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais…je t'aime aussi. »

Cette fois elle se débattit si fort qu'elle put se dégager et placer une distance correcte entre eux, en le fusillant du regard. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça quand tu l'as choisie plutôt que moi ! »

« Le sujet n'est pas de choisir quelqu'un plutôt qu'un autre, Regina… C'est la mère de Roland. Ma femme devant Dieu. »

Elle agita ses mains en l'air, soudainement très fatiguée, épuisée, et brisée une fois de plus. Henry avait raison. « Je ne veux plus rien entendre. »

« Regina, attends. » Elle s'était retournée pour partir, mais il attrapa son poignet pour la retenir une fois de plus. « Je le pense vraiment. » Il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse de nouveau face. « Je le pense vraiment, quand je dis que je t'aime. Et je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer. »

Elle rencontra son regard et, étonnamment, lui aussi avait des larmes dans les yeux.

C'était le moment de vérité.

* * *

Il l'aimait. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans son toucher, dans la douleur peinte sur son visage.

Et Seigneur, elle l'aimait aussi.

Alors, sans réfléchir, Regina plaça ses bras autour du cou de Robin et le tira vers elle, l'embrassant doucement et pourtant durement.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et se quittèrent, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, leurs larmes se mêlèrent sur leurs lèvres, leur sel un rappel douloureux que c'était leur dernier baiser.

Le dernier baiser.

Regina s'éloigna et fit quelques pas, le regardant une dernière fois.

« Au revoir, Robin. Je t'aimais. »

Et même si elle l'avait conjugué au passé, c'était bel et bien un mensonge.

Elle l'aimait toujours, et comme il l'avait dit lui-même, elle doutait être un jour capable de ne plus l'aimer.


	8. Cinquième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **8\. Cinquième soir**

* * *

Après sa conversation d'avec Robin, Regina avait besoin d'un verre. D'un verre de quelque chose de très, très fort. Donc, plutôt que d'aller chez Granny pour une tasse de café rapide, elle prit sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'aux confins des bois, jusqu'au Rabbit Hole.

Comme d'habitude, le bar était loin d'être rempli en pleine journée. Quelques habitués étaient dispersés dans la pièce, soit seuls soit en petits groupes.

Regina pouvait voir Leroy et quelques autres Nains dont le nom lui échappait à cette heure du jour, ainsi que Jefferson, seul au comptoir, quelques shots déjà vides devant lui.

Bizarrement, c'est vers lui qu'elle se dirigea, s'asseyant sur le tabouret à sa droite et commandant de un verre de scotch.

Le Chapelier ne la regarda même pas, et finit un autre verre.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de demander « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller si mal pour que tu te soules à mort ? »

Il renifla puis pointa son propre verre. « Je pourrais te poser la même question, cependant, je pense savoir. » Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. « Ça ne va pas très bien pour le moment… Grace veut aller vivre chez ses faux parents de temps en temps. »

Regina hocha la tête et prit une longue gorgée de scotch. « Je peux comprendre. Henry veut passer une semaine et moi et une semaine chez Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Oui, eh bien, trinquons à ça. » Il cogna son verre contre le sien. « Aux parents qui sont les seconds choix. »

« Tchin. » Elle avala le reste de son verre et en commanda un autre.

« Sérieusement, Regina, tu ne devrais pas te souler pour un mec. »

Elle sentit un pincement du côté de son cœur. « Ce que je fais de ma vie n'est pas tes oignons, Jefferson. »

« Heureusement. »

* * *

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi – Jefferson et Regina buvant en silence, d'autres clients parfois venant les voir et engageant une courte conversation, le barman – si elle se souvenait bien il s'appelait Hare – leur conseillant de ne pas conduire dans cet état.

Regina fusilla l'homme du regard, contrant en disant qu'avec sa magie, elle n'avait pas besoin de marcher jusqu'à la maison de toute manière.

Le soir se rapprochait, et quand vingt heures sonnèrent, le téléphone de Regina fit de même.

Elle l'avait ignoré toute la journée. Mais à ce moment-là, le nom d'Henry sur l'écran lui fit se rendre compte qu'elle aurait dû se trouver autre part.

Elle prit l'appareil et le mit à son oreille, sa vision légèrement trouble vu tout ce qu'elle avait bu. « Henry ? »

« _Maman, où es-tu ? Papy nous a dit que tu étais allée au commissariat ce matin mais personne ne t'a vu depuis des heures !_ »

Elle prit une inspiration, l'alcool rendant ses pensées un peu floues. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Je suis au Rabbit Hole. J'avais besoin d'un verre et d'être seule. Jefferson est avec moi. » Elle bougea le combiné de son oreille, et le Chapelier lança un 'Salut Henry' avant qu'elle ne reprenne l'appel.

« _Ça ne m'inquiète pas moins. J'envoie quelqu'un te chercher._ »

« Henry, je ne- » mais elle fut interrompue par la porte du bar, qui révéla Snow White, et elle soupira. « Pas besoin. Ta grand-mère est déjà là. » Et elle raccrocha.

* * *

Snow s'avança droit vers elle, son regard non pas meurtrier, mais pas pour autant amical.

« Et que penses-tu que tu fais, là ? » Elle se planta devant Regina, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu aurais pu avoir un accident en rentrant chez toi ! » Puis elle fusilla Jefferson du regard. « Et je ne parle même pas du fait que ta fille est chez moi en train de s'inquiéter. »

Les yeux bleus de Jefferson s'agrandirent, mais il ne bougea pas.

Regina soupira. « Snow, calme-toi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de conduire pour rentrer. J'ai ma magie, et c'est bien assez pour ce genre de situations. »

« Oui, eh bien, ça ne change pas le fait que te souler à mort n'est pas une bonne façon de te remettre sur pieds ! » Sa voix se calma un peu. « David m'a dit que Robin n'est jamais revenu au travail après votre conversation. Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Que c'était terminé. Que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. Tu sais : comme d'habitude. »

Snow soupira et prit la main de Regina, la guidant pour descendre de son tabouret. « Viens, je vais te ramener. »

Regina tangua un peu sur ses pieds, mais sa nouvelle amie passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher vers la porte.

* * *

Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, les deux femmes furent assaillies par un air glacé, beaucoup trop froid pour un mois de mai en effet.

Regina étouffa un juron, sa respiration se transformant en vapeur dans l'air. « Mais qu'est-ce que- ? »

Mais elles ne devaient plus se demander ce qui provoquait ce drôle d'hiver anticipé.

Plus loin, il y avait une personne marchant dans leur direction.

Regina aurait pu croire que c'étaient les effets de l'alcool quand elle reconnut distinctement la personne, mais l'air ahuri sur le visage de Snow lui dit que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Donc, quand la femme – car c'était une femme – fut assez près, Regina haleta de surprise, et laissa s'échapper un cri effrayé.

« _Elsa ?_ »


	9. Cinquième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **9\. Cinquième matin**

* * *

Quand Regina se réveilla le matin suivant, elle grogna.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, son estomac encore pire.

Elle essaya de garder les yeux fermés en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, et eut tout juste assez de temps pour lever le couvercle de la toilette avant de rendre ce qui lui était resté sur l'estomac la nuit précédente.

Quand elle tenta d'ouvrir un œil elle le referma immédiatement, sa tête la rendant folle, et elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

Elsa était là.

Elsa. La Reine des Neiges.

Son amie, il y a fort longtemps. La même amie qui avait été maudite de telle façon qu'elle n'avait souhaité rien de moins que de se faire enfermer dans une jarre pour l'éternité.

Comment ? Et pourquoi ?

* * *

Elle grommela encore quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec un petit toc, et que des pas s'approchèrent. Sa tête lui faisait encore plus mal.

La voix de Snow était pire. « Regina ? » Un pas de plus. « Tiens, je t'ai apporté une aspirine. »

Regina trébucha en se relevant dans le noir rougeâtre de ses paupières pour prendre le comprimé et le verre d'eau des mains de sa belle-fille. Elle avala le médicament immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. »

« Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Il est onze heures. Henry est parti à l'école seul, et j'ai demandé à Red de surveiller le bébé. »

Regina hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Henry était à l'école. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir dans cet état. Jamais.

Elle eut un nouveau pincement au cœur quand elle repensa à la conversation qui avait tout provoqué.

Robin…

Elle tituba pour se relever, ses yeux s'ouvrant un millimètre pour qu'elle puisse se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air affreux.

Snow lui sourit depuis la porte. « Je te laisse te rafraichir. Je te fais le petit-déjeuner. » Et elle la laissa seule une fois de plus.

Une fois encore, cela frappa Regina à quel point Snow était gentille avec elle, et que c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un s'occuper d'elle d'une façon inédite…

 _Ce n'est pas vrai. Quelqu'un a pris soin de toi comme ça avant…_

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit les poings sur les tempes. _Arrête !_

* * *

Une fois qu'elle s'était changée et avait pris une douche bien méritée, Regina descendit, sa migraine lui faisant bien moins mal, ses narines captant l'odeur de pancakes.

D'une certaine façon, ça lui donna encore plus mal au ventre.

Elle rejoignit Snow qui cuisinait et repoussa le mal de ventre, la remerciant lorsqu'elle posa une assiette devant elle sur l'ilot de la cuisine et se retourna pour laver la poêle.

« Alors… Tu te sens mieux ? »

Regina acquiesça en prenant une bouchée. « Merci. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû boire autant. »

« Tu avais tes raisons. Mais la prochaine fois que tu te sens aussi mal, viens me voir. J'écoute aussi bien que Jefferson, je te l'assure. » Elle rit, et Regina l'imita bien vite.

Le rire disparut quand elle se souvint de la dernière partie de la soirée. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de Snow. « Où est Elsa ? »

« La Reine des Glaces ? » Snow sourit en coin. « Je l'ai conduite chez Granny après t'avoir déposée. Elle est un peu perdue. Tu devrais aller la voir quand tu te sentiras mieux. » Elle fit une pause. « C'est quoi votre histoire au fait ? »

« Nous étions amies. »

« _Etions ?_ Je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

Regina fit signe que non en mâchonnant un autre bout de pancake. « Non. Elle…elle a été maudite. Pas par moi. Elle est immortelle. Elle a vu sa famille mourir, leurs enfants mourir, leurs petits-enfants…elle voulait être libérée de cette vie, alors elle nous a demandé à Rumpel et à moi de l'enfermer dans une jarre pour toujours. »

« Elle vous a demandé quoi ? »

Les yeux de Snow étaient immenses et Regina sourit tristement. « J'en aurais fait de même. En fait, je pense sérieusement à le faire maintenant. »

« Non tu n'y penses pas. Ta famille n'est pas morte, et tu n'es pas seule. Arrête d'être si dramatique. »

Regina regarda celle qui prenait soin d'elle, et vit l'affection dans son regard. Elle en fut surprise. « Tu tiens à moi, je me trompe, Snow ? »

La Princesse sourit. « Bien sûr que je tiens à toi. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je tiens à toi. Tu es de ma famille. »

« Merci. »


	10. Sixième soir

_A/N: Coucou tout le monde (ou en tout cas ceux qui passeraient par ici)! Voici les trois chapitres suivants de Soirs et matins, j'espère que ça vous plaira (ou pas d'ailleurs)!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **10\. Sixième soir**

* * *

Quand Regina alla jusque chez Granny ce soir-là, elle ne s'attendait à rien de plus qu'à monter voir Elsa dans sa chambre. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Aussi, quand elle entra dans le café dans le bruit habituel des clients venus y manger, elle sentir le moment se figer, l'air se tendre.

Et quand ses yeux dansèrent autour de la pièce, elle comprit de suite pourquoi.

A sa gauche, la famille Hood récemment réunie était assise, les yeux de Robin figés sur elle, la douleur peinte sur son visage de manière évidente.

Cela lui envoya une dague en plein cœur, mais elle l'ignora et essaya de se reconcentrer sur sa cible – le corridor au bout du café.

Mais une boule de cheveux l'assaillit alors au niveau des jambes et bloqua sa retraite.

« Gina ! »

Son regard s'abaissa pour voir les yeux immenses et bruns de Roland, et malgré elle, elle sourit. Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. « Coucou toi. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis triste parce que tu ne viens plus jouer avec moi. Maman dit que tu es méchante. Mais je sais que c'est pas vrai. Mais que tu es gentille avec moi et mon Papa. »

Il y eut un soupir à sa gauche, et Regina eut juste le temps de se rendre compte de sa présence avant que Robin ne se place derrière son fils, le tirant gentiment hors des jambes de Regina. « Roland, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Regina est probablement ici pour quelque chose d'important. » Ses yeux bleus trouvèrent les siens une seconde avant qu'elle ne regarde son fils une fois de plus.

« J'ai quelque d'important à faire, ton Papa a raison. Mais j'espère te revoir vite. Si ça te convient. »

Roland lui envoyant un sourire plein de dents avant de rejoindre sa mère à table et de l'assaillir de questions – l'une d'entre elles était apparemment 'Est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec Gina un jour ?'.

Robin se tenait là inconfortablement, incapable de bouger, et Regina n'avait pas la force de passer à côté de lui.

Heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un d'autre lui sauva la mise.

* * *

Le hors-la-loi fut doucement poussé sur le côté et une fée bien connue prit la main de Regina pour la tirer vers une table vide.

Regina soupira, soulagée, et vit les épaules de Robin tomber avant qu'il ne rejoigne ça famille. « Tinkerbell… »

« Un simple 'merci' suffira. Regina… » La Reine fixa les yeux verts de la fée et réalisa qu'elle la fusillait quelque peu du regard. A raison. « Tu m'as caché des choses, et je veux tout savoir. »

Regina se passa une main sur le visage et soupira une fois encore. « Je sais. On devrait discuter. Mais pas maintenant. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé que ce soit maintenant. »

« Bien. » Elle lui sourit puis se leva. « Je dois voir quelqu'un en haut. On se verra demain ? »

« Demain c'est parfait. » Tink lui sourit, pleine de compassion, avant de lui faire un signe de la main et de retourner à ses mots croisés.

* * *

Il y avait un distinct froid dans l'air quand Regina monta les escaliers.

Elle croisa un certain pirate qui releva un sourcil et lui demanda si elle venait voir la 'jeune dame froide et triste' avant qu'il ne prenne silencieusement le chemin des escaliers.

Et vraiment, quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Elsa, celle-ci était définitivement froide…et triste.

Longtemps auparavant, Regina, à ce moment-là jeune et plus ou moins innocente, rencontra une belle jeune femme nommée Elsa. Elle pouvait geler n'importe quoi, faire vivre les bonshommes de neige, pouvait créer de magnifiques feux de glace dans le ciel… Elles étaient rapidement devenues amies.

Mais Elsa était maudite. Son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs diminuait au fil des ans, et elle apprit que tous ceux à qui elle tenait étaient morts dans son royaume. D'abord sa sœur Anna, puis le mari de celle-ci, Kristoff, puis leurs enfants, et petits-enfants…

Le temps passait plus vite à Arendelle, et Elsa avait été envoyée en exil bien avant, par ses propres parents, trop effrayés par ses pouvoirs qui auraient pu détruire leurs terres.

Regina et Rumpelstiltskin avaient essayé de l'aider à contrôler les soudains éclats de glace et le froid mortel qui lui échappaient et qui avaient tué tant de gens dans le royaume. Et quand tout échoua, Elsa leur demanda quelque chose.

Elle leur demanda d'être libérée. D'être enfermée quelque part d'où elle ne pourrait faire de mal à personne.

Alors Regina et Rumpel combinèrent leurs pouvoirs et l'enfermèrent dans une jarre, et la jarre fut cachée dans le coffre de Rumpel.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

Elsa s'était changée, ne portant plus la longue robe bleue et blanche mais une simple tunique en laine qui mettait en avant ses cheveux argentés.

Elle portait toujours ses gants, probablement pour retenir sa magie un peu plus longtemps.

Quand elle vit qu'elle avait un visiteur, elle se retourna, ses yeux bleus se fixant sur ceux, bruns, de Regina, et elle sourit en guise de bienvenue. « Regina… »

Celle-ci lui sourit en retour, et rejoignit son amie, qui n'avait pas pris une ride. « Elsa… »

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent, l'une en faisant attention de ne pas geler l'autre à mort.

Regina se dégagea et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, la Reine des Neiges la rejoignant. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Pour moi c'est comme si un seul jour s'était déroulé depuis que vous m'avez enfermée. Et puis je me suis sentie tomber dans un portail, et j'ai ouvert ma jarre juste pour voir ce qui s'était passé…. Et j'étais ici. » Elle laissa s'échapper un sanglot et Regina posa une main sur son épaule glacée. « Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé être à la maison, parce que la grange dans laquelle j'étais ressemblait à celles de mon royaume. Alors j'ai détruit la jarre. Mais je ne suis pas à Arendelle… »

Regina soupira et fit signe que non. « Non, ce n'est pas Arendelle. Nous sommes à Storybrooke. Est-ce que Snow White t'a parlé de cet endroit ? »

« Snow White ? La femme qui m'a amenée ici est Snow White ? » Les yeux d'Elsa s'élargirent. « Je pensais que tu la haïssais. »

« C'était le cas. Et j'ai presque détruit sa vie comme je l'avais souhaité. Mais les gens changent, et j'ai changé. Pour mon fils. »

« Tu as un fils ? Alors tu as aussi un mari, je suppose ? »

Regina sentit le pincement familier près de son cœur, et hocha de nouveau la tête. « Non…je ne suis pas mariée. Mon fils est adopté. Mais pas moins aimé pour autant. C'est une histoire extrêmement compliquée, et je doute que la nuit entière soit suffisante pour te donner tous les détails. » Elle rit sarcastiquement. « Mais autant que je sache, tu es coincée ici… Et tu as apporté l'hiver avec toi. Je suppose donc que tes pouvoirs sont toujours instables ? »

Elsa acquiesça, ses doigts jouant avec ses gants une fois encore. « Je doute jamais avoir le contrôle total. »

« Je peux t'aider. » Elsa la fixa une fois de plus. « J'ai appris certaines choses pendant toutes ces années. Et l'une de ces choses est comment cacher des pouvoirs. D'une certaine manière, comment les réprimer. »

« Je ne veux pas les réprimer ! » Elsa se leva abruptement, en colère cette fois. « La nature me les a donnés ! Ils font de moi qui je suis ! » elle sanglota « Ils sont la raison pour laquelle ma sœur m'aimait. »

Regina se leva également et s'approcha précautionneusement de la reine en pleurs pour poser une main sur son épaule. « Ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas. On trouvera quelque chose. Je te le promets. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Elsa arrêta de pleurer, ses yeux dansant sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. « Tu devrais y aller. Ton fils t'attend sans doute. »

Regina hocha la tête. « D'accord, mais à une seule condition. » Elle sourit. « Demain soir, viens chez moi pour le diner. Je te promets que tu t'amuseras autant que dans ta jarre. Tu rencontreras Henry. Et quelques amis à moi. » Elle le dit sans malice, parce qu'elle pensait vraiment à eux en tant qu'amis.

Donc, alors qu'Elsa acceptait sa proposition et qu'elle quittait la chambre, Regina sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Snow. D'abord les Charmings, puis Tinkerbell, qui était sans doute toujours dans le café en train de siroter son latte habituel.


	11. Septième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **11\. Septième soir**

* * *

Le soir suivant, Regina courait d'un côté à l'autre de sa cuisine, Henry roulant des yeux de là où il mettait la table, assiettes et couverts parfaitement alignés sur la table de la salle à manger.

Snow avait été enchantée à l'idée de diner avec Elsa, dont elle avait entendu énormément parler lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais elle était généralement enchantée de tout…surtout depuis qu'elle avait mis au monde ce bijou qu'était Neal.

Regina avait été triste d'apprendre que son filleul ne viendrait pas et qu'il passerait la soirée avec sa sœur Emma et son pirate. Mais elle était aussi soulagée, parce qu'en la présence du bébé, elle doutait pouvoir donner de l'attention à tous ses invités.

Tinkerbell avait été encore plus facile à convaincre. Elle avait sauté hors de table pour embrasser Regina, ce qui l'avait surprise et avait amusé Granny qui les regardait depuis le comptoir.

* * *

Donc, lorsque la sonnette sonna à précisément dix-neuf heures, Regina n'était pas triste, elle n'essayait pas de s'occuper les pensées et de ne pas penser au hors-la-loi. Rien de tout cela. Elle était sincèrement heureuse de passer la soirée avec des personnes qu'elle appréciait, et son fils. Et c'était tout.

Henry ouvrit la porte avec une gestuelle que n'aurait pas reniée son grand-père paternel.

C'était Tinkerbell. Qui portait une robe verte à sequins et des bottillons noirs, et qui sautilla dans la maison avec un grand sourire. Elle embrassa Henry sur les deux joues, puis fit de même avec Regina en lui offrant une bouteille de vin.

« Fabrication féérique. Difficile à trouver, mais je l'ai fait. Garde-la pour une occasion spéciale. » Elle souriait tellement fort que ça fit presque rougir son hôtesse.

Elle prit la bouteille et remercia la fée avant de la guider au salon.

Tink regarda la pièce, ses yeux dansant sur la décoration et, toujours en souriant, elle se tourna vers Regina. « Je n'ai jamais été invitée nulle part. Je veux dire, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée la première fois. »

Il n'y avait pas de mauvais sentiments dans cette phrase, et Regina lui sourit en retour. « C'est dommage. C'est agréable d'être invité par quelqu'un. Surtout quelqu'un qui t'apprécie. »

La fée comprit le message et ses yeux brillèrent, rendant le vert presque aussi étincelant que sa robe.

* * *

Il y avait de nouveau quelqu'un à la porte. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'Elsa.

Pour l'occasion, elle portait une tunique bleu clair qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, et de simples ballerines.

Elle rougit quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la première arrivée. Henry, ainsi que Tinkerbell, étaient déjà là après tout.

Regina lui sourit et vint se tenir près d'elle. Tinkerbell, Henry, voici ma très bonne amie Elsa. Elsa, voici Tinkerbell, que j'ai rencontrée un peu avant toi, et mon fils Henry. »

Elsa salua les deux de la tête, visiblement toujours aussi inconfortable.

Heureusement Henry était là pour alléger l'atmosphère. « Alors, tu es la Reine des Neiges ? » Elle acquiesça. « C'est génial ! Et tu peux faire des bonshommes de neige et des patins à glace et tout ça ? »

Elsa ne put réprimer un petit rire, et bientôt, elle accompagnait Henry au salon, sa main sur celle du garçon dans un geste amical.

Tinkerbell accompagna Regina à la cuisine, subtilisant un petit four sous le regard sévère de la Reine. « Elle a l'air triste. »

« C'est parce qu'elle l'est. Mais j'entends bien changer ça. C'est pour ça que je l'ai invitée ce soir avec vous tous. Je voulais…qu'elle se sente mieux. »

« Eh ben, à ce que j'entends, Henry y arrive très bien tout seul… »

Regina hocha la tête avec un petit rire. « En effet. »

* * *

Snow et Charming arrivèrent peu après, et lorsqu'ils furent présentés à leur nouvelle concitoyenne, Snow commença à harceler Elsa avec des questions portant sur son royaume et ses pouvoirs et ce qu'elle aimait manger et ainsi de suite. Elle avait l'air de vouloir rattraper un siècle de connaissances en retard.

En quelque sorte c'était le cas.

Quand Regina servit le diner, la sonnette se fit une fois de plus entendre.

Depuis sa place à table, Snow fronça les sourcils, ses yeux, inquiets, rencontrant le regard de Regina. « Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Regina haussa les épaules, cachant son inconfort. « Non. Ne bougez pas, je vais voir de qui il s'agit. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte lentement, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. _S'il vous plait, pas lui…_

Ce n'était pas Robin.

C'était Jefferson, et Grace.

* * *

Regina écarquilla les yeux. « Jefferson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le Chapelier fit la moue, son regard tentant de deviner ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. « On te dérange. »

Elle acquiesça mais sourit. « J'ai invité des amis pour diner. » Elle regarda Grace. « Tu veux voir Henry ? »

La jeune fille – qui avait grandi aussi vite que son fils si pas plus vite – hocha la tête. « Je me demandais s'il voulait venir diner avec nous ce soir, mais on a choisi le mauvais moment. »

Regina réfléchit rapidement. Ses yeux allèrent de Jefferson à Grace puis de Grace à Jefferson. « Pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous pas à nous ? »

Jefferson fit signe non de la tête. « Regina, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as fait à diner pour tes amis. On ne veut pas interrompre la soirée. »

« Ne sois pas idiot. Tu es un ami. Presque. Il y a longtemps. Presque. » Elle rit. « En fait, vous avez choisi le moment parfait pour venir frapper à ma porte. Plus on est de fous plus on rit. Et je t'en dois une pour cette magnifique journée durant laquelle on s'est soulés ensemble. »

Grace fit une grimace sans doute pour faire comprendre qu'elle était fâchée, mais son père l'ignora et hoche la tête. « Alors, bien sûr, nous serions ravis de nous joindre à vous. »

« Bien. » Elle les fit entrer et, avec un sourire, prit leurs vestes et les guida dans la maison.

* * *

Henry se leva de sa chaise dès qu'il vit sa meilleure amie et courut chercher deux chaises supplémentaires.

David se leva pour saluer le Chapelier et sa fille. Les femmes restèrent assises, mais Snow sourit à Grace, qu'elle avait eue comme élève pendant longtemps.

Tinkerbell n'avait pas l'air de connaitre le Chapelier, et quand Regina le présenta, elle annonça avoir entendu beaucoup de choses sur 'l'ermite un peu fou qui vivait dans les bois' et cela le fit rire.

Elsa était un peu plus inconfortable encore quand elle fut présentée, mais dès que Jefferson la vit, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu son regard fixé sur eux ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Et Regina et Tinkerbell étaient les deux seules à leur prêter attention.

Jefferson tendit sa main et Elsa la serra, et une fois que leurs mains entrèrent en contact, il y eut comme une étincelle et ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant de longues secondes.

Après cela, Elsa se rassit et grommela un 'enchantée de vous connaitre', du rouge lui montant un peu aux joues.

Regina et Tinkerbell échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et sourirent avant de se rasseoir elles-mêmes.

* * *

Regina ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé une soirée aussi joyeuse et agréable. Cela resterait définitivement dans les annales comme l'une de ses journées préférées. A côté de cela, tous les autres jours semblaient gris et vides de sens.

Henry blaguait sans arrêt avec son grand-père, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Jefferson ajoutait souvent son grain de sel et les rires reprenaient de plus belle. Snow avait sorti un mouchoir pour s'éponger les yeux tellement elle pleurait de rire, et Tinkerbell s'était presque étouffée en buvant son verre d'eau.

Elsa, dans l'ensemble, sembla apprécier la soirée. Elle répondait à toutes les questions honnêtement et en posait en retour pour en apprendre plus sur les personnes qui, selon elle, étaient les plus importantes dans la vie de Regina.

Il n'en manquait que deux, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Elsa avait été très intéressée d'apprendre que son arrivée avait été provoquée par la sœur perdue de Regina, Zelena. Elle admit connaitre Oz et avoir rencontré Glinda une fois auparavant, mais elle avait été surprise d'entendre Henry lui raconter ses aventures à Neverland, un royaume qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle avait regardé Regina lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa mère Emma, mais en voyant la Reine le prendre stoïquement, elle ne réagit pas.

* * *

La soirée dura et dura et se termina plutôt tard.

Tinkerbell, complètement pompette après son quatrième verre de cidre – que Regina refusa, se sentant un peu malade – fut ramenée par Snow et David qui, cette fois, embrassa Regina sur les deux joues comme si elle était l'une de ses plus proches amies. Snow promit même de venir la voir avec Neal le lendemain au bureau.

Elsa, Jefferson et Grace partirent tous les trois en même temps, la Reine des Neiges et le Chapelier se lançant des regards lorsque l'autre ne faisait pas attention, et Regina fronça le nez quand elle le remarqua. Était-elle témoin d'une attirance entre eux, si vite, et si…incongrument ?

Jefferson invita Regina avec Henry pour déjeuner le jour suivant, et au vu de Grace qui sautillait sur place avec une moue qui aurait rivalisé avec celle de Henry, Regina accepta.

Donc, quand elle alla se coucher ce soir-là, une main sur son estomac dérangé, Regina était heureuse.

Vraiment heureuse.

Et cette nuit-là, aucune odeur étrangère sur son oreiller, aucun cauchemar, rien du tout ne dérangea son sommeil…


	12. Quatorzième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **12\. Quatorzième matin**

* * *

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ça avait commencé il y avait plus d'une semaine, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Elle avait commencé à se sentir malade juste après l'affaire Marian – elle avait décidé de ne même pas penser son nom à lui depuis un petit temps, ça faisait trop mal – mais depuis son diner avec Elsa et les autres, c'était encore pire, au point qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler de solide ou liquide avant onze heures du matin et après vingt-deux heures le soir. Et cela l'épuisait.

Donc, ce matin-là, elle laissa Henry à l'arrêt de bus et décida d'aller jusqu'à l'hôpital pour se faire ausculter.

Elle rencontra Jefferson qui accompagnait Grace, et il lui sourit, quelque chose qu'elle commençait à trouver normal. « Bonjour Regina. Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Charmant. Comme toujours. »

Il pouffa, son rire mourant dès qu'il la vit grimacer de douleur. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle vit son regard inquiet, et fit non de la tête. « Pas trop non. Ça fait une semaine que je suis malade et je pense aller voir Whale pour savoir ce que j'ai. »

Il mit une main sur son épaule. « Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Je peux ? » Elle leva le regard et le vit silencieusement lui demander la permission de la prendre dans ses bras, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? »

Il roula des yeux. « Regina, sérieusement, ne fais pas l'enfant. Je ne suis pas en train de te demander ta main. »

Elle hocha la tête, toujours penchée en avant. « Ok. Heureusement que l'hôpital n'est pas loin. »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. » Il s'approcha et plaça un bras sous ses genoux et autour de ses épaules, la hissant dans ses bras en grommelant sous son poids. « Vous devriez manger moins de Nachos, Votre Altesse. »

« Ferme-la et emmène-moi chez le médecin, Jefferson… »

Il rigola.

* * *

Oui, heureusement que l'hôpital était au coin de la rue.

Quand elle vit Jefferson et sa charge, une infirmière se dépêcha d'appeler le Docteur Whale et plaça un brancard sous Regina qui s'étendit, la douleur quittant peu à peu son ventre.

Elle salua son sauveur. « Merci. »

Il la salua de la tête également et regarda l'infirmière. « Vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit ? »

L'infirmière haussa les épaules. « On va voir ce qui ne va pas, mais elle aura peut-être besoin d'être raccompagnée. »

« Alors je reste. »

Regina grommela, mais cette fois pas à cause de la douleur. « Tu n'as pas à le faire. »

« Ferme-la. » Il lui offrit son plus beau rictus, et elle fit de même.

* * *

Le Docteur Whale fut rapide, et fut surpris de voir que sa patiente était nulle autre que Regina, vu qu'elle n'était jamais souffrante. Jamais. Les seules fois qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital c'était quand elle avait protégé Neal de Zelena et en quelques autres occasions, par exemple quand Henry avait été ensorcelé par sa faute.

Donc, quand il l'emmena dans une salle pour l'examiner, il lui posa beaucoup de questions.

Regina lui dit qu'elle avait commencé à se sentir mal environ une semaine plus tôt, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce drôle de microbe.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers une machine, enfila des gants, et se retourna vers elle, les mains sur son estomac. « Je vais pousser à certains points stratégiques. Dites-moi si vous sentez quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

Elle acquiesça et il pressa son côté droit, puis le gauche, puis juste en-dessous de son nombril. Elle n'avait mal nulle part.

Il sembla en pleine réflexion. « Êtes-vous malade en matinée ? »

« Oui. Et en soirée aussi. »

« Ça n'est pas anormal. » Il se tourna vers elle de nouveau. « Je vais devoir vous posez quelques questions très personnelles maintenant, Regina. »

Elle était d'accord. « Allez-y. »

« Êtes-vous en retard dans vos menstruations ? »

Elle se décomposa. Voulait-il dire que- ? Pensait-il qu'elle pouvait être- ? Elle se força à ne pas penser à ça et fit le calcul dans sa tête. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux par surprise. « Oui, je le suis. En retard d'environ six jours. »

Il acquiesça, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Et avez-vous eu un partenaire récemment ? »

Elle avala sa salive. Son esprit la renvoya à cette nuit-là, à cette parfaite nuit-là. Ça semblait être une éternité auparavant. « Oui, » murmura-t-elle.

Whale prit un petit appareil dans sa main et le plaça sur son ventre.

Et puis…

Lentement, doucement mais sûrement, Regina put entendre le battement frénétique d'un cœur.

« C'est impossible… »

Whale hocha la tête, souriant toujours. « Je pense que ça l'est. Regina, mes félicitations. Vous êtes enceinte. »

Le monde disparut, et Regina perdit connaissance.

* * *

Enceinte.

Elle était enceinte.

Était-elle maudite ?

Elle était enceinte de l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Enceinte de son enfant à lui. De leur enfant à eux. Un enfant conçu dans l'amour mais qui serait né sans père.

Ça faisait mal.

Pour elle, qui devrait porter ce fardeau, mais aussi pour l'enfant.

Pourrait-elle ? Pourrait-elle être une bonne mère, une meilleur mère, sachant que son père serait tout près, mais avec une autre femme qu'elle ?

Est-ce qu'elle devait avorter ?

Non. L'idée seule lui donnait la nausée. Non, elle ne tuerait pas son enfant, aussi petit qu'il soit. Elle l'aimait déjà, et ne pourrait pas. Ne le ferait pas.

Mais…pouvait-elle l'élever ?

Pourrait-elle supporter les neuf mois de grossesse et le regard des autres dans la rue, quand il saurait directement qu'il était le père ?

Mais si elle- Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Quoique ?

* * *

« Regina… Regina ! »

Elle grogna, ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Elle était toujours à l'hôpital, et pouvait sentir une aiguille dans sa peau. A sa droite, elle vit une poche sur laquelle était noté 'sucre'. Elle avait été transfusée pour son bien.

Des électrodes avaient été placées sur son ventre, et le battement régulier du cœur de son bébé était presque relaxant.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Jefferson qui se tenait à côté de son lit, un sourire trop amusé sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu t'es évanouie. Et je me disais que si je restais au lieu d'appeler Snow ou quelqu'un d'autre qui apprendrait la nouvelle comme ça, ce serait mieux. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle grogna une fois encore et mit une main devant ses yeux, se cachant de cette saleté de sourire. « Je me sens complètement stupide. »

« Oh, allez, ça pourrait être pire. Je pourrais être le père. » Il rit.

Elle rit en retour. « Tu as raison. Dix fois pire. » Elle le fixa encore, soudainement plus sérieuse. « Que penses-tu que je doive faire ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est ton choix, Regina, et ton choix à toi seule. Mais je suis certain que tu vas trouver une solution. » Il mit gentiment sa main sur la sienne sur les couvertures. « La première questions que je dois te poser est la suivante : est-ce que tu veux le garder ? »

Regina réfléchit à ce dont elle avait pensé plus tôt. Puis, lentement, délibérément, elle acquiesça. « Oui, je veux le garder. »

Et Jefferson sourit.


	13. Quinzième soir

_A/N: Coucou! Voici les trois chapitres suivants de Soirs et Matins! Je remercie chaudement ceux qui m'ont encore laissé des reviews cette semaine, cela me fait grandement plaisir! Cette fic avait eu son petit succès lorsque je l'avais sortie en anglais, et j'avais très envie de vous en faire profiter en français, donc contente que cela vous plaise!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **13\. Quinzième soir**

* * *

« Tu es certaine que tu veux le faire ? »

Regina regarda Jefferson qui était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés, et qui regardait ses doigts avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies dit vouloir que Snow White connaisse tous tes secrets avant aujourd'hui. » Ses yeux bleus harponnèrent les siens, et elle le fusilla du regard pendant qu'elle arrangeait sa robe.

Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait presque sentir la vie qui grandissait dans son ventre, et sans y penser, elle caressa son abdomen, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ah, le voilà. Je l'attendais. »

Elle le regarda une fois encore, et dut revenir à la réalité. « Quoi ? »

« Ton sourire. » Le sien se transforma et s'adoucit. « Je t'ai connue avant, Regina. Je sais que tu aurais voulu avoir des enfants avec Daniel. »

« J'en ai eu un. Henry. »

Il ricana. « Ce n'est pas la même chose. Celui-ci…sera le tien. Vraiment le tien. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et ses doigts jouèrent une fois encore sur son ventre. « Oui, le mien. » Elle rit alors, puis la sonnette retentit.

* * *

Ils étaient tous arrivés en même temps : Henry, Emma, Hook, Snow, David, Neal, Tinkerbell, Elsa et Rumpelstiltskin.

Ces deux derniers se tenaient loin l'un de l'autre, et quand Regina vit le regard que lui lançait Elsa, elle comprit qu'ils s'étaient sans doute disputés à propos de quelque chose.

Alors elle prit la main de la Reine des Neiges et, avec un sourire, la guida dans le salon et l'assit juste à côté de Jefferson, qui se figea au premier abord, clairement charmé par cette amie de Regina.

L'anciennement Méchant Reine échangea un regard avec la fée qui se tenait derrière le divan, et toutes deux se sourirent. Oui, ils avaient une attirance l'un pour l'autre, c'était sûr.

Snow, étant celle qu'elle était, fut la première à s'inquiéter.

« Regina ? Quelque chose ne va pas que tu nous as rassemblés tous ici ? »

Hook, qui regardait le plafond, hocha la tête de là où il se tenait à côté de la Sauveuse. « Je suis d'accord, chérie. Tu ne nous appellerais jamais si ce n'était pas urgent. »

Regina sourit, vraiment, avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir. « Venez. Tout va bien. Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous. »

« Et Jefferson sait de quoi il s'agit ? Avant nous, je veux dire ? »

Regina regarda David, un sourcil levé.

Le Chapelier pouffa de rire et leva les mains comme pour prouver son innocence. « Croyez-moi, j'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Regina ricana. « J'aurais plutôt dit le contraire, en fait, mais qu'importe. Allez-y, asseyez-vous, c'est mieux, croyez-moi. »

Une fois que tous ses invités étaient installés, Regina s'assit dans son propre fauteuil et prit une large inspiration. Ses yeux allèrent d'abord à Henry. « Ce matin, j'ai accompagné Henry au bus. Et Jefferson était là quand soudainement, je me suis sentie mal. Donc…il m'a portée jusqu'à l'hôpital. »

Snow hoqueta de peur. « L'hôpital ? Oh Seigneur, Regina, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Hook leva les yeux au plafond. « Mon chou, sérieusement, si quelque chose n'allait pas, je doute que notre chère Reine sourie de cette manière. »

Regina fit une pause et croisa le regard d'Emma, qui avait laissé tomber ses mains et jouait avec le bord de son pull. Ses yeux verts devinrent deux fentes comme si elle essayait de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Alors Regina prit une autre inspiration et amorça la bombe. « Je suis enceinte. »

* * *

Rien. Pas même une exclamation.

Uniquement des yeux écarquillés.

Et puis tout le monde se mit à réagir.

Rumpelstiltskin sourit de son sourire en coin, sa cane dessinant des cercles sur le parquet. Elsa sourit, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. Tinkerbell commença à sautiller en l'air et à crier de joie. Snow enlaça son mari et enfant et les embrassa tous deux. Killian et Emma échangèrent un regard et le pirate haussa les épaules avant de sourire à son tour.

Et Henry se leva et courut vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras. « C'est génial, Maman. Génial. »

Elle aussi avait des larmes dans les yeux, parce que si son fils était heureux, la force qu'il mettait dans son étreinte lui disait aussi qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Qu'il comprenait la douleur qui était encore en elle.

Parce que cet enfant n'était pas seulement le sien.

Mais inutile de penser à cela maintenant.

Snow l'étreignit aussi, gazouillant à l'intention de Neal comme quoi il serait bientôt un cousin et qu'il aurait un petit 'il' ou une petite 'elle' pour jouer à lui.

Rumpel souriait toujours.

Et Tinkerbell criait toujours.

* * *

« Alors… Tu en es à combien ? »

La question vint, sans surprise, de David, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter des conséquences d'une telle grossesse.

« Pas loin. Deux semaines. »

« C'est encore tôt ! » Les yeux de Snow étaient toujours élargis, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Et tu voulais nous le dire à nous… »

Regina retourna le sourire, mais il disparut quand elle vit celui de Jefferson, une invitation silencieuse à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. « Oui, mais…je devais vous dire autre chose. »

« Visiblement, sinon je ne serais pas là, ma mignonne… »

Elle regarda Rumpel et hocha gravement la tête. « Oui. Je ne te l'aurais pas dit si j'avais pu éviter. » Elle regarda alors ses mains. « Vous voyez…cette situation…est compliquée… »

Snow soupira. « A cause de Robin. »

« Oui. Parce que je sais que s'il sait, il fera quelque chose. Et je ne veux pas être celle qui brisera un mariage. Ce n'est pas qui je suis. Ou plus qui je suis, plutôt… » Elle prit une bouffée d'air. « Je vais cacher ma grossesse à tout le monde. »

David souffla. « Désolé, Regina, mais… Quand ce sera visible… »

« Un sort de dissimulation. »

« Quoi ? » Tout le monde sauf Jefferson semblait perdu.

« J'ai dit 'sort de dissimulation'. Je cacherai mon ventre à tous les regards. » Elle regarda le Ténébreux. « Et c'est pourquoi tu es là. Parce que ce sort ne fonctionnera pas sur les personnes qui ont des pouvoirs magiques, et que je ne voulais pas que tu répandes la rumeur quand tu t'en apercevrais. »

Il acquiesça. « J'ai saisi, ma mignonne. Je serai muet comme une tombe. »

Elle grimaça.

Il sourit narquoisement.

« En quoi cela consiste-t-il exactement, un sort de dissimulation ? »

Regina tourna son regard vers Emma. Elle était toujours en colère quand elle la regardait. Mais elle essayait de se contenir. « Je choisirai qui je veux mettre dans la confidence. Vous, pour êtes parfaitement honnête. Donc, pour tous les autres, je ne prendrai pas de poids, je n'aurai pas de ventre… »

« Mais tu auras quand même des sautes d'humeur. Des envies. Tu ne peux pas les dissimuler, elles ! »

Regina serra les dents. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Et quand le petit arrivera, chérie, tu feras quoi ? Tu le jetteras aux quatre vents ? »

Elle fusilla le pirate du regard, et il eut la décence de ne plus sourire. « Je partirai avec Henry plus ou moins une semaine avant mon terme. Je ferai semblant de vouloir adopter de nouveau. Personne ne s'en rendra compte. »

Snow acquiesça, bientôt suivie de Tinkerbell, puis Elsa. « Ca me semble être une bonne solution. » La princesse regarda Neal sans ses bras. « Tu seras une mère géniale. Aussi bonne mère que tu n'es marraine. »

Regina sourit. « Merci Snow. »

David sourit lui aussi. « Et merci de nous l'avoir dit. Ça nous touche. »

« Eh bien… » elle rougit quelque peu, « vous êtes mes amis, après tout… »

Elle reçut une montagne de sourire, puis Hook se leva. « Je dis qu'on devrait trinquer ! »

Rumpel se leva à son tour et décida de quitter les lieux. « Je ferais mieux de partir. Belle doit se demander pourquoi j'ai été invité. »

Pour être honnête, Regina s'en fichait qu'il parte.

* * *

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à son bar avant de sortir une bouteille de Champagne.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas si je continue à l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelques-uns rirent, Henry vint à ses côtés, une main sur le ventre de sa mère, et même s'il était trop tôt – bien trop tôt – elle avait l'impression de sentir le bébé bouger…


	14. Quinzième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **14\. Quinzième matin**

* * *

Le matin suivant, Regina était contente. Ses maux de ventre matinaux étaient revenus, mais maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui les provoquait, ce n'était plus qu'un effet secondaire embêtant mais qui passerait avec le temps.

Ce matin-là, elle prit un temps plus long que d'habitude pour s'habiller et se rendre présentable.

Si pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour elle-même.

Henry avait décidé de retourner chez Emma toute cette semaine-là maintenant que Regina se sentait mieux et avait trouvé une raison de se battre.

Il l'avait saluée d'un baiser sur la joue et d'une caresse sur le ventre, ainsi que du plus beau sourire qu'elle ait vu sur son visage.

Et si avait rendu son fils heureux, alors elle l'était aussi.

* * *

Quand elle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, Regina sentit le regard des citoyens sur elle, et elle comprit pourquoi. Elle s'était habillée comme pour un rendez-vous galant – la robe rouge qu'elle portait était trop fine pour la brise glacée qui courait sur Storybrooke – et elle savait que l'expression de son visage n'était plus celle d'une femme brisée.

Mais elle serait damnée si elle disait pourquoi à qui que ce soit.

Jefferson et Grace étaient déjà là, et comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, Regina et le Chapelier s'assirent sur un banc pendant que leurs enfants discutaient ensemble de façon animée. Regina remarqua que Grace avait coupé ses cheveux et posa la question à Jefferson.

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. « Elle voulait avoir l'air de faire son âge. » Il lui fit un clin-d'œil. « Mais je pense qu'elle voulait juste se faire jolie pour ton Prince. »

Regina rit. « Qui ne le voudrait pas ? »

« Sérieusement, Regina. Si ton Henry fait du mal à ma Grace, tu ferais mieux de bien le cacher. »

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je serai la première à l'étriper s'il lui fait du mal. »

Jefferson sourit, et ils continuèrent à attendre en silence.

* * *

Le bus arriva tôt, et après avoir envoyé leurs adolescents à l'école, Jefferson offrit à Regina de lui payer un café, vu qu'elle ne devait pas aller au travail ce jour-là.

Elle accepta avec un sourire, et l'accompagna jusqu'à chez Granny.

Jefferson, en gentleman qu'il avait autrefois été, plaça une main sur son dos quand ils passèrent la porte, et le temps se figea.

A la même table que la dernière fois se trouvaient les Hood au grand complet.

Les yeux de Robin, comme si attirés par un aimant, rencontrèrent ceux de Regina pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, le même sourire qu'elle avait en entrant dans la pièce toujours sur les lèvres.

Mais elle pouvait sentir ses yeux voleter sur elle et voir la main de Jefferson dans son dos, et son sourire, et elle pouvait le sentir réfléchir.

Elle aurait ricané à l'idée.

Jaloux du Chapelier ? Si seulement, si seulement ça pouvait lui dévorer le cœur comme ça avait dévoré celui de Regina quand sa jolie femme interagissait avec lui… Si seulement…

* * *

« Gina ? »

Comme la dernière fois, Roland courut vers elle, son petit visage plein de chocolat.

La Reine fit signe à Jefferson de continuer sans elle et elle s'agenouilla en riant. « Roland, tu as mangé comme un petit cochon encore une fois. »

Il fit la moue. « Mais j'aime le Nutella. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Qui n'aime pas ça ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois t'en mettre autant sur la tête ! Qui nettoie tes vêtements quand tu fais le cochon, hein ? Ta maman. »

Il fit une grimace. « Tu es fâchée ? »

« Je ne pourrais jamais l'être avec toi. Mais voyons voir. » Elle fit un geste en l'air et le petit visage fut soudainement tout propre, sans aucune trace de brun. « Voilà. Tout propre. »

Il sourit, planta un baiser sur sa joue, et rejoignit ses parents.

Ses yeux le suivirent, et une fois qu'elle remarqua ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle était concentrée sur Roland, elle se tendit.

A un moment, probablement quand elle avait conjuré son sort, Marian avait commencé à se lever, probablement pour empêcher la Méchante Reine de blesser son fils. Robin l'avait arrêtée d'un bras autour de sa taille, et les deux époux la regardaient, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle les salua de la tête en signe de respect, son regard évitant celui, hésitant, de l'archer, et puis elle se tourna et rejoignit Jefferson à la table qu'il avait choisie.

* * *

« C'est un beau spectacle que tu viens de nous offrir. »

Elle soupira. « Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Je sais. » Il sourit. « Que penses-tu d'un chocolat chaud ? Le café n'est pas bon pour toi. »

Elle fit la grimace et murmura « Quelle partie de 'Je garde ça secret' n'as-tu pas comprise ? »

Il pouffa de rire. « D'accord, j'ai pigé. Un décaféiné alors. »

Regina s'assit et croisa les bras en signe de victoire.

* * *

A peu près une heure après qu'ils soient arrivés, Robin, Marian et Roland quittèrent le café. Le petit garçon sautilla jusqu'à Regina pour l'embrasser une dernière fois et lui dire qu'il avait mangé le reste de son déjeuner proprement, et elle le félicita avec un grand sourire qui n'atteint cependant pas ses yeux.

Son regard tomba sur les doigts de Robin serrant ceux de sa femme, et elle serra les dents.

Elle le fixa un instant, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il détourna le regard vers la porte immédiatement.

« Je dois y aller. Je vois Elsa ce matin. »

Jefferson fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Regina hocha la tête. « Non, rien. J'ai juste promis de lui faire visiter la ville. »

« Ah, je vois… »

A la pause qu'il fit, Regina comprit ce qu'il ne disait pas, et elle lui offrit un rictus. « Je t'aurais bien proposé de nous accompagner, mais je préfère avoir son attention sur moi seule… »

Les yeux du Chapelier s'élargirent, puis il rit. « Tu es une bonne grosse emmerdeuse, Regina… »

« Malheureusement pour toi, je connais aussi les deux personnes concernées assez bien… »

« Il ne se passe rien entre nous. Je suis juste…elle est si triste tout le temps, ça me rappelle moi quand j'étais à Wonderland. Loin de ma maison et de ceux que j'aimais… »

« De l'empathie. Oh, Jefferson, comme tu as changé… »

Il souffla. « C'est pas grâce à toi. »

« Je le prends comme un compliment. »

« C'est tout toi. »

Elle ricana de nouveau, puis se leva, lui souhaitant la bonne journée.

* * *

Des jours comme ça, Regina avait presque l'impression d'être dans la Forêt Enchantée, avant que tout ne se passe.

Avant qu'elle ne devienne celle qu'elle avait été pendant si longtemps. Avant qu'elle ne tente par tous les moyens de tuer Snow…

Quand elle avait déjà rencontré Rumpel, Elsa, Jefferson et Tinkerbell…

Cette dernière pensée lui envoya une vague de remords et de douleur.

Que se serait-il passé si elle avait passé la porte de cette auberge tant d'années auparavant ?


	15. Trentième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **15\. Trentième matin**

* * *

C'était une drôle de coïncidence qu'un mois jour pour jour après que Zelena ait été vaincue, quelque chose se passait.

Drôle de coïncidence en effet.

Si Elsa faisait de son mieux pour chasser la moindre brise de l'atmosphère vu qu'elle gagnait en contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, rien ne pouvait les préparer à un tremblement de terre à six heures du matin.

Regina réunit Snow, David, Emma, Hook, Rumpel, Elsa, Tinkerbell et Jefferson, la dream-team, dès que le tremblement fut terminé.

Bien sûr, en tant qu'adjoint au shérif, Robin se joignit à eux, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés comme s'il avait sauté hors du lit.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent, mais elle ne fit aucun son ni mouvement pour lui signifier où elle en était avec ses sentiments.

Donc il se tourna vers David à la place. « Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le Prince hocha la tête tandis que Snow fixait Regina et que Tink lui prenait le poignet. « Non, nous ne le savons pas. Mais Monsieur Gold dit que ça venait de la grange de Zelena. »

Emma pâlit. « C'est possible de le portail se soit rouvert ? »

Gold haussa les épaules. « Rien n'est impossible. Nous ne sommes pas à 100% certains que tu l'aies fermé, après tout, ma mignonne. »

« Allons vérifier, alors. »

Jefferson et Elsa entourèrent immédiatement Regina, et la Reine des Neiges enleva son gant, une expression déterminée sur le visage que la Méchant Reine ne rata pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elsa ? »

Elle vit les yeux bleus et la mâchoire serrée. « Si je suis venue de là, qui sait quoi d'autre pourrait être passé. Il y a des choses pires que moi dans ce monde, Regina. »

Jefferson se raidit, son regard partant vers le groupe marchant devant eux. « Bien sûr qu'il y en a. »

* * *

Cela leur prit dix longues minutes pour atteindre la grange.

De temps à autres, devant elle, Regina pouvait voir Robin regarder par-dessus son épaule comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'elle était encore là, puis regarder devant lui quand il voyait Jefferson parler avec elle ou Elsa.

Cela encore la fit ressentir des émotions contraires.

D'un côté elle était contente et un peu excitée à l'idée que lui aussi puisse être jaloux et ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti. D'un autre côté elle se sentait épuisée à l'idée de passer un certain temps avec lui pour la première fois depuis que…ça…s'était passé.

Heureusement, elle était entourée de ceux qu'elle nommait ses amis, et ça lui faisait du bien de se sentir soutenue.

* * *

La grange de Zelena était détruite quand ils arrivèrent.

Le toit, qui avait été percé par le portail un mois plus tôt, s'était effondré, et la porte avait été arrachée et était tombée contre le puits.

David se tourna vers Elsa dès qu'il constata les dégâts. « C'était toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ses doigts lançant des flocons de glace sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. « Non, ce n'était pas moi. »

« Alors on a un problème. » Le Prince se tourna alors vers Rumpelstiltskin. « Dans la Forêt Enchantée, qui a des pouvoirs magiques à part vous quatre ? » Il pointa Regina, Elsa et Tink qui se tenaient proches les unes des autres.

Le Ténébreux haussa les épaules. « J'en voir plusieurs, mais je n'ai pas entendu parler d'eux depuis longtemps. Il y avait un garçon nommé Taram. »

Regina acquiesça. « Oui. Il a sauvé son royaume d'un sorcier très dangereux quelques années avant que je ne lance le Sort Noir. Mais il est pacifique. Du moins il l'était à ce moment-là. »

David hocha la tête. « Qui d'autre ? »

Rumpel regarda le sol comme s'il réfléchissait. « Hadès, mais il a été vaincu. La Mère Gothel, mais elle est morte. Peut-être…mais non, il n'était pas dangereux. »

« Qui ? » Snow s'avança. « Qui n'était pas dangereux ? »

Rumpel regarda Regina et elle comprit.

Elle soupira. « Gold a raison, il n'était pas dangereux. Un garçon nommé Richard est arrivé dans la Forêt Enchantée via un livre quand j'apprenais encore la magie. Il venait de ce monde-ci. Mais on ne l'a plus jamais revu depuis. »

« Donc, en gros, vous ne savez pas qui a provoqué ce tremblement de terre ? »

Les deux magiciens firent signe que non.

* * *

David soupira, puis se tourna vers sa fille. « Nous devons battre tous les environs. Pour être certain que tout est à sa place en ville et que rien ne manque. »

La Sauveuse acquiesça. « Je vais chercher la plage et le port avec Killian. » Elle lança un regard à son pirate et ils partirent tous deux.

Snow s'avança. « Je chercherai en ville. Les écoles, les magasins, tout. »

David hocha la tête. « Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un avec toi. »

« J'y vais, » Gold dit alors, et même si personne ne lui faisait vraiment confiance, Snow lui fit signe de la rejoindre, et ils partirent.

« Ça nous laisse les bois. Robin ? »

Le hors-la-loi acquiesça. « J'irai seul. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, si tu veux mon opinion… »

C'était la première fois que Jefferson s'adressait directement à Robin, et le venin dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçu.

Robin fusilla le Chapelier du regard. « Je peux me défendre. Et je connais les bois mieux que quiconque. »

Tinkerbell grommela. « Moi aussi je les connais bien. Et je peux voler. »

Elsa hocha la tête, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. « Je peux partir avec Tinkerbell. J'ai ma propre façon de voler. »

La fée sourit. « Je t'aime bien, toi. »

Elsa lui sourit timidement en retour, et regarda Regina. « Ça te va ? »

Regina sourit. « Bien sûr que ça me va. Je vous fais confiance pour revenir entières. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ferai une tarte de vos restes. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent et embrassèrent la reine sur la joue avant de partir, une trainée de glace suivant Elsa quand elle enleva son deuxième gant.

* * *

Robin n'avait pas bougé.

David soupira et se frotta le front. « Eh bien, je pourrais vous demander à tous deux de vous joindre à Robin, mais- »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais besoin de personne. »

« Et pourtant, tu es toujours là. » Le sourire narquois de Jefferson alluma des flammes de colère dans le regard de Robin, et Regina rougit.

Elle leva les mains en l'air pour arrêter l'attaque qui se préparait. « Arrêtez, vous deux. On ira tous les trois. Mais fermez-la sinon je vous maudis sur cinq générations ! »

Jefferson leva les yeux au ciel. « Si je devais compter le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit ça, je remplirais trois bouquins. D'épais, lourds et vieux bouquins. »

* * *

La tension dans le groupe alors que tous trois avançaient parmi les arbres était si lourde qu'il aurait fallu un bulldozer pour la soulever.

Regina marchait juste derrière Robin, Jefferson la suivant de près.

Elle avait une boule de feu dans la main au cas où, et les flammes se reflétaient dans la veste en cuir de Robin, ce qui lui rappela une autre recherche dans les bois, à une époque qui lui semblait extrêmement lointaine.

Il n'était pas loin de neuf heures quand ils atteignirent la limite de la forêt, juste avant la limite de la ville.

On la voyait toujours en rouge sur le sol, et les trois compagnons s'arrêtèrent.

Jefferson s'adressa à Robin sans le regarder, ce qui apparemment agaça l'archer au possible. « Alors…tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« J'ai vu pas mal de choses. Ils sont plusieurs. Cinq ou six. A pieds nus. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et elle le fixa. Simplement curieuse, et un peu surprise. « A pieds nus ? Qui marche encore à pieds nus de nos jours ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais ils ont traversé la limite pour sûr. » Il pointa vers une branche brisée en deux. « Il y a peut-être une heure de cela. »

« On devrait en faire part aux autres. »

« Pas besoin. »

Robin se retourna et lança un regard noir au Chapelier. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Jefferson regardait en l'air, et il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. « Parce que le comité de bienvenue est déjà là. »

* * *

Regina suivit son regard et vit ce qui ressemblait à un singe, les couleurs bleu et blanc la frappant avant que la silhouette ne saute d'arbre en arbre et disparaisse de l'autre côté de la limite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Jefferson vint se tenir près d'elle et se pencha pour lui demander « Ça va ? »

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire. « Je vais bien. Mon cœur ne s'est pas arrêté de battre. »

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Robin qui les observait, ses yeux bleus incapables de cacher la souffrance dans son regard quand il les vit se tenir si proches l'un de l'autre.

Elle toussota et commença à marcher. « Nous devrions rentrer. Peu importe ce que c'était, ce n'est pas bon si ça peut passer de l'autre côté de la limite. »


	16. Trente-et-unième soir

_A/N: Et me revoilà avec les trois chapitres suivants! J'espère que vous les apprécierez toujours autant, surtout que de nouveaux personnages y font leur apparition! :)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **16\. Trente-et-unième soir**

* * *

« Donc cette chose a traversé la limite de la ville comme si de rien n'était ? »

Ils s'étaient rassemblés au commissariat après que chacun ait ratissé les environs à la recherche de drôles de créatures/personnes – ils ne savaient toujours pas lequel des deux s'appliquait.

Emma était assise sur un bureau, et avait posé la question lorsque Regina eut fini de raconter leur expérience dans les bois.

La reine acquiesça. « Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. »

« J'ai peut-être une théorie. » Tous les regards allèrent à Rumpelstiltskin. « Le sort sur la limite de la ville a été placé pour les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée. C'est pour cela que Henry et Mademoiselle Swan peuvent la traverser à l'envi. »

« Et moi alors ? J'étais dans la Forêt Enchantée quand la malédiction a été lancée, et je peux quand même traverser… »

Le regard du sorcier alla au pirate qui se tenait à côté d'Emma, et il roula des yeux. « Toi, tu étais protégé par le sort de Cora. Ça ne t'affecte pas. »

« Attends un peu, » Regina leva la main pour capter l'attention, « tu veux dire que ces…choses…peuvent traverser la limite de la ville parce qu'ils ne sont pas de la Forêt Enchantée ? » Rumpel hocha la tête. « Mais…d'où sont-ils alors ? »

« Combien de royaumes y a-t-il ? » Snow demande-t-elle de là où elle se tenait, son bras autour de son époux.

« Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Mais nous en connaissons certains. Il y a ici, la Forêt Enchantée, Neverland, Wonderland, Oz, Arendelle, et Camelot. »

« _Camelot ?_ Sérieusement ? » Emma ricana.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, Mademoiselle Swan, Camelot. Maintenant sois attentive. »

« Attends, moi aussi j'ai une question. » Tink leva la main. « Si la limite n'affecte pas ceux qui viennent d'autre part que de la Forêt Enchantée…comment ça se fait que Zelena ne pouvait pas traverser ? »

Regina leva un sourcil, et elle regarde Rumpel, qui fit un rictus. « Elle aussi fut maudite lorsque Snow White et Regina lancèrent le sort de ce qu'on appelle 'l'année manquante'. »

Ça faisait sens.

Ces choses avaient ouvert un portail qui venait d'autre part…

* * *

« Qu'avez-vous appris alors ? »

Regina revint à la réalité et regarda Snow, Tink et Emma.

La Sauveuse fut la première à répondre avec un haussement d'épaules. « A part le fait que le port est presque entièrement pris dans la glace, rien d'anormal. »

Elsa se tendit et regarda ses mains gantées, un léger frisson la faisant trembler.

Mais avant que Regina puisse l'atteindre pour la réconforter, Jefferson était là, faisant une grimace au contact de la peau glacée de la Reine des Neiges.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent, et Elsa ne trembla plus.

Personne ne sembla remarquer la scène.

« Snow ? »

La Princesse fit signe que non. « Rien d'anormal non plus. Même si je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. »

Regina haussa les sourcils. « Qui donc ? »

« Mowgli. »

La Reine pouffa. « Ce sale gosse ? Il était idiot avant, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait beaucoup changé. »

« Regina… » Snow lui lança un regard d'avertissement, puis regarda le reste du groupe. « Mowgli a vécu dans les bois pendant très longtemps, avec les loups. Lui aussi peut grimper dans les arbres assez rapidement. Peut-être connait-il d'autres personnes qui le peuvent. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Mowgli… » David regarda Regina. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Bizarrement, rien du tout. Crois-le ou pas, il a réussi à se cacher de moi pendant des années. »

« Intelligent, le gamin, alors. » Jefferson rit.

« Ferme-la. »

« Jamais, Votre Majesté. »

Et encore une fois, un coup de poignard dans le cœur se fit sentir, et ses yeux cherchèrent l'autre personne qui l'appelait comme cela ironiquement.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Regina en voyant l'expression sur le visage de l'archer.

Il était en colère.

* * *

« Tink ? »

Une fois de plus Regina dut sortir de ses pensées.

La fée la fixait et se dépêcha de se concentrer de nouveau sur David. « Ah…euh…rien. Mais il y a une sorte de cratère près de la grange, comme si quelque chose de lourd avait atterri. A part ça, rien. »

« Un cratère ? »

Elsa acquiesça. « Parfaitement rond. Comme s'il y avait eu un rocher à l'intérieur. »

« Alors nous devons être prudents. » David regarda Regina. « Est-ce que tu pourrais conjurer un sort de protection autour de toute la ville ? »

La reine hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. « Je ne suis pas assez puissante. Mais heureusement, il y a cinq personnes ici qui ont des pouvoirs magiques. Ça doit pouvoir aider. »

Le Prince acquiesça. « D'accord. Nous devrions commencer par rassembler tout le monde en ville. Robin, » le hors-la-loi serra les dents, sachant ce qui suivrait, « toi et tes hommes devriez venir vivre en ville. Granny a assez de chambres pour vous tous. Ce serait plus prudent. »

Il hocha la tête. « Nous avons survécu à une Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest sans souci… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait si différent… »

Snow marmonna assez fort pour que tous l'entende. « Parce que cette fois tout le monde n'est pas de ton côté… »

Cela mit fin à la conversation…et fit pâlir Robin considérablement.


	17. Trente-et-unième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **17\. Trente-et-unième matin**

* * *

Il fut rapidement décidé que des équipes de deux iraient à différents points stratégiques de la limite chaque jour pour vérifier si les étranges créatures reviendraient.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés devant l'Hôtel de Ville, et alors que Regina mettait ses gants, Jefferson et Elsa arrivèrent ensemble, la Reine des Neiges souriant même un peu. Et vu le sourire sur les lèvres du Chapelier, il n'y était pas étranger.

Elle sourit à la scène. Elsa méritait le bonheur. Mais elle la connaissait bien. Ouvrir son cœur lui serait aussi compliqué que ça ne l'avait été pour Regina. Elle savait que son amie repousserait les avances de Jeff aussitôt qu'elle comprendrait ses intentions.

Mais il était trop tôt pour penser à cela.

David arriva avec son épouse, qui avait récupéré son arc et carquois à un moment, et leur fille, qui sautillait sur place, un bonnet sur sa tête comme si elle ne supportait pas le froid.

« Alors… Qui va avec qui et où ? »

Regina leva les yeux et vit que chacun avait déjà un partenaire – David et Snow, Emma et Hook, Rumpel et Tink, Jefferson et Elsa. Cela ne lui laissait plus qu'un seul choix.

Elle regarda Robin qui engageait une flèche sur son arbalète. Il haussa un sourcil comme pour lui demander si elle était d'accord, et elle soupira, son regard allant au shérif.

* * *

Rumpel toussota. « La fée et moi irons sur la grand-route au Sud. »

David acquiesça. « Snow et moi prendrons le chemin qui mène au pont des Trolls. »

Emma, qui claquait des dents – ce qui fit rouler les yeux à Regina, sérieusement, la fragile Princesse ne supportait pas ça ? – leva la main. « Killian et moi prenons la plage. »

Elsa et son compagnon échangèrent un regard, et Jefferson hocha la tête avant de regarder le reste du groupe. « La Reine et moi-même irons près de ma maison. Je connais les environs comme ma poche. »

David acquiesça et se tourna vers Regina. « Ça te laisse la route du Nord près du Rabbit Hole. »

Regina hocha la tête. « Pas de problème. » Elle toussota quand elle entendit sa voix se briser légèrement, et Snow lui lança un sourire d'encouragement.

Elle s'avança vers Regina et lui prit les mains en souriant doucement. « Tout va bien se passer, Regina. Respire et n'y pense pas trop. Et quand on aura fini, tu peux venir voir son filleul. »

Regina sourit en retour. « Ça me ferait très plaisir. »

« A lui aussi. » Elle lui lâcha les mains et partit avec son mari pendant que le reste des groupes se séparait.

Regina se tourna vers son compagnon pour la journée – et si son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'être seule avec lui, elle devait admettre qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe – mais Jefferson l'atteint d'abord, et plaça une main sur son épaule. « Ça va aller ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesça. « J'ai vécu pire. »

Il hocha la tête et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer et placer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Regina, qui faisait face à l'endroit où se tenait Robin, figé sur place, souffla de surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Jefferson soupira. « Je lui montre ce que ça fait. »

Regina sourit, une larme lui échappant, et elle l'enlaça en retour. « Merci. »

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jefferson lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers Elsa et lui signifier qu'ils pouvaient partir, un dernier regard vers Regina la faisant sourire avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

* * *

Robin toussota et Regina reporta son attention sur lui.

Ses joues étaient d'un rose prononcé, comme si le froid était beaucoup plus piquant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il portait lui aussi des gants, et sa veste en cuir était, pour une fois, boutonnée.

« Prête ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Nous pourrions prendre ma voiture. Ça serait plus rapide. »

« Ou tu pourrais nous faire apparaitre là-bas directement. Plus besoin de faire comme si tu n'avais plus de pouvoirs magiques. »

Il y avait une certaine froideur dans sa voix, et Regina fixa ses yeux bleus avec détermination.

Mais ce qu'elle vit dans ce regard n'était pas de la colère ou de l'indifférence, c'était de la douleur. De la douleur, de la souffrance, de la jalousie, et encore plus de douleur.

Alors elle soupira avant de s'avancer vers lui et de lui tendre une main.

La balle était dans son camp à lui.

Il fixa ses doigts gantés de rouge et eut l'air de se demander ce qu'il devait faire avant qu'une main ne vienne prendre celle de Regina, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent sans y penser.

Regina prit une large inspiration et ferma les yeux, s'imaginant le chemin sur lequel ils devaient apparaitre avant qu'elle et son archer ne disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

Plus loin dans la rue, une silhouette habillée de bleu et blanc avait tout vu de la scène depuis son perchoir sur un toit.

Elle lança une exclamation dans une langue inconnue et ancienne avant de sauter du toit et d'atterrir sur le sol comme si elle avait volé.

* * *

Regina et Robin marchèrent le long de la limite dans leur secteur pendant des heures avant que quelque chose ne se produise.

Jusque-là, ils n'avaient aperçu que les quelques clients du bar tout proche, qui posaient des questions sur la présence de Madame la Maire dans une position visiblement défensive.

Leroy, subtil imbécile qu'il était, demanda même assez fort pour que les bois entiers l'entendent, si un autre bâtard était tombé du ciel et avait besoin d'une leçon de bonnes manières.

Ce à quoi Robin répondit, probablement sentant la patience de Regina s'effriter, qu'il devrait les laisser faire leur boulot, et qu'ils vérifiaient juste s'il était toujours impossible de passer la limite.

En des moments comme ceux-là, Regina était contente que Robin la connaisse si bien.

En d'autres moments, elle détestait ce fait avec passion.

* * *

Deux heures.

Ils attendirent deux heures avant que leur bulle de tranquillité n'explose.

Une silhouette tomba du ciel et atterrit juste devant eux comme si elle ne pesait rien, trois autres suivant et entourant le duo.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la silhouette devant elle.

Un humain de taille moyenne avec une peau de couleur café au lait, habillée de vêtements bleus et blancs – quoiqu'ils ne couvraient pas grand-chose – et un immense masque qui lui couvrait le visage.

Tous étaient armés – dagues et lances – mais n'avaient pas l'air agressifs.

Pour l'instant du moins.

Regina leva une main comme pour montrer à ces opposants qu'elle ne les attaquerait pas. « Euh… Bonjour. Je suis Regina Mills, Maire de cette ville. Qui-qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

La silhouette devant elle inclina la tête et répondit dans une langue gutturale que ni Regina ni Robin ne comprirent. Ça avait l'air ancien. Ancien et puissant.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que la reine ne parle de nouveau. « Je suis désolée, je-je n'ai pas compris. »

La silhouette lança une exclamation, et celle qui se tenait derrière Regina la poussa avec sa lance.

La reine se tenait proche de la silhouette de tête masquée, et quand elle fit un geste pour lui prendre la main, elle vit des bracelets en or autour de ses chevilles.

La silhouette continua de parler dans sa langue étrange alors qu'elle analysait la main de Regina comme si elle lisait entre les lignes.

Puis soudainement, elle la repoussa violemment en arrière et s'exclama une fois de plus, et ses compagnons levèrent leurs lances, désormais clairement agressifs.

Robin leva son arbalète pour se défende, et le leader signifia à Regina de les suivre. Il se plaça devant elle.

« Laissez-la tranquille. »

Son ton était aussi froid que la glace, et Regina pensa que quelqu'un d'autre aurait été apeuré en voyant l'expression de son visage.

Mais la silhouette inclina juste la tête de nouveau avant de tourner sur place et de le frapper violemment dans la poitrine avec son pied, faisant voleter Robin plus loin où il se cogna la tête contre une pierre.

La silhouette s'avança vers Regina de nouveau, mais cette fois, la Reine était prête.

La boule de feu frappa le masque de son assaillant, lui faisant prendre feu.

Les autres étrangers crièrent et rejoignirent leur leader en lui enlevant son masque, et Regina eut assez de temps pour apercevoir des cheveux argentés avant que tous quatre disparaissent de nouveau dans les arbres, laissant les restes du masque se consumer sur le tarmac.

* * *

Regina cessa de réfléchir quand elle vit Robin sur le sol.

Il s'était cogné la tête assez fort pour l'assommer, et du sang lui coulait sur le côté du visage.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui prit les épaules, le secouant pour le réveiller.

Rien.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de lui. « Robin, s'il-te-plait, ne meurs pas. S'il-te-plait… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ne. Meurs. Pas. Dans. Mes. Bras. » Elle sanglota encore et encore, ses mains entourant le visage de l'archer alors qu'elle plaçait un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime. »

Si le Baiser d'Amour Véritable avait pu aider, il aurait fonctionné. Mais Robin était blessé, pas ensorcelé. Regina n'avait plus qu'une respiration faible et une blessure à la tête qui saignait, et cela dura encore quelques minutes interminables.

Elle avait placé sa tête sur son torse, sanglotant toujours, et ne réalisa pas immédiatement que les yeux de Robin s'étaient ouverts avant qu'il ne grommelle de douleur.

Sa tête se releva et elle soupira de soulagement, frottant son visage pour faire disparaitre les larmes.

Robin la fixa et sa main alla à la joue de Regina. Il lui sourit tristement. « Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux et voir ça tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si je le pouvais… »

Cette phrase fit revenir Regina à la réalité aussi violemment qu'un coup à la tête.

Elle trébucha en se relevant et regarda Robin faire de même alors qu'elle s'avançait vers les restes du masque et le ramassa.

Elle toussota pour se donner contenance. « Nous-nous devrions rentrer. Raconter aux autres ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une main se fermait sur son poignet et l'attirait doucement vers un torse masculin.

Robin la serra fort. Fort, si fort qu'elle put entendre son cœur battre en un rythme effréné.

Elle se tendit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son cœur – et son âme – la laisser faire des bêtises. Sa tête souhaitait plus que tout au monde être libérée de son emprise, et libre elle le resterait.

Mais alors qu'il la tenait toujours, sa détermination commença à faiblir. Ses mains allèrent au cou de l'archer, son nez s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et inspira son odeur si particulière.

Ses lèvres à lui étaient si proches de son oreille qu'un frisson lui courut le long du dos quand elle sentit son souffle, comme si c'était sa place.

Et ça l'était. Oh Seigneur ça l'était. Et en même temps ça ne l'était pas. Parce qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Et ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot était aussi tendre que la brise, et le baiser sur la tempe qui suivit était aussi doux qu'une plume.

Et quand Robin plaça une distance entre eux, Regina pensa que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Un rêve qui la ramenait à cette soirée-là quand ses murs s'écroulèrent à ses pieds et quand elle embrassa le bel archer pour la première fois…

Sauf que cette fois, au lieu de l'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras, Robin s'éloignait d'elle…


	18. Quarante-sixième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **18\. Quarante-sixième soir**

* * *

Regina avait du mal à comprendre que c'était son reflet dans le miroir et pas une hallucination.

Elle avait l'air de briller. Ses yeux étaient plus grands, plus brillants, sa peau plus belle, son corps plus beau.

Elle avait entendu parler du fait que les femmes enceintes étaient à leur beauté maximale avant que leurs ventre et seins ne gonflent, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé être un jour une de ces femmes.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'elle soulevait son chemisier pour placer une main sur son ventre toujours plat, et le reflet d'Henry rejoint le sien.

Il souriait alors que ses yeux gris regardaient ses mains puis ses doigts à lui rejoignirent ceux de sa mère et ils se fixèrent dans le miroir.

« Tu peux sentir quelque chose ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « C'est encore trop tôt, mon cœur. »

Il acquiesça. « Mais tu me le diras quand il ou elle commencera à bouger, hein ? »

Elle acquiesça en retour. « Je te dirai tout. »

Il rit puis fit un bruit de dégout. « Pas tout. Mamy dit qu'il y a des choses dégoutantes aussi, et je ne veux pas les connaitre. »

Regina pouffa de rire et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. « Va préparer le petit-déjeuner, je serai juste derrière toi. »

« Ok. Je voulais juste te prévenir que Papy a appelé. Il a dit que Mowgli était d'accord pour vous rencontrer tous. » Il haussa les épaules, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi son grand-père parlait, et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Regina regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet, et fronça le nez.

Depuis que l'étrange silhouette l'avait 'attaquée' – elle était hésitante à appeler ça une attaque – personne n'avait plus rien vu dans les bois, comme si les étrangers étaient partis.

Mais ils ne l'étaient pas, Regina en était sûre.

Si les dons de Robin et de Tink pour traquer les gens étaient fiables, des marques fraiches apparaissaient régulièrement de plus en plus près des rues de la ville.

Si près que parfois, Regina se sentait épiée.

Mowgli était pratiquement leur seule chance de comprendre qui étaient ces gens.

Belle avait cherché dans tous les livres à sa disposition – ceux de Rumpel comme ceux de la bibliothèque – et n'avait rien trouvé.

Snow avait même décidé, au grand dam de David, de regarder tous les films Disney disponibles sur Netflix.

Mais jusque-là, rien.

(Oui, d'accord, Snow n'en était encore arrivée qu'à Pocahontas, et autant qu'ils sachent, il n'y avait aucun Indien d'Amérique qui portait du bleu et du blanc.)

* * *

Quand Regina arriva à l'Hôtel de Ville, tout le monde était déjà là. Tout le monde…il y avait quelques personnes manquantes tout de même.

Elle regarda Emma en premier, vu que la Sauveuse gigotait sur ses jambes comme si elle souhaitait être n'importe où sauf là. « Où est Hook ? »

Emma sursaute, surprise que Regina lui parle directement pour changer, et sourit. « Il est parti naviguer. Il a emmené Henry, il ne t'a rien dit ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils. « Non. Et il va m'entendre. »

Snow, à côté d'elle, pouffa de rire et plaça une main sur son épaule. « Les garçons… »

Et Regina profita de l'absence de quelqu'un d'autre pour ajouter « C'est pour ça que j'espère que ce soit une fille » en plaçant une main sur son ventre.

Snow lui sourit avant de prendre place à côté de son mari.

Et ce fut à ce moment que Regina remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

* * *

Depuis leur rencontre, Jefferson et Elsa s'étaient toujours tenus prêts l'un de l'autre. Le Chapelier était visiblement à l'aise aux côtés de la Reine des Neiges, et Elsa avait l'air d'apprécier sa conversation et ses blagues.

Mais ce jour-là, Elsa se tenait aussi loin que possible de Jefferson, et il…semblait mécontent.

Ses yeux coururent sur l'un puis sur l'autre, et elle se demanda vers lequel elle devrait aller en premier.

Elle se décida pour Jefferson.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le Chapelier la fixa et fit une grimace de honte. « J'ai peut-être essayé de l'embrasser… »

Regina roula des yeux. « Les hommes… » Mais elle sourit quand même et lui donna un coup amical dans l'épaule quand elle passa à côté de lui comme si elle lui disait 'je te l'avais bien dit'.

Elsa ne l'accueillit pas aussi bien, restant silencieuse et chipotant avec ses éternels gants bleus. Regina remarqua le froid de l'air quand elle se tint à côté de son amie, et elle plaça une main sur son poignet pour se renseigner sur son humeur.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elsa la regarda, et ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré.

Regina comprit le message et se pencha pour lui murmurer « On en parlera plus tard. »

Elsa acquiesça lentement et puis David toussota pour attirer l'attention de tous.

* * *

Il y avait un jeune homme à ses côtés, un jeune homme que Regina avait connu il y avait longtemps, quand il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'Henry.

Mowgli avait une peau café au lait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient paresseusement sur ses épaules. Des yeux gris toisaient l'assistance de toute sa hauteur – il était presqu'aussi grand que David.

Quand son regard tomba sur Regina, il lui offrit un rictus.

La Reine le fixa, incapable de détourner le regard, jusqu'à ce que Snow se place devant lui et lui tende la main. « Bonjour. Je suis Snow White, mais les gens m'appellent Mary-Margaret. »

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux de Regina et sourit, serrant la main de Snow. « Je sais qui vous êtes. Je me souviens des affiches avec votre visage là où je vivais. Je suis Mowgli. Mais ici les gens m'appellent James. »

« Tu as été pris par la malédiction ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui. Mais je ne sortais pas souvent de chez mes parents. L'agoraphobie n'est pas quelque chose de très agréable. » Il rit.

Les yeux d'Emma s'étaient considérablement agrandis. « Je ne peux pas y croire. Mowgli. Je veux dire, le Livre de la Jungle… Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Shere Khan, tout ça… »

Il rit une fois de plus. « J'ai vu le film moi aussi. Je peux vous dire que mon histoire ne s'y apparente pas du tout. Et en parlant de ça, » il se tourna de nouveau vers Regina et se rapprocha d'elle en quelques grandes enjambées avant de lui tendre la main, « salut, Votre Majesté. »

Regina sourit, essayant de rester polie même si elle pouvait encore se souvenir d'un jour où ce sale gamin était entré dans ses appartements et avait volé quelques objets de valeur, juste sous son nez en plus. « Bon-bonjour. »

« Ok. James, si tu veux bien. Nous t'avons appelé ici pour une raison. »

Mowgli se retourna vers David et hocha de nouveau la tête. « Je sais. Celui-ci, » il pointa Rumpel du doigt, « m'a déjà tout expliqué quand il est venu me voir. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider. J'étais bien seul dans la forêt à cette époque-là. Je ne me souviens pas d'autres personnes qui vivaient dans les arbres. »

Il y eut un soupir de désespoir dans l'assistance.

« Mais, » tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui, « j'ai entendu des histoires. Sur un très vieux peuple. Ils n'étaient pas de la Forêt Enchantée, ou d'aucun royaume que je connaissais. Mais ils correspondaient à votre description. » Il fit une pause pour ajouter au suspense. « Vous connaissez les Atlantes ? »

Personne ne répondit, et Regina regarda Snow qui haussa les épaules.

« Les Atlantes vivaient il y a des millénaires. Leur ville fut engloutie par les eaux sur ordre de Poséidon. »

« C'est un mythe Mowgli. Une légende. Ce monde en a beaucoup, et aucune n'est vraie. »

Rumpel toussota. « Hercule était réel, ma mignonne, s'il faut que je te rappelle ce qu'Hadès a essayé de te faire. »

Regina le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon-loup. « Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que cette histoire-là est vraie ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Rien. Juste une intuition. »

Elle soupira de nouveau et s'assit sur une chaise. « C'était inutile. On ne saura jamais ce que- »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

* * *

Hook entra dans la pièce en courant, haletant comme s'il avait couru depuis le port. Ses yeux cherchèrent Emma, et quand il lui eut pris la main, il se tourna vers le groupe. « Vous devez venir voir ça. »

Emma lui serra les doigts. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Regina se leva d'un bond. « Henry ? »

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent sous le coup de la peur, mais les deux femmes soupirèrent de soulagement quand Hook fit signe de dénégation.

« Non, il va bien. Je l'ai laissé avec Smee. Mais vous devez me suivre. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, et bientôt, le groupe entier se dépêchait derrière le pirate et en direction des docks.

« On venait tout juste d'arriver de chez Granny. Je voulais…euh…emprunter un navire pour la journée, mais il est impossible de naviguer. »

David hocha la tête pendant que Snow, ses doigts autour de ceux de son époux, posa une question. « Pourquoi est-ce impossible de naviguer ? »

Mais ils étaient arrivés aux docks, et Hook pointa devant lui, et tous haletèrent de surprise.

Regina trouva la main de Tink à sa gauche, et les yeux de la fée étaient remplis de peur.

L'eau était montée. Pas comme cela se passerait sur une plage normale à cause des marées, non.

Elle était arrivée en arche au-dessus des docks, avançant au-dessus des bateaux comme une boule de verre fondu.

Jefferson ricana sarcastiquement derrière le groupe. « Eh bien, je pense que le gosse avait raison. L'Atlantide est arrivée. »


	19. Quarante-sixième matin

_A/N: Et me revoilà! Avec les trois chapitres suivants pour vous faire tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine! Merci encore pour vos adorables commentaires d'ailleurs, ils me font toujours très plaisir! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **19\. Quarante-sixième matin**

* * *

C'était tellement bizarre pour Regina de faire partie d'une scène si domestique. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu…

Snow White courait d'un bout à l'autre de sa cuisine pour préparer du thé – la seule boisson chaude que Regina pouvait se permettre vu qu'elle s'était récemment découvert une aversion pour le chocolat chaud – et marmonnait entre ses dents.

Elsa était assise dans le canapé, les yeux fixés sur la télévision et le film qu'elles avaient commencé à regarder qui était présentement sur pause.

Et elle-même se tenait derrière ce même canapé, Neal dans les bras alors que les yeux bleus de son filleul la fixaient avec un grand sourire pendant qu'elle lui gazouillait des mots doux.

« Qui est le plus beau garçon de tout l'Univers ? Qui ? Qui ? »

Snow pouffa de rire depuis la cuisine. « Je doute que tu lui dises ça lorsque le tien arrivera. »

Regina fit la grimace. « Et qui te dit que ce sera un garçon, hein ? »

« Oh, personne ! » Elle rit de nouveau.

Henry descendit alors les escaliers quatre à quatre, son livre de contes sous le bras, et il sauta à côté d'Elsa.

Depuis qu'on lui avait expliqué ce matin-là ce qui se passait à Storybrooke, il avait décidé que l'Opération Dauphin était en marche. Et il avait été celui qui avait décidé de regarder Atlantis : The Lost Empire. Pour comprendre un peu mieux leurs…visiteurs.

David, Emma, Robin et Hook étaient rapidement partis, préférant patrouiller dans les bois plutôt que de rester là tout une matinée sans rien faire.

Regina n'avait même pas essayé de cacher son contentement quand l'archer passa la porte.

Elle commençait à avoir des sautes d'humeur, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il soit dans les parages quand ça arrivait.

* * *

Henry et Snow étaient en train de discuter au même moment où un flashback montrait l'Atlantide se faire engloutir par la colère de Poséidon et par une énorme bulle d'eau. Quoi que ce fût cela ressemblait bizarrement à ce qui était en train de se passer à Storybrooke.

Regina et Elsa étaient dans la cuisine, et quand son filleul commença à gigoter dans ses bras, la Reine tenta de la calmer en le berçant doucement pendant que son amie nettoyait les tasses vides.

Regina décida que c'était le bon moment pour parler de ce qu'Elsa avait évité le soir précédent.

« Alors…Jefferson a essayé de t'embrasser ? »

Elsa se figea, ses mains commençant à trembler et l'eau de l'évier commençant à se craquer sous les plaques de glace se formant à la surface. Mais elle prit une longue inspiration et acquiesça. « On était en train de patrouiller près de chez lui. On discutait, je riais parce qu'il avait fait une blague, et puis… » elle soupira, « je l'ai repoussé, lui ai hurlé dessus. Et je me suis enfuie. »

Regina fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que tu l'appréciais. »

« C'est le cas, Regina, vraiment, mais…ça ne se peut. »

La Reine roula des yeux. « Elsa… Je vous ai vus dès le moment où vous vous êtes rencontrés. Jefferson n'essaie même pas de cacher le fait qu'il est attiré par toi. Il te suit pratiquement partout où tu vas ! Ou te suivait, plutôt. »

Elsa ferma le robinet, s'essuya les mains et se retourna pour s'appuyer sur le plan de travail, ses yeux bleus cherchant le regard brun de Regina. « Regina, peu importe les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un ou l'autre. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je ne peux pas me permettre de…me laisser tomber amoureuse. De n'importe qui. Ça fait assez mal comme ça de m'être fait des amis. »

Regina haleta de surprise, acquiesçant lorsqu'elle comprit les paroles de son amie. « Ta malédiction. »

« Oui, ma malédiction. » Elsa se retourna de nouveau et attrapa ses gants, couvrant ses mains pâles avant que de la glace ne lui échappe. « J'ai vu ma famille entière mourir, Regina. Je vous verrai sans doute tous mourir également… Je ne peux pas le supporter. Si e m'attache à un homme…je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en sortir… »

Neal cria à ce moment-là, et les deux souveraines le regardèrent. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur Elsa et sa petite main se tendit vers son visage, se posant sur sa joue avant de revenir à ses côtés.

Regina sourit à son filleul. « Je pense qu'il n'aime pas te voir triste. »

Elsa sourit en retour, même si plus tristement. « Il est adorable. »

« Pourquoi ne le prends-tu pas ? » Regina vit la douleur dans les yeux d'Elsa, et ajouta un rapide « Peu importe si tu ne veux pas t'attacher. Tu as besoin de bonheur dans ta vie, et même si c'est furtif, au moins tu l'auras connu pour un temps. »

Elsa fit une pause et regarda le bébé qui lui gazouillait des sons inintelligibles, puis elle soupira et tendit les bras pour le prendre à sa marraine.

Si elle avait peur de le geler, elle n'en dit rien, parce que dès que Neal fut dans ses bras, en sécurité, et qu'elle commença à le bercer doucement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Elle regarda Regina. « Merci. »

Regina mit une main sur son épaule, souriant elle aussi à la vue de son amie si naturellement maternelle envers l'enfant. « On trouvera un moyen de briser ta malédiction, je te le promets. »

* * *

Quand le film fut terminé, Henry et Snow avaient déjà une pile d'idées à propos de ce que les Atlantes faisaient à Storybrooke.

La Princesse pensait que leur cité avait été de nouveau mise en danger et qu'ils avaient traversé le portail pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Henry était d'accord, sauf qu'il pensait que lorsque que Regina avait presque été kidnappée, ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son bébé à venir. Que lui ou elle, conçu par Amour Véritable, serait spécial et pourrait peut-être empêcher les Atlantes de mener leur plan à bien.

Regina s'était figée à l'idée.

Elle doutait plus que jamais que Robin ait été son Amour Véritable.

Parce que les Amours Uniques, Snow et David les premiers, ne pouvaient vivre loin l'un de l'autre.

Et cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois.

Et autant qu'elle sache, Robin…n'avait aucun problème à vivre avec sa femme…

Snow remarqua son inconfort et lui offrit une autre tasse de thé, changeant de sujet quand elle vit Elsa se promener avec son fils dans les bras.

Regina était reconnaissante pour la distraction, même si son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine.

Sa main alla à son abdomen, celui qui n'avait pas encore commencé à gonfler, et elle expira bruyamment…

Et si les Atlantes pensaient vraiment que son enfant avait été conçu par Amour Véritable ? Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il était une menace ?


	20. Quarante-sixième matin: Robin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **20\. Quarante-sixième matin : Robin**

* * *

Comme il l'avait fait pendant un mois, Robin Hood se leva après une nuit blanche.

Depuis qu'il avait dû déménager chez Granny avec sa famille, la vie avait le gout d'un éternel recommencement. Tous les jours étaient semblables, sans gout, ennuyeux.

'Famille'. Ce mot continuait sa route dans son esprit comme un mauvais sort, et à chaque fois il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

'Famille'. Comment pouvait-il même penser à ce mot alors que depuis que Marian était revenue, il s'était senti vide de sens ?

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Robin aurait admis que la famille était là où son cœur le menait. Et son cœur ne l'avait pas mené à sa femme depuis bien longtemps…

S'il était honnête, son cœur avait appartenu à la Reine depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la Forêt Enchantée. Et peu importe si elle l'avait repoussé encore et encore. Son cœur lui appartenait lui appartiendrait toujours.

Il grogna, la douleur dans ses temples revenant encore plus forte, et il sortit de la chambre pour entrer dans celle où il gardait ses vêtements.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser à elle. C'était trop douloureux, trop frais…trop vivide.

Parce que même s'il ne se l'avouait pas à lui-même…depuis qu'il s'était éloigné de Regina, il s'était senti brisé.

* * *

« Papa ? »

Robin se tourna de là où il était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures, et sourit à son fils, cheveux ébouriffés et yeux fatigués, qui avançait lentement vers lui et sauta sur ses genoux dans le divan.

« Oui, petit homme ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es plus au lit ? »

Robin regarda l'horloge au mur et remarqua l'heure matinale – quatre heures du matin. Puis il soupira. « Je dois y aller. Le Prince a besoin de moi pour combattre les méchants qui sont arrivés en ville. » Il embrassa la tête de Roland. « Tu crois que tu peux protéger Maman pendant que je suis parti ? »

Roland acquiesça. « Je peux. »

« Bien… » Il embrassa son fils encore une fois, puis le remit sur ses jambes et attrapa sa veste pour quitter la pièce et cette maudite famille qu'il avait commencé à haïr.

« Et où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Il se figea sur place. Marian s'était réveillée – et elle se réveillait toujours, avait toujours été capable de dire quand il ne dormait pas – et vint se tenir derrière lui, une main lui touchant gentiment l'épaule.

« David a besoin de moi pour patrouiller dans les bois. »

« A cette heure-ci ? » Elle pressa son nez dans son dos, et Robin soupira, ses yeux piquant de larmes qui ne couleraient pas.

Dans des moments pareils, il se détestait. Comment pouvait-il être malheureusement quand il avait une épouse aimante et un fils parfait à ses côtés ? De la bile lui monta aux lèvres, et il repoussa doucement Marian.

« Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais nous pensions que nous pourrions peut-être les voir la nuit. Quand ils dorment. »

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive, confiante. Il se détesta encore plus. « Ok. Sois prudent. » Elle sourit et se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Mais c'était mal.

Les seules lèvres qu'il avait envie d'embrasser à ce moment précis n'étaient pas celles de Marian…

Et il pensa à s'enfuir à cet instant. Avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

* * *

Dans cet enfer qu'était sa vie, Robin Hood pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'alliés.

La Princesse Snow lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle le méprisait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Regina, comme tant d'autres : Henry, Emma, David – même s'il faisait semblant de rien – Tinkerbell, et même Granny.

La seule chose qui l'aidait était de se distraire avec ce qui se passait en ville.

Car dès qu'il fermait les paupières, le souvenir brulant du sourire de Regina le rendait malade.

Il erra quelques heures dans les rues froides et vides de Storybrooke, essayant d'éviter la rue où ses pieds tentaient de l'emmener – la rue où se tenaient une belle et grande maison blanche, et la personne qui hantait ses rêves.

Granny n'avait ouvert que depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une boisson chaude comme ce café qu'il avait commencé à apprécier.

La vieille dame n'était pas là, mais sa petite-fille s'approcha, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes matinal, Monsieur Hood ! »

Il lui lança un regard indifférent et acquiesça.

Elle se pencha sur la table, soudainement sérieuse. « Vous savez, mon petit-ami est médecin. Si vous avez du mal à dormir il peut vous aider. »

Robin la fixa et soupira. « Je vous remercie mais malheureusement, dormir veut dire rêver. Et pour le moment c'est quelque chose que je souhaite éviter. »

Red – car il n'aimait pas son autre nom – acquiesça et posa une tasse fumante devant lui. « Vous pourriez quand même lui rendre visite. Il y a des médicaments qui provoquent un sommeil sans rêves. » Elle lui fit un clin-d'œil avant de retourner derrière le comptoir et de demander à la cuisinière de se dépêcher à préparer le petit-déjeuner des Nains.

* * *

Robin resta au café pendant encore une heure, buvant café sur café, ses pensées lui rappelant un temps où il pouvait sourire et blaguer et être heureux. Un temps pas si lointain.

Il était sur le point de partir quand Emma et son pirate descendirent les escaliers depuis la chambre de ce dernier – et il était douloureusement conscient qu'un couple au moins s'était retrouvé après leur aventure dans le passé – et quand ils le virent ils décidèrent de le rejoindre.

« Eh Robin ! » Emma plaça ses mains dans les poches arrière de son pantalon, quelque chose qu'elle avait l'air de faire quand elle était tendue, il avait remarqué. « On allait aller chercher Papa. Une autre patrouille ce matin. »

Robin hocha la tête. Parfois c'était bizarre d'entendre Emma parler de ses parents en disant Papa et Maman quand ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge, mais il avait appris à ne plus y faire attention. « J'arrive. »

« Ok. » Elle sourit à son compagnon et sortir du café, et bientôt, le pirate et l'archer la suivirent.

Après un rapide détour au commissariat pour aller chercher leurs armes de choix, le groupe de quatre finit dans les bois, cette fois assez près de la grange de Zelena.

David apprit rapidement à ses compagnons qu'ils avaient besoin d'informations sur ce que ces Atlantes – ils avaient appris le jour précédent quelle était leur identité et l'avait vite dit à Robin – faisaient à Storybrooke et s'ils étaient une éventuelle menace.

Robin, qui avait vu comment ces étrangers avaient réagi envers Regina, était persuadé qu'ils en étaient une.

* * *

Ils avaient marché pendant des heures, utilisant les dons de traqueur de Robin pour trouver des traces fraiches de présence atlante, mais en vain, comme s'ils avaient disparu pour préparer quelque chose, quand David décréta une pause.

Il était presque midi, et il sortit l'appareil qu'ils appelaient téléphone portable pour demander à sa femme comment elle se portait.

Emma se tenait près de lui pour entendre la voix de sa mère sur la ligne.

Hook se tenait près de Robin, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'observait.

« Tu as l'air crevé, mon pote. »

Robin regarda Hook à sa droite, puis soupira, abaissant son arc et acquiesçant dans le même temps. « Je le suis. »

Hook – ou Killian, ce qu'il préférait – hocha la tête. « Je sais ce que c'est. » Il fit une pause et regarda en direction d'Emma. « Quand tu aimes une femme mais ne peut pas l'avoir. »

« Mais tu l'as. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai dû traverser l'enfer pour ça. »

« Si tes paroles sont censées me réconforter, tu es en train de misérablement échouer. »

Killian pouffa sans joie. « Je sais. Mais, au cas où…si les autres te font la gueule à cause de ton 'problème de femme', moi pas. Donc, tu peux discuter de tout avec moi, mon pote. »

Robin regarda le pirate sous un nouveau jour. Il étudia son offre, puis hocha la tête. « Merci. »

Killian copia son geste.

* * *

David choisit ce moment pour mettre une fin à leur recherche forestière.

Snow White, ainsi que son petit-fils, avait probablement trouvé plus de choses sur leurs invités d'honneur et avait demandé à ce que le groupe se retrouve au loft.

Le cœur de Robin se serra à l'idée de revoir Regina ce matin-là – quelque chose qui allait sans doute rouvrir ses plaies – mais il suivit le mouvement sans un mot.

Et quand ils arrivèrent en ville, les pensées de Robin allèrent à leur dernier moment ensemble. Quand il avait été assommé et s'était réveillé à sa vue, pleurant au-dessus de lui comme si son cœur s'était brisé une seconde fois.

Et au fantôme d'un baiser sur ses lèvres.


	21. Quarante-septième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **21\. Quarante-septième soir**

* * *

L'après-midi s'était déroulé paisiblement au loft, et Regina était assise dans le canapé à côté de son fils, l'observant tuer des espèces d'extraterrestres sur sa console, marmonnant un air de musique que seule elle entendait. A côté d'elle, Snow s'était endormie pendant qu'Elsa se promenait toujours dans l'appartement avec Petit Neal sagement placé dans ses bras.

C'était une journée sans problème, et ça devait le rester.

Alors quand David arriva avec son propre petit gang, ça n'embêta pas Regina outre mesure que Robin soit là ou que son regard la chercha immédiatement. Elle garda les yeux fermés et ses doigts continuèrent de jouer avec cheveux comme si elle n'avait aucun problème en ce monde.

« Hey gamin. »

Regina sentit le sofa bouger alors que la Sauveuse prenait place de l'autre côté d'Henry et plaçait un bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon.

« Tu as de la place pour un autre joueur ? »

Henry rit et lui tendit une autre manette de jeu, et ils commencèrent à jouer ensemble en silence.

Regina pouvait voir que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Mais, pour être honnête, ils avaient eu un an de pratique et leur silence ne faisait rien pour changer l'atmosphère de la pièce.

David s'était penché pour embrasser le front de sa femme, et son regard trouva celui de Regina. « Depuis quand est-elle endormie ? »

La reine sourit. « Peut-être une heure. Je n'ai pas compté. »

Il hocha la tête et prit délicatement Snow dans ses bras, ignorant ses protestations quand il la porta jusqu'à leur lit dans la pièce contiguë.

Hook soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux en prenant la place que Snow venait de laisser vacante. « Alors…appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Quelques petites choses. Mais honnêtement je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. »

« Ouais, sage décision. »

* * *

Les minutes s'égrenèrent de nouveau, parfois ponctuée des gazouillis de Neal ou des rires de Hook qui regardait Henry et Emma essayer de tuer leurs ennemis fictifs.

Et quand Regina en eut assez, elle se leva et étira ses muscles endoloris avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire du thé.

Elle avait presque oublié qui était également là.

Robin était appuyé contre le plan de travail, son regard sur ses pieds, visiblement inconfortable dans cette pièce pleine de personnes qui ne l'appréciaient guère.

Elle hésita avant de passer devant lui et de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Euh, désolée, je-je dois…tu sais…remplir la bouilloire. »

Robin la regarda pendant une seconde qui transforma son sang en lave en fusion, puis il fit un pas de côté pour la laisser remplir l'engin avec de l'eau claire.

Elle resta là pendant que les bruits de la machine faisaient échos autour d'eux et que l'eau commençait à frémir.

« Vous avez vu quelque chose dans les bois ? »

Cela la surprit qu'elle engage la conversation, mais elle comprit qu'elle en avait besoin. Besoin d'entendre sa voix. Comme une droguée avait besoin de sa dose, elle avait besoin de l'entendre. De le voir. De ne pas oublier.

Il la regarda encore mais, quand il fut lui aussi atteint, elle supposa en tout cas, il détourna les yeux. « Non, nous n'avons rien vu. Vous avez été plus chanceux, je suppose. »

Elle haussa les épaules avant d'éteindre la bouilloire, de se verser de l'eau frémissante et de pendre une gorgée délicate de son breuvage. « Snow et Henry ont fait tout le boulot. J'étais occupée avec le bébé. »

Il sourit tendrement, comme s'il essayait de s'en empêcher mais n'y arrivait pas tout à fait. « Oui…j'ai toujours pensé que tu serais une mère admirable. »

Leurs regards se trouvèrent une fois encore, cette fois pour un moment plus long. Celui de Robin était aussi douloureux que celui de Regina, et pendant une seconde d'égarement, il lui prit la main et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

L'instant fut ruiné quand la sonnette retentit.

* * *

Vu qu'aucun des Charmings ne semblait vouloir ouvrir la porte, Regina déposa sa tasse de thé et, avec un dernier regard vers Robin, alla l'ouvrir elle-même.

Elle se figea quand elle aperçut Marian.

Roland, qui tenait la main de sa mère, l'assaillit immédiatement et lui entoura les jambes de ses petits bras comme d'habitude avec un 'Gina !' enjoué qui fit faire des bonds au cœur de la mairesse.

Elle regarda vers Robin. « Je crois que c'est pour toi. »

Il trotta vers la porte et la ferma derrière lui et son épouse, et Regina, les larmes aux yeux, regarda Roland et força un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Eh toi. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je suis content parce que je suis avec toi ! » Il regarda alors autour de lui et quand il vit Henry, il tourna de nouveau ses grands yeux bruns vers elle. « Est-ce que Henry est fâché contre moi, Gina ? »

« Non, pourquoi le serait-il ? »

« Il ne vient plus jouer avec moi… »

Regina regarda son fils, dont le regard était sur eux, Emma et les autres ayant la décence de faire comme si personne n'était là. « Je suis certaine qu'il voudrait jouer avec toi maintenant. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas près de lui ? »

Roland sourit encore plus fort et acquiesça avant de courir vers le canapé, et bientôt, Henry saluait le petit garçon et engageait la conversation.

Regina retourna à son thé, et Emma vint la rejoindre dans un silence pesant.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Regina soupira, évitant le regard de l'autre femme. « Je pourrais aller mieux. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais. »

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle Regina sentit un regain de colère lui envahir de nouveau les veines, mais elle l'ignora, trop épuisée pour s'énerver de toute façon. « Je sais. »

Elle était vaguement consciente des cris qui venaient de l'autre côté de la porte, et pendant une seconde, elle se demande si Robin était aussi malheureux avec sa femme qu'elle l'était sans lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Parce que la cause de son malheur était qu'il avait choisi Marian et pas elle.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, et l'archer rentra dans le loft pour attraper sa veste. Il se dirigea droit sur Regina, la souffrance gravée sur ses traits alors qu'il la fixait de ses yeux bleus.

« Je dois y aller. Ça te dérange de garder Roland quelques heures ? »

Elle tenta de sourire, mais échoua, alors elle choisit d'acquiescer. « Non ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Merci. » Lui aussi tenta un sourire qui sonna faux, et puis, il partit.

Emma se tourna vers la reine et soupira. « Eh bien…on dirait que tu n'es pas la seule à être malheureuse. »

Regina échoua à ne pas la fusiller du regard.

* * *

Roland était plus que content quand elle lui annonça qu'il resterait avec le gang pour une partie de la soirée.

Elle comprit assez vite pourquoi.

« Maman et Papa il sont souvent fâchés. »

Henry, qui se tenait à côté du petit garçon, tourna son regard vers sa mère puis de nouveau vers Roland. « Pourquoi ? »

Roland haussa les épaules avec toute son innocence d'enfant de quatre ans. « Parfois c'est parce que Papa a fait quelque chose. Aujourd'hui Maman était fâchée parce qu'il était parti. »

« Parti où ? »

« Se battre contre les méchants. Mais il est parti tôt, quand le ciel était noir. Et Maman n'était pas contente parce que la vieille dame au petit-déjeuner a dit qu'il était resté là tout seul longtemps. »

Regina détourna le regard, ses pensées tournoyant dans les airs. Était-ce possible que Robin soit réellement malheureux et qu'il ait laissé femme et enfant seuls aux petites heures de la nuit pour les éviter ?

Non, ça ne se pouvait…

Mais alors, pourquoi serait-il parti si tôt et aurait menti sur la cause de son départ ?

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se leva. Elle avait besoin d'air. D'air et d'un changement d'atmosphère.

Alors elle embrassa Henry sur le front, annonça qu'elle allait marcher un peu, et dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, elle se transporta par magie dans les bois.

Vers un endroit qu'il l'aiderait à ne plus penser. Ou du moins plus autant.

Mais elle avait oublié les 'méchants' qui étaient dans les environs…


	22. Quarante-septième matin

_A/N: Hello tout le monde! Je suis désolée pour le retard, d'habitude je ne rate jamais une occasion de poster mais là...ben voilà... XD Vive la vie de professeure qui fait que la semaine avant des vacances soit toujours surbookée..._

 _Bref, pour me faire pardonner, vous n'aurez pas trois, mais six chapitres rien que pour vous aujourd'hui! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **22\. Quarante-septième matin**

* * *

Regina grommela en ouvrant un œil puis deux, les rayons du soleil sur son visage la forçant à cligner des yeux pour calmer la douleur dans ses tempes.

Elle avait un peu mal derrière la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Comment durant sa promenade, elle avait été assommée par une ombre.

Et maintenant elle se trouvait là, se réveillant dans les bois, les mains liées devant elle, sa tête endolorie, sa magie rendue silencieuse par une invention ou l'autre.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans une position plus confortable, Regina regarda ce qui l'entourait.

Il y avait quelques étrangers autour d'elle, mais ils ne lui payaient aucune attention. Personne ne portait de masque cette fois, et elle prit l'opportunité de remarquer combien ils étaient gracieux, comme s'ils venaient d'une autre dimension.

En voyant qu'elle était éveillée, une personne l'approcha avec un cri dans la langue qu'elle avait déjà entendue quelques jours auparavant quand ils l'avaient 'attaquée' pour la première fois. Elle lui apportait un bol d'eau claire.

Elle le prit précautionneusement dans ses mains liées, renifla l'eau, puis prit une gorgée.

La silhouette hocha la tête de contentement, puis s'éloigna, discutant rapidement avec une autre personne qui avait de longs cheveux argentés et qui trottina vers Regina dont les yeux s'agrandirent en la voyant.

C'était une femme avec de grands yeux bleus et des tatouages de la même couleur sur les joues et les bras. Elle avait une petite trace de brulure sur la tempe gauche, et Regina comprit que c'était sur elle qu'elle avait lancé sa boule de feu.

Elle espérait que l'étrangère ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

* * *

La jeune femme l'observa un moment avant de s'asseoir devant elle et de croiser les jambes. « _Poio enai to onoma sas ?_ » _**Quel est ton nom ?**_

Regina haussa un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot.

Mais vu qu'elle portait attention cette fois aux sons utilisés, Regina trouva que la langue que l'étrangère utilisait était proche du grec moderne. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Les Atlantes avaient été présents dans bien des mythes grecs.

Sa kidnappeuse répéta la question – car il était évident que c'en était une – puis soupira quand Regina ne répondit de nouveau pas.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine : « Kida, » puis pointa Regina du doigt.

Oh, elle lui demandait son nom. Elle hocha la tête. « Regina Mills. »

La femme – Kida, elle pensa – acquiesça et testa le nom avant de la fixer une nouvelle fois. « _Eisai fulakismenos mas_ , Regina Mills. » _**Tu es notre prisonnière, Regina Mills.**_

Et même si elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot, Regina comprit qu'il y avait une menace sous-jacente à ces paroles.

Alors elle testa sa chance. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Kida la fixa, haussant un sourcil. Alors Regina fit un geste dans sa direction, puis dans la direction du reste du groupe, puis à l'espace autour d'elles. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Kida sembla comprendre, et lui offrit un rictus. « _Eimasta anoikodomisi tis gis mas. Kai thas echete tin evkairia gia na mas boithisei._ » _**Pour sauver notre terre. Et tu vas nous aider à le faire.**_ Et elle laissa Regina avec ses questions.

* * *

Le temps passa.

Bientôt, il apparut à Regina que les Atlantes présents autour d'elle étaient les seuls qui avaient traversé le portail vers Storybrooke. Il y avait quand même quinze d'entre eux ceci dit, et ils semblaient tous préparés à livrer bataille.

Ils portaient tous de fins vêtements blanc et bleu, et une fois de plus Regina se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas froid au vu de l'air glacé ambiant qu'Elsa avait amené avec elle.

Ils portaient tous également une drôle de pierre autour du cou, un cristal bleu pur qui ressemblait presque à un saphir à cause de sa brillance étrange. Ils l'utilisaient de manières différentes, comme pour allumer un feu ou nettoyer une arme.

La majorité des Atlantes avaient une lance ou des dagues, très peu avaient un arc et des flèches.

Le camp en lui-même n'était pas beaucoup aménagé, comme s'ils changeaient de place régulièrement, et cela expliquait comment aucun membre du gang n'avait pu les localiser.

Et Regina pouvait voir distinctement le toit du manoir de Jefferson entre les arbres.

C'était dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser sa magie.

Et elle ne savait toujours pas comment les Atlantes avaient fait pour la lui prendre.

* * *

La journée continua sur cette lancée, et quand elle fut certaine que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, il y eut un cri de chouette dans les arbres derrière Regina. Elle savait qu'il y avait des guets dans le camp, et apparemment, l'un d'entre eux avait vu quelque chose.

Kida fit signe à quelques guerriers autour d'elle de prendre les armes, et mit un masque, attrapant sa propre lance et venant se tenir à côté de Regina, qui la fixa avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Ils sont venus pour moi. »

Et même si elle ne comprenait pas les mots, l'Atlante comprit sans doute le message, et grogna. « _Ochi simera._ » _**Pas aujourd'hui.**_

En un moment, tous les Atlantes furent attirés hors du camp par des flèches voletant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Si Regina ne reconnut pas les têtes de flèches, elle sut immédiatement qui les tirait. Le tireur n'avait pas la dextérité de Robin. _Snow._

Kida se tint à côté de Regina, lançant des ordres à gauche et à droite alors que de plus en plus de ses hommes partaient dans les arbres, et bientôt, elle fut la seule aux côtés de sa captive, sa lance dressée vers la forêt.

* * *

Soudainement la température tomba de manière significative, et Regina vit son souffle se transformer en vapeur devant sa bouche. Du gel apparut sur le sol à côté d'elle, et ses dents commencèrent à claquer. Kida n'avait pas l'air affectée.

Mais quand une boule de glace voleta dans sa direction, la jeune femme dut sauter de côté pour l'éviter, puis une autre et une autre encore, la repoussant de plus en plus loin de la Reine.

Et bientôt, Regina se retrouva flanquée d'Elsa et Robin, qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de couper ses liens.

Ses yeux bleus trouvèrent les siens alors que la Reine des Neiges continuait de repousser l'Atlante avec ses boules de glace. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça en voyant la douceur de son regard. « Oui. Ça va. »

Il l'aida à se relever et en profita pour lui murmurer un « Ne me fais plus jamais ça » à l'oreille.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui dire qu'il n'avait plus le droit de lui dire des choses pareilles.

Elsa se tourna alors vers elle. « Tu es prête à courir ? Jefferson nous attend plus loin. »

« Et avec quoi se bat-il ? Des ciseaux ? »

Elsa roula des yeux. « Au moins ils n'ont pas touché à ton sens de l'humour. » Elle lâcha une dernière boule glacée et tous trois coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers les arbres.

Regina avait sa main dans celle de Robin.


	23. Quarante-huitième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **23\. Quarante-huitième soir**

* * *

Il apparut rapidement que Jefferson avait Tinkerbell à ses côtés, et que la fée avait été assez puissante que pour repousser les envahisseurs, ce qui permet à Regina et à ses sauveurs de les retrouver sans encombre.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous entassés dans la voiture du Chapelier et en route vers la ville, Regina prit une inspiration et commença à poser ses questions.

« Comment vous m'avez trouvée ? »

Jefferson lui lança un regard dans le rétroviseur et sourit. « J'ai vu de la lumière depuis mon salon de couture. Alors j'y ai mis mon télescope et je les ai vus te transporter jusqu'à leur camp, inconsciente. J'ai appelé les Charmings pour savoir si tu étais avec eux ou pas, pour vérifier si je n'avais pas halluciné, et quand ils m'ont dit que tu étais partie te promener, j'ai compris que tu avais été kidnappée. »

Elsa, à côté d'elle, lui mit une main sur la cuisse. « J'aurais dû t'accompagner. »

Regina fit signe que non. « Non, j'avais besoin d'être seule. » Elle fixa Robin à côté de l'autre Reine, et il soupira, même si personne ne commenta.

« Ils t'ont bien traitée ? »

Les yeux perçants de Tinkerbell étaient fixés sur elle et elle comprit le message. 'Est-ce que le bébé va bien ?'

Alors elle hocha la tête. « Je pense que oui. Ils m'ont donné à boire et ne m'ont pas violentée. La seule chose est que ma magie est partie en vacances. »

Il y eut une exclamation générale. « Ils ont pris ta magie ?! »

Elle acquiesça. « Mais ce n'est pas important, je la sens, elle est juste latente. Je pense qu'ils m'ont droguée ou quelque chose dans le même gout. »

Jefferson hocha lui aussi la tête puis tourna brusquement, ne se dirigeant plus vers chez Regina mais vers l'hôpital. « Alors tu dois voir un médecin. »

« Jefferson… » elle grogna presque. « Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. Je vais bien. »

« Tu as du sang séché derrière le cou, ce qui veut dire qu'on t'a battue au moins une fois, et ta magie n'est plus là. Autre chose ? »

Ses mots étaient secs, froids, comme s'il la corrigeait d'oublier sa grossesse, et Regina ne put répondre rien d'autre que 'Fais ce que tu veux'.

* * *

Le Docteur Whale n'était pas très content quand Regina et son escorte arrivèrent à l'hôpital et que Tink lui expliqua les détails de son 'kidnapping'.

Bien entendu, il demanda au groupe de rester derrière pendant qu'il auscultait Regina dans une pièce adjacente, et même si Robin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser seule, Regina fut reconnaissante d'être en tête-à-tête avec le docteur et son bébé. Un court moment. Seule.

Quand bien même, elle eut le temps de laisser un message avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle en demandant à Jefferson d'appeler les Charmings pour que Snow cesse de s'inquiéter.

« Avez-vous toujours mal à la tête ? »

Regina fit signe que non alors que Whale palpait sa nuque pour trouver l'endroit où elle avait été touchée. « Non je n'ai plus mal. » Mais elle fit quand même la grimace quand il poussa à un endroit particulièrement sensible. « Sauf là, apparemment. »

Il pouffa de rire. « Vous avez de la chance de n'être pas plus mal en point. Dans votre situation un simple coup à la tête peut être très dangereux. »

Elle serra les dents. « Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée. »

Il rit une fois de plus en branchant le moniteur qui lui permettrait d'entendre le cœur du bébé. « Malheureusement, à votre âge, l'un est souvent synonyme de l'autre. Je serai surpris si vous meniez cette grossesse à terme sans être alitée. »

Elle pensa à son plan de quitter la ville avant son terme qui était rendu obsolète par un simple nombre.

« Allez, je vais juste vérifier que tout va bien là-dedans… » Regina releva lentement son chemisier et sentit le froid du capteur sur son ventre, puis le son d'un battement de cœur fort et régulier. « Nous avons ici un bébé en pleine santé. » Il lui sourit. « Vous voulez que je dise au père qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter ? »

Regina se releva d'un coup et hocha violemment la tête, une certaine colère lui montant dans les veines. « Non ! Il ne peut pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ! »

Whale fronça les sourcils. « Ah bon ? »

« Oui, vraiment ! » Elle replaça son chemisier et se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Je peux y aller ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez partir, mais Regina- » il lui lança un regard sérieux, « soyez prudente. »

Et elle savait qu'il parlait du bébé. Qu'elle devait faire en sorte de ne pas être brutalisée par un ennemi éventuel. Ou elle pourrait très bien faire une fausse couche…

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut de retour dans le corridor, Regina fut assaillie par les bras et la voix inquiète de sa belle-fille.

« Regina ! Tu vas bien ? » Ses mains descendirent vers son abdomen, et pendant une seconde Regina regarda autour d'elles pour vérifier si Robin l'avait remarqué. Mais l'archer n'était nulle part.

Snow lui sourit tristement. « Il a dû partir. Roland a fait un malaise à l'école. »

Regina acquiesça, son cœur faisant un petit bond en son absence, mais c'était une douleur qu'elle devrait apprendre à supporter… Alors elle sourit elle aussi. « Je vais bien. Nous allons bien tous les deux. »

« Bien. » Elle fit un geste en direction de son mari qui discutait avec Jefferson et Elsa, sans doute à propos de la bataille qui avait eu lieu. « David nous disait que quelques-uns des Atlantes ont réussi à l'atteindre lui et Hook alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient, mais aucun ne les a attaqués. »

Regina hocha la tête. « Oui, leur leader n'avait pas l'air agressive envers moi, même si elle était un peu…susceptible. »

« Elle ? Leur leader est une femme ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel alors que leur petit groupe quittait l'hôpital. « Snow, sérieusement ? Tu devrais savoir maintenant que les femmes comme nous ne sont pas inutiles ! »

« Non, je sais, c'est-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais…avec les masques, c'est compliqué de savoir qui est une femme et qui est un homme. »

Regina acquiesça une fois de plus. « Ils ne portaient pas de masque au camp. Et leur leader s'appelle Kida. »

« Comme le personnage de Disney. Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Tu sais pourquoi ils sont ici ? »

Elle fit signe que non. « Je le lui ai demandé mais elle m'a répondu dans une langue que je n'ai pas comprise. Proche du grec, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Snow hocha la tête. « On demandera à Belle. »

« Oui, allons demander au rat de bibliothèque. Elle a sûrement un livre de prononciation caché quelque part. »

Snow lui lança un regard sévère. « Essaie d'être polie. »

« Je ne peux pas entièrement respecter une femme qui a décidé d'épouser Rumpelstiltskin. »

La princesse ne répondit pas et la salua quand Regina fut de retour dans la voiture de Jefferson qui allait la raccompagner.

Et alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau sur les routes de Storybrooke, la Reine eut l'impression de voir des silhouettes sauter de toit en toit…


	24. Quarante-huitième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **24\. Quarante-huitième matin**

* * *

Regina eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter d'imaginer le visage de Kida et d'entendre cette langue étrange qui semblait pleine de menaces envers ce qu'elle aimait dans cette vie et dans celles qui suivraient.

Alors quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour de bon à cinq heures du matin, elle décida qu'il était temps de faire une croix sur son sommeil réparateur.

Elle se servit une tasse de thé et la sirota sans y prête guère attention, sa main allant de temps à autres sur son ventre. Ses pensées allèrent souvent à cette première rencontre avec les Atlantes, quand leur leader – Kida, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son nom – l'avait touchée à cet endroit précis et avait eu l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle y avait senti.

Qu'est-ce que ces Atlantes voulaient avec son bébé ?

Comme souvent, lorsque Regina pensait à la vie qui s'épanouissait en elle, elle pensa au père de l'enfant.

Robin avait été présent pour elle le jour précédent, ne réfléchissant pas deux secondes avant de la sauver. Et il avait eu l'air si triste, si soulagé, quand il avait vu qu'elle allait bien.

Mais il avait dû la laisser une fois encore, puisque son fils était malade.

Son cœur se pinça un instant à l'idée de Petit Roland souffrant. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'elle, et certainement pas depuis que sa mère était revenu d'entre les morts.

Cette pensée en amena une autre, celle du soir avant son kidnapping, quand Roland avait parlé de la dernière dispute en date de ses parents.

Robin avait quitté sa famille tôt dans la journée, prétextant qu'il allait se battre contre des 'méchants' alors qu'il avait en fait passé une partie de la matinée au café de Granny. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Était-il réellement aussi malheureux qu'elle ne l'était ? Était-ce la raison de son rapprochement envers elle, le fait qu'il ne pouvait l'oublier ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites et déposa sa tasse. Non, elle ne devait pas penser des choses pareilles.

Cela n'avait aucune importance.

Plus maintenant.

* * *

Quand il fut six heures, Regina ne put plus faire des tranchées dans son salon, et attrapa son manteau pour aller chez Granny, puis peut-être saluer Henry avant qu'il n'aille à l'école depuis l'appartement d'Emma près des docks.

Puis, elle irait peut-être voir Petit Neal.

Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte et la verrouilla derrière elle, une voix venant du trottoir devant la maison la fit sursauter.

« Bonjour Regina. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, sa main cherchant son cœur qui avait raté quelques battements, puis roula des yeux quand elle vit qui était là. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Jefferson ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! »

Il rit de manière sinistre, ses doigts jouant avec une aiguille et du fil – sérieusement, qui faisait ça à six heures du matin ? – et ses yeux cherchèrent les siens avec une certaine gravité. « Désolé. Mais tu ne dois plus te déplacer en ville seule désormais. »

Regina leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel et fit mine de le laisser derrière elle, mais il la suivit, bien sûr. « Je peux me débrouiller seule. »

« Tu as oublié qu'ils ont fragilisé tes pouvoirs. »

Elle s'arrêta à ces mots. Il avait raison. Alors elle se retourna en grinçant des dents. « Qui a eu l'idée ? »

Il sourit narquoisement. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Il fit une pause, la laissant réfléchir, et quand le nom de Snow fut sur ses lèvres, il répondit à sa propre question. « Ton petit-ami. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux. « _Robin ?_ »

« Qui d'autre ? » Une autre pause. « Oh, mais Snow White a eu l'air très contrariée de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'y penser elle-même, apparemment. » Et une autre pause. « On était tous d'accord avec lui de toute façon. »

« 'Tous' voulant dire ? » Elle continua à marcher, son cœur battant bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité, même sans savoir pour le bébé.

« Snow, Charming, Emma, Tink, Elsa et moi-même. Hook a été le seul à émettre un veto. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant. »

« Non, en effet. » Elle sourit. « Donc j'ai vraiment des amis. »

« Je sais, c'est bizarre, non ? » Il pouffa de rire, et la suivit de nouveau. « Enfin, on va où comme ça ? »

« Chez Granny. J'ai besoin de me sociabiliser un peu. »

« Bonne idée, Madame le Maire. »

* * *

Le café n'était pas bondé quand ils arrivèrent. Seuls quelques clients esseulés étaient assis aux tables, en ce compris Leroy qui avait l'air tellement épuisé qu'il n'essaya même pas d'insulter Regina comme il faisait d'habitude quand il était en sa présence.

Regina et Jefferson allèrent s'asseoir à leur table habituelle – et c'était étonnant pour elle de penser cela, comme s'ils avaient démarré une sorte de routine – et commandèrent deux tasses de thé. Le Chapelier se comportait de manière tellement britannique que cela n'étonnait plus personne de toute façon. Il lui manquait juste l'accent, pour être honnête.

Ils étaient en pleine conversation concernant leurs enfants respectifs – Grace avait apparemment eu une discussion avec son père pour lui expliquer qu'Henry était 'juste un ami' mais avait quand même commencé à s'habiller de manière plus féminine – quand la porte menant aux chambres s'ouvrit et révéla une partie de la famille Hood.

Roland, comme à son habitude, courut vers Regina qui lui sourit et le plaça sur ses genoux. « Tu vas mieux mon chéri ? »

Il acquiesça, son petit nez tout rouge. « J'ai juste un rhume. »

« Oh, un rhume ! Mais je parie qu'un rhume ne peut rien contre un brave guerrier comme toi ! »

Il rit de bon cœur, puis regarda sa mère qui se tenait inconfortablement à côté de la table, témoin de l'intimité avec laquelle cette femme qui l'avait presque exécutée se comportait envers son fils.

Regina la regarda aussi, et avec un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle lui sourit. « Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » Jefferson s'étrangla presque sur son thé et elle lui envoya un regard dur.

Marian eut l'air encore plus inconfortable, mais après que son fils ait fait comprendre combien il était heureux de passer du temps en la compagnie de la Reine, elle hocha la tête. « Merci. » Elle s'assit à côté de Jefferson, ses yeux fixés sur Roland qui avait commencé à raconter à Regina qu'il savait désormais compter jusqu'à vingt.

La Reine ne remarqua pas la douleur passer sur le visage de l'autre femme.

* * *

Ce fut probablement l'un des moments les plus étranges de la vie de Regina.

Roland lui parla presque non-stop à propos des merveilles qu'il faisait tous les jours et combien elle lui manquait et combien il voulait retourner manger une glace avec elle et son Papa comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, mais de temps en temps, Regina regardait la femme qui lui faisait face et elle se tendait quand elle remarquait l'expression sur son visage.

Elle pensait que Marian savait tout depuis le temps. Qu'elle savait que sa relation avec Robin avait été plus que de l'amitié. Mais même si elle essayait de se convaincre que l'archer avait tout dit à son épouse, la douleur et la surprise dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui racontaient une autre histoire.

Que tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

Et pour la première fois, Regina se sentit désolée pour elle.

* * *

A environ sept heures, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, révélant cette fois Snow et David, sans leur nourrisson.

Les yeux de la princesse s'élargirent quand elle vit qui tenait compagnie à Regina, mais elle s'assit quand même à côté d'elle et lui demanda comment elle se portait.

Marian fut donc coincée entre Jefferson et David qui commencèrent immédiatement à discuter à propos de la qualité du café chez Granny, et elle sembla perdue, oubliée.

Alors Regina prit une inspiration et se força à la regarder, et à lui adresser la parole, si pas de manière amicale, au moins de manière civile.

« Alors…je suppose que c'est compliqué de s'habituer à cette ville et cette époque. Comment vous ajustez-vous ? »

Marian la fixa, visiblement surprise. Elle balbutia un « Euh, j'ai-j'ai-j'ai de l'aide. Roland m'apprend beaucoup de choses sur ce monde. »

Snow regarda Regina, mettant en lumière l'utilisation de 'Roland' au lieu de 'Robin'.

La reine se tourna donc de nouveau vers son alliée du matin. « Mais je parie que la douche est une expérience que vous appréciez. »

Marian tenta un petit sourire, un peu timide, certainement peu à l'aise envers l'ancienne Méchante Reine. « Oui, c'est une chose très agréable que vous avez inventée là. »

« Oh, je ne l'ai pas inventé, mais en effet, c'est très agréable. »

Snow se tourna vers son amie pour mettre fin à une conversation ennuyeuse. « Tu viens voir Neal aujourd'hui ? »

« Je pense que oui. Où est-il au fait ? »

Snow sourit. « Doc et Happy voulaient le garder. »

« Et tu fais confiance aux Nains pour s'occuper de ton enfant ? Je suis impressionnée. » Elle sourit narquoisement.

Snow la frappa gentiment sur le bras. « Doc a mis Emma au monde, dois-je te rappeler ! »

Regina sourit plus tendrement. « Je sais que tu les apprécies. Mais moi pas. »

« C'est une bonne chose que ce ne soient pas tes ognons alors. » Elle prit une gorgée de son café et sourit.

* * *

Roland tira alors sur l'écharpe de Regina depuis ses genoux, ses grands yeux bruns immenses. « Gina ? Neal est ton bébé aussi ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. « Non mon cœur. Je suis sa marraine. »

« C'est quoi une marraine ? »

« Une personne qui aime très fort un enfant et qui s'en occupe quand ses parents ne sont pas là. »

Il sembla réfléchir, puis se tourna vers sa mère. « Maman ? » elle le regarda, « est-ce que Gina peut être ma marraine ? »

Marian haleta de surprise, et Regina lui sourit en guise d'excuse. Toutes deux restèrent silencieuses, mais heureusement, Roland fut vite distrait par la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le café, son père.

La température sembla être tombée de quelques degrés quand Robin regarda la table et ceux qui y étaient assis. Ses yeux cherchèrent d'abord Regina, puis sa femme comme s'il avait peur de se faire attraper à la regarder.

« Tu es prêt pour l'école, petit homme ? »

Roland acquiesça et embrassa la joue de Regina avant de sauter de ses genoux et de rejoindre son père qui portait son petit sac à dos. Il tira sur la manche de son père comme pour lui révéler un secret. « Gina est ma marraine maintenant. »

Robin fixa Regina qui tenta de lui sourire comme elle l'avait fait pour sa femme. Il lui sourit en retour, de manière plus sincère. « Ah bon ? » il pouffa de rire. « Je parie qu'elle sera une très bonne marraine. » Il jeta un coup-d'œil au reste de la table. « Désolé, je ne peux pas me joindre à vous. Celui-ci doit aller à l'école. » Et il quitta l'établissement, le regard de Regina fixant l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

* * *

« Vous aimez vraiment mon fils. »

La Reine regarda de nouveau la femme qui lui parlait, et hocha la tête doucement. « Oui, je l'aime vraiment. C'est facile de l'aimer. »

Marian sembla triste, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui lui faisait de la peine. Elle se leva, et David la laissa quitter la table. « Je vais vous laisser. Merci pour votre compagnie. »

Snow l'arrêta. « Où allez-vous ? Vous n'allez pas attendre votre mari ? »

Marian haussa les épaules. « Il ne me revient jamais. Je pense qu'il préfère aller travailler. »

« Mais…vous n'avez rien à faire ! »

« Non. Mais j'ai l'habitude. D'être la femme au foyer. »

Regina se tendit. Son côté féministe prit le dessus avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. « Je pensais que vous étiez une soigneuse autrefois ? »

Marian ne lui demanda pas comment elle le savait. « Oui, c'est le cas. »

« Eh bien alors vous pouvez vous rendre utile. Allez à l'hôpital, offrez vos services au Docteur Whale. Il vous trouvera un travail, et vous pourrez décider vous-même de votre destin. » Elle fit une pause. « Dites-lui que je vous envoie. »

Les yeux de Marian s'élargirent, puis, lentement, doucement, elle sourit. « Merci beaucoup, Votre Majesté. »

Regina hocha la tête. « Appelez-moi Regina, s'il-vous-plait. »

Marian copia son geste et partit.

Snow prit la main de Regina et entrelacèrent leurs doigts. « Je suis fière de toi. »


	25. Quatre-vingt-unième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **25\. Quatre-vingt-unième matin**

* * *

« Tu es prête ? »

Regina leva les yeux dans son miroir et fixa Snow qui la regardait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre et fermait la porte derrière elle.

Regina avait les mains sur son abdomen, où le délicat gonflement inhérent à sa grossesse avait commencé à se montrer. Ses seins lui faisaient mal, elle devait se rendre aux toilettes toutes les minutes ou presque, mais rien que la vue de ce ventre la faisait se sentir heureuse. Elle était vraiment enceinte. Elle allait vraiment avoir un bébé rien qu'à elle.

Snow se tint derrière elle et la regarda avec ce sourire si doux qui rappelait à Regina le jour de son mariage avec Leopold. Snow était heureuse pour elle.

« Ça te va bien. La grossesse. »

Regina sourit. « Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis certaine. » Elle plaça une main sur l'épaule de Regina puis recula vers la porte. « Alors, je le répète : tu es prête ? »

C'était ce jour-là que Regina saurait si elle attendait un garçon ou une fille.

Le mois précédent avait été plus ou moins calme, mais elle avait quand même été au centre de l'attention de bien des gens depuis son kidnapping aux mains de Kida et des siens.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été vu depuis en ville ou aux alentours, même si elle avait toujours l'impression d'être espionnée dès qu'elle sortait avec son escorte – le plus souvent Jefferson ou Elsa, mais Tink et Snow se relayaient elles aussi.

Sa dernière visite au Docteur Whale avait confirmé que le fœtus était 'bien ancré', ce qui l'avait rassurée, vu que sa grossesse était considérée à risque.

Ce jour-là elle saurait.

Et ça lui faisait peur comme jamais.

Auparavant, elle aurait été capable de se dire qu'elle portait la vie, mais ce n'était pas aussi concret. Mettre un genre à ce bébé, savoir si c'était un 'il' ou une 'elle', choisir un nom…ça rendrait la chose si concrète que ça lui donnait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle acquiesça lentement. « Je suis prête. »

Snow sourit et lui ouvrit la porte, reculant dans le corridor pour se diriger vers les escaliers. « Bien. Je t'attends dans la voiture ! »

* * *

Le trajet vers l'hôpital fut calme. Snow savait sans doute ce que ce voyage voulait dire pour Regina, et si elle-même n'avait pas souhaité connaitre le sexe de son enfant avant que Neal ne soit né, elle comprenait que Regina en ait envie.

Elle avait besoin de se rendre compte que tout cela était réel.

Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait droit à sa propre fin heureuse.

Elle en avait besoin comme de respirer.

Depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec Marian au café, Roland était de plus en plus souvent dans ses jambes dès qu'elle entrait dans l'établissement pour sa boisson chaude matinale.

Sa mère s'asseyait avec elle et ceux qui l'accompagnaient, et si leurs conversations n'étaient jamais vraiment intéressantes, au moins, elles semblaient plus à l'aise l'une avec l'autre.

Regina était en passe d'accepter que Robin ait choisi son épouse plutôt qu'elle – presque du moins car elle ne le voyait jamais avec Marian – même si ça lui brisait le cœur, et Marian acceptait que Regina ait changé et qu'elle avait fait partie de la vie de ses deux hommes pendant son absence.

Deux cœurs brisés, peut-être trois. Il était impossible de se reconstruire dans cette situation inextricable qu'était le mariage de Robin et les sentiments de Marian qui restaient présents.

Comme ceux de Regina.

Chaque fois que l'archer était en sa présence, elle sentait sa peau chanter presque pour lui, sa respiration et ses battements de cœur accélérer. Elle se comportait alors comme une adolescente et s'éloignait, se promettant de ne pas rougir, mais le mal était fait.

Cela lui rappelait sans arrêt ce moment dans la forêt où elle avait cru le perdre, où elle avait pensé que les Atlantes l'avaient tué et qu'elle était réellement seule pour toujours. Plus jamais. Elle ne voulait plus jamais vivre ça.

Alors quand ils se fixaient du regard, elle se rappelait qu'au moins il était vivant.

* * *

Marian était devenue infirmière à l'hôpital, et s'y plaisait apparemment assez. Elle ne manquait jamais une opportunité de remercier Regina, et à chaque fois que celle-ci allait faire un 'check-up' chez Whale, elle était celle qui l'accueillait.

Mais cette fois, elle allait devoir user de ruse.

Cette fois, Regina devrait utiliser un sort de dissimulation pour la première fois.

Snow arrêta le moteur de la voiture et regarda sa passagère. « Ça va aller ? »

Regina acquiesça. « Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de concentration pour un tel sortilège. Je devrais tenir jusqu'à ce que Whale arrive. »

« Ok. Vas-y alors. »

Regina ferma les yeux et mit une main sur son ventre gonflé, récitant un sort en silence. Sa main brilla d'une couleur pourpre, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle pouvait sentir son corps la tirailler sous le coup de la magie.

Snow fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois rien de changé. » Elle toucha le ventre de Regina. « Il est toujours là. »

Regina pouffa de rire. « C'est parce que tu sais qu'il est là. »

« Oh. » Snow sourit doucement, comme si elle était heureuse d'avoir été mise dans la confidence, puis elle pointa vers le bâtiment. « J'attendrai ici. »

« Merci. » Et la Reine ouvrit la portière, son destin entre les mains d'un faible sortilège.

* * *

Le hall était bondé quand elle arriva – de vieilles personnes qui s'étaient foulé la cheville ou de jeunes enfants qui s'étaient écorché les genoux pendant leurs jeux – et elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

L'infirmière assise là ne lui était pas inconnue – Elvira, celle qui avait travaillé dans l'asile caché pendant vingt-huit années – et elle lui sourit, un sourire que la femme retourna – elle aussi s'était rachetée d'une certaine façon.

« Madame le Maire ? Un autre rendez-vous avec le Docteur Whale ? »

Regina hocha la tête. « Je dois être inscrite pour dix heures je pense. »

Elvira vérifia dans son agenda-papier et acquiesça. « En effet. Allez prendre un siège, j'appelle de suite une infirmière pour qu'elle vienne vous chercher. »

« Merci. » Regina s'assit sur l'une des dernières chaises libres et attendit pendant que la voix d'Elvira retentissait à travers les haut-parleurs. « Infirmière Marian, une patiente vous attend dans le hall. »

Marian arriva à peu près dix minutes plus tard, et s'excusa à profusion quand elle se dirigea vers Regina dans son uniforme blanc qui la faisait ressortir parmi les personnes lambda.

« Je suis désolée. Nous avons eu un accouchement difficile… »

Regina fronça les sourcils. « Un accouchement ? Princesse Aurora ? » A sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'elle pour être assez proche du terme, mais c'était quand même trop tôt.

Marian hocha la tête. « Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais vu que vous avez deviné seule… » Elles avancèrent calmement vers le service des urgences. « C'était bien trop tôt, et Aurora a un peu trop saigné. Mais le bébé va parfaitement bien. »

« C'est le principal. »

« Oui ça l'est. » Elles continuèrent en silence, et Regina fut satisfaite de son sortilège, car l'infirmière ne lança aucun regard vers le ventre que Regina voyait se profiler sous sa robe cintrée.

Elle avait décidé de continuer à s'habiller comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Donc le sort fonctionnait.

« Vous venez souvent pour l'instant. Tout va bien ? »

Regina laissa de côté ses pensées et regarda sa compagne qui avait soudainement l'air en pleine réflexion. Elle acquiesça. « Je vais bien. Le Docteur Whale veut juste s'assurer que le coup à la tête que j'ai reçu il y a quelques semaines n'a laissé aucune séquelle. »

Marian hocha la tête et accepta l'alibi.

Regina devrait réfléchir pour en trouver un nouveau pour ses futures visites… Elle se promit de demander de l'aide à ses experts du mensonge. Jefferson et Tink seraient ravis et produiraient sans aucun doute les plus horribles excuses, mais peu importe.

* * *

Whale remercia Marian dès qu'elle eut fait entrer Regina dans la salle de consultation. L'infirmière partit sans question, ce qui soulagea Regina d'un poids immense. Mais Marian pensait sans doute qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir dans sa vie intime quand elles partageaient déjà un homme qu'elles aimaient toutes deux…

« Prête à savoir comment va notre petit bout de chou aujourd'hui ? »

Le médecin était tellement optimiste à propos de cette grossesse. Probablement parce qu'ils avaient un jour partagé une histoire avec Daniel et Gerhart.

Elle acquiesça. « Je le suis. »

Il plaça le gel le plus glacé de l'Histoire sur son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'échographie complète auparavant, uniquement le capteur qui monitorait le cœur du bébé et sa santé générale. Donc c'était une expérience nouvelle.

« Oui, désolé, c'est assez inconfortable. Mais ça en vaut la peine. »

Regina sourit un peu et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge quand il brancha la machine. « Oui, ça l'est assez… » Sa réponse fut avalée par la peur, mais le docteur lui lança juste un regard compréhensif.

« Tout va bien se passer, Regina… » Il plaça le capteur sur son ventre, et soudainement, l'écran s'alluma, et elle le fixa, les yeux agrandis sous la vision dont elle était témoin.

Son enfant était là. Le sien, à elle seule.

Elle pouvait voir les contours de la tête, la forme de petits doigts dans la petite bouche, de minuscules pieds pas encore tout à fait formés.

C'était le sien à elle.

Une larme lui coula sur la joue.

« Vous voyez la tête, et la main. Votre bébé est gaucher, apparemment. » Whale rit. « On peut encore voir le cœur sous la peau, et ses jambes sont encore un peu maigrichonnes, mais elle est en parfaite santé. »

Regina acquiesça, puis comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. « C'est-c'est une fille ? »

Whale la regarda et sourit. « Oui. Vous attendez une petite fille. Félicitations Regina. »

Elle essaya de retenir les sanglots qui lui échappèrent ensuite, mais n'y arriva pas tout à fait.


	26. Quatre-vingt-deuxième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **26\. Quatre-vingt-deuxième soir**

* * *

Dès qu'elle eut appris la nouvelle, Regina descendit de la table d'auscultation – ou plutôt, fit attention à ne pas trop déranger le petit ventre qu'elle portait avec plaisir – et se dépêcha de rejoindre la voiture de Snow.

La Princesse était ravie d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, et avec un sourire amusé, lui dit 'Je te l'avais bien dit. Maintenant on va pouvoir fiancer ta fille à mon fils'. Regina fit la grimace, mais avec un peu de chance son amie blaguait.

Avec un peu de chance.

Son réflexe suivant fut d'appeler Henry. Elle savait qu'il était à l'école déjà, mais heureusement il avait une heure de fourche. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« _Maman, tout va bien ?_ »

Regina sourit à l'inquiétude dans la voix de son fils. Il était toujours inquiet pour elle. Cela la rassurait. « Oui mon chéri. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais diner avec moi ce soir. Si Emma est d'accord. »

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Snow en profite pour lancer un 'Emma sera d'accord !' vers le combiné, ce qui fit rire Regina et Henry.

Il soupira. « _Tu es allée à l'hôpital alors._ »

Regina sentit son sourire faner. « Tu savais que je voulais y aller seule. » Elle fit une pause. « La prochaine fois tu pourras m'accompagner. »

« _Tu promets ?_ »

« Je promets. Alors, tu veux savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ou quoi ? »

Henry pouffa de rire. « _Bien sûr que je veux savoir !_ »

« Alors viens diner ce soir. »

« _Maman…_ »

« Quoi ? »

 _« Grace m'avait déjà invité pour ce soir…_ »

Regina roula des yeux. Oui, bien entendu, la fille de Jefferson en pinçait sérieusement pour son fils. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. « Dis-lui qu'elle et son père sont aussi invités. »

« _Vraiment ?_ »

« Oui, allez, file maintenant avant que je ne change d'idée. »

« _Merci Maman ! A ce soir !_ »

« A tout-à-l'heure mon cœur. » Elle raccrocha et rit en regardant son chauffeur du jour. « Grace a définitivement un gros crush sur Henry. Elle l'avait invité à diner. »

Snow rit également. « Ils sont ados. Laisse-les vivre leur vie… »

« Oh, je sais, et je compte bien le faire, mais…elle continue de dire à son père qu'Henry est 'juste un ami'. »

Snow fit un bruit peu féminin avec son nez. « Jefferson devrait être plus attentif aux femmes autour de lui parfois. »

« Exactement ce que je pensais. »

* * *

Pour l'occasion, Regina décida de cuisiner ce qu'Henry préférait pour le diner et le dessert – du poulet sauce à l'orange, et sa célèbre tarte aux pommes. Elle était tellement heureuse de porter une fille que, quelquefois, elle se surprit à parler à son ventre.

De petites choses comme 'qu'en penses-tu princesse ?' ou 'je ne pense pas que tu aimerais une chambre rose, n'est-ce pas ?' tout en se souriant à elle-même d'être si naïve.

En secret, elle avait toujours souhaité avoir une fille. Henry avait été une bénédiction, mais comme elle avait alors été mère célibataire, cela faisait sens d'avoir un petit garçon pour avoir un 'homme' à la maison. Maintenant qu'elle avait cet 'homme', elle pouvait enfin avoir sa petite princesse, une fille qu'elle gâterait beaucoup trop.

Oui, elle pouvait s'imaginer avec sa fille, qui aurait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, toutes deux marchant la main dans la main dans les rues de Storybrooke, le regard des habitants sur elles, les citoyens qui offriraient tout et n'importe quoi à la petite fille.

Et elle serait aimée comme sa mère ne l'avait jamais été…

Même si elle ne connaitrait jamais son père…

Cette pensée fit disparaitre le constant sourire de Regina.

* * *

Jefferson et Grace amenèrent Henry, et la première chose que l'adolescent fit en surgissant dans la cuisine fut d'enlacer sa mère si fortement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

« C'est une petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina sourit et le serra en retour, ses yeux se fermant au contact de ce câlin parfait. « Oui. »

Henry la serra encore plus fort si c'était possible, et quand il se sépara de sa mère, il avait les yeux embués de larmes. « Je peux choisir le prénom avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr que tu le peux. Et tu le feras ! » Elle effaça les larmes de ses joues et se tourna vers ses invités. « Maintenant file pendre les vestes de Grace et Jefferson au porte-manteau. »

Il sourit et tira son amie vers le corridor, laissant les deux adultes seuls dans la pièce.

Jefferson s'avança lentement vers elle puis plaça son bras devant lui. Dans sa main, il tenait une rose gravée dans le bois.

Elle rencontra les yeux du Chapelier avec une curiosité qu'elle ne put dissimuler. « En quel honneur ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur. « Je pensais que ce serait bien de t'offrir quelque chose pour l'occasion, et j'ai deviné juste pour la petite fille. Tu ne pourrais avoir qu'une fille de toute façon. » Il pouffa de rire.

Elle prit la rose, se figea, et réfléchit au geste qui allait suivre.

Elle décida qu'elle devait le remercier proprement, et l'enlaça de manière bizarre avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Merci. »

Il hocha la tête avec un vrai beau sourire cette fois.

* * *

C'était étrange comment c'était devenu une sorte de routine, ces quatre personnes dinant ensemble chez Regina. Elle-même avait été invitée deux fois chez Jefferson jusque-là, et avait même dû cuisiner la première fois vu qu'il était terriblement peu doué et avait réussi à bruler les spaghettis. Bruler des pâtes. Sérieusement.

Donc cela semblait normal, presque ordinaire, et c'était agréable aussi.

Jefferson était le seul outre Elsa et Rumpel qui l'avait connue avant qu'elle ne devienne cette horrible personne qu'avait été la Méchante Reine, et même si elle avait trahi sa confiance en le laissant à Wonderland, il ne lui en tenait plus rigueur, et elle non plus.

Ils avaient donc des conversations faciles, naturelles.

Avec Grace c'était différent.

Elle était presque timide en présence de Regina, même si Henry lui répétait sans cesse que sa mère n'était plus la femme qui l'avait maudite tant d'années auparavant.

La jeune fille était encore prudente autour d'elle.

Mais bizarrement, une grossesse secrète avait amené un sourire sur les lèvres de la fillette, et pour une fois, elle répondait aux questions de Regina sans sourciller.

« Alors…qui est votre professeur préféré ? »

Grace et Henry échangèrent un regard de connivence avant qu'elle ne réponde. « Naveen est le plus cool. Il connait plein de choses et raconte de supers anecdotes en classe. Ses leçons sont les meilleures. »

Henry acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est vraiment un bon prof. Mais j'aime bien Merida aussi. »

« Merida ? Ce n'est pas la jeune femme qui a une chevelure comme un brasier ? »

Henry pouffa de rire. « Ouais, eh bien, pendant la malédiction, elle les a coupés court. Mais elle essaie de les faire repousser. Elle aime bien… » il rit encore, et Grace fit de même, « elle imite les figures historiques qu'elle nous enseigne. C'est marrant. »

* * *

Regina regarda les adolescents avec un regard attendri. Si elle avait pu connaitre le collège, elle était certaine que ça n'aurait pas été aussi récréatif…

Jefferson remarqua son regard et sourit. « Oui, faut dire que nous avons eu des gens moins cool comme enseignants, hein Regina ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire acide. « Mes leçons n'étaient pas aussi agréables que les vôtres, je vous assure… »

Henry fronça les sourcils. « Grand-Père était si affreux que ça ? »

Jefferson soupira. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

Regina souffla de dérision. « Oh, vraiment ! Tu avais fait un bon deal avec lui ! Tu t'en es sorti riche ! »

« Ouais, et pour combien de temps ? »

« Tu n'as personne à blâmer d'autre que toi pour ça. »

« Ouais, changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ? »

Henry leva les mains. « Oh non, ne changeons pas de sujet ! Maman, tu connaissais Jefferson quand tu as appris la magie ? »

« Oui mon chéri… » elle sourit un peu. « Il a essayé de 'm'aider' à ressusciter Daniel en m'amenant un scientifique d'un autre royaume. Le Docteur Viktor Frankenstein. »

Henry écarquilla les yeux. « Le Docteur Whale ? » Regina acquiesça. « D'enfer ! »

Grace poussa son assiette vide sur le côté et plaça sa tête dans ses mains. « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Jefferson leva les yeux au ciel. « Eh voilà. On n'arrivera pas à s'en sortir sans raconter toute l'histoire ! »

Regina rit. « C'est une bonne chose qu'on la connaisse si bien, alors, non ? »

Cette histoire n'était pas joyeuse du tout, mais avec les additions moqueuses de Jefferson et ses petites piques envers Regina, les quatre personnes eurent vite un fou rire.

* * *

Quand elle eut terminé de raconter leur aventure, Regina se leva et rassembla les assiettes, mais fut vite interrompue par son fils.

« Laisse ça, Maman, Grace et moi allons faire la vaisselle. C'est ta soirée. »

Elle sourit et embrassa son front alors qu'il la poussait gentiment, et elle se dirigea vers le salon pour s'asseoir.

Elle soupira de bonheur quand son dos heurta les coussins moelleux, et Jefferson se moqua d'elle quand il s'assit dans le fauteuil lui faisait face.

Elle lui fit la grimace. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. Ça te va bien d'être enceinte, c'est tout. »

« Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui. »

« Laisse-moi deviner qui était la première…Snow ? »

Elle sourit. « En plein dans le mille. »

Il rit de nouveau, puis se tut.

Une question brulait les lèvres de Regina et elle la posa. « Tu as vu Elsa récemment ? »

Jefferson se tendit, puis fit signe que non. « Pas depuis plus d'une semaine. Toi ? »

Regina se tint plus droite, et fit signe que non également. « Pas depuis…oui, presqu'une semaine. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose a dû se passer. »

« Oui, mais quoi ? »

Regina allait se lever, pour appeler quelqu'un, faire quelque chose qui aiderait, mais retombe dans le sofa avec un soupir. « On s'en inquiétera demain matin. Je suis épuisée. »

Jefferson regarda l'horloge sur la cheminée et écarquilla les yeux de manière amusée. « A vingt heures seulement ? Je suis impressionné ! »

Elle avait très envie de lui tirer la langue, mais ne le fit pas. Elle n'avait plus dix-huit ans, après tout.

* * *

Elle allait se lever pour aller préparer le dessert quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Jefferson la regarda. « Tu veux que j'aille voir ? »

Elle acquiesça. « S'il-te-plait. Je serai à la cuisine. »

Mais elle ne pouvait deviner que ses visiteurs du soir n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait imaginés, et que Jefferson ouvrant la porte pour elle semblerait…trop familier pour certains…


	27. Quatre-vingt-deuxième soir: Robin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **27\. Quatre-vingt-deuxième soir : Robin**

* * *

Ce jour-là avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour notre archer. Marian et lui s'étaient disputés pour la énième fois quand elle se leva très tôt, son 'bipper' l'appelant à rejoindre l'hôpital.

Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé ce travail comme infirmière, il la voyait de moins en moins.

Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais…il pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé ça. D'être loin pendant si longtemps.

Non, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que le fait qu'il ne la voyait pas souvent, sauf pour diner et encore, ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il avait plus de temps pour penser à lui et pour s'occuper de son fils comme il l'avait fait avant qu'elle ne revienne dans leurs vies.

Sauf que cette fois, il manquait une personne, une personne cruciale.

Robin était de plus en plus inquiet au sujet de Regina depuis que Marian avait laissé entendre au cours d'une conversation banale que la Reine allait voir le Docteur Whale régulièrement. Selon lui, quelque chose clochait, même si son épouse lui répétait qu'elle n'allait que vérifier l'état de cette blessure à la tête.

Regina avait la tête dure comme le diamant. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

* * *

Ce jour-là, il alla chercher Roland un peu plus tard d'habitude à cause de son travail.

Mais il savait que son fils ne lui en voudrait pas, puisque son Papa se battait contre les méchants tout le temps.

Cela le faisait sourire que son fils répétait sans cesse de manière enthousiaste que son Papa se battait contre les méchants et que sa Maman sauvait des gens. Quel petit garçon fier.

« Papa ! Papa ! » son regard fut attiré par là où Roland courait dans sa direction à pleine vitesse.

Il l'attrapa en vol et le plaça dans ses bras. « Coucou petit homme. »

« Regarde Papa ! » Les bras de Roland étaient plein de fleurs en papier. « Mademoiselle Nova a dit qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose pour les femmes qu'on aime. »

« Oh. » Il sourit. « Je suppose que tu en as fait pour Maman alors. »

Roland acquiesça et lui montra les deux roses roses du tas. « Celles-ci sont pour Maman. » Puis il montra les deux roses rouges. « Et celles-ci pour Gina. »

Robin se figea. « Pour Gina ? »

« Oui, Papa, je l'aime aussi ! » Roland se débattit pour que son père le dépose par terre, puis il le regarda d'un air inquiet. « Tu crois que je peux aller les lui donner maintenant ? »

Robin regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heures. Il soupira et hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. « Il est un peu tôt petit homme. Gina est sûrement en train de diner. Peut-être qu'on peut rentrer chez Granny, déposer les fleurs de ta mère dans la chambre, aller manger un bout puis aller chez Gina ? »

Roland sembla considérer la proposition, puis sourit de toutes ses dents. « C'est une bonne idée. »

Robin sourit une fois de plus et se laissa entrainer vers la sortie, mais il se transforma en grimace à l'idée de voir Regina ce soir-là.

Que penserait-elle ? Les laisserait-elle entrer ou les abandonnerait-elle sous le porche en claquant la porte derrière elle ?

Il hocha la tête à cette idée. Non, Regina ne ferait jamais ça. Pas à Roland. Elle aimait son fils, et ne serait jamais aussi cruelle envers quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur…situation.

* * *

Roland sautilla sur place pendant tout le repas. Il arrêta même Ruby quand elle passa les servir pour lui dire qu'il allait 'voir Gina pour lui donner les plus belles fleurs du monde'. La louve sourit avec tendresse au garçon mais lança un regard dur à son père, qui y était tellement habitué qu'il ne protesta même pas…

Pendant le repas, Emma et Killian entrèrent, sans doute pour diner eux aussi.

Alors que la Sauveuse semblait vouloir éviter l'archer dès qu'ils n'étaient plus au travail, le pirate vint les rejoindre à leur table. « Eh mon pote. »

Robin sourit à l'autre homme. « Bonsoir Killian. Emma. » Elle hocha la tête en retour, même si elle avait l'air particulièrement inconfortable. « Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

« Non, merci, on vient commander à emporter, » Emma répondit-elle. « Et je vais y aller de suite. Excusez-moi, » elle partit en direction du comptoir, laissant les hommes seuls.

Killian roula des yeux. « Elle se sent toujours responsable. »

« De quoi ? » Robin fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, le…'cas Marian'. Elle pense que tu lui en veux. »

Robin écarquilla les yeux. « Moi ? En colère contre elle ? Non, pas du tout ! Je pensais qu'elle m'en voulait à moi ! »

Killian pouffa de rire. « Ouais, eh bien, je devrais peut-être le lui dire alors. »

Il y eut une pause, puis Robin regarda son fils et sembla réaliser quelque chose. « Vous ne dinez pas avec les parents d'Emma ce soir ? » Ils mangeaient toujours chez Snow, toujours. C'était comme si la princesse ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir sa fille auprès d'elle.

Killian fit signe que non. « Nope, pas ce soir. Dave voulait être seul avec sa femme. Petit Neal est chez Tink pour la soirée, et Henry est chez Regina, donc…on est seuls. » Il fit un clin-d'oeil, et Robin comprit le message sous-jacent, ce qui le rendit quelque peu jaloux. Au moins Killian pouvait profiter de la compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait, alors que lui…

Roland, qui était resté silencieux pendant l'entièreté de l'échange – il était tellement impressionné par 'le monsieur au crochet' qu'il ne parlait quasiment jamais en sa présence – leva les yeux. « Henry est chez Gina ? » il sourit à son père. « Ça veut dire que je vais le voir aussi ! »

Robin sourit, mais le sien avait un gout de tristesse. « Je suppose, petit homme. »

Killian fronça les sourcils. « Tu as l'intention d'aller chez le Maire ce soir ? C'est risqué mon pote. »

Robin soupira. « Roland a un cadeau pour elle. »

« Oh, je vois, » il lui offrit un sourire moqueur. « Eh ben, bonne chance mon pote. »

« Merci. »

Le pirate les salua tous deux et rejoignit Emma au comptoir.

'Risqué' était un sacré euphémisme.

* * *

Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, Roland commença à faire des caprices comme quoi il voulait aller chez Gina maintenant avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher.

Robin n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire que les grandes personnes n'allaient pas se coucher si tôt, et le laissa marcher devant lui dans la rue à peine éclairée.

Nous étions alors à la mi-juillet, et le froid qu'Elsa avait apporté avec elle n'était pas encore dissipé. Il doutait qu'il se dissiperait un jour. Mais il aimait le froid. Pour lui, il représentait sa pénitence.

Aussi stupide que ça soit.

Alors, à vingt heures, le soleil était déjà presque couché, même si c'était également un effet secondaire du sort des Atlantes et de la bulle d'eau qui recouvrait presque tout la ville.

Parfois cette bulle inquiétait Robin. Bientôt elle serait fermée au-dessus de leur tête, et ce qui viendrait par la suite l'effrayait. Il avait connu pas mal de magie noire dans sa vie – la pire étant celle qu'utilisait Rumpelstiltskin – mais aucune qui menaçait d'engloutir une ville et de noyer ses habitants.

« Dépêche-toi Papa ! »

Robin revint à la réalité et sourit à son fils qui était à quelques mètres de lui. « Vas-y petit homme, je suis juste derrière toi. »

Roland acquiesça et continua tout seul. Il pouvait déjà voir la maison de Regina au-dessus de ses hautes haies.

Roland avait déjà actionné la sonnette quand son père le rejoint.

Pendant un moment de lâcheté, Robin considéra se cacher dans un buisson ou quelque chose de similaire pour laisser son fils seul avec la Reine. Puis il se souvint que Roland n'avait que cinq ans et qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas se promener seul jusqu'à la porte d'un adulte. Il serait pris, et aurait l'air d'un complet idiot.

Cela prit plus d'une minute avant que quelqu'un ne vienne ouvrir. Elle était sans doute en train de ranger ou de discuter avec son fils.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce n'était ni Regina, ni Henry.

C'était le Chapelier.

* * *

Robin sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines à la vue de l'autre homme ouvrant la porte de chez Regina comme s'il était chez lui.

Il avait vu l'homme nommé Jefferson interagir avec Regina plusieurs fois depuis que cette histoire avait débuté, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère à cet instant précis. Être amical envers elle, très amical en fait, c'était une chose. Ouvrir sa porte comme s'il habitait là en était une autre.

Jefferson fixa le petit garçon devant lui en premier, et vu qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, Roland n'eut aucun problème à lui sourire. « Salut, toi. Roland, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roland hocha la tête si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se détacher de son corps. « Gina est là ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle est là, c'est sa maison après tout. » Il pouffa de rire puis un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres quand il regarda Robin. « Bonsoir l'archer. »

« Chapelier. » Le venin dans sa voix était immanquable, mais ledit Chapelier ne fit que sourire plus largement encore, comme si cette scène lui était particulièrement agréable.

Jefferson se redressa alors et regarda à l'intérieur. « Regina ! C'est quelqu'un pour toi ! »

Il y eut un son de talons dans la maison, puis Regina apparut, un tablier blanc autour de la taille, et lorsqu'elle vit qui était là, elle sursauta avant de se retourner et de murmurer quelque chose.

Robin aurait juré voir une lumière mauvâtre l'envelopper.

Jefferson rentra, ce qui plut à Robin, laissa les trois autres seuls sous le porche.

Oui, elle les laisserait là. Parce qu'elle avait des invités. Et elle ne voulait pas les voir quand d'autres personnes étaient là.

* * *

Robin serra les dents quand Regina le regarda pendant une seconde avant de reporter son attention vers la petite boule de joie qui était déjà collée à ses jambes comme d'habitude.

« Bonsoir, cher monsieur ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à ma porte ce soir ? »

Ça sidérait toujours autant Robin combien elle pouvait être enthousiaste dans ses interactions avec son fils alors que la situation n'était clairement pas idéale.

Roland ouvrit les bras et lui montra ses fleurs en papier. « C'est pour toi ! » Regina écarquilla les yeux et puis sourit. « Mademoiselle Nova a dit qu'on pouvait en faire pour les femmes qu'on aime et je t'aime aussi parce que t'es ma marraine ! »

A ces mots elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, puis des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Merci mon chéri, merci. »

Elle fixa Robin, et son cœur fit un bond en voyant ses larmes. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter après ces mots qui l'avaient rendue triste.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. N'avait aucun droit de le faire. Et ça le rendait malade.

Quand elle le déposa par terre, Roland regarda Regina comme un chiot blessé. « Est-ce que Henry est là ? »

La Reine sourit et acquiesça. « Oui, il est là. Tu veux aller lui dire bonjour ? » Roland hocha la tête violemment. « Il est dans la cuisine. Va. » Roland n'eut besoin de rien d'autre, et il bondit à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Regina et son père complètement seuls.

* * *

Robin prit une grande respiration. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se donner en spectacle, mais il ne supportait pas de ne pouvoir rien faire. Alors il s'approcha doucement de Regina et attrapa la poignée derrière elle pour fermer la porte.

Regina ne dit rien, et apparemment, la proximité de Robin l'affectait autant que lui car sa respiration était soudainement plus rapide. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-elle quand il recula d'un pas.

« Je voulais te parler. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

Ils gardaient leurs voix basses, comme si leur conversation pouvait être entendue par les murs. Robin appréciait le fait que le Chapelier à l'intérieur ne pourrait rien entendre. « Jefferson. »

Elle sembla légèrement surprise, mais rapidement, une étincelle dans son regard s'alluma et elle croisa les bras. « Je peux inviter qui je veux, non ? »

« Oui, tu peux, mais… je ne l'aime pas. »

Elle pouffa d'un rire sans joie. « Tu ne l'aimes pas. Eh bien, c'est réciproque. » Elle se tut un temps. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des choses pareilles, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Robin vit rouge, la simple vision de Jefferson la tenant dans ses bras lui donnant des idées de meurtre. « J'ai tous les droits. Ou tu as oublié ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ça ? » Il releva sa manche et lui montra son poignet, le maudit tatouage de lion qui avait débuté tout cela se révélant à leurs regards.

Regina ferma les yeux un instant, et elle ne les ouvrit pas lorsqu'elle reprit la parole. « Ça ne veut plus rien dire. Tu as fait ton choix. »

"Regina, écoute-moi, et écoute-moi bien. » Il s'avança vers elle et plaça ses mains sur ses bras pour la forcer à le regarder. « Marian est la mère de Roland. Peux-tu t'imaginer un instant ce que ça ferait à mon fils si je rejetais sa mère ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux bruns le fixant si intensément qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge sous son analyse minutieuse.

Puis elle prit une respiration. « Peu importe. Tu l'as quand même choisie. Et je ne serai pas ta roue de secours. »

Il ne savait que répondre. Il savait, bien sûr qu'il savait combien cela la blessait d'être toujours le deuxième choix. Elle avait été le deuxième choix de tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés. Par sa mère qui ne l'aimait pas, par son mari qui la voyait comme une sœur, par ses gardes qui lui préféraient Snow White…par tous.

Alors il devait faire quelque chose, même si c'était stupide.

« Tu ne serais jamais ma roue de secours, » il plaça sa main dans la chevelure noir de jais et l'attira doucement vers lui pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Contrairement au dernier baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, celui-ci n'avait pas le gout d'une dernière fois. Cela avait le gout de ce qui lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ces semaines sans elle. L'Amour. Le sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Les âmes sœurs.

Il savait qu'il était sien autant qu'elle était sienne. Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble, et lui mit tout cela dans son baiser.

Celui-ci resta doux et lent, et si elle se figea tout d'abord, elle y répondit ensuite, ses bras l'entourant alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sous le soleil couchant.

Puis, d'un coup, elle le repoussa, essayant de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux. « Je ne peux pas, Robin, je ne peux pas… » Et elle recula à l'intérieur de la maison, le laissant seul dans le froid, le gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et quand Roland le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire, Robin aperçut une nouvelle fois l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Mais cette fois, il était celui qui se moquait de lui.

Jefferson était peut-être là ce soir-là, mais Regina l'avait embrassé en retour.

Elle l'aimait toujours.


	28. Quatre-vingt-deuxième matin

_A/N: Bonjour tout le monde! Voici les trois chapitres suivants, en espérant que vous les apprécierez toujours autant! ;)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **28\. Quatre-vingt-deuxième matin**

* * *

Le matin suivant, Regina se réveilla d'un rêve qui la laissa livide. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors que l'aube pointait seulement, sa main courant instinctivement vers son ventre.

Elle avait rêvé cette nuit-là d'un monde dans lequel Robin aurait été sien, dans lequel Marian ne serait jamais revenue. Elle avait rêvé de ses mains sur son ventre gonflé, de mots susurrés à leur enfant, de baisers dans le salon pendant qu'Henry et Roland discutaient du film qu'ils regarderaient ce soir-là.

Ça avait été un si bon rêve.

Lançant ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit, Regina soupira, ses mains lui couvrant un instant le visage, ses yeux se fermant pour rejouer ce dont elle avait rêvé.

Une partie d'elle était toujours contente de la jalousie de Robin envers Jefferson. Cela voulait dire qu'il tenait toujours à elle, qu'il l'aimait toujours malgré tout.

Mais ses autres paroles la transperçaient par leur signification. Il ne quitterait, ne pourrait pas quitter Marian. Cela ferait souffrir Roland beaucoup trop. Il était trop jeune, trop innocent pour comprendre ce qu'un mariage sans amour signifiait. 'Sans amour', au moins d'un côté.

Regina était certaine que Marian était toujours amoureuse de son mari, et connaissant la jeune femme comme elle avait commencé à le faire, cela la faisait se sentir coupable d'avoir initié la chose en premier.

Si elle n'avait pas écouté Snow ce jour-là, si elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se laisser aller de juste ressentir les choses…rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Elle n'aurait pas eu son cœur brisé en mille morceaux impossible de recoller ensemble.

Mais après tout, elle ne serait pas non plus tombée enceinte, et d'une certaine façon, cette pensée lui permit de comprendre que cette histoire avait quand même eu des bons côtés.

* * *

« Maman ? Tu es réveillée ? »

Regina revint à la réalité du moment et se sourit en riant. « Si je ne l'étais pas encore je le serais maintenant. »

Henry ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup-d'œil à l'intérieur, et quand il vit sa mère assise au bord de son lit, il entra dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, ses doigts jouant vers son ventre sans même qu'il semble y penser en une salutation implicite à sa sœur.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Henry soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Jefferson et Grace m'ont dit quelque chose hier soir. » Il fixa ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa mère. « Est-ce que c'est vrai que ce groupe d'étrangers essaie de te tuer ? »

Regina soupira et hocha la tête, ses doigts se refermant sur ceux de son fils. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Nous savons en effet qu'un groupe de personnes est arrivé ici il y a quelque mois. Les Atlantes, comme tu le sais puisque tu nous as aidé à les identifier. »

« Mais Jefferson a dit qu'ils t'avaient fait du mal… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je n'étais pas blessée. Ils m'ont kidnappée pour une raison inconnue. Leur leader a essayé de m'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient là mais elle parlait dans une langue que je n'ai pas comprise. »

« Et le mur d'eau alors ? C'est dangereux ? »

« On ne sait pas, mon cœur… »

« Il a aussi dit qu'Elsa avait disparu. »

Regina fronça les sourcils. « Jefferson devrait sérieusement se taire plus souvent. » Elle soupira encore. « Nous n'avons pas vu Elsa depuis une semaine. Je dois aller la chercher aujourd'hui. J'ai quelque chose qui lui a appartenu qui pourrait nous aider à la retrouver avec un sort de recherche. »

Henry acquiesça, puis il enlaça sa mère et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. « Fais attention. »

« Je fais toujours attention. Et puis, j'ai mon escorte personnelle maintenant. » Elle rit. « Je doute que ta grand-mère ne laisse quoi que ce soit m'arriver. »

« C'est vrai. » Elle pouvait presque sentir son sourire.

* * *

Le gang se rassembla dans le bureau mayoral comme en était leur habitude. Cette fois, Rumpelstiltskin fut ajouté au groupe et le regard que ses yeux reptiliens envoyèrent en direction de son ventre la glaça jusqu'au sang.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Henry avant qu'il ne parte pour l'école, elle avait quelque chose qui avait appartenu à Elsa pour pouvoir la traquer : une épingle à cheveux en glace éternelle qu'elle lui avait offerte ce qui semblait être des siècles auparavant.

Snow se tenait à ses côtés, visiblement inquiète. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on n'a pas remarqué son absence plus tôt. »

David plaça un bras autour de son épouse pour la rassurer. « On ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle passe la plupart de son temps avec Regina, Tink ou Jefferson… »

Le Chapelier toussota. « Je pose un veto… Elle préfère m'éviter. »

Regina roula des yeux. « Et la faute à qui ? » Elle hocha la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur la liste d'ingrédients.

Le Ténébreux contourna le bureau, ses longs doigts flottant au-dessus des ingrédients posés là, avant de s'arrêter sur une fiole remplie d'un liquide qui ressemblait à de l'encre. « Et qu'est-ce donc que ça, ma jolie ? Tu avais envie d'endormir quelqu'un à jamais ? »

Snow laissa s'échapper un petit cri et fixa Regina. « Regina ! »

La Reine serra les dents et arracha la fiole des mains de Rumpel. « C'était il y a longtemps. Et ce ne sont pas tes oignons. »

« Oh mais si. Qui voulais-tu ensorceler ? Zelena, peut-être ? »

Regina ne répondit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix calme les interrompe de l'autre côté de la pièce, une voix qu'elle eut vite envie de taire. « Elle voulait s'ensorceler elle-même. »

Tous les regards allèrent à Robin, et il eut la décence de chipoter avec la corde de son arc pour ne regarder personne dans les yeux.

Snow ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Regina fut plus rapide, sa voix froide et coupante comme un rasoir. « C'était quand je pensais ne jamais pouvoir être heureuse à nouveau. Quand nous étions dans la Forêt Enchantée et que j'avais perdu Henry. Maintenant j'aimerais revenir à nos moutons. »

* * *

Tinkerbell aida avec le sort, sa baguette magique brillant d'un vert flamboyant au-dessus de l'épingle à cheveux.

Elle sourit, satisfaite de son travail lorsque l'objet commença à émettre une lueur d'un vert éclatant. « Comme ça, si on perd le visuel, on pourra quand même voir où elle est partie. »

Regina hocha la tête en remerciement, puis vida le contenu de sa potion toute fraiche au-dessus de l'ustensile.

L'épingle commença à léviter au-dessus du bureau, avant d'avancer lentement mais sûrement vers la porte. Robin l'ouvrit, et le groupe entier suivit leur seul indice.

L'épingle prit de la vitesse alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'orée de la forêt, et alors qu'elle était avalée par la masse arborée, Robin se tendit visiblement.

« Robin ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Emma tenait son revolver d'une main sûre, prête à intervenir n'importe quand.

L'archer se tourna vers elle. « Elle va vers le puits aux souhaits. »

Il y eut un halètement collectif de la part des sorciers dans l'assistance. Ils savaient tous que le puits possédait une magie très puissante. Il pouvait ouvrir des portails, et ensorceler toute la ville. Qui pouvait savoir ce que ceux qui avaient pris Elsa prévoyaient de lui faire…à elle et à Storybrooke ?

Au plus le groupe s'approchait du but, au plus la température chuta, au point qu'une fine couche de gel couvrait le sol, et le gang dut redoubler de prudence pour ne pas glisser.

Comme personne n'était vraiment habillé pour un tel froid, plusieurs compagnons commencèrent à trembler de froid, Regina incluse.

Rumpelstiltskin s'approcha d'elle, comme un serpent près à attaquer sa proie. Elle le fixa, ne lui faisant aucunement confiance, alors qu'il se tenait devant elle. « Ça n'est pas prudent, ce froid, dans ta situation, Regina… » Ses yeux allèrent directement à Robin qui n'était pas loin, mais il ne prêtait attention qu'au chemin devant eux. « Laisse-moi t'aider. » Il plaça une main au-dessus de son épaule, ne la touchant pas vraiment comme si elle avait encore le choix de refuser son geste.

Elle acquiesça lentement, et rapidement, une lumière pourpre émana des doigts de Rumpel et une chaleur douce l'enveloppa. Il ne faisait plus aussi froid, mais frais comme un jour de printemps. Elle remercia le sorcier qui se dirigea vers la fée grelotante qui se tenait plus loin.

Jefferson, à côté d'elle, la regarda d'un air curieux. « Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça toi-même ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air fixe, incertaine de pouvoir lui dire ce que le Ténébreux savait et qu'elle ne s'était pas encore avoué. « J'ai des soucis avec ma magie… Elle ne répond pas comme avant. »

Il hocha la tête, sa voix descendant en volume pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre n'entende. « Tu crois que c'est le bébé ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Ou les Atlantes. Ils ont déjà réussi à droguer mes pouvoirs, après tout. »

Il acquiesça encore, cette fois plus sérieusement. « Alors reste près de moi. Dieu sait que tu es vraiment nulle avec les armes. » Il eut le culot de lui sourire avant de la pousser en avant pour qu'ils continuent à suivre les autres dans la forêt.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en vue du puits en moins d'une heure. Dans la faible luminosité des bois, parmi les ombres des arbres et la lumière d'un soleil bien trop bas pour la saison, Regina pouvait voir la silhouette d'une femme affalée contre la pierre du puits. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule comme si elle était endormie. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait l'être. Ses poignets avaient été liés par des chaines attachées autour du puits, et elles étaient couvertes de glace comme si elle avait tenté de s'échapper.

Le premier instinct de Regina fut de rejoindre son amie, une inquiétude immense la prenant en voyant Elsa. Elle n'avait sans doute rien mangé depuis longtemps, et n'avait pas pu se reposer pendant des jours, si les cernes sous ses yeux étaient une bonne indication.

Jefferson referma les doigts sur son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger. « N'y va pas. On dirait trop que c'est un piège. »

David acquiesça et sortit son épée de son étui. « Je suis d'accord avec Jefferson. Nous devrions encercler l'endroit. Au cas où. » Il fit un geste vers Killian et Emma qui se déplacèrent vers la droite, bientôt suivis de Rumpel et Tink, pendant que lui-même et son épouse partaient vers la gauche.

Robin resta là, son arc levé, une flèche encochée.

Il fixa Regina et pendant une seconde elle revécu leur baiser de la nuit précédente. « Vas-y. Je te couvre. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui confierait sa vie, et celle de leur fille, même s'il ignorait l'existence de cette dernière.

Jefferson sortit un revolver de l'une de ses poches, et en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Regina, il sourit d'un air moqueur. « Eh non, je ne me bats pas avec des ciseaux. »

Elle sourit malgré la gravité de la situation. « Elle t'en a parlé. »

« Oui, ça, elle m'en a parlé. » Il fixa Elsa à quelques mètres d'eux. « Allons la sauver maintenant. »

« Allons-y en effet. »

* * *

L'air ambiant était lourd autour de la clairière, comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait lancé un sort pour rendre l'endroit…irréel.

Si Regina ne sentit pas la différence en prenant pied sur l'herbe gelée, Tinkerbell, à sa droite, haleta si fort que tous l'entendirent. Rumpel, derrière la fée, soupira et resta en arrière. « Cet endroit est imbibé de magie. On ne pourra vous être d'aucune aide là-dedans. »

« _Non, vous ne le pourrez pas._ »

La voix, aussi irréelle que si elle avait appartenu à un fantôme, sembla venir de nulle part avant qu'une brume n'apparaisse dans l'air devant Regina et Jefferson, qui leva son arme en protection. Dans la brume apparut un corps, féminin au premier regard, qui se définit à mesure que le brouillard disparut.

Regina fixa le visage de la femme. Des cheveux d'un bleu profond encadraient un visage rond avec des lèvres pleines et…des yeux blancs. La silhouette était fine, presque trop, ce qui donnait comme impression que l'être venait d'une autre dimension.

Sa voix, qui avait eu l'air si légère auparavant, se fit plus grave, et son vibrato fit trembler Regina comme si les mots transperçaient son âme.

« _Vous essayez de libérer cette sorcière._ »

Personne n'osa lui répondre au départ, avant que Regina ne vit Emma à sa droite, revolver levé, qui toussota pour attirer l'attention. « Oui, nous allons la libérer. Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« _Cela ne vous concerne pas._ »

« Si ça nous concerne ! C'est notre amie ! »

« _Amie ou ennemie, connaissance ou étrangère, cela n'a aucune importance. J'ai besoin d'elle pour reconstruire mon royaume._ »

Il y eut un silence, grave et plein de sens, avant que Robin ne sorte de l'ombre des arbres, son arc baissé comme s'il devinait que la femme pourrait le désarmer en un clin-d'œil. Quand il se tint à côté de Regina, elle se sentit plus légère, presque en sécurité. « Et qui êtes-vous ? »

La silhouette se tourna pour lui faire face, et Regina avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge à la vue de ses yeux blancs. « _Mon nom est Thea. Je suis la fille de Poséidon._ »

« Poséidon ? » Tout le monde pouvait entendre la dérision dans la voix d'Emma. « Poséidon n'est qu'un mythe. »

« _Mythes, légendes et contes pour enfants sont souvent réels, mortelle. Et je le suis également._ »

Snow et David sortirent de l'ombre également. « Êtes-vous arrivée avec les Atlantes ? »

La silhouette – Thea – se retourna brusquement vers eux, flottant presque au-dessus du sol. « _Ne me parlez pas de ces créatures ! Ils m'ont bannie de mon royaume, de ma cité, et m'ont traquée jusqu'ici._ »

« Ils vous ont…bannie ? »

A côté de Regina, Jefferson avait commencé à avancer dans la clairière vers le puits. Elle comprit que Snow et David distrayaient aussi Thea de sa prisonnière.

« _Ils pensaient que j'étais trop dangereuse, trop sauvage. Les pouvoirs que je possède sont bien plus puissants que tout, que les pouvoirs de n'importe qui d'autre. Même plus puissants que ceux de mon père._ »

Snow toussota. « Je suis désolée, mais…vous disiez que vous vouliez reconstruire votre royaume. Vous êtes donc celle qui a créé le mur d'eau ? »

« _Ce mur sera vite devenu une bulle au-dessus de votre petite cité insignifiante. Et quand cette cité se sera noyée, je construirai une nouvelle Atlantide sur ses ruines._ »

David sembla comprendre, tout comme les autres, et Regina se figea, ses doigts recherchant instinctivement ceux de Robin à ses côtés. « Et Elsa vous aiderait en gelant les eaux pour qu'elles ne puissent plus bouger ? »

« _Elle refuse de m'aider, malgré la place que je lui ai offerte à mes côtés. Elle n'est pas mortelle, elle pourrait accomplir de grandes choses. Mais son attachement aux humains la rend faible._ »

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« _Rien. Pour l'instant._ »

Emma et Hook, qui avaient encerclé la déesse – car il apparaissait qu'elle en était une – s'avancèrent, visiblement déterminés et en colère. « Il y a juste une faille à votre plan, madame. On ne vous laissera pas noyer notre ville et ses habitants. »

Les yeux vides de Thea allèrent à la Sauveuse. _« Tu as peut-être des pouvoirs magiques, petite, mais tu n'es pas de taille face à moi._ » Elle leva une main, probablement pour frapper Emma d'un sort, mais une série de cris de guerre retentirent autour de la clairière, et Thea se figea.

* * *

Robin lâcha la main de Regina et encocha une autre flèche, son corps se plaçant devant elle alors que ses mains essayaient en vain de conjurer quelque chose d'utile.

Tout autour de la clairière, les Atlantes apparurent entre les arbres, leurs silhouettes concentrées sur la déesse plutôt que sur le gang lui-même.

Bientôt Jefferson arriva à hauteur d'Elsa et la libéra de ses chaines – qui étaient aussi fragiles que du verre glacé – et l'amena auprès de Regina. La Reine des Neiges était toujours inconsciente.

Une personne sortit des arbres derrière eux et après qu'elle ait retiré son masque, Regina reconnut son visage.

Elle hocha la tête. « Vous êtes venus aider ? »

A sa grande surprise, Kida acquiesça. « Oui, Regina Mills. Restez proche de moi. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux. « Vous avez appris la langue. »

« Et bien d'autres choses. » Elle s'avança et prit une pose défensive devant Regina, sa lance levée alors qu'elle s'adressait à Thea. _« Thea, afisti tous na inai. Echis idi para polles zoes._ » _**Thea, laisse-les tranquille. Tu sais comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois.**_

Thea la regarda, et si ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs, ils auraient quand même pu devenir noirs de rage, une rage visible dans la posture de la déesse, ses beaux traits déformés à un point qu'elle en semblait monstrueuse, comme une sirène qui montrait son véritable visage. « _Mporite. Les stone auto sas mia prigkissa, alla den inai tipota. To oplo pou askoun, mporei na inai afketa ischupo gia na blapsei, alla den inai._ » _**Idiote. Tu penses être une princesse, mais tu n'es rien. Ces armes que tu penses pouvoir me blesser ne me feront rien.**_

Elle s'avança vers Kida, mais une flèche apparut de nulle part, probablement d'un arc atlante, et elle feula de douleur en se retournant, ses yeux lançant presque des flammes de rage.

Elle regarda de nouveau Kida, puis Regina, qui se sentit pâlir alors que leur ennemie la regardait de haut en bas. _« Je reviendrai._ »

Et avec la même brume qu'elle avait utilisée pour apparaitre, Thea disparut, et avec elle le sort qui avait été jeté sur la clairière.

* * *

Les différents groupes se rassemblèrent, les Atlantes d'un côté, le gang de l'autre.

Jefferson tenait Elsa dans ses bras comme si elle était en porcelaine, et quand Rumpel s'approcha, il regarda le sorcier avec un regard implorant. « Elle va bien ? »

Rumpel plaça une main sur le front d'Elsa, ses sourcils froncés. « Sa magie a été altérée. Nous devrons attendre qu'elle se réveille pour en étudier les effets. »

Jefferson acquiesça, satisfait.

Regina, toujours flanquée de Robin, s'approcha de Kida, qui attendait avec son peuple. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

« En effet, Regina Mills. Mais pas ici, et pas maintenant. »

« Quand ? »

Kida sourit, quelque chose d'étrange vu qu'elle avait toujours regardé la Reine froidement. « Demain. Quand votre amie se sera réveillée. » Elle hocha la tête, et son peuple disparut dans les arbres une fois de plus.

« Attendez ! » Kida s'arrêta et la regarda de nouveau. « Où nous rencontrerons-nous ? »

« L'endroit que vous appelez 'Hôtel de Ville' sera assez bon. A bientôt, Regina Mills. »

Et elle disparut elle aussi.

Robin, à côté d'elle, laissa s'échapper un souffle de soulagement. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer… »


	29. Quatre-vingt-troisième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **29\. Quatre-vingt-troisième soir**

* * *

Le groupe était quelque peu choqué en quittant la forêt en direction de la civilisation.

Rumpelstiltskin avait rapidement été pris à part par les autres pour savoir s'il avait des connaissances à propos de Thea, ce à quoi il avait répondu par la négative en ajoutant 'J'ai bien peur que nous entrions dans un monde pavés d'inconnues' qui inquiéta Snow.

Regina marchait à côté de Jefferson, vérifiant de temps à autres si Elsa était toujours inconsciente. La Reine des Neiges était glacée comme une morte, encore plus que d'habitude, ses cheveux argentés salis et rendus mats après ce que leur nouvelle ennemie lui avait fait subir. Son cœur battait lentement, comme si elle avait été ensorcelée.

Jefferson, dont les yeux allaient souvent à la femme qu'il portait dans ses bras, ne manqua pas de faire un geste en direction de Regina puis de son ventre et enfin de Robin qui marchait derrière eux.

Regina ne comprit pas de suite, mais quand elle regarda son abdomen et se rendit compte que son sort de dissimulation ne cachait plus le petit ventre rond sous sa robe, elle hocha la tête en remerciement et replaça le sortilège en un mouvement de doigts.

Elle était chanceuse que Robin n'avait pas prêté attention à ce détail lors de leur confrontation d'avec la sorcière, car il aurait vu, rendu visible par le manque de magie de la clairière, la preuve de son enfant grandissant dans le ventre de la femme à laquelle il tenait toujours.

Elle était aussi chanceuse que Jefferson avait remarqué.

* * *

Le mur d'eau entourant la ville avait l'air encore plus menaçant maintenant qu'ils connaissaient sa réelle provenance, et en passant à côté de lui en allant vers l'hôpital, Snow s'approcha de Regina et regarda l'eau d'un air tendu. « Tu crois qu'il existe une façon de la vaincre ? »

Regina fit signe que non. « Je n'en sais rien. Mais Kida et son peuple nous donnerons sûrement des indices. Apparemment leurs armes peuvent la blesser. »

Snow acquiesça. Il y eut une pause, puis la princesse ferma les doigts autour du poignet de Regina. « Pourquoi t'ont-ils kidnappée s'ils ne sont pas les méchants ? »

« Il ne parlaient pas encore la langue. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kida l'a apprise. De qui, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Snow acquiesça encore, puis ajouta dans un murmure : « J'espère qu'ils n'en ont pas après le bébé. »

Regina sentit son sang se figer et sa main voleta vers son ventre sans y penser, et elle ne vit pas le regard curieux que Robin lui lança. « J'espère que non. »

* * *

Le Docteur Whale était peu surpris d'entendre qu'Elsa avait été maltraitée durant sa captivité. Ruby lui avait dit qu'elle avait senti quelque chose d'étrange dans les bois, quelque chose de glacé, et ils avaient tous deux deviné que cela avait à voir avec la Reine des Neiges.

« Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus nous en faire part exactement ? » Tinkerbell avait beau être petite en taille, le regard qu'elle lança au médecin aurait pu mettre le feu à la pièce.

Il eut la décence de baisser la tête. « Nous pensions…que vous saviez… »

« Eh bien vous aviez tort. » La fée leva le menton, et Regina se sentit étrangement fière de son amie. Elle avait du caractère, et ça lui allait terriblement bien.

Marian arriva peu après que Whale ait demandé une infirmière, et elle alla vers son mari pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

Avec un regard en direction de Regina, il répondit.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers la Reine, ce qui la surprit elle et tous ceux présents.

« Avez-vous été blessée ? »

Regina savait qu'elle faisait référence au coup à la tête qui était censé toujours l'incapaciter, et elle hocha la tête doucement, souriant faiblement. « Non, je n'ai rien, merci. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête en retour et copia son sourire. Une sorte de respect mutuel était lentement en train de se former entre les deux femmes. « Roland m'a dit qu'il vous avait amené un bouquet. »

« Oui. J'étais…surprise, dans le bon sens. »

« Il vous aime beaucoup. »

« Et le sentiment est mutuel. »

Marian sourit une fois encore puis rejoignit son confrère et leur problème actuel, Elsa, toujours inconsciente.

* * *

Whale et Marian prirent plusieurs mesures : les battements du cœur, la tension, la dilatation des pupilles.

Puis, après un temps, Whale appela une autre infirmière pour les aider à transporter la patiente dans une chambre vide, et il se tourna vers le groupe qui était resté, ce qui voulait dire tous sauf Rumpelstiltskin, qui était reparti vers la bibliothèque et Belle dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose dans ses livres à propos de Thea.

« Elsa n'est pas en bon état, j'en ai peur. Elle est déshydratée, et je doute qu'elle ait mangé pendant sa captivité. Elle s'est sûrement évanouie de fatigue, mais je pense qu'elle a été…torturée, d'une certaine façon. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Snow serrait le bras de son mari comme s'il était sa bouée.

« J'ai examiné Elsa deux fois auparavant, et les deux fois, sa température corporelle était proche de 30°C. Bien plus froid qu'un être humain normal. » Il fit une pause. « Aujourd'hui, elle est de 35°C. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Regina fit un pas en avant. « Sa magie a été altérée ? »

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de le deviner, comme vous le savez déjà. La science n'est pas de la magie. Mais nous le saurons quand elle se réveillera. » Il fit une autre pause. « Je conseille à quelques-uns d'entre vous de rester à ses côtés si elle se réveille aujourd'hui, mais je doute que ce soit le cas. »

Regina acquiesça et échangea un regard rapide avec Jefferson. « Nous restons. »

Whale acquiesça de même. « Bien. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ? » Il y eut un 'Non' général et il hocha la tête. « Alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

« Merci Viktor. » Whale lança un regard confus dans la direction de Snow. Regina se souvint alors d'une conversation durant laquelle la princesse lui avait expliqué que dans un moment de…faiblesse, son soi ensorcelé, Mary-Margaret, avait couché avec le docteur. Elle en avait ri à l'époque vu l'ironie de la chose, mais l'expression sur le visage de David à ce moment-là lui fit passer l'envie d'encore s'en moquer.

* * *

Tous quittèrent l'hôpital : Tink dit à Regina qu'elle allait chez Granny dans la chambre d'Elsa pour lui prendre des vêtements propres, pendant qu'Emma annonçait qu'elle s'occuperait d'Henry pour la nuit.

Jefferson aurait demandé la même chose pour Grace, mais Snow fut plus rapide. « Je pense qu'elle appréciera d'avoir de la compagnie, » et elle le dit avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Robin resta plus longtemps, prétextant qu'il attendait que sa femme ait fini de travailler pour rentrer ensemble. En vérité, il suivit Regina et attendit avec elle et le Chapelier dans la chambre d'Elsa.

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, pendant que Regina était assise à côté d'Elsa, et que Jefferson faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Robin regardait l'homme avec une certaine curiosité sur le visage.

Quand il fut certain que personne ne parlerait, l'archer soupira et se pinça le nez. « Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

Regina le fixa, comme s'il y avait un aimant invisible dans son regard qui l'attirerait toujours à lui. « Vas-y, demande. »

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ? » Il pointa Regina et Jefferson du doigt pour éviter toute confusion.

Regina échangea un regard avec Jefferson qui la regarda avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et une expression amusée. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier. « Pourquoi ? Tu te demandes comment une femme comme elle a pu frapper dans l'œil d'une merveille comme moi ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et lui signifia de la fermer, comme elle voyait que Robin se tendait et s'énervait en silence. « Ne l'écoute pas. Mais il a raison. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

Robin haussa les épaules. « Je ne me souviens pas de lui dans la Forêt Enchantée, et quand Zelena a été vaincue, il a apparu comme ça comme venant de nulle part… »

Jefferson fit une grimace pour signifier que l'archer avait raison. « Si je peux répondre, ce n'est pas une question idiote. J'ai été absent pendant toute cette affaire. Mais avec raison. » Regina le regarda avec curiosité, parce qu'elle se l'était demandé plus d'une fois déjà. « Après que nous soyions réunis, Grace et moi avons vécu un temps seul à la maison. Puis, quand ton sort frappa, nous sommes réapparus près de notre vieille bicoque, et pas avec les autres. Grace voulait vous rejoindre, mais…je pensais que c'était trop dangereux. Alors nous sommes restés là… »

« Pendant un an ? Vous en avez raté des choses… » Regina rit sans joie.

Jefferson fit de même. « Maintenant je le sais… Eh bien… Comment vous dire ? J'étais assez content d'avoir ma fille pour moi après tant de temps sans elle… » Regina acquiesça, elle comprenait tout à fait. Elle aussi, si Henry était partis avec eux dans la Forêt Enchantée, aurait voulu le garder pour elle et ne pas le partager. « Puis…quand nous sommes revenus sans nos souvenirs, c'est comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. Sauf que Grace commença à s'inquiéter. Quand on a entendu qu'Henry était revenu de New-York, elle m'a demandé de retourner en ville. Alors on est partis. Mais on est tombés dans un beau piège avant d'y arriver… » il fit la grimace.

Regina écarquilla les yeux. « Vous avez été…transformés ? En singes volants ? »

Jefferson acquiesça et un frisson le parcourut. « C'était horrible. Comme si on était conscients de ce qu'on faisait mais qu'on ne pouvait rien faire… Comme si on était dans un train, qu'on regardait le paysage passer sans pouvoir l'arrêter. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne le savais pas… »

« Je n'avais pas trop envie d'en parler, non plus… » Il rit sarcastiquement.

Robin toussota, attirant l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes. « Eh bien…ça ne me dit pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

Jefferson sourit une fois de plus. « Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tranquilles, hein l'archer ? »

Robin hocha la tête. « Non. Chapelier. »

Le fait que le titre avait l'air d'une insulte dans la bouche de Robin ne passa pas inaperçu pour Regina, mais elle ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas son rôle.

« Eh bien… » elle commença, « c'est une longue histoire… »

Elle fit signe à Jefferson de commencer à raconter, et l'épisode se déroula une fois encore, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas Grace et Henry qui leur lançaient des regards curieux et excités, mais Robin qui les regardait avec une évidente jalousie.

Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Quand elle regardait Marian, elle aussi ressentait de la jalousie à l'idée que cette femme avait connu des parties de la vie de Robin et Roland qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais elle-même…

Et oui, ça faisait mal…


	30. Quatre-vingt-troisième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **30\. Quatre-vingt-troisième matin**

* * *

Elsa se réveilla un peu avant l'aube. Regina, qui s'était endormie peu après minuit, n'était pas avec elle quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Jefferson, par contre, l'était.

Ce fut donc les murmures de Jefferson pour la Reine des Neiges qui réveillèrent Regina, mais elle garda les yeux fermés en réalisant ce qu'elle entendait.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ? »

Il y eut un mouvement de couvertures, et Regina imagina Elsa essayant de s'asseoir, sa voix grave et dure comme si elle avait perdu l'habileté de parler pendant un temps. « Je…j'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

« Je t'ai laissé du temps pour réfléchir déjà. Je pensais que tu avais envie de nous donner une chance…et puis tu es partie. »

« Jefferson, s'il-te-plait…s'il-te-plait essaie de comprendre… Je suis immortelle. Je vais te survivre. Je ne peux pas…le supporter… »

Regina sentit ses yeux s'embuer sous ses paupières sous le coup des larmes. Elle avait déjà eu cette conversation avec Elsa. Et elle savait ce que son amie ressentait envers le beau chapelier. Elle était tiraillée entre raison et sentiments. Comme elle.

Elle entendit Jefferson soupirer et pouvait l'imaginer parfaitement, sa tête baissée en guise de résignation. « Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, tu t'en rends bien compte ? »

Elsa rit faiblement. « Je ne t'aimerais pas si tu n'étais pas si têtu… »

Regina sentit son cœur faire un bond en entendant parler d'amour, mais le mot avait été dit avec tant de nonchalance qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit la première fois qu'il ait été prononcé.

Elle en profita pour ouvrir les yeux et prétendre n'avoir rien entendu.

* * *

Elsa s'était en effet assise, ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, les cernes sous ses yeux un peu plus pâles, même si ses cheveux restaient mats.

Son regard tomba aisément sur Regina, et elle sourit. Ses doigts relâchèrent ceux de Jefferson sur le lit à côté d'elle, et elle tendit le bras comme pour attirer Regina vers elle.

La reine se leva, pas trop vite, et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, et Elsa l'enlaça.

« En quel honneur ? »

« Tu m'as sauvée. Tous les deux vous m'avez sauvée… »

Regina sourit et se relaxa durant l'étreinte avant de s'en libérer. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

Elsa ne sourit plus, et elle se tendit en se souvenant. « Je me rappelle une conversation juste après qu'elle m'ait trouvée. J'étais seule dans les bois, je retournais en ville après avoir diné chez Jefferson, » elle rougit à ces paroles, « elle voulait que je l'aide à détruire ce monde pour reconstruire le sien… Mais j'ai refusé, alors elle m'a insultée, m'a traitée de faible, de sentimentale, et elle m'a jeté un sort. Je me suis évanouie. » Elle fit une pause et fronça les sourcils comme pour s'aider à se souvenir. « Quand je me suis réveillée, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Et je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs. Elle me les avait pris. »

Regina haleta de surprise et prit la main d'Elsa. Elle était froide, plus froide que quand elle était inconsciente. « Elle les a pris indéfiniment ? »

Elsa fit signe que non. « Non. Comme pour toi…ils sont revenus après un temps. Puis elle les prenait encore, et encore. Jusqu'au quatrième jour, où je me suis évanouie de faim, de soif…de fatigue. Je suis immortelle mais même moi pourrait mourir d'un tel traitement. »

Regina échangea un regard plein de connivence avec Jefferson, qui était aussi inquiet qu'elle. Elle se leva, déterminée. « Je vais aller voir les autres. On en apprendra sans doute plus sur cette Thea. Jefferson, reste ici. Garde-la en sécurité. Je reviendrai plus tard. » Elle se pencha et embrasse son amie sur le front. « Repose-toi. Il s'occupera bien de toi. »

Elsa ferma les yeux, retombant dans un sommeil sans rêves. « Je sais. »

* * *

Regina était seule quand elle arriva à l'Hôtel de Ville. Il était encore tôt, donc ça ne la surprit pas. Elle se fit une tasse de thé vert pour les nerfs, et rangea son bureau, plaçant quelques chaises supplémentaires autour de la pièce manuellement. De temps en temps, elle regardait ses mains et essayait de conjurer quelque chose de plus élaboré que son sort de dissimulation, comme de changer ses vêtements. Mais si la brume pourpre apparaissait pendant une seconde environ, elle disparaissait aussitôt.

Sa magie avait été altérée. Elle ne pouvait plus faire de sorts compliqués. Elle se demanda quelle en était la raison. Mais heureusement pour elle, le sort de dissimulation était l'un des plus faciles à conjurer. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de chance en ce moment.

Une fois, sa main joua sur son ventre rond et elle sourit. « C'est toi qui fait ça, princesse ? »

Il était idiot de penser que sa fille répondrait, mais elle avait besoin de réponses. Est-ce que son bébé altérait sa magie ?

Elle se souvint d'un temps où elle était tombée enceinte. Quand elle était mariée au roi Leopold, était s'était retrouvée à attendre un enfant. Mais elle le perdit trois semaines plus tard. Il n'avait pas été là longtemps, donc elle ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où cela avait joué avec sa magie… La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était la douleur, physique et émotionnelle, que la perte de l'enfant avait provoquée.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Regina balaya ses pensées d'un revers de la main et se tint plus droite en regardant Robin entrer dans la pièce et poser son arc contre un mur avant d'enlever sa veste. « J'avais presque terminé, mais merci. »

Il sourit, un sourire qu'elle avait vu de nombreuses fois quand tout était encore simple. Le même sourire qu'il lui envoya ce jour-là à la ferme de Zelena. Le même sourire qu'il lui offrit au café quand il lui proposa un verre.

Il passa à côté d'elle, comprenant – trop vite à son gout – envahissant son espace pour attraper une chaise derrière elle. « Laisse-moi finir pour toi. » Il se déplaça autour de la pièce et plaça plusieurs autres chaises comme s'il habitait là. « Comment va ton amie ? »

« Elsa ? » Elle n'attendit pas la réponse. « Elle s'est réveillée il y a environ une heure. »

« Et comment va-t-elle ? »

« Comme nous le craignions. Epuisée. Mais elle s'en remettra. »

« Et le Chapelier ? Il n'est pas avec toi ? » Elle entendit le venin dans sa voix. Malgré la conversation qu'ils avaient eues le soir précédent, et l'histoire qu'ils lui avaient raconté, Robin détestait autour autant Jefferson. Et une fois encore, elle comprenait pourquoi.

Même s'il n'y avait aucune compétition. Aucune. D'aucune façon.

« Il est resté avec elle. Elle avait besoin de compagnie. »

Il acquiesça d'une étrange façon, puis se rapprocha quand il eut terminé sa tâche. « Besoin d'autre chose, Votre Majesté ? »

Regina ouvrit les lèvres à son approche. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

Au moment où elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, la porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus, et elle s'éloigna d'un bond comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit par ses parents.

Le sentiment n'était pas si lointain quand elle vit Snow et David entrer, Petit Neal dans les bras de son père.

Toute la culpabilité qu'elle aurait pu ressentir disparut quand elle vit son filleul qui ne cessait de grandir. Il était éveillé, et ses yeux bleus, en la voyant, brillèrent d'affection, et rapidement, ses petits bras se tendaient vers elle.

David rit. « Eh bien, regardez qui est la chouchoute, hein petit prince ? »

Regina sourit béatiquement, et ne rata pas le regard perdu que lui lança Robin en la voyant si heureuse de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui, même si ce n'était qu'un enfant, puis elle prit Neal à son père. « Coucou mon tout beau ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, je dirais ! » Snow ricana, et Regina commençait à s'habituer à ce son quand la discussion tournait autour de son filleul. « Je pensais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de le laisser avec les Nains cette fois. Il n'a pas arrêté de gigoter comme s'il savait qu'il allait te voir. »

Regina pouffa de rire et embrassa la petite main tendue vers elle. « Tu as un crush sur Tatie Gina ? » Elle commença à bouger de gauche à droite pour le bercer. Si d'autres personnes arrivèrent dans l'entrefaite, elle ne les vit pas.

* * *

Le groupe entier se rassembla vite dans le bureau, excepté Hook qui devait garder Henry vu que c'était un jour de congé scolaire.

Regina avait toujours Neal dans les bras quand deux Atlantes arrivèrent, dans leur accoutrement étrange, comme s'ils connaissaient l'endroit, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu à Storybrooke.

Kida était l'un des deux, bien sûr, et comme elle l'avait fait le jour précédent, elle ignora la plupart des personnes présentes et se dirigea directement de Regina.

La Reine regarda la jeune femme s'approcher avec un sourire amical sur les lèvres, un sourire qui disparut quand les yeux couleur cristal virent l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle eut l'air surpris, et se retourna pour regarder pour la première fois les autres. « A qui est cet enfant ? »

David s'avança, ne sachant sans doute pas comment réagir à une requête si…tranchante. « C'est mon fils et celui de ma femme, Snow White. » Snow prit place à côté de son époux, ses sourcils froncés, visiblement prête à défendre son fils au besoin.

Regina, qui protégerait Neal à tout prix y compris sa vie si nécessaire, attira l'attention de Kida. « Son nom est Neal. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui ? »

Kida hocha la tête. « Non, rien. Mais nous pensions, » elle regarda son compagnon un instant, « nous pensions qu'il n'y avait qu'un enfant qui pourrait nous aider. » Elle fit une pause, souriant une fois de plus, son regard allant aux Charmings. « Votre fils est puissant. Il est né de ce que vous appelez Amour Véritable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snow acquiesça et vint se placer près de Regina qui comprit sa requête et lui donna Neal. Il protesta un instant, mais pas longtemps, sentant sans doute la tension dans la pièce. « Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas vous connaitre. En fait, je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne vous connait. »

Kida hocha la tête et pointa vers elle et l'homme derrière elle. « Je m'appelle Kida. Et voici mon frère Milo. »

Snow eut l'air surprise, et Regina la fixa avec connivence. Dans le film de Disney, Milo était l'amant de Kida, pas son frère. Mais alors qu'il se tenait là, pas vraiment grand mais pas petit non plus, avec des cheveux d'argent qui bouclaient sous ses oreilles, et des yeux bleus, oui, elle pouvait voir la ressemblance.

David, ignorant la scène, se présenta. « Je suis David. Nolan. Voici ma femme Snow, et notre fils, Neal. Notre fille, Emma, se tient juste là. » Kida adressa un signe de la tête à chacun, même si Regina pouvait voir qu'elle connaissait déjà les noms de chacun, si son manque de surprise à l'âge d'Emma était une bonne indication. « Voici Rumpelstiltiskin, et Tinkerbell. Vous connaissez déjà Regina, et Robin Hood. »

Regina ne rata pas la tension dans les épaules de Tink quand Milo la regarda, mais elle décida de ne pas prêter attention à quelque chose d'aussi…trivial…que l'attraction physique.

Tout ce qui comptait était Thea et ce qu'elle souhaitait faire à la ville.

* * *

« Hier, vous avez dit que vous nous raconteriez tout ce que vous savez sur Thea. »

Kida regarda de nouveau Regina et acquiesça. « Je l'ai dit. Et je vais le faire. » Elle regarda chaque personne comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, puis la regarda elle, pensant sans doute qu'elle était…le leader du groupe. « Thea est la fille unique du dieu de la mer Poséidon. »

« Je pensais que les dieux grecs étaient un mythe ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Kida regarda Emma et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Vous avez de grandes difficultés à croire ce qui est juste sous votre nez, Emma Nolan. » Emma écarquilla les yeux, ainsi que ses parents, en entendant son prénom accolé au nom de famille de David, mais ils ne commentèrent pas.

« Poséidon, ainsi que ses frères et sœurs plus…illustres, sont nos dieux et chefs. Dans notre monde, chaque dieu a la responsabilité d'une ou plusieurs cités, et, en retour, nous leur faisons des offrandes. »

« Mais Atlantide…a pris son indépendance, je me trompe ? »

Kida regarda Snow cette fois, puis acquiesça. « Vous êtes bien informés. C'était il y a longtemps. Notre dieu, Poséidon, nous négligeait. Mais malgré son manque…d'intérêt pour nous, nous nous sommes bien développés. Pour nous punir, Poséidon a maudit notre cité et l'a engloutie sous la mer. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Thea vient faire là-dedans. »

« Thea a été bannie à Atlantis par son père. Ses pouvoirs étaient trop dangereux, sa nature trop impétueuse pour qu'elle devienne une déesse elle aussi. Elle fit partie de notre malédiction. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit, nous avions réussi à développer notre propre magie, et nous avons été capables de combattre Thea et ses nombreuses attaques sur la cité. » Milo gigota aux paroles de sa sœur, et Regina fronça les sourcils. Kida cachait-elle quelque chose ? « Il y a un an, nous l'avons capturée et jugée. Elle fut condamnée à l'exil. Malheureusement, quelques-uns d'entre nous qui étaient fidèles à Thea ont saboté la machine qui crée des portails, et elle fut envoyée ici au lieu des Enfers du dieu Hadès. »

Rumpel attira l'attention en se raclant la gorge. « Donc votre présence ici est quoi ? Un acte de…solidarité ? Vous vouliez aider les pauvres mortels à la vaincre ? »

Kida hocha la tête. « Non. Thea, avant d'être envoyée ici, a conjuré une vague immense qui a englouti et détruit presque toute notre cité. Elle a volé le Cœur d'Atlantis et l'a caché à un endroit que nous ne connaissons pas. Nous sommes ici pour sauver notre monde et notre cité. Pour la capturer et la ramener avec nous. »

Regina acquiesça, car elle en savait désormais plus. « Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de vos armes qui seraient capables de la blesser. »

« Elle avait raison. Nos armes, flèches, lances, sont faites de cristal atlante. Nous les avons reçus de son père. C'est le seul matériau connu qui peut tuer les demi-dieux. »

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle chacun réfléchit à ce que Kida venait de leur révéler. Tout commençait à faire sens : le kidnapping de Regina, ses mots à ce moment-là, et la volonté de Thea de détruire tous les vies de Storybrooke pour créer son propre royaume parfait.

Tout sauf une chose…

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas ce que mon fils a à voir là-dedans. »

Kida regarda Snow. « Votre fils est magique. Comme l'enfant à naitre de Regina Mills. »

Il n'y eut qu'une exclamation de surprise dans le bureau, et Regina pâlit en cherchant le regard de Robin à l'autre côté de la pièce. Lui aussi était pâle comme un mort, et quand il regarda son ventre et vit, elle sut. Il pensait que l'enfant était de Jefferson. Parce que s'il avait été le sien…il y aurait un ventre rond. Qu'il ne voyait pas.

Kida capta la tension et regarda l'archer. Elle fronça les sourcils puis fixa Regina de nouveau. « Je suis désolée. Je pensais que chacun était au courant. »

Regina hocha la tête et se força à sourire. « Tout va bien, Kida. Tout le monde l'aurait su à un moment ou à un autre de toute manière. » Elle toussota. « Alors…comment cela se fait-il que Neal et mon bébé soient magiques ? »

« Conçus de ce type de magie, la plupart des enfants le sont. Vous, » elle regarda Emma, « pourriez aider aussi, mais votre magie est moins pure, moins…jeune que ce qui serait requis. »

Snow grinça des dents, sa main protégeant la tête de Petit Neal. « Quelqu'un a déjà essayé d'utiliser Neal pour faire de la magie. Elle me l'a pris quelques minutes après sa naissance. »

Kida écarquilla les yeux. « Je ne prendrais jamais un enfant des bras de sa mère. Votre fils, et votre enfant à venir, » elle regarda Regina, « sont en sécurité. Tant qu'elle ne comprend pas quelle utilité ils auraient pour nous. Nos armes sont peut-être capables de la blesser, mais elle le sait et a appris à les éviter. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous compter la vaincre avec des enfants. »

Kida sourit de manière malicieuse, quelque chose qui surprit et terrifia Regina dans le même temps. « Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais ce que je fais. » Elle regarda son frère. « Milo pourrait vous montrer, mais cela pourrait être dangereux pour la santé de l'enfant. »

« 'Me montrer' ? » Regina fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Oui. Milo et moi avons notre propre magie, grâce à nos pendentifs. » Elle prit son cristal de dessous sa tunique et la pierre brilla d'une teinte de bleu irréelle. « Je peux guérir presque toutes les blessures. Milo peut communiquer avec les autres…en esprit. »

« Un télépathe ? » Rumpel eut l'air un peu trop enthousiaste à cette idée.

« En quelque sorte. » Kida regarda de nouveau Regina. « Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je suggère que nous retournions au camp. Il y a encore plusieurs pistes que nous devons suivre pour retrouver Thea. »

Regina acquiesça. « J'ai encore une question. Pensez-vous qu'elle attaquera Elsa de nouveau ? »

Kida haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. J'ai bien peur que son but n'ait été atteint. Votre amie contrôlant la glace n'était pas assez puissante que pour empêcher Thea de lui prendre ses pouvoirs. C'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle vole des pouvoirs. » Elle salua de la tête, puis Milo et elle quittèrent la pièce, laissant le gang seul.

Sauf que quand Regina regarda vers l'endroit où s'était tenu Robin, elle vit qu'il n'était plus là.

Il était parti.


	31. Quatre-vingt-troisième matin: Marian

_A/N: Hello tout le monde! Je suis tellement désolée pour le retard, j'ai été prise par le temps et surtout le boulot: préparer les examens, les corrections, préparer les dernières leçons avant la fin du trimestre, les corrections... Bref, busy busy busy. Mais me revoici, je ne vous ai pas oubliés, et pour me faire pardonner je poste aujourd'hui six chapitres de plus! :D_

 _Me reste à remercier chaleureusement les quelques lecteurs de plus qui ont gentiment laissé un mot doux sur cette histoire, cela me fait plaisir que vous l'aimiez autant!_

 _Sachez qu'à l'avenir je compte traduire quelques autres de mes fics en français, dont une autre fic Once upon a time! :D_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **31\. Quatre-vingt-troisième matin : Marian**

* * *

Marian commençait à fortement apprécier cette espèce de futur.

Alors qu'elle rangeait la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Robin et regardait Roland rire devant ce que Ruby avait appelé un cartoon, elle sourit. Oui, ce royaume convenait à son fils. Et à elle-même, si elle se l'avouait. Elle aimait cet endroit où une épouse ne devait pas se contenter de rester à la maison sans arrêt et s'occuper des affaires familiales – maison qu'ils n'avaient pas ici à Storybrooke, ils n'avaient même plus de camp en fait – ou des enfants. Non, au lieu de cela, elle pouvait être infimière.

Elle s'était fait quelques amis à l'hôpital. Viktor était parmi eux. C'était un homme gentil, même si un brin torturé. Elle avait bien appris ce qui était arrivé à son frère Gerhard, et avait appris qu'il était originaire d'un monde sans couleur et sans magie.

Il y avait aussi Imelda, sa collègue dans le service de Viktor. Elle n'avait pas été infirmière dans la Forêt Enchantée, juste une simple fille de ferme. Mais ce que Marian appris rapidement également, c'est que la malédiction de la Méchante Reine avait donné de nouvelles vies à chacun, ainsi que de nouvelles…aptitudes.

* * *

C'était en de tels moments que Marian était reconnaissante de la haine de Regina envers Snow White. Elle se souvenait de cette haine comme si c'était hier, vu que pour elle, ça n'était pas si lointain que cela…mais elle comprenait qu'une personne puisse changer pour ses enfants.

Marian avait rencontré Henry une fois. Roland, en voyant le garçon plus âgé attendre ce qui se nommait bus, avait couru dans sa direction. Henry avait souri et salué son fils comme s'il avait été un jeune frère, et elle s'était demandé une fois de plus ce qui s'était passé pendant son…absence.

Henry était en colère contre Robin, elle l'avait compris assez vite. La grande majorité de la ville était en colère contre lui, en fait. Et elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Mais elle commençait à comprendre.

Regina elle-même avait changé envers elle, elle pouvait le sentir. Au début, elle savait que la reine ne l'aimait pas, peut-être parce qu'elle se souvenait de sa trahison pour sauver Snow White. Mais depuis ce jour-là et ce petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie, elle avait commencé à être moins…froide, plus amicale, même si Marian ne pourrait sans doute jamais compter la Reine dans ses amis.

Elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre Robin et Regina, si leurs regards, remplis de douleur, étaient un indice fiable.

Parfois cela la blessait.

Parfois elle comprenait.

Et pourquoi devrait-elle s'en plaindre après tout ? Robin était à ses côtés, non ?

Mais l'était-il vraiment ?

Parfois, elle pensait à poser des questions à Roland. A propos de ce qu'elle avait manqué. Dans son innocence, elle savait qu'il lui dirait tout sans filtre, ce que son père ne pouvait faire par pudeur envers ses sentiments, et ce qu'il avait commencé à taire depuis qu'elle était réapparue.

* * *

Marian soupira et s'assit sur le lit nouvellement refait, ses mains sur son visage. Robin était un homme bon, elle le savait. C'était une des choses qui avait fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais toutes ces années sans se voir, elle savait que ça l'avait changé. Elle le savait, et était parfois sur le point de lui poser des questions, mais il refuserait de lui répondre, de lui montrer, persistait à agir comme si rien n'avait changé alors que _tout_ avait changé.

Elle avait abandonné sa famille pour protéger une inconnue.

Elle les avait abandonnés pour sauver une princesse en fuite qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Elle se détestait pour cela, parce qu'elle savait désormais ce qu'ils avaient subi sans elle. Quand elle y repensait, elle se sentait coupable de leur être revenue quand elle les avait tant blessés.

Si Robin était directement venu à elle et l'avait enlacée comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce court moment de bonheur s'était évaporé dès l'instant où elle vit son regard peiné. Triste pour elle, elle avait d'abord cru, de penser qu'elle avait débarqué dans un monde étrange.

Mais désormais elle en savait un peu plus, et avait compris qu'il n'avait pas été triste pour elle.

Il avait été triste de perdre la vie qu'il avait commencé à construire ici. Avec Roland. Avec ses hommes. Avec la Reine.

* * *

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et elle entendit Roland saluer son père de manière enthousiaste.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas censé rentrer si tôt. Il avait rendez-vous à l'Hôtel de Ville, c'est ce qu'il avait dit, pour parler d'une nouvelle menace nommée Thea.

Alors Marian se leva et se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres quand elle vit Roland la tête en bas dans les bras de son père.

« Que fais-tu ici si tôt ? »

Elle essaya de garder sa voix aussi neutre qu'elle le pouvait, mais ses pensées des dernières minutes l'avait mise de si mauvaise humeur que ses paroles semblèrent presque sévères.

Robin la regarda de manière désolée. « Quelque chose s'est passé et j'ai dû partir. »

Marian écarquilla les yeux quand elle l'étudia un peu plus. Il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré ou avait trop essayé de s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa voix était grave, comme s'il avait trop crié, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille comme s'il les avait tirés.

Alors elle s'avança dans la pièce et prit Roland des bras de son père, s'agenouillant devant lui calmement. « Roland, mon cœur, ton Papa et moi devons parler entre adultes. Tu veux descendre chez Granny et lui demander une glace en nous attendant ? »

Roland, au lieu de sourire à l'idée de manger une glace – son repas préféré désormais – se tendit. « Est-ce que toi et Papa allez crier comme quand vous êtes fâchés ? »

Marian ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine à l'idée que son fils avait vécu ses disputes d'avec Robin – qui avaient lieu plus souvent qu'elle ne le souhaiterait. Elle secoua la tête. « Non, nous n'allons pas crier, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ton Papa est triste. Tu peux faire ça pour nous mon chéri ? »

Roland sembla réfléchir un moment, puis hocha la tête, attrapant la peluche en forme de singe qu'il prenait partout avec lui avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Il y eut un silence après qu'il soit parti, un silence que Marian n'était pas certaine vouloir déranger.

Robin soupira, finalement, et enleva sa veste qu'il jeta sur un fauteuil avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa devant l'écran désormais noire. Dans l'écran, Marian pouvait voir son reflet, yeux bouffis et expression douloureuse.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré et était tombée amoureuse de lui, Marian mit de côté son côté épouse et enfila ses chaussons d'amie.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son mari et plaça une main tendre sur sa cuisse. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? »

Robin fit une grimace. « Je n'ai pas pleuré. »

Marian lui lança un regard dur. « Robin s'il-te-plait. Ne me traite pas comme une idiote. » Elle soupira. « Que s'est-il passé à cette réunion ? »

Il y eut un silence, et Robin soupira, plaçant ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de cacher les larmes qui recommencèrent à tomber.

Jusque là, Marian ne savait pas si ces larmes étaient des larmes de tristesse ou de colère. Mais aucune des deux options n'était une bonne chose.

« Regina est enceinte. »

Marian laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise avant de réfléchir. Voilà pourquoi la Reine rendait de si régulières visites à Viktor. Elle n'était plus blessée. Elle portait la vie. Mais si elle était enceinte, l'expression sur le visage de Robin signifiait qu'il ne pensait pas que l'enfant était de lui.

Quelque part en elle, elle se sentait soulagée. Mais une plus grande partie d'elle souffrait parce qu'elle sut alors qu'il avait eu – et avait sans doute toujours – des sentiments pour Regina.

« De qui est le bébé ? »

Robin essaya de la regarder, ses yeux agrandis par ce qu'elle reconnut comme de la surprise envers sa compréhension de la situation. « Je ne peux pas en être certain, mais je pense qu'il est du Chapelier. »

* * *

Marian fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vu le Chapelier, Jefferson était son nom, plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait le compter. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter de l'esprit qu'à chaque fois, il était en train de discuter de manière passionnée avec la Reine des Neiges, Elsa, dont les mains étaient dans les siennes alors que leurs regards se croisaient.

Et il était en couple avec Regina ?

Non, ça ne semblait pas juste.

Mais comment pouvait-elle le dire à son mari ? Parce qu'apparemment, l'enfant ne pouvait pas être de lui…

« Robin, je- »

« Non, Marian, ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être déçu. Aucun droit. Tout comme je n'aurais pas le droit de me plaindre si tu me quittais pour un autre homme. »

Marian regarda ses pieds. « Parce que tu souhaiterais uniquement mon bonheur. » Elle le sentit acquiescer. « Mais, Robin, cela ne veut pas dire que Regina est…heureuse. »

Une fois encore il la regarda de manière surprise, mais ne répondit pas.

Marian était témoin de leur conversation comme si elle n'en faisait pas partie, et au plus elle y réfléchissait, moins logique cela semblait que le compagnon de Regina et père de son enfant puisse être le Chapelier qui était si visiblement amoureux d'Elsa.

Mais elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Robin si elle se trompait.

Elle devait discuter avec Regina d'abord.

* * *

C'était tellement étrange, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle et Robin rejoignaient Roland au café, qu'elle se sente si…indifférente envers la grossesse de Regina, alors qu'elle pensait fortement que Robin était le père.

D'un côté, une partie d'elle – rapetissant à chaque seconde – était jalouse à l'idée que son mari ait été avec une autre femme pendant son absence.

D'un autre côté, elle était heureuse que Robin ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, surtout après qu'une fée légèrement soûle lui ai soufflé une nuit à l'hôpital qu'elle-même n'était pas l'Unique Amour de son mari.

Elle sourit en se souvenant de cette soirée-là. La fée nommée Tinkerbell, qu'elle avait souvent vue en compagnie de la Reine, avait été amenée à l'hôpital depuis le pub local, le Rabbit Hole, et elle était fortement imbibée. Marian et Imelda avaient pris soin d'elle pendant qu'elle dégrisait, et alors qu'elle essayait de placer une aiguille dans le bras de la jeune femme, Marian avait été assaillie d'insultes sur comment elle avait ruiné le destin de quelqu'un d'autre, comment elle et Robin n'étaient pas des âmes sœurs. Elle s'était réveillée plus tard dans la nuit et Tinkerbell ne s'était plus souvenue de ses mots précédents, et Marian n'y avait plus prêté attention, pensant sans doute que ces paroles étaient celles d'une patiente soûle.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, cela faisait sens. Qu'elle n'était pas l'Unique Amour de Robin. Elle l'aimait, c'était certain, mais leur connexion n'avait pas ce sens d'appartenance, pour ainsi dire, qui faisait que quand elle pensait à le quitter – et elle y pensait de plus en plus – elle ne se sentait pas brisée en deux.

Non, elle y repensa en se relevant du sofa pour partir au travail. Elle n'était pas son Unique Amour, mais elle pensait savoir qui l'était.


	32. Quatre-vingt-quatrième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **32\. Quatre-vingt-quatrième soir**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Regina décida de rendre visite à Elsa à l'hôpital. Elle savait que Jefferson avait dû la quitter à un moment de la journée pour rentrer auprès de Grace, et elle ne voulait pas que son amie se sente seule.

Elle fut donc surprise de constater qu'Elsa n'était pas seule du tout dans sa chambre.

Quand elle entra, Tinkerbell était assise à côté du lit, rigolant en mâchonnant un sandwich qui avait l'air de venir de chez Granny.

« Regina ! » Tink sourit de toutes ses dents.

Les yeux de la Reine s'écarquillèrent. « Salut Tink. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La fée haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que notre amie apprécierait de manger quelque chose d'autre que de la gelée et lui ai amené des sandwiches. Il y en a assez pour trois, si tu en veux un. »

Regina acquiesça. « Je ne serais pas contre. » Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et enleva son manteau, rejoignant Tink dans la seconde et dernière chaise de la pièce.

Elsa semblait se sentir mieux, même si fatiguée. Mais elle était bel et bien réveillée quand elle prit la main de Regina là où elle se trouvait sur le plateau de nourriture. « Tink m'a dit pour ce matin. Je suis désolée que Robin ait eu à l'apprendre de cette façon. »

Regina hocha la tête, son sourire disparaissant quelque peu. « Il aurait dû l'apprendre un jour, vu ce qui se passe autour de moi en ce moment… » Elle mit la main sur son ventre. « Mais il ne sait pas que le bébé est de lui. »

Tink fronça les sourcils. « Il ne le sait pas ? Il est complètement idiot ou quoi ? »

Regina lui lança un regard d'avertissement. « Il pense que le bébé est de Jefferson. »

Il y eut une pause, puis Tinkerbell commança à rire. « Vraiment ? Oh Seigneur, il est vraiment idiot en fait ! » Elle grommela. « N'importe qui avec un cerveau et des yeux peut voir que Jeff est raide dingue d'Elsa ! »

Ces mots firent rougit Elsa. « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il est…euh…'raide dingue' de moi, Tink… »

La fée fit une grimace. « Ouais, c'est ça. Peu importe, » elle regarda de nouveau Regina, « ton archer doit en fumer de la bonne pour ne pas voir ce qui est juste devant son nez… »

Regina regarda ses mains, puis acquiesça. « Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Mieux que l'homme que tu aimes, ton Amour Unique en plus, pense que tu l'as remplacé par un homme qui est fou d'une autre, plutôt que de lui dire la vérité ? Eh ben…bon retour parmi nous, Regina Mills ! Tu n'as pas changé tant que ça si tu as toujours peur de faire un pas en avant plutôt que deux en arrière ! »

« Tinkerbell, n'y pense même pas ! »

« J'y pense, et je continuerai à y penser jusqu'à ce que tu réalises que cette idée de secret est complètement débile, et ce depuis le début ! »

« Ce n'est pas débile… » murmura Regina en réponse.

* * *

Elle mangèrent en silence un moment, puis Elsa regarda une fois encore Regina. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il le sache, en fait ? »

La Reine ne répondit pas directement, choisissant d'abord de terminer son sandwich pour éviter de répondre à une question qu'aucune de ses deux amies ne laisseraient sans réponse.

Elle soupira. « A cause de sa femme. »

« Marian ? » Elsa rougit quand elle vit ses deux compagnes la regarder. « C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi. C'est une femme gentille. Mais elle n'est pas…heureuse. »

Regina soupira. « J'en suis consciente. Je ne veux pas que Robin la quitte, ce qu'il ferait sans doute s'il l'apprenait. Roland a le droit de vivre près de sa mère. »

« Roland peut vivre près de sa mère même si ses parents ne vivent plus ensemble… » Tink lâcha-t-elle.

« Elle l'aime toujours. Imagine la souffrance qu'elle ressentirait si elle apprenait que son mari a été en couple avec la femme qui était censée la tuer dès le départ et qu'il a conçu un enfant avec elle ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Je ne veux pas être aussi cruelle, et j'ose espérer que je ne le suis plus. »

* * *

Tink souffla. « Et je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Robin avant qu'il ne sorte et assassine Jeff. Elsa ne serait pas contente s'il attaquait notre beau chapelier… »

Elsa couina de surprise. « Tink ! Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Quoi ? Il est beau, non ? J'ai des yeux, je suis pas aveugle ! »

Regina rigola, puis Elsa la rejoignit et enfin Tink. « Bien que je préférerais ne pas l'admettre, Tink a raison. Jefferson est plutôt bel homme. Il l'a toujours été. Même à l'époque où il aimait un peu trop l'eye-liner… »

« Jeff mettait de l'eye-liner ? » Tink écarquilla les yeux. « Wow. Ça c'est quelque chose que je veux voir avant de mourir, » elle regarda Elsa, « sans vouloir t'offenser, chou. »

« Tu ne m'as pas offensée, » la Reine des Neiges répondit-elle. « C'est donc aussi évident que ça, hein ? »

« Que vous vous faites les yeux doux la plupart du temps ? Oh que oui… »

Regina fronça les sourcils. « Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué. »

« C'est parce que ta condition de maman hante tes jours et tes nuits. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Il y eut un autre silence, puis un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Regina, et elle se tourna vers Tinkerbell.

« Tu as beaucoup trop parlé de nos vies sentimentales à nous, ma chère. Maintenant c'est à ton tour. » Elle se pencha en avant comme une conspiratrice. « C'était quoi ce que j'ai vu entre Milo et toi tout-à-l'heure ? »

Elsa fronça les sourcils. « Qui est Milo ? »

« Le frère de Kida. Nous l'avons rencontré ce matin. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il a envoyé un message intéressant à notre chère fée ici présente… »

Tink roula des yeux, mais rougit un peu au niveau des joues. « Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Oh que si. Je connais cette expression ! »

Elsa ajusta sa position sur le lit. « Je suis intéressée moi aussi. Tu as été seule depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontrée. Ce serait bien que tu aies quelqu'un toi aussi. »

« Mais ce serait mieux si ce quelqu'un ne venait pas d'un autre royaume, s'il parlait un peu, et s'il n'avait pas la sale manie de parler en pensée… » Tink leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Il parle en pensée ? »

Tink acquiesça. « Kida nous a dit qu'il était télépathe, non ? Eh bien, apparemment, je suis intéressante à ses yeux parce que je sens bizarre. » Elle ricana. « Petit con. »

« Tu _sens_ bizarre ? »

« Il a dit qu'il avait scanné tous les gens présents, mais que j'étais différente. Parce que je m'en suis rendu compte, déjà. » Elle regarda Regina. « Et toi ? »

La Reine hocha la tête. « Non, je n'ai rien remarqué. »

« Eh bien moi oui. Et j'étais pas heureuse. Il a trouvé ça drôle. Je l'aurais embroché sur sa propre lance si j'avais pu… Argh ! »

Elsa sourit. « Tu l'aimes bien. »

« Non, pas du tout ! »

« Si. Est-ce qu'il est beau garçon ? » Elle regarda Regina pour poser la question.

La Reine acquiesça. « Si tu aimes les cheveux argentés, il n'est pas si mal. »

« Sauf que c'est un sale con. »

« Tu adores les sales cons ! »

« Okay, je voudrais que cette conversation prenne fin immédiatement ! »

Regina et Elsa rirent ensemble. « Tu l'as bien mérité. »

* * *

Tink venait tout juste de se lancer dans un monologue passionné sur le fait qu'elle aimerait enseigner quelque chose, ne fût-ce que l'art, quand il y eut quelques coups frappés à la porte.

Elsa répondit par un calme 'Entrez !' et tous les regards s'écarquillèrent en voyant Marian entrer, apportant avec elle un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient un verre d'eau et un gobelet de comprimés.

Elle regarda Regina immédiatement, et si elle eut l'air surpris, il y avait aussi quelque chose proche de la détermination sur son visage, ce que la Reine n'était pas certaine vouloir voir.

L'infirmière s'approcha du lit d'Elsa et plaça le plateau sur ses genoux. « Derniers médicaments de la journée. Deux antidouleurs et quelque chose pour vous aider à dormir. »

Elsa hocha la tête. « Merci, Marian. »

L'autre femme fit un signe de la tête en retour, puis regarda de nouveau Regina. « Je peux vous parler un moment ? »

Regina écarquilla les yeux à cette demande, mais acquiesça et se leva derechef. « Bien sûr. »

Elle suivit Marian dans le corridor et jusqu'à une réserve vide.

* * *

L'infirmière ferma la porte derrière elles et se tourna vers Regina, sa détermination soudainement remplacée par de l'inconfort.

« Je suis désolée de vouloir faire ça ici, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse nous entendre… »

Regina acquiesça son consentement mais resta silencieuse, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines dans l'attente du sujet de leur conversation impromptue.

« Robin m'a mise au courant ce matin…pour votre grossesse. »

Regina prit une petite inspiration. « Ah. »

« Oui… » Marian laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été très surprise. Vous êtes venue ici bien trop souvent pour que ce soit toujours lié à un coup à la tête vieux de plusieurs mois… »

Regina acquiesça. « Oui, j'avais peur que vous compreniez que cette excuse était bidon. » Elle fit une pause. « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi- »

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, Regina, s'il-vous-plait. Je pensais que vous avions un accord, » et elle soupira. « Je sais que le bébé est de Robin. »

Le premier réflexe de Regina fut de hocher la tête violemment, mais Marian ne la laissa pas nier.

« Il pense qu'il est du Chapelier, mais j'ai vu comment il regarde et parle à Elsa. Je sais que vous ne vous lieriez pas à un homme qui ne vous aime pas. » Elle fit une pause. « Mon mari vous aime. » Elle rit sans joie. « J'ai longtemps été aveugle, mais maintenant je le vois. Robin et vous avez démarré une relation pendant que j'étais présumée morte. Et je ne vous en veux pas. Loin de là…mais…Regina…pourquoi le lui cacher ? »

Regina soupira et s'assit sur un seau retourné qui trainait là. « Il ne vous a pas trompée. »

« Je sais. C'est de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Regina fut une fois de plus surprise de voir combien cette femme était intelligente, et elle fit un geste de la main au-dessus de son ventre, le révélant au regard de Marian, qui ne bougea pas. « Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache…à cause de vous. »

« Je vais le quitter. »

« Quoi ? » Regina écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'aime mon mari, et il m'aime. Mais je ne peux pas rester aveugle plus longtemps. Nous ne sommes plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et si, en restant liée à lui, je vous fais du mal à vous et à votre enfant, alors c'est mieux si je m'en vais. »

« Marian, je ne- »

« Je sais. J'y ai bien réfléchi. Pendant longtemps. C'est pour un mieux. » Elle s'agenouilla devant elle pour que son regard soit au même niveau que celui de Regina. « Vous avez changé. Vous n'êtes plus la femme qui m'a condamnée à mort il y a si longtemps. Et si Robin en est la cause, alors…je vous laisse la place. »

Elle se releva et laissa sortir un autre rire sans joie. « Je vous avoue ne jamais avoir pensé être celle qui tiendrait le bonheur de la Méchante Reine entre ses mains… » Son sourire disparut. « Dites-lui. Il est vraiment malheureux. Et si je sais quelque chose à propos de mon mari, c'est qu'il est un père merveilleux. »

Et sur ses mots, elle quitta la pièce, et Regina.


	33. Quatre-vingt-quatrième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **33\. Quatre-vingt-quatrième matin**

* * *

« Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ? »

Regina leva les yeux de son miroir, la silhouette de Snow entrant dans son champ de vision quand elle arriva dans la pièce, visiblement inquiète. Elle soupira, et acquiesça lentement.

« Marian a raison. Je lui dois bien ça. »

Snow sourit, un sourire tendre qui n'atteint pas tout à fait ses yeux, et avança encore plus dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tint derrière la Reine. « Mais es-tu heureuse de le faire ? Est-ce que cette décision te réjouit ? »

Regina se retourna lentement, ses yeux rencontrant le regard vert de son alliée la plus précieuse depuis l'affaire Zelena – et vraiment, qui l'eût cru. « Je doute que quoi que ce soit puisse encore me réjouir désormais. »

Elle attendit le regard dur, attendit les mots supposés la gronder pour ce qu'elle venait de penser, mais Snow hocha la tête, ses mains allant aux épaules de Regina. « Je sais… Tout semblait sans but quand j'ai quitté Charming il y a si longtemps. C'était comme si une moitié de moi-même avait été arrachée, comme si rien ne me ferait jamais plus sourire… »

Regina sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et elle les fit disparaitre avant de s'éloigner du miroir pour attraper une paire de talons.

Quand elle se fut composé une meilleure contenance, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son amie, et prit une grande inspiration. « Tu m'accompagnes au commissariat ? »

Snow sourit et acquiesça en silence.

* * *

Elle ne prirent pas la voiture et choisirent plutôt de marcher.

Thea n'avait pas été vue depuis sa défaite aux mains des Atlantes, et on pouvait souvent voir des silhouettes bleues et blanches sur les toits de la rue principale, une lance ou un arc à la main. Quelquefois, Regina avait presque vu une chevelure argentée, et elle pensa que Kida avait fait en sorte qu'elle se sente protégée.

Leur seule chance de se défaire de cette menace grandissait en elle, après tout.

Sa main alla à son ventre, et Snow lia leurs mains.

« Ça va bien se passer, Regina, je te le promets. »

Dans d'autres temps, l'optimisme de la princesse l'aurait agacée, mais en ce moment précis, cela lui fit ressentir un brin d'espoir, qui se logea dans son cœur même s'il allait être détruit quelques instants plus tard.

La porte du commissariat était grande ouverte quand elles arrivèrent, trois personnes se tenaient devant le bâtiment, en grande discussion.

Granny, Leroy et la femme que Regina connaissait sous le nom de Merida se retournèrent quand ils remarquèrent leur présence et Leroy s'approcha automatiquement de Snow.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit à propos de cette sorcière ? »

Snow ne perdit pas de temps en excuses. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Sneezy et moi sommes allés aux docks pour essayer de contourner ce foutu mur d'eau, et on a été quasi oblitérés par une saleté de démon aux yeux blancs, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! »

Snow soupira et échangea un regard avec Regina, lui indiquant de rentrer dans le bâtiment sans elle. « Vas-y. Je t'attends ici. »

Regina hocha la tête et entra quand elle entendit Granny rejoindre la conversation de sa voix grinçante.

* * *

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le corridor qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle prit une inspiration avant de marcher les derniers pas qui la séparaient de la pièce principale.

David et Robin étaient en pleine discussion quand elle arriva, alors que Hook et Emma parlaient avec Jefferson, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre.

Elle se gratta la gorge et les discussions cessèrent.

David fronça les sourcils en la voyant. « Regina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je voulais juste…parler…à Robin. »

Il y eut un silence tendu, puis le prince hocha la tête. « D'accord. Il y a déjà assez de monde dehors de toute façon. Je ferais mieux d'aller leur parler. Emma, Killian, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Le couple acquiesça et la Sauveuse chargea son arme avant de sortir avec son pirate sur les talons. Ledit pirate ne manqua pas l'occasion de claquer une main sur l'épaule de Robin en passant, et Regina fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils devenus amis ?

David suivit sa fille et…beau-fils ? et bien vite, elle ne resta qu'avec Robin et Jefferson.

* * *

Le Chapelier sourit et l'approcha, une main se fermant autour de son bras avec un petit sourire.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, je te l'assure. »

« Bien. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qu'il avait commencé à faire à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence de Robin.

Sauf que l'archer n'allait pas se contenter de regarder cette fois.

Une main se referma sur l'épaule de Jefferson et le força à se retourner avant qu'un poing n'entre en collision avec sa mâchoire.

Regina cria de surprise et se plaça immédiatement devant le Chapelier, mais lui aussi, par colère envers Robin, avait commencé à se débattre avec poings et pieds.

Elle se tint là, incapable de bouger le petit doigt, tandis que son ami et son…ancien amant…se battaient comme deux adolescents pour une fille.

Elle leva les mains alors que des larmes lui échappaient, des larmes d'inquiétude et de colère liées, et elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le pût. « ARRÊTEZ ! »

Jefferson frappa une dernière fois avant que les deux hommes ne se tournent vers elle.

La lèvre de Robin était coupée, un bleu se formait déjà sur sa joue, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son regard lançait toujours des flammes. L'œil de Jefferson gonflait déjà, et il avait des coupures superficielles sur le menton et ses jointures.

Elle grinça des dents. « Vous vous comportez comme deux idiots ! » Elle laissa s'échapper un cri de colère qu'elle n'avait plus produit depuis plusieurs années. « Toi, » elle pointa un doigt en direction de Robin, « tu n'avais aucun droit de le frapper. Et toi, » elle se retourna vers Jefferson, « tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas répondre de la sorte ! »

Jefferson eut le cran de sourire. « Désolé. Il l'avait bien mérité. »

Robin grogna, ce qui lui valut un regard incendiaire de la part de Regina, puis il leva les mains en signe de paix et se tourna vers ce qui devait être son bureau, attrapant son arc et son carquois comme s'il voulait partir.

Ses yeux bleus trouvèrent ceux de Regina, et pour la première fois, elle vit Robin la regarder avec colère et dédain. « Je vous laisse. Apparemment, tu as plus de choses à lui dire à lui qu'à moi. » Et il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Regina resta figée pendant un moment, avant de se tourner vers Jefferson pour le frapper de ses poings partout où elle arrivait à le toucher.

Il lui attrapa vite les poignets, et elle commença à sangloter. Il l'enlaça en lui murmurant un 'Je suis désolé' tout en la serrant contre lui.

Mais 'désolé' ne pouvait pas réparer ce qu'elle ressentait après le regard que Robin lui avait lancé…

Et elle n'avait même pas pris le soin de cacher son ventre !


	34. Quatre-vingt-seizième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **34\. Quatre-vingt-seizième soir**

* * *

Regina s'était préparée à passer la soirée seule. Elle avait décidé d'engloutir un pot entier de glace devant la télévision, peu importe le programme, et d'attendre qu'Henry rentre à la maison.

Son fils avait enfin demandé à Grace de sortir avec lui, et si l'idée faisait grincer Jefferson des dents, Regina – et Snow avec elle – n'avait pas été surprise du tout de ce développement.

Donc, pendant que son fils de presque quatorze ans était parti voir un film en ville avec son amie de toujours/future petit-amie, elle était seule pour la soirée, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps.

D'habitude, il y avait toujours quelqu'un auprès d'elle, que ce soit Henry, Snow, Tink, ou Elsa, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital.

Mais cette nuit-là, la plupart d'entre eux étaient occupés. Henry avec Grace, Snow avec sa charmante famille, Tink et Elsa toutes les deux, et elle…n'avait pas été invitée.

En d'autres temps, cela l'aurait contrariée, mais là…les choses avaient changé.

* * *

Elle était en train de se servir un verre de limonade devant la télévision quand elle sentit une sorte de pression, une sensation étrange, au niveau de son ventre.

Elle savait que c'était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle sente sa fille bouger, mais cette sensation qu'elle venait d'avoir était trop proche de son utérus pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Elle posa le verre sur la table basse et posa ses deux mains sur le petit ventre qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Elle se pencha comme si elle allait partager un secret avec son bébé. « Est-ce que c'est toi qui fais ça, ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-dedans ? »

Soudainement, il y eut une pulsion d'énergie brute dans ses veines, et Regina ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur alors que l'une de ses mains se tendait devant elle et qu'un halo bleu se formait entre ses doigts, voletant dans la pièce avant de disparaitre.

Regina haleta de surprise, son regard allant à son ventre une fois de plus.

Impossible.

* * *

Elle appela à l'aide la première personne qui pouvait aider dans cette situation, ironiquement la seule personne qui se fichait complètement de sa grossesse.

Le sorcier arriva rapidement dans son nuage de fumée pourpre, costume trois-pièces et sourire narquois bien en place.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ma mignonne ? »

Regina était assise sur l'îlot de sa cuisine, ses doigts tremblants sur son ventre, et elle regarda son visiteur avec inquiétude. « Quelqu'un chose vient de se passer. Je pense que c'était le bébé. »

Il haussa un sourcil et s'approcha, tendant une main devant lui mais s'arrêtant juste avant de la toucher. « Je peux ? » Elle acquiesça, et ses doigts touchèrent sa peau brièvement.

Rumpel hoqueta de surprise et retira sa main comme s'il avait été brulé.

Il eut l'air perdu un instant, puis il rit en une parodie parfaite de la créature écailleuse qu'il avait été. « Eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! »

Regina sentit son sang se figer à entendre le désir dans sa voix. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait avec lui. « Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que tu l'as suspecté après l'incident de tout-à-l'heure, mais il apparait que ton enfant est magique. Et qu'il possède de la magie très puissante, en plus. Pas étonnant que les Atlantes veulent que tu vainques la sorcière. »

Regina se leva, une main protégeant toujours son ventre, et elle sentit la même pulsion d'énergie, même si elle était moins puissante que plus tôt. « Pourquoi si vite ? Je ne suis pas enceinte de beaucoup ! »

Rumpel sembla réfléchir à ses mots. « Je peux me tromper, mais ton bébé semble atteindre le moment où il a une conscience. Je pense qu'il – ou elle je pense ? – essaie ses pouvoirs. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as dit toi-même avoir perdu certaines de tes habilités depuis que tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte, non ? »

Regina serra les dents mais acquiesça. « Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi c'est important ? »

« Eh bien, je peux me tromper ici aussi, mais je pense que ta fille utilise ta propre magie pour…disons…amplifier les siens. »

Les doigts de Regina jouèrent un instant sur son chemisier. « C'est dangereux ? »

« Si comme plus tôt tu n'arrives pas à contrôler le pouvoir qu'elle t'envoie, oui, ça peut l'être. Mais on sait tous les deux que tu as vaincu pire adversaire. » Il sourit. « Je n'osais pas penser qu'un enfant, né d'Amour Véritable et avec une mère magique en plus, pouvait être aussi puissant, mais je suis heureux de m'être fourvoyé. » Il recula dans la pièce comme s'il allait partir d'une manière plus naturelle que son arrivée, mais il s'arrêta, la regardant de nouveau. « Je ferais très attention si j'étais toi. Si cette Thea apprend que ton enfant est magique…elle en aura sans doute après toi. »

Regina hocha la tête, sentant une boule d'inquiétude se former dans sa gorge. « Compris. »

Rumpel hocha la tête également, puis, avec un ample geste de la main, il disparut de la même manière qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

Regina n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que tout cela voulait dire, car la sonnette retentit.

Elle se figea.

Elle savait pertinemment que personne ne devait venir la voir ce soir-là, et que Henry ne rentrerait que bien plus tard.

Dans son esprit, une seule personne pouvait se présenter à sa porte à cette heure, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le voir après ce qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre.

Mais quand une petite voix appela son nom à travers la porte, elle comprit de qui il s'agissait, et l'urgence dans cette voix la fit ouvrir la porte à la volée.

« Roland ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Les yeux du petit garçon étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré, et il ne répondit pas, sautant dans ses bras et lui coupant le souffle.

Regina réfléchit très vite. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, donc Roland était seul. Mais pourquoi. Où étaient ses parents ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas pensé à ça… Mais elle devait s'en assurer…

Elle laisse Roland pleurer encore avant de s'agenouiller devant lui avec un sourire réconfortant. « Hey, tout va bien, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que ton Papa et ta Maman sont malades ? »

Roland renifla et hocha la tête. « Je me suis enfui. »

Regina écarquilla les. Avec un dernier regard vers la rue faiblement éclairée, elle ferma la porte et lui prit sa veste qu'elle plaça sur le porte-manteau. « Tu veux un bon chocolat chaud ? »

Roland la regarda, les yeux encore rouges. « Oui j'aimerais ça beaucoup. »

Elle acquiesça et le conduisit à la cuisine, son esprit plein de questions.

* * *

Pourquoi Roland s'était-il enfui ?

Il lui avait dit une fois auparavant que Robin et Marian se disputaient souvent, et qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais…à quel point pour qu'il parte ?

Ou peut-être que Marian avait décidé de quitter son mari, et que Roland l'avait pris pour lui.

Elle devait savoir…

Quand il fut enroulé dans une couverture, une tasse de chocolat chaud et ses yeux finalement revenus à leur couleur naturelle, Regina entoura les épaules de Roland de son bras et lui sourit.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé, mon cœur ? »

Ses grands yeux bruns la regardèrent, et puis il regarda ses mains tristement. « Maman ne veut plus livre avec nous. »

Donc ses doutes étaient confirmés… Si Marian lui avait dit plus d'une semaine auparavant qu'elle quitterait son fils et Robin, cela lui avait pris quelque temps pour se décider, brisant le cœur de son époux et de son fils dans le même temps.

« Mais elle t'aime toujours, tu le sais ça, non ? »

Roland la regarda de ses yeux immenses. « C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Elle quitte ton Papa parce qu'ils se disputent trop souvent et qu'elle sait que ça te fait mal. »

« Mais…je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je veux vivre avec Maman ! »

Regina sourit tendrement. « Je sais, mon cœur, je sais… Et ce sera le cas. Ecoute, » elle prit une grande inspiration en se demandant si elle était la mieux placée pour avoir cette conversation avec un garçon qui n'était pas son fils, « parfois, des gens qui sont mariés sentent qu'ils…ne s'aiment plus comme avant. Ton Papa et ta Maman s'aiment beaucoup, mais plus comme avant. Donc ils se disputent. Et ta Maman ne veut pas que ces disputes te fassent du mal alors elle a décidé d'avoir sa propre maison pour elle…et toi. »

Les yeux de Roland étaient de nouveau embués de larmes. « Mais je ne veux pas choisir ! »

Regina planta un baiser sur son front. « Et tu ne dois pas choisir. Regarde Henry. Il m'a moi, et Emma. Parfois il est ici, parfois il est avec elle. »

Elle s'arrêta, laissant le petit garçon comprendre ses paroles. « Donc je peux faire comme Henry ? »

« Donc tu peux faire comme Henry. Et tout ira bien. »

Il acquiesça, et frotta ses larmes pour qu'elles disparaissent.

* * *

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Roland but le reste de son cacao, puis, alors qu'il se plaçait plus confortablement, il se tourna vers elle, un regard plus sérieux qu'à son habitude sur son visage.

« Gina… Pourquoi est-ce que Maman est fâchée contre toi ? »

Regina écarquilla les yeux. « Elle est fâchée ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Elle a dit qu'elle partait à cause de toi… Papa n'était pas content. »

Regina soupira. Alors Marian avait décidé de jouer la carte de 'l'autre femme' pour quitter son mari. En quelque sorte ça ne semblait pas être la bonne décision…

Elle regarda Roland de nouveau. « Elle sait que ton Papa et moi nous aimons beaucoup. »

Le regard de Roland commença à briller. « Alors elle ne veut pas que tu sois triste comme quand elle revenue avec Miss Emma ? » Regina acquiesça, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres à l'idée que son malheur n'avait pas été assez discret pour ce petit homme malin. « Mon Papa t'aime aussi beaucoup. »

Regina regarda ailleurs, cachant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

Deux petits bras l'entourèrent alors et l'attirèrent pour l'un des meilleurs câlins qu'elle ait reçus depuis longtemps.

Elle serra Roland contre elle, puisant de la force dans le réconfort qu'il lui offrait pour la première fois depuis des mois, et elle embrassa sa tignasse de cheveux bruns avant qu'il ne s'écarte, visiblement surpris.

Ses yeux ronds tombèrent sur son ventre, et avec un froncement de sourcils, elle le regarda placer ses mains sur son estomac, ses petits doigts écartés sur la peau qui s'arrondissait.

Roland la regarda avec un grand sourire. « Tu as un bébé en toi, Gina ? »

Regina était sur le point de répondre quand une question s'imposa à son esprit. Une à laquelle elle souhaitait une réponse immédiate. « Tu as vu beaucoup de femmes enceintes, Roland ? »

Il sourit encore plus grand. « Maman m'a emmené au travail une fois. Il y avait une dame avec un bébé en elle. Mais son ventre était plus gros. »

Regina rit. Il était si malin. Elle acquiesça. « Oui, Roland. J'ai un bébé en moi. »

Son sourire ne disparut pas quand il pencha la tête et pressa son oreille contre sa peau, comme s'il essayait d'entendre une voix qui viendrait de l'intérieur. « Je peux entendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends ? »

« Comme ton cœur à toi. »

Regina sourit. « Oui, c'est son cœur à elle. »

« Elle ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est une fille. »

Roland souriait de plus en plus grand, mais le moment fut interrompu quand la sonnette retentit encore, suivie par une série de frappes puissantes.

* * *

Regina se leva pour aller ouvrir et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Robin très inquiet.

« Regina, je suis désolée de te déranger, mais- »

Elle leva ses mains pour l'arrêter. « Il est là. » Elle se déplaça sur le côté, révélant Roland qui l'avait suivie.

Robin soupira de soulagement et prit son fils dans ses bras, sa main allant à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il fermait les yeux. « Merci Seigneur ! Mais pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Roland eut l'air honteux. « Je…je- »

Regina croisa les bras. « Il était sous le choc. Comme n'importe quel enfant dans cette situation. »

Robin croisa son regard, et elle se sentit frissonner alors qu'il la regardait, puis la saluait d'un hochement de tête. « Merci de t'en être occupée. »

Elle hocha la tête en retour. « Toujours. Tu le sais. » Elle attrapa la veste de Roland et la tendit à Robin qui la prit prudemment.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se retint, puis soupira avant de se retourner pour partir. « Bonne nuit, Regina. »

« Bonne nuit, Robin. »

* * *

 _A/N: Je vous laisse découvrir la suite mais sachez que lorsque cette histoire a commencé à naitre dans mon esprit, ce chapitre et celui qui suit ont été les deux premiers que j'ai rédigés. Roland allait toujours être celui qui serait le plus observateur et le plus mignon des Hood. ;)_


	35. Quatre-vingt-seizième soir: Robin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **35\. Quatre-vingt-seizième soir : Robin**

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Pas entièrement. Ou alors si, mais il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne comprenait rien.

Elle n'avait rien laissé paraitre. Pas une seule fois. Il pensait que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient au moins modérément heureux, qu'il avait réussi à protéger sa famille.

Il avait eu tort.

Quand Marian rentra du travail ce jour-là, elle ne prononça pas un seul mot avant de sortir un sac de voyage d'un sachet en papier et de commencer à le remplir de vêtements, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait essayé de la raisonner. 'Pourquoi nous laisses-tu ?' avait-il demandé sans relâche. Elle répétait juste qu'elle partait et se libérait du mariage malheureux que leur relation était devenue.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Quand Marian mentionna Regina, lui disant qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre femme, il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait choisie elle, que ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose.

Marian, d'habitude si douce et gentille, l'avait fusillé du regard et hurlé si fort que Roland commença à pleurer. « Comme tu es égoïste pour choisir une autre femme que celle dont tu es toujours amoureux, et de le lui balancer en pleine figure tout en continuant à la désirer ! »

Il avait nié tout en bloc avec toute la force qu'il pouvait conjurer.

Mais Marian avait entendu parler de son affrontement d'avec Jefferson. Et comment pouvait-il nier toujours aimer Regina, si fort que ça lui perçait les entrailles de la voir avec un autre homme alors que lui-même avait choisi une autre femme ?

Alors, il avait laissé son épouse partir.

* * *

Elle partit avec un regard par-dessus son épaule, un petit sourire triste, et un 'Je ne te hais pas, tu sais' avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. S'il avait bien compris, elle partait vivre chez une collègue, Imelda, en attendant de trouver où habiter.

Il décida que des larmes ne seraient pas productives, que des cris ne seraient pas appréciables, et que les meubles devaient rester en un seul morceau. Même si cela faisait affreusement mal.

Il avait perdu Marian une fois auparavant. Il se souvenait du vide dans sa poitrine, comme si la moitié de lui-même avait été arrachée. Il avait alors pensé que si elle revenait, cette moitié repousserait.

Mais il avait eu tellement tort.

L'autre moitié de lui-même, il l'avait rencontrée durant toutes ces années sans sa femme.

Il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois en la sauvant d'un singe volant puis une seconde fois en la visant d'une flèche à la ferme de sa sœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Retrouver Regina, la queue entre les jambes, la supplier de lui pardonner maintenant que Marian était partie ? Ce n'est pas correct.

Il devait lui faire ses excuses d'abord. Et si cela lui prenait un an entier pour retrouver sa confiance, eh bien ainsi soit-il.

Dans son for intérieur, il savait que Marian avait été la plus courageuse en le quittant.

Il avait été lâche au point de ne pas prendre ses responsabilités.

Un lâche.

Pas plus courageux que quand il n'avait été qu'un maigre voleur dans la forêt de Sherwood.

* * *

Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour que Robin se rende compte que les pleurs de Roland avaient cessé, et encore plus longtemps pour qu'il réalise que son fils avait disparu.

La panique remplaça l'étrange sensation de soulagement qui commençait à chasser la douleur de son cœur.

Il cria son nom dans la pièce, puis dans le café entier.

Où était Roland ?

* * *

Son premier instinct fut d'aller à l'appartement des Charmings. Si Roland avait disparu, David et sa famille étaient les premières personnes à qui il aurait pensé.

Ce fut Emma qui ouvrit la porte.

« Robin ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Il acquiesça violemment de la tête. « Roland a disparu. »

La Sauveuse ouvrit la bouche comme pour poser une question pertinente, puis la ferma, en choisissant une autre. « Il est parti de son plein gré ou pas ? »

« Je pense que oui. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Killian arriva et plaça son crochet sur l'épaule de la princesse en lui souriant. « Je m'en occupe mon amour. Retourne auprès de tes parents. »

Elle acquiesça et rentra dans l'appartement, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Robin regarda le pirate, le suppliant silencieusement de faire quelque chose.

Killian se gratta l'oreille, ce qu'il semblait faire quand il n'était pas à son aise. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mon pote ? »

Robin soupira. « Marian m'a quitté. »

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel. « Enfin l'un d'entre vous fait ce qu'il faut faire ! Sans vouloir t'offenser mon pote, ça aurait dû être fait il y a belle lurette ! »

Robin écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ? Tu le penses ? »

« Et toi aussi, si tu y penses assez longtemps. Alors, ton gamin est parti pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il a eu peur. Sa mère et moi…nous…avons beaucoup crié. Il n'en a pas l'habitude. »

Killian acquiesça. « Où crois-tu qu'il est allé ? »

Robin réfléchit rapidement. « J'aurais dit John ou Tuck, mais ils sont tous les deux au café et je l'ai vu nulle part. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » Il y avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du capitaine, comme s'il détenait un secret que Robin devait déchiffrer seul.

Qui d'autre ? Henry, peut-être, mais il n'était pas ici…

Il regarda Killian, et soudainement eut une idée. « Regina… »

Killian lui tapota l'épaule. « C'est le destin, mon pote. Va chercher ton garçon. »

Robin le remercia d'un signe de tête et descendit les escaliers en vitesse, ne ratant pas la voix de Snow qui demandait ce qu'il se passait ni celle de Killian qui répondait que Robin était finalement revenu à la réalité.

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit entièrement le cas…

* * *

Il courut tout le long de l'artère principale de la ville vers la grande maison blanche, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Ce serait la première fois qu'il la verrait depuis qu'il était libre de l'aimer de nouveau.

Mais bizarrement, même cette idée ne le contentait pas. C'était plutôt le remords qui l'envahissait. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ressentirait ces regrets dès qu'il penserait à Marian, mais là, c'était encore pire. De penser qu'elle avait dû le quitter parce qu'ils étaient devenus malheureux…ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il activa la sonnette, mais ne put pas attendre qu'elle l'entende. Alors ses poings frappèrent sur la porte également. Est-ce que Roland était là ? Ou était-il perdu dans le froid ? Peut-être que Thea l'avait pris ?

* * *

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à pire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Son regard tomba sur Regina, s'élargissant en la voyant.

Elle portait une chemise de nuit. Elle avait donc été sur le point d'aller se coucher.

Roland n'était pas là.

Un poids lui tomba sur le cœur, mais il devait quand même lui poser la question.

Juste pour être sûr.

« Regina, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais- »

Elle leva les mains pour l'interrompre, et il y eut un éclair d'espoir dans la poitrine de Robin juste avant qu'elle ne dise « Il est ici. »

Elle s'écarta, révélant Roland derrière elle, sa petite bouille baissée en signe de honte.

Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et prit son fils dans ses bras, en le serrant aussi fort qu'il pût. « Merci Seigneur ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Il pouvait sentir que son fils allait pleurer. « Je…je- »

Regina répondit pour lui en croisant les bras. « Il était en état de choc. Comme n'importe quel autre enfant dans sa situation. »

Il croisa son regard, et pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle était en colère que Marian l'avait quitté. Il trouva cela étrange qu'elle ne se sente pas libre…de l'aimer une fois encore.

Alors, il la salua de la tête. « Merci de t'être occupée de lui. »

Elle fit le même geste. « Toujours. Tu le sais. » Oh oui, il le savait. Il savait que son fils était aimé dans cette maison. Il le savait.

Elle lui rendit la veste de Roland, et il faillit dire 'Je suis heureux de te voir.' Mais il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

Alors il se retourna pour partir et la laisser tranquille. Pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que son sang arrête de bouillir et que ses pensées arrêtent de lui faire mal. « Bonne nuit, Regina. »

Il entendit son faible « Bonne nuit Robin » alors qu'ils partaient.

* * *

Roland ne prononça pas un mot sur le chemin du retour. Robin pouvait sentir sa chemise mouillée de larmes, mais il caressait sans s'arrêter les cheveux de son fils en murmurant 'Je suis désolé, petit homme'.

Quand il déposa enfin Roland sur le canapé de leur chambre, le petit garçon renifla et regarda son père avec de grands yeux rougis. « Gina a dit que je pourrais vivre avec Maman et toi. Comme Henry. »

Robin écarquilla les yeux. Regina avait discuté avec Roland de ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucune obligation de le faire !

Mais en même temps, elle était probablement la mieux placée pour parler de parents séparés, avec son fils…et sa connaissance de l'époque qu'il lui manquait encore parfois.

Alors il hocha la tête en souriant. « Bien sûr que tu pourras. »

Roland essaya de sourire aussi, et Robin fondit.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'il bordait son fils après une conversation d'homme à homme à propos des sentiments amoureux – une conversation qu'il espérait ne plus avoir vu combien les questions de Roland avaient été compliquées – Robin regarda son fils enlacer sa peluche singe, celle que Regina lui avait donné il y avait si longtemps dans la Forêt Enchantée et qui était arrivée avec eux pendant la seconde malédiction.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roland, et il regarda son père. « Regina a un bébé en elle. »

Robin sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Il avait presque oublié. Regina n'était plus sienne désormais. « Je sais. »

« Elle m'a laissé écouter le bébé. J'ai mis ma tête sur son ventre et j'ai entendu son cœur. »

Robin écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur ? Si tôt ? Non, cela ne se pouvait… « Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ! Elle avait un ventre comme les dames que Maman aide à l'hôpital. Mais en plus petit. »

« Quoi ? » Robin réfléchissait. Regina avait un petit ventre ? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire- ? « Quelle taille avait son ventre, petit homme ? »

« Comme ça ! » Roland rit en formant une petite courbe au-dessus de son propre ventre.

Robin hoqueta de surprise et se laissa tomber sur son propre lit.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Impossible ?


	36. Quatre-vingt-seizième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **36\. Quatre-vingt-seizième matin**

* * *

Regina ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Son esprit rejouait la soirée précédente encore et encore, et son cœur picotait avec une désormais familière sensation de paix.

Roland avait été celui qui lui avait étonnamment apporté cette sensation. Lui et ses adorables questions curieuses sur sa grossesse, et les informations qu'il lui avait apportées.

Robin et Marian ne vivaient plus ensemble.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans ses couvertures, ses yeux ouverts dans la pénombre de sa chambre, ses pensées rageant dans son esprit, tiraillée entre la volonté de se réjouir et les remords, elle repensait à cette séparation.

Tandis qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Marian méritait mieux qu'un mariage sans amour, elle se sentait horriblement coupable d'avoir été la raison de son départ. Elle et la petite fille qui grandissait en elle.

Au combien horrible cela était-il de ne pouvoir aimer l'homme qui lui était destiné uniquement parce qu'elle était enceinte ?

Marian aurait-elle quitté Robin si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? Ou si elle n'avait pas appris la vérité de Robin, qui lui-même ne l'avait appris qu'à cause de Kida ?

* * *

Toutes ces réflexions la laissèrent incapables de dormir, et alors que l'aube pointait et qu'elle entendait les oiseaux commencer à chanter, elle sortit de son lit, des cernes sous les yeux.

Rien ne put la rassasier ce matin-là : ni un bol de céréales, ni l'une de ses bien-aimées pommes, ni un verre d'eau, rien.

Alors Regina s'habilla en essayant de cacher les traces de sa nuit blanche, et se prépara pour une visite à son filleul qui ne cessait de grandir.

Ses pensées allèrent une fois de plus à ce que Kida avait dit des enfants nés d'Amour Véritable, comment ils pouvaient aider les Atlantes grâce à leur nature magique. Mais Neal n'avait aucun pouvoir.

Alors que sa fille, même si elle avait pour l'instant la taille d'un gros haricot, avait déjà montré ses capacités.

De temps à autres elle ressentait encore le chatouillement dans ses paumes, comme si sa magie essayait de sortir d'elle, mais elle la contrôlait et la réprimait, et si sa propre magie était rendue muette par sa fille, au moins qu'elle n'était pas impuissante face aux pouvoirs de son bébé.

Dans ces moments-là, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de pouvoir quitter Storybrooke, et partir loin de cette ville où son enfant était la clé d'une victoire contre une sorcière maléfique.

Ironique, non ?

Elle avait fait la même chose à Snow.

* * *

Elle attrapa son manteau et se préparait à ouvrir la porte quand il y eut un coup violent sur le panneau.

Pas de sonnette.

Un coup.

Plusieurs coups.

Elle se figea.

Roland.

Il avait parlé à son père.

Elle le savait.

Non. Non non non. Pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête.

* * *

« Regina ! Ouvre cette saleté de porte maintenant ! »

Elle sursauta en entendant la colère dans la voix de Robin, et sa menace implicite de détruire la porte à mains nues si elle n'ouvrait pas.

Mais elle n'était pas prête.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas vers les escaliers, prête à s'enfuir, peut-être prête à faire semblant d'avoir déjà quitté la maison. Mais dans sa fuite, elle fit tomber une lampe qui se brisa au sol.

Elle cessa de respirer quand elle entendit un audible soupir de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

« S'il-te-plait. Ouvre juste la porte. Je veux juste discuter. »

Cette phrase plus que toute autre la fit se sentir glacée.

Discuter.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête pour cette discussion-là.

Après un long moment, et après avoir réalisé qu'il ne partirait pas avant qu'elle ouvre effectivement la porte, Regina prit une longue inspiration, et tourna la poignée doucement.

Robin se retourna sous le porche, lui faisant face, la mâchoire tendue, les dents serrées, et elle avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Elle trouva étonnamment ses mots et toussota. « On ferait mieux de parler à l'intérieur. Je ne voudrais pas réveiller la rue entière. »

Il souffla comme si elle n'avait aucune raison d'attendre de lui qu'il soit calme, et il entra en enlevant sa veste comme s'il s'attendait à rester bien plus longtemps que les quelques minutes que Regina comptait lui accorder pour ses excuses. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ces excuses. C'était bien trop tard, et ils le savaient tous deux.

Alors qu'elle le suivait au salon, Robin se retourna de nouveau, ses yeux bleus écarquillés quand il suivit sa silhouette et vit tous les changements qu'il avait dans sa stupidité ignorés. La courbe plus prononcée de ses seins, et le petit ventre rond qui pointait sous sa robe légère.

* * *

Ses doigts se tendirent instinctivement vers la preuve de leur enfant avant que Regina ne se recule, protégeant sa fille et elle-même de l'afflux d'émotions qui les auraient envahies s'il les avait touchées.

Robin croisa son regard, les dents de nouveau serrées. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Étonnamment, il n'avait pas crié. Mais Regina pensa qu'il parlait calmement uniquement à cause du bébé, et pas parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Elle pouvait voir la colère dans ses yeux comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

Et la sienne grandit à cette question. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Pourquoi penses-tu avoir le droit de savoir tout court ? »

Il souffla, s'avançant d'un pas qu'elle contra en reculant de même. « Je suis le père, Regina, pour l'amour de- Bien sûr que j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Elle détourna le regard, fusillant du sien une portion de mur qui aurait dû entrer en combustion sous la force de sa rage. « Désolée de ne pas avoir eu envie de dire au père de mon enfant que j'étais enceinte après qu'il ait choisi sa femme plutôt que moi. »

Robin rit sans joie et lança les mains en l'air. « Je te l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois ! Je-je-je l'ai fait pour Roland ! »

« Et on a vu le bien que ça lui a fait ! Maintenant Marian t'a quitté, et Roland est blessé quoi qu'il en soit ! » Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier que la Méchant Reine aurait apprécié, les lèvres pincées de dédain. « Ta femme a été bien plus maligne que toi, en sachant qu'un mariage sans amour ne pourrait que vous faire souffrir tous les trois. »

Robin soupira, sa main passant sur son visage. « Je ne suis pas… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

« Elle le savait. Et maintenant, _maintenant_ , seulement maintenant devrais-je dire, tu reviens vers moi, c'est ça ? Tu croyais que j'allais te reprendre après ça ? » Elle souffla. « Quel idiot tu fais… »

* * *

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens durant lequel l'archer la regarda intensément, d'abord avec colère, puis au fil des secondes, avec de plus en plus de tendresse. « J'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air, hein ? »

Regina souffla. « Quoi, en me quittant sans un mot, en t'excusant, puis en m'embrassant, puis…puis en me suivant partout et en cassant la figure à mon meilleur ami ? » C'était la première fois qu'elle appelait Jefferson ainsi, mais en ce moment précis, rien d'autre ne sonnait plus vrai.

Robin eut l'air surpris. « Le Chapelier ? Je-je croyais- »

« Tu croyais que je t'avais remplacé comme tu m'avais remplacée moi. »

Il grommela en s'avançant une fois encore. Elle ne recula pas. « Je ne t'ai jamais remplacée, Regina ! Chaque moment, chaque geste, chaque baiser avec Marian était un mensonge ! »

« Je ne veux rien savoir. » Elle se tourna en fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher d'imaginer chaque geste et chaque baiser entre lui et son épouse.

Elle sursauta quand une main se ferma autour de son bras.

Elle croisa une fois encore le regard bleu de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Regina… Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire. »

Il avait presque murmuré ces mots, et elle répondit de la même manière. « Et qu'aurais- tu fais ? L'aurais-tu quittée ? Et aurais-tu fait de moi le choix de secours, encore ? Non… Tout sauf ça. »

* * *

« Regina… » il tenta un petit sourire qui disparut après une seconde. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. « On va avoir un bébé. Rien d'autre ne compte. »

« Non, rien ! » elle recula encore en lançant les mains en l'air. « Rien ! Pas la sorcière qui menace la ville entière, pas le fait que ma magie ne répond plus, et pas le fait que mon enfant à naitre est probablement destiné à vaincre ladite sorcière ! Rien, en effet ! »

« Quoi ? » Ses yeux s'étaient élargis. « Notre-notre enfant est destiné à vaincre Thea ? »

« Si tu étais resté plus longtemps à la réunion ce jour-là, tu saurais. » Elle lui lança un sourire cruel. « Si tu avais été capable de remarquer que Jefferson n'était que l'une des quelques personnes capables de me protéger dans cette ville et si tu avais pu ignorer ta stupide jalousie. Jalousie que tu n'avais aucun droit de ressentir de toute façon… »

Elle essaya de se dégager, de reculer encore plus, mais il serra son bras plus fort, assez fort que pour laisser une marque, et son regard était de nouveau rempli de colère.

« Je pensais que tu portais l'enfant d'un autre ! »

« Eh bien tant mieux ! Parce qu'en ce moment-là, tu as peut-être ressenti un quart de la douleur que tu m'as fait subir quand je t'ai vu prendre Marian dans tes bras sans m'accorder le moindre regard ! »

* * *

Il y eut un autre silence.

Puis, Robin s'avança vers elle précautionneusement, ses doigts filant vers sa joue.

Elle se recula rapidement, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Non. Pas cette fois. » Elle se retourna et attrapa de nouveau son manteau. « J'ai besoin d'air. Ne me suis pas. » Et elle quitta la pièce, puis la maison. Sa maison.

Elle avait besoin d'air.

Oh Seigneur…elle faisait une crise d'angoisse…


	37. Quatre-vingt-seizième matin: Snow

_A/N: Bonjour à tous et à toutes et surtout une excellente année 2018! Qu'elle soit remplie de bonheur et de bonnes lectures!_

 _Je vous présente mes excuses pour mon absence prolongée. Comme d'habitude, je me suis laissé envahir par la masse de travail que demande le métier de professeur, et à l'approche des examens de décembre, je n'ai juste plus eu le temps de rien faire de mon temps libre... Heureusement, la motivation est revenue avec les vacances, et je vous reviens donc avec les derniers chapitres de cette traduction qui, apparemment, vous plait toujours autant!_

 _Il reste 8 chapitres à vous mettre sous la dent, et voici les trois suivants! :D_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **37\. Quatre-vingt-seizième matin : Snow**

* * *

C'était un matin comme un autre pour Snow White et Prince Charming.

Leur réveil naturel fut, comme toujours, les cris affamés de leur fils Neal dans la pièce d'à-côté, et comme c'était un samedi matin, ce fut David qui se leva en embrassant sa femme sur les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce pour préparer un biberon dans la cuisine.

Snow grommela et se tourna sur le côté en fermant les yeux pour essayer de gagner quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.

Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir une tête affreuse. Elle n'était pas habituée au rythme des nourrissons vu qu'Emma lui avait été enlevée très tôt, et rien ne l'avait préparée aux cris d'un bébé ne sachant pas s'endormir, aux coliques, aux biberons au milieu de la nuit, ou aux surveillances constantes.

Elle était complètement épuisée.

Mais aussi, complètement heureuse.

Le fait que son fils pourrait être l'une des clés pour vaincre la plus récente menace planant sur Storybrooke n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Elle y était habituée. Ses enfants, nés d'Amour Véritable, seraient toujours spéciaux et auraient toujours une utilité, quelle qu'elle soit.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir, même si parfois David devait la réveiller quand, au beau milieu d'un cauchemar, elle commençait à crier, ses appels résonnant dans le loft.

* * *

Et pourtant, même dans ces moments-là, elle était surtout inquiète pour Regina.

Elle n'avait, au contraire de Snow, jamais dû considérer son enfant comme un sauveur, n'avait jamais dû s'habituer à le ou la regarder comme quelqu'un qui sauverait le monde. Elle aurait voulu avoir sa fille pour elle, et pourtant elle en était là, enceinte de trois mois, et son bébé à venir était déjà célèbre dans toute la ville.

Il y avait aussi le fait que Regina était trop têtue que pour parler à Robin de sa grossesse. Si Snow comprenait ses motivations, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi quiconque voudrait vivre cette période – et d'autant plus avec la menace de Thea – sans aide ou réconfort de la part de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Ça, ça l'empêchait de dormir.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Snow se leva et repoussa le rideau qui séparait leur chambre du reste du loft. Un sourire se forma rapidement sur ses lèvres.

David tenait le petit Neal assis dans ses bras, et le bébé semblait presque prêt à tenir son biberon tout seul. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il dégustait son petit-déjeuner en silence.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le plan de travail de la cuisine pour se préparer son propre petit-déjeuner, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son mari en passant. Il répondit en lui offrant le plus brillant des sourires.

Une scène tellement paisible.

Qui fut interrompue quand la sonnette retentit.

David regarda son épouse en fronçant les sourcils. « Qui nous rendrait visite si tôt ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être Regina. Elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment… » Elle ne pensa pas à sa tenue et enfila un peignoir avant d'ouvrir la porte tandis que David restait hors de vue dans la pièce. On ne savait jamais.

* * *

C'était en effet Regina, les yeux rouges, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

Elle avait l'air affreux, et un sanglot lui échappa quand elle vit Snow qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, surprise de voir son amie ainsi. « Dé-désolée… Je ne-ne s-savais pas où al-aller… »

Snow ne réfléchit pas et la tira gentiment à l'intérieur par le bras avant de la prendre par les épaules, ses yeux verts brillant tandis qu'elle fixait son invitée surprise. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Regina la regarda, affaiblie par la douleur qui se lisait dans son regard. Snow ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'un autre moment où sa belle-mère avait été à sa merci de telle façon, si vulnérable et faible. Lui demandant de l'aide. « Robin est venu. Il sait pour le bébé. »

En une seconde Snow comprit ce que cela impliquait. Robin avait appris elle ne savait comment que le bébé qu'attendait Regina était de lui et il était allé la voir, et d'une certaine manière, la conversation avait pris un mauvais tour, Regina lui disant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir alors que lui-même avait choisi d'être avec Marian.

Le cœur de Snow se serra à l'idée que deux âmes sœurs soient séparées, et elle voulait hurler à Robin qu'il n'aurait jamais dû choisir Marian et à Regina qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le repousser. Mais elle était plus sage que cela, et elle savait que cette histoire avait laissé une marque au fer rouge sur le cœur de Regina.

Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être jugée. Elle avait besoin d'une amie.

* * *

Snow ferma la porte et se tourna vers son mari qui se tenait toujours dans la cuisine, lui aussi touché par l'apparence de Regina. Elle le regarda.

David écarquilla les yeux et se racla la gorge. « Bien… Je-je serai à l'étage. » Et il traversa la pièce en direction des escaliers avant de disparaitre dans la chambre de Neal, la porte se refermant doucement derrière les deux hommes.

Snow se tourna vers Regina. « Enlève ton manteau. Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud. Avec beaucoup de chocolat. »

Regina acquiesça, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, et ses doigts ratèrent un moment les boutons de son manteau avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'enlever et à le déposer sur une chaise avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber dans le canapé, les mains sur le visage.

Snow la fixa en préparant leur boisson. Essayant de choisir la meilleure chose à faire. Son amie avait-elle besoin de compagnie, de discuter, ou d'aide ?

Elle se décida pour discuter.

Elle s'assit à côté de Regina et plaça deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse avant de la regarder. « Tu veux me raconter toute l'histoire ? »

Regina hocha la tête. « Pas vraiment… »

« D'accord. » Elle sourit et se tut, sachant que Regina finirait par trouver les mots.

Elle avait raison.

« Marian l'a quitté. »

Cette simple phrase fit se figer Snow. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et elle haleta de surprise sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Elle a fait quoi ? »

« Elle l'a quitté. Hier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait, mais apparemment, elle attendait le bon moment. »

« Elle t'a dit- ? Attends une seconde. Recommençons du début. Tu as discuté avec Marian ? »

Regina se mordit la lèvre et Snow comprit qu'elle avait honte de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Mais Snow comprenait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait Elsa, et Jefferson, et Tinkerbell. Elle était elle-même très occupée avec son fils, et avait raté pas mal de choses depuis l'enlèvement d'Elsa.

Son amie acquiesça. « Je suis allée voir Elsa à l'hôpital un soir, et Marian m'a demandé de lui parler. Robin lui avait dit que j'étais enceinte, et elle avait deviné que l'enfant était de lui. Elle avait compris seule que nous avions démarré une relation quand elle était…partie, et elle m'a dit ne pas vouloir se mettre en travers de cela. »

« Wow. » Snow écarquilla les yeux. « C'est courageux. »

Regina hocha la tête. « Elle m'a dit ne jamais avoir voulu vivre un mariage sans amour, et que depuis qu'elle était revenue, Robin et elle n'avaient cessé de se disputer. Et donc, hier, elle l'a quitté. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Roland s'est enfui. »

Snow plaça une main sur sa bouche. « Cela fait sens. Pauvre chéri…ça a dû être un sacré choc. »

Regina acquiesça. « Oui. Il est venu chez moi. Je l'ai réconforté, il n'est resté qu'une heure ou moins, et puis Robin est arrivé. Il avait compris que son fils viendrait chez moi, je pense. »

« Et c'est là qu'il a remarqué ton ventre ou quelque chose d'autre ? » Snow regardait les doigts de Regina qui jouaient sur le petit mont que formait sa robe.

Regina fit signe que non. « Il n'a rien remarqué du tout. Mais Roland oui. Je pense qu'il a dû le dire à son père. »

Snow acquiesça comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans son esprit. « Donc il est venu te voir ce matin. »

« Oui. » De nouvelles larmes coulèrent. « Il était furieux…et puis…il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on reprenne à zéro. »

« Et tu ne le veux peux ? » son cœur d'éternelle romantique faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

« Non. Je veux dire…il ne me choisirait que parce que Marian est partie. Je me suis juré de ne jamais plus être la roue de secours de personne. »

* * *

Elle s'arrêta pendant que Snow réfléchissait à ces mots. Elle avait compris que Regina avait été intimement blessée par Zelena et par la découverte de ce que Rumpel et Cora lui avaient caché : elle avait été leur roue de secours à eux aussi. Elle l'avait été pour tout le monde. Même Henry.

Elle comprenait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être d'accord, mais elle comprenait.

Elle chercha les doigts de Regina, et sourit gentiment. « Eh bien…tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

Leur moment de tranquillité fut brisé par des coups à la porte, suivis d'un « Snow ! »

La princesse sauta sur ses pieds, reconnaissant la voix de l'un de ses petits amis. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Happy visiblement contrarié. « Happy ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu dois venir ! » il haleta comme s'il avait couru. « Grumpy a été attaqué par la sorcière ! »

Snow se retourna brusquement, son regard trouvant celui de Regina, et ses yeux étaient moins rouges. Elle hocha la tête de détermination.

Snow se retourna vers Happy. « Où est-il ? »

« On l'a emmené voir le Docteur Whale à l'hôpital. »

Elle acquiesça. « J'arrive tout de suite. Je dois juste me changer. Va. » Happy hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Regina soupira et se leva en reprenant son manteau. « Je vais appeler ta fille. Va t'habiller. »

Snow acquiesça et, en passant à côté d'elle, lui pressa l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

Ce n'était plus vraiment une matinée paisible à ce train-là…


	38. Quatre-vingt-dix-septième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **38\. Quatre-vingt-dix-septième soir**

* * *

Dans leur hâte d'arriver à l'hôpital pour Leroy, Snow et Regina ne prirent pas la voiture mais préférèrent trottiner le long de la grand-rue, leurs regards courant de toit en toit.

Regina pouvait voir les Atlantes les surveillant, et un certain inconfort se fit ressentir quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient plus armés et bien plus nombreux que ce à quoi elle était habituée.

Quand elles arrivèrent en vue de l'hôpital, Regina mit sa main sur le bras de Snow pour l'empêcher de se ruer à l'intérieur pour voir son ami.

Les yeux verts pleins d'inquiétude de Snow croisèrent les siens.

Regina tenta un sourire qui sembla faux. « Va. Je vais essayer de trouver Kida. »

Snow ne répondit pas, acquiesça juste de la tête avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Regina fit face à la rue une fois de plus, se demandant comment et où elle allait pouvoir trouver la princesse Atlante, mais rapidement, deux silhouettes sautèrent d'un toit et atterrirent comme s'ils avaient été des chats, ou des vampires.

Kida et Milo coururent dans sa direction, leurs visages peints de rayures blanches et bleues, leurs lances en main.

Regina les salua gravement. « Vous m'avez entendue ? »

Milo sourit et hocha la tête, mais comme à son habitude, ne prononça aucun mot.

Sa sœur jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. « Thea a trouvé un artefact au magasin de votre ami et elle pense que ça peut l'aider à accélérer les effets de son sortilège sur la ville. »

Regina se figea d'horreur et elle regarda elle aussi la bulle d'eau au-dessus de leurs têtes, et on aurait dit que cela prenait forme plus concrète, comme si elle pourrait noyer la ville et ses habitants à n'importe quel moment.

« Rumpelstiltskin n'est pas mon ami, mais si elle lui a volé quelque chose, alors oui, nous sommes définitivement en danger. »

Kida acquiesça. « J'ai demandé à deux de mes hommes d'aller chercher votre ami Jefferson et son enfant dans leur maison dans la forêt. Ils ne sont plus en sécurité. »

Regina baissa la tête d'un côté. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Le petit homme qui a été blessé était dans les bois quand elle l'a attaqué. Elle…eh bien…nous pensons qu'elle faisait un test avec l'artefact qu'elle a volé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça lui a fait ? »

« Ça l'a figé. » Kida serra les lèvres. « Il est devenu une sorte de…statue. »

Regina soupira, pensant à Leroy qui, à sa connaissance, n'avait pas d'Amour Unique qui pourrait briser le sort. « Je sais ce qu'elle a volé alors. » Elle fit une pause. « Une baguette magique. Rumpel en a plusieurs dans son magasin. Le souci est qu'il faut maintenant deviner laquelle elle a pris. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ma mignonne ? »

Tous trois se tournèrent pour regarder Rumpel et Belle se diriger vers eux, la bibliothécaire jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil inquiets au ciel.

Regina haleta de surprise. « Tu as gardé la baguette de la Fée Noire ? »

Il fit une grimace mais ne répondit pas, décidant plutôt de se tourner vers les Atlantes. « Cette baguette est la plus puissante de notre royaume. Elle peut faire pas mal de dégâts. Et si Thea veut ensorceler tous ceux qui peuvent lui faire du mal, alors…ça n'annonce rien de bon pour nous. »

Kida fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de détruire cette baguette magique ? »

« Il y en a un. Mais c'est dangereux et ça prend beaucoup d'énergie. » Il regarda Regina, puis de nouveau la princesse. « La Fée Noire était une fée qui, comme son nom l'indique, utilisait la magie noire. Cette magie possède un contraire qui est beaucoup plus puissant. La magie blanche. »

« Si je comprends bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes parmi vous qui possèdent cette…magie blanche. »

Regina soupira, ses yeux allant à ses mains. « Deux d'entre nous en ont. Emma Swan et moi. Mais ma magie ne fonctionne pas en ce moment, et si Rumpel dit que c'est exténuant et dangereux, je doute que Mademoiselle Swan décide de se drainer de son énergie vitale… Même pour nous sauver tous. »

« C'est plutôt une question de ses parents qui l'arrêteraient. Tu oublies que notre petite Sauveuse a sans cesse très envie de sauver nos petites vies… » Rumpel lui offrit un rictus, trouvant les évènements bien plus drôles qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Regina roula des yeux. « Oui, je sais. »

La porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit alors, et une voix non-assurée appela Regina.

* * *

Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Marian sortir du hall principal, ses yeux bruns – si pareils à ceux de Roland que cela faisait mal – allant à ses compagnons et à leur apparence.

« Marian ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'infirmière la regarda de nouveau, et un moment d'inconfort passa. C'était la première fois qu'elles se voyaient depuis qu'elle avait quitté Robin.

Marian fixa ses pieds, puis prit une grande inspiration pour se redonner contenance. « Grumpy n'est pas le seul à avoir été ensorcelé. » Elle fit une pause. « Vous devriez venir avec moi. »

Regina sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et elle jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule à Kida et Rumpel qui discutaient toujours, puis décida qu'ils pouvaient rester seuls un moment.

Marian marchait le long des corridors, visiblement inquiète par rapport à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Quand elles arrivèrent à destination, une pièce silencieuse dont la porte était fermée, Marian se tourna vers elle une fois encore. « Est-ce que ce que Mademoiselle Snow a dit est vrai ? Que cette sorcière essaie de nous tuer tous ? »

Regina soupira et acquiesça. « J'en ai bien peur. »

Marian acquiesça en retour. « Alors nous devons trouver Roland et le mettre en sécurité. »

Regina fut surprise de l'utilisation du 'nous' mais comprit que la confiance que mettait Marian en elle concernait son fils et…celui que Regina considérait comme son deuxième enfant.

Elle acquiesça encore. « Je pense que tout le monde devrait être mis en sécurité. Mais pour être honnête, Roland est l'une des seules personnes qui ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de son sort. » Marian la regarda de manière confuse et elle s'expliqua. « Thea est en train de figer les gens. De les ensorceler. Pour briser le sort, il faut un baiser. Un baiser d'Amour Véritable. Et Roland, comme nous le savons toutes les deux, ne manque pas de personnes qui l'aiment et qu'il aime en retour. »

Marian sourit un peu à l'idée que son fils puisse être plus en sécurité que d'autres, puis plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte. « Je vous préviens. Nous l'avons trouvée comme ça et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et Regina sentit immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

* * *

Elsa était allongée sur un lit, ses yeux bleus ouverts mais ne voyant rien, ses lèvres ouvertes comme dans un appel silencieux, sa main gauche placée devant ses yeux comme si elle avait tenté de se protéger, sa main droite serrée en poing.

Cela rappela à Regina une scène dans un film qu'elle avait vu avec Henry il n'y avait pas si longtemps, quand il lisait encore des romans de plus de 500 pages qui parlaient d'un garçon portant des lunettes et possédant des pouvoirs magiques qui s'appelait Harry – ce qui était un des surnoms pour 'Henry', lui dit-il plus tard.

La situation lui paraissait mille fois plus grave maintenant.

Thea avait attaqué l'une des rares personnes capables de l'arrêter, car si Regina savait qu'Elsa ne pouvait pas contrôler ses pouvoirs – qui étaient bien loin de ce qu'elle connaissait – elle était l'une des plus puissantes sorcières résidant dans ce royaume. Et la figer était une manière efficace de s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, mais qu'elle ne mourrait pas.

Marian se tenait au pied du lit, les bras croisés, hochant la tête doucement alors que Regina se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son cœur serré à la vue de l'une de ses amies blessée.

« Est-ce qu'elle en a un ? D'Amour Véritable ? »

Regina renifla et sentit l'espoir se ruer dans ses veines alors qu'elle acquiesçait. « Je pense que oui. » Elle se retourna vivement, pendant un instant espérant que Jefferson apparaitrait juste là, puis elle regarda de nouveau son amie alitée. « Je vais le chercher. »

Marian acquiesça. « Je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour ceux qui ont un Amour Véritable de rester ici. Ou au moins une moitié des…paires. Pour être certain que quelqu'un puisse les réveiller s'ils sont atteints. »

Regina n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que c'était une excellente idée. Elle quittait déjà la pièce d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Elle tomba assez vite sur Snow. La princesse était visiblement inquiète, et elle prit les mains de Regina dès qu'elle fut assez près. « Tu as entendu ? »

Regina acquiesça, ses yeux courant dans le hall, tentant de trouver un homme qui n'était pas là. « Elsa aussi. Je cherche Jefferson. »

Snow écarquilla les yeux. « Tu penses que Jefferson pourrait être son Amour Unique ? »

Regina acquiesça encore. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était inquiète, par pour Snow elle-même, mais pour sa famille. « Où est Charming ? »

« Il a emmené Neal chez Emma pour aller la chercher elle et Henry. Et Killian, bien sûr. En fait, on a demandé à tous nos amis de venir ici. On pensait que ce serait plus sécurisant. »

Regina soupira. « Malheureusement, si ma chère sœur a réussi à briser tous les enchantements avant, je doute qu'ils puissent arrêter une sorcière qui a la baguette de la Fée Noire… »

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Regina. On ne peut pas se le permettre. »

La Reine hocha la tête, puis passa à côté de sa belle-fille. « Je vais chercher Jeff. Reste ici. »

« Sois prudente. »

* * *

Rumpel était arrivé à l'hôpital avec son épouse, et tous deux discutaient avec Granny et Ruby, qui regardait souvent dans la direction de Whale qui parlait avec Marian.

Kida et Milo, qui se tenaient toujours à l'entrée du bâtiment, avaient été rejoints par Tinkerbell.

« Avez-vous vu Jefferson ? »

Kida se retourna et hocha la tête. « Pas encore. »

Regina soupira et se tourna vers Tink, qui croisa son regard en haussant un sourcil. « Elsa a été touchée. »

Tink laissa s'échapper sa surprise. « Non ! »

Blue, qui était à côté d'elle, resta indifférente. « J'ai bien peur que nous trouvions d'autres victimes qui ont été frappés sans que l'on ne le sache… »

Regina serra les dents. « Merci pour les encouragements, Blue. »

La fée lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

L'attente se fut vite insupportable.

Alors que Charming et le reste de sa famille étaient arrivés à l'hôpital après peu de temps – Henry refusa de laisser Regina seule jusqu'à ce que son grand-père lui fasse croire que Snow avait besoin de lui – d'autres habitants arrivèrent figés.

Thomas, par exemple. Le prince de Cendrillon était arrivé avec ses collègues de travail, sa femme et fille introuvables.

Plus le temps passait, plus Regina avait peur pour la vie de Jefferson. Sans parler de Grace. Elle pouvait s'imaginer la jeune fille figée et pensa à la douleur que cela engendrerait chez Henry…

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher quand une camionnette arriva en se parquant devant eux. Quand les portières s'ouvrirent et que deux Atlantes en sortirent, bientôt suivis de Hansel, Gretel et leur père Michael, Regina fut surprise de voir Grace et comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de s'inquiéter.

Grace, qui pleurait, s'approcha d'elle. « On était bientôt arrivés chez Granny… »

Tink prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pendant que les Atlantes sortaient le corps figé de Jefferson de la camionnette.

Il était figé dans une position de défense, et Regina comprit immédiatement qu'il avait protégé sa fille.

Elle soupira, des larmes lui piquant les yeux, et elle fit un geste pour que tout le monde rentre.

Au même moment, une silhouette apparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Kida et Milo levèrent leurs lances, et un rire maladif fit écho autour d'eux.

Regina serra les dents.

Thea était arrivée.


	39. Quatre-vingt-dix-septième soir (2)

_A/N: Vous remarquerez assez vite qu'à partir de ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de passer en mode "plusieurs points de vue" pour voir plus d'action. Profitez-en! :)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **39\. Quatre-vingt-septième soir (partie 2)**

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

* * *

Il y eut un certain bazar dès que la sorcière apparut sur la route.

D'abord, tous les Atlantes qui s'étaient tenus sur les toits se rassemblèrent en un seul, leurs lances ou flèches dirigées vers leur ennemie. Ils criaient dans leur langage si particulier, et bientôt, Kida leva sa propre lance pour les mener au combat.

Tink, Blue et Regina se tenaient côte à côte devant la porte, les fées prenant un posture qui trahissait le fait qu'elles conjuraient leur propre pouvoir.

Sa magie à elle, sans surprise, lui faisait une fois de plus défaut.

Thea se tenait au milieu de la rue, ses yeux blancs tournés vers la scène devant elle, un sourire maléfique sur ses lèvres, une baguette d'un noir profond tendue dans sa main.

« _Résister serait futile. Vous n'avez aucune chance._ »

Kida s'avança d'un pas. « _Stamatiste auto mi ti mia, Thea !_ » _**Ne les touche pas, Thea!**_

La sorcière grogna. « _Tu m'as toujours sous-estimée, princesse. Il est temps que tu saches exactement à qui tu as à faire !_ »

Elle leva un bras comme pour attaquer, et un rayon de magie noir sorti de la baguette en se dirigeant droit vers le cœur de Kida.

Mais au dernier moment, un bras repoussa l'Atlante sur le côté, et Milo se figea, bras tendu pour protéger sa sœur qui le regardait d'un air horrifié.

« Non ! »

Kida tomba à genoux devant son frère tombé, et une rage sans nom sembla grandir en elle. Elle se releva, tenant sa lance droite, prête à la lancer en direction de la sorcière.

« Kida, non ! »

La princesse croisa le regard de Regina et s'arrêta juste à temps.

Thea se tourna alors vers elle, et elle se tendit, sentant comme si une centaine de poignards étaient soudainement pointés dans sa direction.

« _L'enfant qui grandit en toi est puissant. Peut-être trop à mon gout._ »

Elle pencha la tête de côté, comme si elle essayait de jauger Regina qui se tint immobile. Des doigts enlacèrent les siens, et elle sut que, qu'importe ce qu'il se passait, Tinkerbell serait à ses côtés et ferait de son mieux pour la protéger ainsi que sa fille.

« _Je ne peux possiblement pas laisser quelqu'un d'aussi puissant en vie…_ » Thea leva le bras une fois de plus, et Regina voulut fermer les yeux pour retarder l'inévitable.

Mais au dernier instant, quelque chose se produisit. Elle pensa une seconde que Tink ou Blue avait réussi à la protéger d'un sort de bouclier, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était elle qui l'avait fait.

Une sorte de barrière s'était formée devant elle, une pulsion de magie se dirigeant droit sur Thea qui, avec un dernier grognement, disparut en un nuage de fumée.

Le pouvoir se dissipa, et Regina tomba en arrière dans une paire de bras inconnus, complètement vidée, ses yeux se fermant sur une obscurité bienvenue.

* * *

 _ **Snow**_

* * *

Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire ?

Regina lui avait dit plusieurs fois que, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, ses pouvoirs lui manquaient, et qu'il était impossible pour elle de produire des sortilèges plus complexes qu'un simple sort de dissimulation.

Mais elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, alors qu'elle tentait de calmer les pleurs de Neal quand Thea attaqua Kida, un bouclier de magie bleu qui sortit droit des paumes de Regina.

Avec une petite poussée de la main, elle demanda à son marie d'aller aider leur amie, et comme David passait la porte et se tint juste derrière Regina, celle-ci s'évanouit et tomba droit dans les bras du prince.

Snow rejoignit son amie en un bond, vérifiant au passage s Thea avait bien disparu. Près d'elle, Tinkerbell essayait de réconforter Kida qui pleurait devant son frère figé, et plusieurs autres Atlantes s'étaient réunis devant l'hôpital, visiblement toujours inquiets.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

David la regarda et haussa les épaules. « Je pense qu'elle s'est évanouie de fatigue. Mais Whale ferait mieux de l'examiner. On ne sait jamais. »

Snow acquiesça et rentra pour chercher le bon docteur.

Elle le trouva dans un corridor presque vide, tenant les mains de Marian et tentant visiblement de la faire entendre raison. Elle entendit plusieurs fois le nom de 'Ruby' avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle était là. Il lâcha Marian en la voyant si pressée.

« Mary-Margaret ? Que s'est-il passé ? A-t-elle attaqué ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Milo, le prince atlante, a été touché. Mais Regina…elle…elle a produit une sorte de magie, un bouclier ou je-ne-sais-quoi, et elle s'est évanouie. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je te suis. » Marian fit de même, et Snow les mena vers l'entrée. Seuls les pleurs de Neal étaient encore audibles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le hall et qu'un cri défiant toute imagination ne se fasse entendre.

Celui de Regina.

* * *

 _ **Robin**_

* * *

Ça avait déjà été une drôle de journée en soi, mais apparemment cela allait être encore pire.

Robin était allé chercher Roland à la plaine de jeux où Frère Tuck l'avait emmené pour l'après-midi. Ils avaient tous deux couru dans sa direction, et Roland était visiblement contrarié, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tuck mis ses mains sur ses genoux quand il eut arrêté de courir, et regarda Robin. « La sorcière a attaqué. Tout le monde se rassemble à l'hôpital. »

Robin jeta un coup-d'œil à la rue déserte et acquiesça, prenant Roland pour le mettre sur son dos. « On y va petit homme. »

Il n'avait pas fait un pas que Tuck l'arrêtait. « Attends. » Il fit une grimace comme pour annoncer la teneur de ses prochaines paroles. « Elle a…elle a ensorcelé John. »

« _Ensorcelé ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? »

« On ne sait pas. Il est juste…figé. Allan et Much l'ont emmené à l'hôpital aussi. »

Robin serra les dents, ses pensées allant à Regina, à Marian… Il pria de toutes ses forces que rien ne leur était arrivé. « On y va. »

Il y avait une sacrée foule devant l'entrée de l'hôpital quand ils arrivèrent.

Les Charming, excepté Snow et Henry, discutaient avec Rumpelstiltskin. Belle, Granny et la plupart des nains étaient en pleine conversation un peu plus loin. Et le reste de la ville était dispersée dans le hall principal, certains en pleurs, d'autres manquant à l'appel.

En le voyant, Killian s'approcha. « Tout va bien, mon pote ? »

Robin acquiesça. « On vient juste d'appendre la nouvelle. Qui a été…touché ? »

Il suppliait intérieurement, et Killian le savait. « Thomas, le mari d'Ella. Jefferson. Elsa. Milo. Leroy. Mr Smee aussi. »

Robin hocha la tête, puis il écarquilla les yeux. « Jefferson ? » Il chercha dans la pièce. « Où est Regina ? »

Killian soupira, puis ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

* * *

« _Robin !_ »

Il vira sur ses talons et déposa Roland quand il vit Marian courir dans leur direction, ses cheveux liés en queue de cheval, un masque médical pendant à son cou. Elle enlaça leur fils, mais ses yeux bruns se fixèrent sur son mari. « C'est Regina. Tu dois venir. »

Il se figea.

Roland courut derrière ses parents dans les différents corridors, en posant sans cesse des questions qui rendaient presque Robin malade.

 _Non, par pitié, tout sauf ça…_

Quand ils atteignirent leur destination, Robin commença à entendre les cris. Horribles, pleins de souffrance. Et il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille.

Il stoppa Marian à la porte. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On n'est pas sûr. Elle a produit une sorte de magie, puis s'est évanouie. Et puis elle a commencé à hurler. »

Il acquiesça et elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur une chambre. Il se tendit.

* * *

Regina hurlait, son dos se soulevant du matelas alors que son ventre semblait ses déchirer de l'intérieur, bougeant alors que sa peau se distendait à une vitesse anormale.

Snow White lui tenait la main, et la jeune Grace tenait Neal dans ses bras dans un coin. Tinkerbell se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, tenant le bras de Regina pour s'assurer qu'elle se ne blessait pas.

Whale avait allumé une machine ou autre, et était en train de jurer.

Quand il vit Robin dans l'embrasure de la porte, Whale arracha presque son masque et s'approcha. « Je suppose que vous savez pour le bébé, donc. » Robin hocha la tête sans vraiment prêter attention au médecin, son regard fixé sur Regina et sa douleur. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a provoqué ça. On lui a donné de la morphine, mais avec le bébé, on n'a pas pu lui en administrer assez, malheureusement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'elle est…en train de…mourir ? »

Il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais se refusait à pleurer devant tel public.

Whale fit signe que non. « C'est plus compliqué que ça. Le bébé…grandit. Vite. »

« Grandit ? » Robin détourna enfin le regard de Regina et fixa le docteur sans comprendre. « Que voulez-vous dire, 'grandit' ? »

« Il grandit. Plus vite que la normale. Vraiment plus vite. Elle a déjà atteint la taille d'un fœtus de six mois. » Robin n'eut pas le temps de computer qu'il venait d'apprendre le sexe de son enfant avant que l'information suivante n'arrive. « On dirait que ça ralentit, par contre… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça implique pour Regina ? »

« On ne le sait pas encore. » Whale lui tapota l'épaule. « Je suis désolé. »

Robin hocha la tête, son regard allant de nouveau à Regina, et il s'avança vers le lit, ne s'arrêtant que quand il sentit les yeux de Snow sur lui.

Avec un soupir, elle lui fit signe d'avancer. « Viens. Ça aidera peut-être que tu sois là. »

Il baissa la tête pour la remercier et se tint à côté de la princesse, ses doigts entrelaçant ceux de Regina alors que Snow lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Puis Regina murmura.

« _Robin…_ »

* * *

 _A/N: Je vous promets la suite assez vite... Je dois juste peaufiner les détails du dernier chapitre et je vous reviens! ;)_


	40. Quatre-vingt-dix-septième matin

_A/N: Coucou tout le monde! Je vous avais promis de vous revenir assez vite, eh bien me revoilà, avec les trois chapitres suivants de cette fic qui a l'air de vous avoir plu, et c'est tant mieux!_

 _Si cela vous intéresse, j'ai pris la résolution de traduire mes fanfics les plus importantes en français dans les mois qui viennent. Cela me prendra du temps, mais cela me tient aussi à cœur car, comme certains d'entre vous me l'ont déjà fait remarquer, tout le monde sur ce site ne parle pas anglais. :)_

 _In the meantime, enjoy! :D_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **40\. Quatre-vingt-dix-septième matin**

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

* * *

La douleur disparut après près d'une heure d'agonie totale. Elle ne pouvait pas encore sentir son corps mais pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur au milieu du battement régulier de ses tympans.

Elle savait que quelque chose clochait avec le bébé. Elle avait réussi à capter quelques mots entre deux spasmes et hurlements, et savait que Whale avait parlé de quelque chose d'anormal.

Lentement, doucement, comme si elle avait peur de partir en flammes, elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour l'aveuglant un instant avant qu'elle ne puisse distinguer deux silhouettes devant elle, visiblement inquiètes.

« Robin ? » sa voix était faible, grave après tant de temps passé à crier, mais elle sut qu'il l'avait entendue quand elle sentit sa main se serrer contre la sienne.

« Je suis là. Je suis là… »

« Nous sommes tous là, Regina, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Elle sentit une vague de soulagement la prendre quand elle reconnut la seconde voix. « Snow ? Est-ce que tu…est-ce que tout le monde- ? »

« Tout le monde va aussi bien que possible. Ne t'en fais pas. »

* * *

Graduellement, la vision et les sens de Regina lui revinrent, et elle put constater où elle se trouvait de manière plus aisée.

Elle avait été transportée dans une chambre d'hôpital, et était branchée à une machine qui bipait de manière régulière avec les battements de son cœur et de celui de sa fille. Dans un coin, Tinkerbell s'était endormie sur une chaise en boule, sa tête posée sur la table. Grace, près de la fenêtre, tentait de rendormir Neal qui regardait sa marraine.

Elle fut plus surprise de voir Marian, qui se tenait près de la porte, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa son regard. Elle hocha la tête pour la saluer, et Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Marian s'approcha du lit et plaça une main à côté de celle de son mari, qui ne sembla pas dérangé par sa présence et garda sa main dans celle de Regina. « On ne sait pas ce qui a provoqué ça, mais… » elle fit un geste vers le pied du lit, et Regina suivit son regard avant de sursauter.

Comme elle était assise, elle n'avait pas remarqué son ventre. Son ventre très très rond, alors qu'il avait été presque plat quelques instants auparavant… Sa main libre toucha sa peau comme s'il n'appartenait pas à son corps, et puis, elle sentit un doux coup contre sa paume.

Son regard fila vers Marian. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Il semblerait que votre bébé a décidé de grandir plus vite qu'ordinaire. Vous en êtes à un mois du terme, plus ou moins. Si elle ne recommence pas. »

« Mais…je ne comprends pas… »

« Moi oui. »

La porte s'était ouverte en silence pendant leur conversation, et Rumpelstiltskin apparut dans l'embrasure, un sourire sur le visage.

Regina soupira de fatigue. « Raconte, alors, ne nous laisse pas dans le vague juste parce que tu trouves ça drôle. »

Il ricana. « Bien bien, ma mignonne… La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé de l'aide, je t'ai dit que ta fille utilisait ta magie pour faire évoluer la sienne. » Regina acquiesça, ne se souvenant que trop bien de cette conversation-là. « En fait, elle était trop petite, trop faible que pour produire sa propre magie. Quand Thea t'a attaquée, elle a apparemment senti le danger et t'a protégée, et elle-même. Mais en faisant cela, elle t'a épuisée, t'a presque vidée d'énergie. C'était dangereux pour toi, alors elle a décidé de grandir pour être plus puissante… »

Regina hocha la tête. « Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ma fille, qui n'est pas encore née, pense…a des…pensées cohérentes ? »

« Ne sois pas si stupide, ma mignonne. Il a été prouvé que les foeti on des pensées cohérentes assez tôt. D'autant plus quand l'un des deux parents est magique. » Il fit une pause. « En fait, elle t'a vidée de ton énergie pour grandir, et vu que ça s'est arrêté, je ne peux que subodorer deux choses. Un : elle est maintenant assez puissante que pour produire sa propre magie. Et deux : tes pouvoirs sont revenus. »

Regina haleta de surprise, et elle leva la main de son ventre, ses sourcils se fronçant tandis qu'elle essayait de conjurer une simple rose. Dans un nuage rose – depuis quand sa magie était-elle rose ? – la fleur apparut entre ses doigts.

Il avait raison.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Rumpel leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça veut dire que Kida avait raison. Ton enfant peut vaincre la sorcière. Maintenant, notre mission est de te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez forte que pour aider. » Il regarda Snow et Tink, qui s'était réveillée. « Je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

Snow acquiesça. « Bien sûr. » Elle regarda Grace. « Grace peut s'occuper de Neal. »

Rumpel acquiesça également, puis lança un dernier regard à Regina. « Ne fais rien de stupide. »

* * *

Elle aurait bien fait une grimace au vu de son soudain intérêt pour elle et sa sécurité, mais il quitta la pièce trop vite, suivi de Tink et Snow après que toutes deux aient serré la main de Regina en guise de réconfort.

Regina regarda Robin, et elle eut soudain envie de se retrouver seule avec lui. Mais comment le lui dire ?

Elle regarda Grace, les cernes sous ses yeux, et elle comprit soudainement que quelque chose d'horrible s'était déroulé. « Grace… Ton père, a-t-il été… ? »

La jeune fille la fixa et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

Regina ferma les yeux. Jefferson…et Elsa… Thea savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle aussi. « Grace… Tu dois le réveiller. »

« Quoi ? » Robin lui serra la main. « Tu penses que- ? »

Elle acquiesça. « J'ai utilisé le baiser d'Amour Véritable sur Henry et Mademoiselle Swan aussi. Je sais que ça fonctionne sur les parents et leurs enfants. Grace, va. Va réveiller Jefferson. »

Grace cessa de pleurer. « Mais…Neal- »

« Je vais m'occuper du bébé. Va. » Marian s'approcha d'elle et prit Neal dans ses bras, et Grace partit sans un regard en arrière. Puis l'infirmière se tourna vers le couple et sourit. « Je ferait mieux d'aller le changer, il est tout mouillé. » Et elle quitta la pièce elle aussi.

* * *

Robin fut rapide pour fixer Regina, et il lui sourit joyeusement pour la première fois depuis que Marian était revenue. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme une baleine ? » elle rit mais ses doigts la distrayaient. « Je suis heureuse que Roland et toi alliez bien. »

« Nous avons été chanceux. On est arrivés après que tout ce soit passé. Elle avait l'air plus intéressée par les gens magiques que par nous pauvres humains, » il eut un rire sans joie, puis pinça les lèvres. « Je suis désolé. Pour Jefferson et Elsa. »

« Ça va aller. Grace va réveiller son père, et si j'ai raison, et c'est souvent le cas, il va réveiller Elsa. »

Robin écarquilla les yeux. « Tu penses que Elsa et Jefferson sont -? »

« Des Amours Uniques ? Oh que oui. » Elle rit. « C'est ironique, non ? Jefferson est l'une des personnes les plus instables que je connaisse, et depuis qu'il la connait…il ne voit qu'elle. Je suis impressionnée. »

« Et elle ? Est-ce qu'elle ressent la même chose pour lui ? »

« Je pense que oui. Mais ne parlons pas d'eux maintenant. Pas quand je t'ai pour moi toute seule. » Robin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, surpris, mais elle leva la main et hocha la tête. « Je suis désolée pour hier matin. J'étais si en colère… »

« Je comprends. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Maintenant que…que je t'ai presque perdu… Tu aurais pu être ensorcelé, ou pire ! » elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Maintenant je comprends qu'on n'aurait pas dû perdre autant de temps à se disputer… »

Robin soupira. « On était…on en avait besoin. »

« Et maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin. Mais j'ai besoin d'autre chose. » Elle sourit. « Embrasse-moi, hors-la-loi. »

Il eut l'air surpris puis sourit lui aussi. « A vos ordres, Votre Majesté. »

Il se pencha et Regina essaya de se relever, et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il y eut vraiment un souffle autour d'eux, et une chaleur qui se répandit dans son ventre, comme si leur fille avait senti leur réunion et était heureuse. Regina plaça un bras autour du cou de Robin et essaya de rendre le baiser plus intéressant, de l'amener plus près d'elle, encore plus près, mais il se détacha en riant.

« Pas maintenant, Regina… Maintenant, » il mit la main sur son ventre, « maintenant on va prendre soin de ce petit bout de chou. »

Elle sourit. « C'est une fille. »

« Une fille ? » ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se pencha et plaça ses lèvres juste au-dessus de son ventre. « Bonjour, princesse. Désolé d'être en retard pour les présentations. » Il fixa Regina, et elle aurait pu jurer ne jamais avoir été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

* * *

 _ **Snow**_

* * *

Snow était rassurée que Regina allait se remettre de ses émotions, mais, pour être honnête, elle trouvait cela extrêmement étrange que Rumpelstiltskin en sache autant alors que personne d'autre n'avait compris ce qui se passait.

Alors, comme elle le suivait dans les couloirs avec Tinkerbell, elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner. « Attendez ! »

Le sorcier se retourna, un sourcil relevé. « Quoi donc ? Nous devons nous dépêcher ! »

« D'abord vous allez me dire comment vous saviez tout cela à propos du bébé de Regina. » Elle s'avança et se força à avoir l'air aussi déterminé que possible. « Maintenant ! »

Il lui offrit un rictus en guise de réponse. « Autoritaire, n'est-ce pas ma mignonne ? » Il lança un regard au bout du couloir puis hocha la tête. « J'en sais autant parce que je l'ai déjà vécu. »

« Où ? Quand ? »

« Bien avant ta naissance, ma mignonne. Il y avait une menace sur la Forêt Enchantée, quand ce n'était encore une congrégation de villages se battant les uns contre les autres. Il y avait un homme qui vivait là, qui était magique même s'il n'était pas assez puissant que pour contrer la menace. Sa femme, qui était enceinte, a eu les mêmes symptômes que Regina. Elle faisait de la magie alors qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, puis l'enfant a commencé à grandir à une vitesse démesurée, et elle lui donna la vie six mois trop tôt. »

Tink, derrière Snow, demanda « Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

« Ils ont tous été tués. Parce que le sorcier leur faisant face n'attendit pas que l'enfant respire pour la première fois. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui mit Snow mal à l'aise. Et alors que Rumpel reprenait sa marche, elle comprit. « Le sorcier…c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta une seconde mais ne répondit pas.

Elle avait sa réponse.

* * *

Quand ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, Rumpel était déjà en pleine discussion avec David et il ne semblait pas sage de le confronter à propos de son histoire de toute façon. Alors Snow et Tink se regardèrent avant de rejoindre le groupe.

Elle plaça sa main sur le bras d'Emma et sa fille croisa son regard inquiet. « Ça ne sent pas bon. »

« Tout ira bien. Où est Kida ? »

Emma haussa les épaules. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle emmenait son frère dans une chambre. »

Snow acquiesça. « On aura sans doute besoin d'elle. Ou de certains de ses hommes. Leurs cristaux sont la seule chose qui peut l'arrêter. »

Killian, à côté d'Emma, toussota. « Alors ça va être un problème parce que la plupart des Atlantes n'est pas en super forme. » Il pointa du doigt un coin de la pièce, et Snow écarquilla les yeux en voyant plusieurs corps, figés en position de combat, entourés d'infirmières.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Quand tu es partie avec Regina, elle…est revenue. Et j'ai juste eu le temps de lancer un sort de protection avant qu'elle n'ensorcèle tous ceux-là. »

Snow serra le bras de sa fille puis prit une rapide décision. « On devrait rassembler leurs flèches. Pour mon arc. Et celui de Robin, s'il est d'accord. »

« Je peux tirer moi aussi, Votre Majesté. »

Elle se tourna et vit Little John s'approcher. « Merci. »

Elle n'attendit pas que son époux ait terminé sa conversation d'avec le sorcier et prit le contrôle des opérations. John, Emma et Killian la suivirent en direction des Atlantes tombés.

* * *

 _ **Jefferson**_

* * *

C'était comme se réveiller d'un rêve où l'on était encore endormi. Comme si deux couches de votre subconscient étaient engourdies et…mises sur pause.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose à part du fait que quelqu'un avait été envoyé pour le mettre lui et Grace en sécurité à l'hôpital là où les évènements se dérouleraient. Et puis, il se souvenait de s'être soudainement senti très froid, et plus rien après ça.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de chaud là où sa joue se trouvait. Une chaleur qui se répandit et se transforma en brasier, brulant sous sa peau, dans son sang, réveillant chacune des fibres de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux et prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

Il était à l'hôpital, il pouvait le voir. Il avait été emmené dans une chambre à deux lits, et la lumière était aveuglante alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir.

A côté de lui, il y eut du mouvement, et il entendit la voix de l'unique personne pour qui il donnerait sa vie. « Papa ? »

Il chercha la voix, et elle se tenait là, souriante, des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il tendit le bras vers sa Grace, et puis elle fut en sécurité dans ses bras, et il respirait son odeur si proche de celle de sa mère.

« Tu vas bien… Tu vas bien… »

Grace se libéra de son étreinte et sourit. « Ils se sont bien occupés de moi. »

« Qui ? Regina ? »

Son sourire vacilla. « Non…elle…elle- »

« Oh non, elle a été blessée ? » Il s'assit plus droit, prêt à quitter la pièce au besoin.

Grace plaça une main sur son bras, et hocha la tête. « Non. C'est compliqué… Elle…elle ferait mieux d'expliquer tout ça elle-même. Mais avant…il y a quelqu'un que tu dois voir… »

Il était prêt à poser la question, mais elle contourna le lit vers le rideau qui le séparait de l'autre occupant de la chambre. Quand elle le repoussa, il eut un mouvement de surprise douloureuse.

* * *

« Elsa… »

Elle était allongée sur le lit, ses yeux ouverts dans le vide, et il se sentit soudain glacé.

Sans réfléchir, il lança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et se leva, ignorant le vertige qui le prit quand il s'approcha.

Grace soupira. « Elle a été l'une des premières à être trouvée comme ça. Du moins c'est ce que Mademoiselle Tinkerbell m'a dit. »

Jefferson soupira lui aussi, ses doigts jouant sur la joue de la Reine des Neiges, qui était toujours froide au toucher. « Elsa… » Il se pencha, se sentant soudain malade. Pas elle, pitié, pas elle…

« Papa… » il fixa Grace par-dessus le corps immobile d'Elsa, « tu peux essayer. Le baiser d'Amour Véritable. »

Il hocha la tête. « Ça ne fonctionnerait pas… Elle ne ressent pas ce genre de choses pour moi… »

« Essaie quand même. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal. » Elle souriait comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, et ça lui rappelait tellement lui-même qu'il ne pouvait qu'obtempérer.

Alors il se pencha et se tint au-dessus des lèvres d'Elsa. « Reviens-moi, Elsa d'Arendelle. »

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il y eut un souffle de magie qui sembla sortir tout droit de leurs cœurs, et après une longue seconde, Elsa l'embrassa en retour, lentement, sa main allant à sa joue. Une main douce et chaude.

« Jefferson… »

Il fit un pas en arrière et admira le beau regard bleu fixé sur lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était si belle que ça lui était douloureux de la regarder.

« Est-ce que tu- ? »

« Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait ! »

Les deux adultes regardèrent à côté du lit, et en voyant Grace avec un sourire immense sur le visage, ils rougirent tous deux.

* * *

Puis Elsa sursauta, ses yeux allant à ses doigts, sentant la peau comme si elle se trouvait dans un corps différent du sien.

Puis elle fixa Jefferson de nouveau, et il se sentit bizarre. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse.

« Je suis de nouveau mortelle ! »


	41. Quatre-vingt-dix-septième matin (2)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **41\. Quatre-vingt-dix-septième matin (partie 2)**

* * *

 _ **Jefferson**_

* * *

C'est comme s'ils vivaient tous dans un rêve. Grace n'eut pas le temps de demander à Elsa ce qu'elle voulait dire que la Reine des Neiges produisait déjà des explosions de glace dans la pièce, son rire ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux clochettes de Noël.

Elle le regarda une fois encore et sa main prit la sienne alors qu'elle se levait et se rapprochait de lui, si près, si près. Son cœur rata un battement ou deux. « Tu as brisé ma malédiction, Jefferson… Tu as brisé ma malédiction. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus que de sourire, serrant ses doigts alors qu'il comprenait enfin toutes les implications de ce simple fait.

Puis Elsa ne sourit plus, et elle regarda Grace. « Où est Regina ? »

Grace chipota avec ses mains un instant. « C'est compliqué. Elle a utilisé de la magie contre la sorcière, mais c'était la magie de son bébé, et puis…non, c'est trop bizarre, vous feriez mieux de le voir par vous-mêmes. » Elle s'avança vers la porte en les invitant silencieusement à la suivre.

Elsa et Jefferson échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis sortirent dans le couloir.

* * *

C'était une sensation étrange de se promener dans ces lieux et de ne rencontrer personne, alors que Jefferson savait pour sûr que tout le monde avait été emmené à l'hôpital l'après-midi qui avait précédé. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Avaient-ils été attaqués ? Les habitants étaient-ils rentrés chez eux ?

Elsa serra ses doigts pour le rassurer. « Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Allons trouver Regina et nous en saurons plus. »

Il acquiesça, mais ne répondit pas.

Alors qu'ils tournaient pour arriver à la chambre de Regina, une petite silhouette les devança et s'arrêta net en les voyant.

Un sourire immense apparut sur les lèvres de Tinkerbell et elle sauta dans les bras d'Elsa qui lâcha Jefferson pour serrer son amie aussi fort qu'elle pût.

« Tu vas bien ! Je pensais- »

« On dirait bien que Regina et toi aviez raison sur un point au moins… » Elsa sourit de connivence et Tink sourit en retour.

« Je suis contente pour toi. »

Il y eut un court silence puis Jefferson soupira. « Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ? »

Tinkerbell fit une grimace de dégout. « Alors là non ! Je ne sais pas où tu as mis tes mains ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire puis se tut. « Est-ce que Regina va s'en sortir ? »

Tink sourit. « Oh, bien sûr… Ne t'en fais pas. » Elle passa à côté d'eux et le tapota sur l'épaule. « Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner est de frapper avant d'entrer. »

Elsa leva un sourcil, ne comprenant sans doute pas, mais Jefferson, lui, comprit, et leva les yeux au ciel. « Il semblerait que l'archer soit de retour. »

Elsa lui frappa le bras.

* * *

Il y eut un faible 'Entrez' après qu'ils eurent frappé à la porte de la chambre de Regina et, avec un sourire tendre, Elsa ouvrit la porte, souriant encore plus quand elle entra.

Jefferson écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène devant lui. Regina était alitée, son ventre ayant tout perdu de sa platitude et de la taille d'un ballon de foot. Robin était assis à côté d'elle, sa main dans la sienne comme s'ils avaient été en train de discuter.

Quand elle vit ses visiteurs, Regina n'eut plus l'air fatigué du tout et s'assit plus confortablement, ses lèvres prenant une forme de parfait 'O'.

« Mais…comment- ? » puis elle regarda Grace qui lui souriait. « Ça a marché ? » Grace acquiesça, et elle regarda le plafond comme pour remercier quelqu'un là-haut.

Elsa s'approcha du lit et attrapa sa main libre alors que Robin se levait et s'approchait de Jefferson. Une certaine tension persistait entre les deux hommes. « Pour une fois, je suis content de te voir, Chapelier. » Il lui tendit une main, et Jefferson la serra avec un rictus.

« Pareil. Archer. »

Regina rit depuis le lit. « Vous êtes tellement bêtes tous les deux… »

Elsa rit aussi en hochant la tête.

Il y eut un moment de silence après que Robin et Regina aient expliqué ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'à ce que Regina regarde Grace qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, son regard soudain inquiet.

« Où est Henry ? Où est Roland ? »

Robin attrapa sa main pour la calmer et jeta un regard à Jefferson. « L'un de nous devrait sans doute aller voir où ils se trouvent. Il faudrait peut-être rassembler les enfants dans une seule pièce, protégée par plusieurs personnes. Ce serait plus sage. »

Jefferson y réfléchit un instant et fut d'accord. Il fit signe à Grace de le suivre et plaça un baiser sur le front d'Elsa avant de sourire à Regina et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup plus de personnes dans les couloirs au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du hall d'entrée. Seule une poignée d'Atlantes semblait prête au combat, mais il y avait encore plus d'habitants de Storybrooke, effrayés, pleurant parfois quand ils apprenaient que ceux qui leur étaient chers avaient été touchés.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall, Jefferson se dirigea directement vers Snow White. « Snow ! »

La princesse, son arc en main, des flèches en cristal bleu dans son carquois, sourit en le voyant arriver. « Je savais que ça fonctionnerait. Comment va Elsa ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, mais ne lui demanda pas comment elle avait deviné qu'il l'avait réveillée, n'osant qu'un faible 'Elle est avec Regina'.

Snow acquiesça et regarda Grace. « Si tu cherches Henry, lui, Neal, Pinocchio et les autres enfants ont été emmené vers la salle de jeux. Marian et Whale s'en occupent. »

Jefferson regarda sa fille et lui embrassa le haut de la tête. « Va. Je viendrai te chercher. »

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tandis que son père se tournait vers Hook.

« Comment puis-je aider ? »

Le pirate haussa les épaules. « On essaie de s'organiser, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de cristaux. Thea en a détruit certains… » Il soupira et se gratta l'oreille. « Je suppose que tu pourrais attraper un revolver quelque part. »

Jefferson hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Emma.

Ils se préparaient tous à un ultime face-à-face…

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

* * *

On se serait cru dans un rêve. Elle, à l'hôpital, enceinte, entourée par deux des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle n'aurait jamais cru vivre cela un jour, et pourtant…

Elsa parlait avec un grand sourire sur le visage, et elle avait l'air plus libre que jamais, sa peau brillant presque sous sa magie désormais domestiquée. Les doigts de Robin étaient toujours entrelacés avec les siens et il hochait la tête à ce que lui racontait la Reine, un sourire sur ses lèvres à lui aussi.

Elle doutait qu'il la lâche ne fût-ce qu'une seule fois de peur qu'elle ne le quitte encore.

En y repensant, elle trouvait cela complètement idiot d'avoir été séparés si longtemps. Si quelque chose s'était produit, s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose à eux ou à l'un de leurs garçons, elle ignorait ce qu'ils auraient fait, comment ils auraient pu tenir le coup sans l'aide l'un de l'autre.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû être plus forte, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû accepter cette situation et être 'l'autre femme'.

Mais non. Elle n'était pas comme ça…

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Regina laissa de côté ses pensées et remarqua alors les bruits forts qui venaient du couloir. Des cris, des bruits de magie, plus de cris…

Robin se leva et prit une position défensive devant le lit de Regina, et Elsa conjura une boule de glace dans sa main en prenant place à côté de lui et en cachant Regina de vue de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup et sortit de ses gonds, et la silhouette sombre de Thea entra dans la pièce, la baguette magique de la Fée Noire envoyant Robin et Elsa valser à l'autre bout de la pièce où ils se cognèrent violemment contre le mur. Alors qu'Elsa grognait de douleur mais restait consciente, Robin semblait assommé.

Avec un cri en voyant son amant blessé, Regina plaça ses mains sur son ventre pour le protéger alors qu'un regard dur se posait sur elle.

Les yeux n'étaient plus blancs, salis par la magie noire de la baguette, mais étaient devenus sombres, presque noirs, tout comme la fumée qui enveloppait la sorcière.

« _Cette fois tu ne survivras pas. Aucun de tes amis de pacotille ne peut me blesser, et cet enfant que tu portes ne pourra plus jamais conjurer aucune magie qui pourra me tuer !_ »

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour parler et essayer de gagner du temps, mais Thea leva le bras comme si elle allait la tuer. Le reste se déroula au ralenti.

Regina était consciente du son d'un arc et d'une flèche qu'on relâche alors qu'un flou bleu frappait l'épaule de Thea de plein fouet. La sorcière hurla de douleur et disparut dans son nuage de fumée. Puis Snow apparut à la porte, son arc tenu haut et fort, son front tendu de concentration, et ses yeux verts croisèrent le regard de Regina.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle acquiesça, confuse et choquée de ce qui venait de se produire. « C'était la dernière flèche de cristal. Elle a détruit le reste… » Elle s'approcha du mur et aida Elsa à se relever avant de vérifier si Robin allait bien. Quand elle fit un geste de la main, Belle entra avec un kit de premiers secours et s'approcha de l'archer pour s'en occuper.

Elsa rejoignit Regina. « Elle veut vraiment ta mort… »

Snow serra les dents. « Elle n'y arrivera pas. Pas tant que je suis vivante. » Elle accrocha l'arc à son épaule et plaça une main sur la cheville de Regina à travers les couvertures. « Je jure qu'elle ne fera plus de mal à ta fille ou à toi. »

Regina essaya de sourire et hocha la tête. « Merci, Snow… »

La princesse sourit en retour. « Eh bien… Avant qu'elle ne revienne, je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment va mon fils. A plus tard. »

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Regina se demanda comment Snow pouvait avoir l'air si optimiste quand une sorcière assoiffée de sang était toujours en liberté et que leurs seules armes contre elle avaient été détruites…

Mais bon…comme elle le disait elle-même…'Le Bien triomphe toujours'…


	42. Quatre-vingt-dix-huitième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **42\. Quatre-vingt-dix-huitième soir**

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

* * *

Les instants qui suivirent la dernière attaque en date de Thea furent remplis de tension alors que Regina regardait Belle s'occuper de la blessure de Robin. Sa tête était entrée en collision avec le mur et il s'était coupé sur le côté de celle-ci en retombant, mais la bibliothécaire fut rapide dans ses soins, et bien vite, l'archer fut placé dans le lit opposé à celui de Regina alors qu'une infirmière sans nom lui prenait le pouls.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Les doigts de Regina jouaient de nouveau sur son ventre rond, comme s'il y avait une minuscule chance que cela protège le bébé contre la sorcière si elle décidait de les attaquer une fois de plus.

L'infirmière lui sourit et hocha la tête. « Il a été assommé sur le coup mais ça ira. Appelez-moi quand il se réveillera. Il aura sans doute un peu le vertige. » Regina acquiesça et l'inconnue quitta la pièce.

Une seconde plus tard, une furie verte – ou fée, plutôt, en fonction de ce qui était le plus approprié – entra en trombe dans la pièce et écrasait les orteils de Regina en s'asseyant un peu brusquement sur le lit.

« Tink…mes orteils… »

« Oups, désolée, Regina. » Elle bougea un peu sur le côté, relâchant les appendices de la reine. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Comment penses-tu que j'aille ? Une sorcière tueuse essaie sans cesse de nous tuer moi et mon bébé ! »

« Oui, je me doutais bien que cette question serait stupide… Devine quoi ? » Regina fit la grimace, et Tink soupira. « T'es pas d'humeur, j'ai compris. Eh bien, Milo…enfin, le frère de Kida, il a été figé, non ? » Regina ne hocha même pas la tête. Elle en avait été témoin, après tout. « Eh bien, apparemment, il est conscient. Il arrive à communiquer. Via ça, » elle pointa sa propre tête, « c'est dingue, non ? »

« Attends, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu le détestais parce qu'il avait dit que tu 'sentais bizarre' ? »

Elsa pouffa de rire depuis son perchoir sur une chaise, et la fée lui lança un regard assassin qui l'obligea à lever une main pour faire la paix. « Je n'ai rien dit ! »

Tink leva les yeux au ciel. « Okay, j'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, mais…il est pas si mal… » Elle se racla la gorge. « En fait, il m'a même donné l'idée d'essayer d'attirer Thea ailleurs. »

« L'attirer ailleurs ? Comment ? » Elsa se leva et vint se tenir à côté du lit.

« Il y en a plusieurs parmi nous qui savent conjurer des illusions. Si on en conjure une, disons…sur toi, par exemple, » elle pointa Elsa du doigt, « tu pourrais quitter l'hôpital et faire diversion pendant que Regina reste ici en sécurité. L'attirer ailleurs. »

« Et alors quoi, attendre qu'elle tue Elsa pendant que j'attends ici un mois et une semaine que mon petit sauveur personnel ne vienne au monde ? Non merci, Tinkerbell. Je ne laisserai pas mes amis se faire tuer pour moi. J'ai eu bien trop de mal à me les faire, ces amis… »

« En fait, ce n'est pas une idée si stupide que cela… » Elsa leva une main pour faire taire l'objection de Regina. « On pourrait l'attirer ailleurs…mais pas loin… Dans une autre aile de l'hôpital. Si on demandait à Mademoiselle Swan de placer un sort de protection dans les deux endroits. Sa magie blanche n'est peut-être pas assez puissante que pour tuer Thea, mais elle l'est assez pour la ralentir. Et puis, ma magie est de nouveau opérationnelle…et j'arrive à la contrôler, je peux essayer de la coincer dans de la glace…la ralentir encore plus. »

Tink sourit de connivence, alors que Regina réfléchissait au plan.

Puis elle regarda Robin sur le lit à côté d'elle, et elle soupira finalement en hochant la tête. « D'accord. Mais je veux que Henry et Roland soient ici avec moi. Pas seuls dans une pièce froide et sordide. »

Tink haussa un sourcil. « Tu n'as pas peur que Thea devine où tu te trouves, si les enfants sont ici ? »

Elsa sourit de manière carnassière. « Psychologie inversée. Elle pensera qu'on les a amenés ici alors que Regina est dans l'autre pièce. Je vais chercher Snow. » Et elle quitta la pièce.

Tink regarda Regina avec un sourire bien trop grand pour l'occasion. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais contente que toi et Joli-Cœur ayez fait la paix ? J'en avais marre de dire à Blue qu'elle n'était qu'une pétasse sans cœur… »

Regina roula des yeux. « Tu ne lui as jamais dit ça… »

Tink haussa les épaules. « Si j'avais les pouvoirs de Milo, je l'aurais fait… »

* * *

 _ **Elsa**_

* * *

Les couloirs étaient vides alors que la Reine des Neiges se dépêchait de rejoindre ce qu'ils appelaient le 'Hall Principal'. Son instinct lui disait que Snow White s'y trouverait, organisant la résistance avec son mari. Et avec un peu de chance, elle y trouverait aussi Jefferson.

Le fait que le Chapelier l'avait réveillée en utilisant le baiser d'Amour Véritable était encore un peu surprenant pour Elsa, mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit sa destinée. Si un tel mot avait une réelle signification. Son regret était qu'Anna ne rencontrerait jamais l'homme si contradictoire qui lui avait volé son cœur…

Comme elle l'avait deviné, les Charmings étaient en train d'organiser le groupe d'habitants qui souhaitait se battre, comprenant ce qu'il restait des Nains, Granny, Emma et son pirate, Rumpelstiltskin, et la fille que tout le monde appelait Red et qu'Elsa n'avait pas encore rencontrée.

Snow, en la voyant, accourut à ses côté, visiblement inquiète. « Tout va bien ? »

Elsa hocha la tête. « Tout va bien. On vient d'avoir une idée pour piéger Thea et l'emmener loin de Regina pour un bon moment. La ralentir, même. »

Snow acquiesça de manière grave. « Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin. »

« J'ai besoin de ta fille. » Emma les fixa alors et se rapprocha d'elles, se questionnant visiblement sur sa mission à venir. « Nous avons besoin que tu conjures des sorts de protection à deux endroits différents de l'hôpital. »

Emma hocha la tête. « Pourquoi deux ? »

Snow sourit alors d'un sourire presque cruel qu'Elsa ne lui avait alors jamais vu. Elle remarqua alors combien elle et Regina se ressemblaient parfois. « Vous allez utiliser un leurre. »

Elsa acquiesça. « Ma glace peut la ralentir. Peut-être même la blesser. »

Snow acquiesça en retour. « Emma ira avec toi. Rumpel aussi. On aura besoin de tous les magiciens que l'on possède pour protéger Regina. »

Le Dark One eut un rictus. « Je ne savais pas que j'étais sous tes ordres, ma mignonne. »

Snow pointa un doigt vers son torse. « Pour le moment, vous l'êtes, et si vous préférez vous faire ensorceler ou même tuer par la sorcière qui est dehors, pas de problème ! Malheureusement pour moi, vous êtes le seul lien qui unit encore mon petit-fils à son père, donc je dois me coltiner votre présence pour encore un petit temps ! Maintenant, allez-y, ou j'envoie Killian à vos trousses ! »

Hook leva l'appendice qui lui valait son surnom, un sourire aux lèvres. « Vous m'avez appelé, Votre Majesté ? »

Rumpel lui lança un regard assassin, puis soupira en s'appuyant sur sa canne. « Je vous suis, Mademoiselle Swan. »

Emma hocha la tête et regarda Elsa, qui leva une main. « Allez choisir une chambre aussi loin de Regina que possible. Elle veut qu'Henry et Roland soient auprès d'elle. »

La Sauveuse et le Dark One disparurent dans un corridor adjacent, et Snow rejoignit Elsa. « Je ferais mieux de vérifier que Neal va bien aussi. Je viens avec toi. En plus, Jefferson est à la nurserie pour le moment. Il voulait rendrez visite à Grace avant…avant que le ciel ne nous tombe sur la tête. »

Elsa acquiesça sombrement. Elle comprenait tout à fait.

* * *

La porte de la nurserie était verrouillée quand elles arrivèrent, et Snow eut à prouver qu'elle était vraiment elle avant qu'un lourd bureau ne soit bougé de devant la porte pour les laisser entrer. Whale se tenait juste derrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle est partie ? »

Snow soupira et entra dans la pièce, suivie d'Elsa qui scanna l'endroit en cherchant une personne particulière. « J'ai bien peur que non. Je suis venue chercher mon fils. Et Regina veut les siens auprès d'elle. Roland aussi. »

« Roland est avec sa mère. »

Snow scanna la pièce également et hocha la tête. « Je vais allez lui parler. Merci Viktor. »

Les yeux du scientifique s'agrandirent un peu à entendre le respect dans sa voix, vu qu'il n'y était pas habitué, et il repoussa le bureau devant la porte alors que les femmes déambulaient dans la large pièce.

* * *

Alors que Snow rejoignait Marian et Roland près du lit où l'infirmière lisait un livre à son fils, Elsa tourna en rond jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Jefferson, Grace et Henry tous assis à une table, chacun avec une expression grave sur le visage et leurs mains devant eux comme s'ils priaient.

Grace fut la première à la remarquer. Elsa sentit son cœur faire un bond quand la jeune fille lui sourit, et elle sourit de même.

Jefferson se leva de sa chaise en l'apercevant, et bien vite, ses bras forts l'entourèrent alors que la tête de la jeune femme se posait sur son épaule, ses mains tentant de lui voler sa force. « Tu vas bien… »

« Nous allons tous bien. Comment va Regina ? »

Elsa croisa son regard, et il comprit la gravité de la situation. « Nous avons eu une idée. Une idée dangereuse. Mais elle veut que Henry soit près d'elle. » Elle regarda le garçon par-dessus l'épaule de Jefferson. « Cela te dérange-t-il de rejoindre ta mère ? Elle a besoin de tout le réconfort que l'on pourra lui trouver. »

Henry se leva d'un bond. « J'arrive ! »

Elsa acquiesça, regardant une nouvelle fois Jefferson. « Je veux que tu restes ici. En sécurité et loin de cette sorcière. »

« J'ai juré de ne jamais plus te quitter quand tu serais en danger… Donc je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. » Il regarda sa fille. « Toi tu restes ici. »

Les lèvres de Grace s'ouvrirent en O. « Non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici ! Je ne saurai pas ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Tu restes ici et tu protèges les enfants. Grace, s'il-te-plait… » Il lâcha Elsa et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes alors que des larmes se formaient dans les yeux de celle-ci. « Je te promets que tout ira bien… »

« Et si elle te tue pour de bon cette fois ? »

« Alors je serai mort en protégeant ce qui m'est de plus précieux… _Toi._ » Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis s'éloigna, prenant la main d'Elsa en la tirant vers le fond de la pièce.

* * *

Snow les attendait déjà, son fils endormi dans ses bras, Marian et Roland à ses côtés. Alors qu'Elsa allait lui poser une question, l'infirmière répondit d'un « Où il va, je vais ».

La Reine des Neiges hocha la tête. « Votre présence peut nous être utile de toute manière. »

Whale déplaça le bureau bloquant l'accès, mais avant que Marian ne passe dans le corridor, il lui attrapa la main, visiblement inquiet. Elle hocha la tête et ils échangèrent des mots à voix basse avant qu'elle ne quitte la nurserie.

Elsa et Jefferson échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus avant que Henry ne réponde à leurs interrogations. « Grace et moi les avons vus s'embrasser. C'était dégoutant. »

Snow ne cilla même pas en entendant cette révélation de taille.

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

* * *

Quand Elsa revint avec sa petite compagnie, Regina manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Henry ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, ses yeux s'agrandissant en découvrant son ventre rond mais en ne posant aucune question. Il avait sans doute déjà été mis au courant.

Il enlaça sa mère le plus fort qu'il pût en lui susurrant des mots plein d'espoir à l'oreille. « On va l'avoir, Maman, ne t'en fais pas. » Puis il s'assit à ses côté, pendant que Tink gardait sa place au pied du lit.

Les yeux de la Reine allèrent alors à Snow, qui était en train de gentiment déposer Neal dans le creux de quelques couvertures près du lit de Robin, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et ce qui l'inquiétait grandement.

Puis elle vit Marian et Roland, l'infirmière regardant le corps immobile de son époux avant qu'elle ne regarde Regina pour une explication. « Thea l'a envoyé valser contre le mur. Il est inconscient depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant… »

Marian hocha la tête et rejoignit le lit de Robin pour vérifier ses constantes, Roland pleurant silencieusement en grimpant près de son père.

Puis Snow soupira. « Eh bien, voilà, ça y est. Elsa, Jefferson et moi allons partir de l'autre côté de l'hôpital. Emma et Rumpel s'occupent des sorts de protection en ce moment-même. Rumpel viendra ici pour te protéger. On a pensé rendre la chose plus compliquée en protégeant le leurre, Emma et moi. »

Regina acquiesça, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Snow sembla comprendre ses peurs et vint l'enlacer. « Tout va bien se passer… »

Tink tenta un sourire qui sonna faux. « Je suis là pour l'envoyer dans les roses, si jamais, alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver ? »

Regina ne partageait pas son faux enthousiasme, et alors qu'Elsa venait elle aussi l'enlacer, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire « Soyez prudents ».

« Toi aussi, ma sœur… »

Jefferson lui serra brièvement la main, et puis ils partirent. Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Un silence que même la respiration de Neal ne put combler.

* * *

Robin grogna et ouvrit un œil puis deux environ dix minutes plus tard. L'attente avait commencé à se faire extrêmement longue, et la distraction fut bienvenue.

Regina s'assit dès qu'elle l'entendit faire un bruit, et Marian se leva d'un bond pour vérifier qu'il allait bien alors que Roland se serrait toujours contre lui.

« Que…que s'est-il passé ? » Il regarda sa femme un instant, puis ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent et coururent autour de la pièce. « _Regina !_ »

Elle tenta de sourire. « Je suis là, je suis là… Snow l'a fait fuir en utilisant la dernière flèche de cristal. »

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa, les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis tellement désolée que vous ayez à vivre tout cela…à cause de moi, » elle regarda tous ceux qui étaient dans la chambre, « vous tous… »

Tink souffla. « Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je serais au même endroit même si cette saleté ne voulait pas te tuer. »

« Je préfère être ici et aider quelqu'un que je connais plutôt que de me cacher et de n'aider personne… » Marian sourit doucement. « Et puis, où mon fils va, je vais aussi… »

Regina hocha la tête pour la remercier, puis croisa le regard gris de Henry. Il était tendu, elle le voyait dans la courbe de sa mâchoire, mais le sourire qu'il lui offrit semblait vrai. « Je suis si fier de toi, Maman. »

« Je suis fière de toi aussi, mon chéri… » Elle lui prit la main jusqu'à ce qu'une petite silhouette ne l'interrompe.

« Gina, si la vilaine sorcière essaie de te faire du mal encore, j'ai mon arc ! » Roland ouvrit son manteau et elle vit le petit arc en bois qu'il avait l'air d'emmener partout comme son père le faisait.

« Merci Roland… J'apprécie. »

Le petit garçon posa alors sa tête sur son ventre comme il l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Elle va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il sourit encore. « Super ! » Et il rejoignit son père qui le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de fierté. Et à la grande surprise de Regina, Marian embrassa son fils avec un sourire et un 'Bien joué mon amour'.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Neal commença alors à pleurer.

* * *

Il y eut une brusque lumière venant du corridor alors que Tinkerbell se levait d'un bond en prenant une pose défensive devant le lit. Il y avait du mouvement dehors, et ils retinrent tous leur respiration, espérant que ce n'était pas Thea. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris, mais ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se disait, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre en collision avec la porte, et le silence tomba.

Neal arrêta de pleurer. Marian attrapa une dague qu'elle avait cachée Dieu-sait-où et garda Roland derrière elle. Henry se leva aussi et se tint devant sa mère qui tenta en vain de le faire bouger pour le mettre en sécurité. Robin serra sa main plus fort, les dents serrées en attendant leur destin.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Rumpel tomba au sol, figé. Henry laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise, mais Regina ne s'inquiétait pas. S'il n'était qu'ensorcelé, le baiser de Belle serait suffisant pour le réveiller. Et si Belle aussi avait été touchée, alors…Henry serait sa dernière chance.

Une brume noire comme nuit envahit la pièce alors qu'une silhouette entrait. La magie de Thea avait été tellement altérée par le pouvoir de la baguette magique qu'elle était méconnaissable. Ses yeux étaient noirs de jais, tout comme sa tunique qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, et le sourire sur ses lèvres n'était plus celui d'une femme saine d'esprit mais celui d'une sorcière demandant du sang.

« _Eh bien… Tu as vraiment cru que je tomberais dans le panneau, quand ton archer de pacotille reste ici ? Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote, Regina Mills ?_ »

Regina trembla en sentant la familière magie de son enfant grandir en elle, et essaya de cacher ce qu'il se passait.

Mais Thea comprit, et avec un geste de sa main, Regina fut rendue immobile. Pas tout à fait figée, mais…incapable de bouger, son corps empêché de faire quoi que ce soit…la magie de son bébé inutile dans ses veines.

Robin cria et lui serra la main. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« _Silence, ou je te tue toi aussi…_ » Thea jeta un coup d'œil à Tinkerbell, dont le visage était tordu par la concentration comme si elle était en train de conjurer un sort. Regina comprit qu'elle aussi avait été figée. Puis Thea regarda Marian sans lui porter le moindre intérêt, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Neal.

Neal qui ne pleurait plus et qui fixait la sorcière, pas par peur, mais avec quelque chose de proche de la curiosité dans son regard bleu.

Thea fit un bond de surprise. « _Il y en a un autre ! Il y a un autre enfant ! » Elle regarda Regina de nouveau. « Eh bien, celui-ci non plus, tu ne pourras pas le sauver !_ »

Elle se trouva de l'autre côté de la pièce en un instant, et Marian sauta sur ses pieds avec un grand 'Non !' avant d'être envoyée contre le mur où elle tomba, pas tout à fait assommée, mais incapable de se lever pour protéger Neal.

Thea le prit par le col de sa grenouillère et le souleva devant son visage avant de rire d'un rire de folle. « _Si c'était_ ça _qui était censé me vaincre, vous étiez tous idiots !_ » Elle leva son autre main dans laquelle ne se trouvait plus la baguette magique, mais un poignard. Elle leva le bras pour frapper, et Marian, dans un dernier effort pour sauver l'enfant de Snow, sauta sur ses pieds, mais pas assez vite.

* * *

Regina vit le reste comme au ralenti.

Le bras de Thea s'abaissait pour frapper Neal dans la poitrine quand il leva une petite main qu'il posa sur la joie de la sorcière. Dès que leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, une aveuglante lumière bleue sortit des doigts du petit garçon, et Thea hurla de douleur, puis d'agonie.

Elle laissa Neal tomber, mais Marian eut le temps de placer son corps entre l'enfant et le col, et le groupe n'eut plus qu'à regarder la sorcière perdre sa couleur noire, retournant ses yeux puis sa tunique à leur blanc initial, puis attraper son visage comme si elle avait été brulée, sa peau bouillonnant comme touchée par de l'acide avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de vapeur, ses cris résonnant dans l'air.

* * *

Dès que Thea eut disparut, Regina et Tinkerbell purent de nouveau bouger. La fée rejoignit Marian et lui prit Neal des bras avant de l'aider à se relever. Marian courut vers Roland qui pleurait. Henry regardait son petit oncle, toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et Robin se leva et s'approcha de Regina, qui haletait, une main sur son ventre.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle le fixa avec un hochement de tête. « J'ai des contractions. »


	43. Quatre-vingt-dix-huitième soir (2)

_A/N: Hello tout le monde! Ça y est, c'est la fin de cette traduction de Soirs et Matins! J'espère que vous apprécierez la fin que je vous ai concoctée, et que cela vous aidera à accepter les choix parfois discutables de Kitsis et Horowitz. ;)_

 _Merci encore de m'avoir lue, au plaisir de vous retrouver pour la traduction de ma fic sur Lord of the Rings! :D_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **43\. Quatre-vingt-dix-huitième soir (2)**

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais été en travail auparavant, et pourtant Regina savait que le moment était venu. Quand Thea était tombée, elle avait ressenti la pire douleur de sa vie là en bas, comme si elle avait ses règles, et puis un battement qui allait et venait à moments réguliers. Chaque contraction mettait son corps en mode 'douleur' et son dos s'arqua au-dessus du lit, ses entrailles étant comme déchirées de l'intérieur.

Marian quitta Roland dès qu'elle entendit le premier cri de douleur. « Regina, que se passe-t-il ? »

Regina regarda l'infirmière et répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire à Robin. « J'ai des contractions. »

Les yeux marron de Marian s'agrandirent de surprise. « Mais…il est bien trop tôt ! »

« Vous n'avez pas à me le dire ! » Regina grogna de douleur alors qu'une autre contraction la prenait, et Marian quitta la pièce en courant, sans doute pour aller chercher le Dr Whale.

Tinkerbell, qui tenait un Neal agité dans les bras, vint se tenir près du lit. « Tu as perdu les eaux ? »

Regina ne demanda pas à la fée comment elle connaissait tant de choses sur l'accouchement humain, et hocha la tête en signe de négation. « Pas encore, non… »

« Alors on a encore du temps. Chut, mon chéri, tout va bien… » Neal cessa de gigoter et la regarda sans ses yeux verts, ce qui fit prendre conscience à tous dans la pièce que cet enfant était particulier. « Henry ? Ça te dérangerait de le prendre ? Je devrais aller chercher Snow. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que quelque chose s'est passé ici. »

Henry quitta son perchoir sur le lit de sa mère et prit son oncle dans ses bras alors que la fée quittait la pièce, elle aussi en courant. Ne restèrent plus que Robin, Henry, Neal et Roland, qui était assis sur le lit de son père, ses yeux bruns élargis par l'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que le bébé va bien, Gina ? »

Elle serra les dents et le regarda, tentant de sourire même si elle savait qu'il ne serait pas dupe. « Elle est juste impatiente de rencontrer tout le monde, mon cœur, elle va bien… » Mais elle connaissait les dangers d'accoucher si tôt. Et elle n'était pas rassurée du tout…

* * *

Quelques moments plus tard, ils entendirent des pas décidés dans le couloir, et Snow apparut, bien vite suivie d'Elsa, Jefferson, et Emma.

Snow courut pour prendre Neal dans ses bras, tenait sa tête avec de grands yeux ronds comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que Tinkerbell venait de lui dire. Tinkerbell qui, étonnamment, n'était pas revenue.

Elsa et Jefferson vinrent près de Regina, et la Reine des Neiges plaça une main sur son ventre, le froid de sa peau aidant un peu avec la douleur. Elsa fronça les sourcils et serra la main de Regina. « Elle n'est pas dans la bonne position… »

Regina n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Le Dr Whale et Marian entrèrent dans la pièce, Imelda avec eux. Ils ne tardèrent pas à demander à ce que chacun, excepté Robin, quitte la pièce, et le groupe se rassembla dans le corridor alors qu'une autre contraction déchirait Regina de l'intérieur.

Whale palpa son ventre et ses sourcils se froncèrent en une parfaite imitation d'Elsa quelques instants auparavant. « Elle n'est pas bien placée. Elle arrive en siège. » Il croisa le regard de Regina. « Avez-vous perdu les eaux ? »

Elle fit signe que non mais, une seconde plus tard, un liquide chaud trempait le lit sous elle. Elle laissa s'échapper un sanglot. « Maintenant oui. »

« D'accord, alors on ne peut plus perdre de temps. On doit faire une césarienne. C'est notre seule option. »

Robin les empêcha de bouger le lit de Regina. « Attendez, attendez… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Marian plaça une main sur son bras. « Le bébé de Regina ne peut pas sortir de manière naturelle. On doit le prendre depuis le ventre. Elle ne sentira rien, je te le promets. »

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais, avec un autre cri de douleur, Regina fut conduite hors de la pièce, et elle le perdit de vue dans le couloir qui l'emmenait en salle d'opération.

* * *

 _ **Robin**_

* * *

L'attente qui démarra juste après que Regina ne soit conduite ailleurs fut vite insupportable dès le moment où il comprit ce qu'il se passait réellement. Son Amour Unique lui avait été enlevé, la vie de leur fille était en danger en venant au monde trop tôt. Bien trop tôt…

Snow White eut vite fait de placer une main sur son bras, les yeux bleus de son fils lui souriant alors qu'il caressait sa joue. « Il nous a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » elle sourit à son fils et lui embrassa le front. « Mes enfants sont exceptionnels, » elle regarda Emma qui enlaçait Henry, « et les tiens le seront aussi. »

Il soupira. « J'espère… »

Il y eut un silence, puis le sourire de Snow s'effaça, presque de honte. « Tu sais, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour la manière dont je t'ai traité après…ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'était pas ma place-«

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je l'avais mérité. Et je suis heureux qu'au moins une personne était du côté de Regina avant qu'Elsa n'arrive. » Son regard tomba sur la Reine des Neiges, assise sans honte sur les genoux de Jefferson, et qui conversait de manière inquiète avec Grace, qui les avait rejoints.

Snow acquiesça. « Regina s'est trouvé de véritables amis en peu de temps. Nous étions tous surpris de la loyauté dont Tink, Elsa et Jefferson ont fait preuve… Mais bon, nous sommes les quatre seules personnes à l'avoir connue avant qu'elle ne devienne mauvaise… »

Robin acquiesça lui aussi, ses pensées allant à la soirée durant laquelle Regina lui parla du tatouage. Comment ils auraient dû se rencontrer avant qu'elle ne devienne méchante, si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'être heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant… »

Snow remis sa main sur son bras et lui sourit avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir près de Roland, qui était bizarrement silencieux.

* * *

Une heure passa sans nouvelles. Robin commençait à se sentir mal : ses paumes étaient humides, il tremblait, et ses pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller vers de sombres endroits sur la raison pour laquelle cela prenait autant de temps.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le seul à attendre.

A un moment, Roland lui tapota gentiment la main pour attirer son attention. « Papa ? »

Il regarda son petit garçon et ses yeux immenses, curieux par contraste avec l'inquiétude de son père. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit homme ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrai toujours aller vivre avec Maman parfois ? »

Robin écarquilla les yeux à cette question. « Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ? »

« Parce qu'elle va vivre avec le docteur maintenant… »

Robin ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, et Snow, à côté de lui, sauta dans la conversation pour lui expliquer. « Marian et Viktor sont ensemble. Apparemment, ils se sont embrassés à la nurserie pendant le siège… » Elle sourit. « J'avoue ne pas l'avoir vu venir… »

« Mais… » Robin écarquilla encore plus les yeux. « Je pensais que le docteur voyait la louve…Red ! »

« Oh, ça s'est terminé deux semaines plus tard. Red avait des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'espère que Naveen est prêt… » Elle rit. « Pour être honnête, Viktor n'a été intéressé par Red que jusqu'à ce que ta femme n'arrive… » Elle grimaça alors. « Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû- »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Il soupira de surprise. « Je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un. »

« C'est une bonne personne. Une très bonne personne. Je suis désolée de l'avoir détestée par principe… »

« Oui, c'est une bonne personne. Gentille, passionnée, intelligente… Et elle est très belle… »

Snow se racla la gorge et baissa la voix comme pour poser une question indiscrète. « Es-tu toujours amoureux d'elle ? »

Il réfléchit un instant, puis fit signe que non. « Elle est mon premier amour et je ne pense pas être un jour capable de ne plus l'aimer... C'est la mère de mon fils… Mais non, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Je pense ne plus l'avoir été dès le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur Regina… »

Snow rit de nouveau. « Je vois de quoi tu parles… »

Il sourit, et ils recommencèrent à attendre.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Whale apparut à l'autre bout du corridor, un masque tombant de son menton alors qu'il se frottait les mains sur une serviette.

Robin et Snow se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Whale s'arrêta devant eux, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Il y a eu quelques complications, mais elles vont toutes les deux très bien. Regina est toujours endormie, donc je vous conseille d'attendre un peu avant d'aller la voir. »

« Et la petite princesse ? » L'inquiétude de Snow était visible.

« Elle est forte. Sa magie nous a empêchés de la prendre d'un coup. Nous avons dû l'endormir elle aussi, aussi dangereux que cela fût, sinon nous n'aurions pu la faire sortir… » Il fit une pause. « Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête pour le monde. Nous l'avons mise en couveuse. Mais je pense qu'elle pourra sortir d'ici une semaine. » Il baissa la tête. « Une belle petite fille de 43cm et 1kg900. Elle est costaud. » Il tapota l'épaule de Robin et repartit par la même porte.

Des félicitations se firent entendre dans le groupe. Elsa et Jefferson s'enlacèrent avec un sourire, tout comme Henry et Emma qui lui répétait qu'il était grand frère, et Snow commença à danser avec Petit Neal.

Une petite main se ferma sur celle de Robin, et il croisa le regard de Roland. « Est-ce que ma sœur va bien papa ? »

Robin sourit et prit Roland dans les bras. « Oui, elle va bien mon petit homme… Tu veux la voir ? » Roland hocha la tête, et Robin quitta la foule en liesse, marchant vers la maternité et sa fille.

* * *

Les infirmières le conduisirent à la nurserie, et à travers la vitre, il scanna les cinq berceaux avant d'apercevoir celui qui était branché à un tube. Au-dessus du bébé, il pouvait lire 'Mills-Locksley, fille'.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en la regardant, ses joues rondes et ses tous petits poings. Elle avait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux sur la tête, et il comprit qu'elle aurait la chevelure châtain comme lui.

Roland mit sa main sur la vitre et sourit. « Elle est jolie. »

Robin acquiesça, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. « Ça c'est vrai, petit homme. »

Et ils restèrent là pendant un long moment…


	44. Cent-septième matin

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **44\. Cent-septième matin**

* * *

Regina était en train de ranger ses vêtements dans une valise quand il y eut une série de coups frappés à la porte. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se demander de qui il s'agissait : ces coups ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à la personne qui avait été à ses côtés presque non-stop depuis son accouchement. Le père de sa fille, Robin Hood.

Il souriait quand il entra dans la pièce, et quand ses bras l'entourèrent, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

Ce jour-là était celui où leur princesse sortirait de l'hôpital et ferait connaissance avec le monde.

Robin plaça un baiser amusé sur le nez de Regina. « Comment vas-tu ce matin, mon amour ? »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté avec une grimace. « J'ai encore mal comme si j'étais trop montée à cheval ces derniers jours, mais je me sens mieux. Au moins marcher ne me fais plus aussi mal qu'avant. »

Il acquiesça mais resta silencieux tandis qu'il attrapait la valise. « Prête à rencontrer notre petite beauté ? »

« Aussi prête que possible. » Elle sourit, et ils quittèrent la chambre. Imelda les attendait dans le hall et, quand ils passèrent à côté d'elle, elle assura Regina que les cadeaux et fleurs qu'elle avait reçus avaient été livrés chez elle. Regina la remercia et prit la main que Robin lui offrait avant de se diriger vers la nurserie.

* * *

Depuis le jour où sa fille était née, Regina ne lui avait rendu visite que cinq fois, et jamais pour plus d'une demi-heure. Elle ne savait pas encore se tenir debout à ce moment-là, et avait dû être amenée à la maternité par une infirmière ou par Robin.

Mais elle avait eu la possibilité de tenir sa princesse dans ses bras. A chaque fois.

Le tube avait été enlevé de la bouche du bébé quatre jours après sa naissance et après qu'elle ait démontré pouvoir avaler seule. Depuis, elle n'avait fait que prendre du poids et des centimètres, bien que Regina ne puisse pas l'allaiter. Après tout, son corps n'avait pas eu le temps d'évoluer normalement pendant la grossesse, et Dr Whale avait supposé dès lors que son lait ne serait pas assez nourrissant.

Cela n'empêcha pas Regina de sentir un lien puissant dès qu'elle regardait le petit bout de chou qui gazouillait dès qu'elle lui parlait.

La magie du bébé ne s'était pas manifesté depuis sa naissance, mais Regina pensait, et Emma avec elle – lors de la seule visite que la Sauveuse lui rendit, accompagnée de son pirate – que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus de menace en ville.

Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours bleu foncé – tout le monde savait que les bébés avaient tous les yeux bleus au début – ses cheveux avaient foncé, ne se décidant pas tout à fait entre un brun foncé et le noir. Un équilibre parfait entre les chevelures de ses deux parents.

* * *

Ils atteignirent la nurserie en silence, et quand Robin lui ouvrit la porte, Regina prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment. Ce matin-là, elle allait redevenir une mère. La mère d'un enfant qui aurait besoin d'elle à chaque instant. Un bébé. Son bébé.

Quel jour merveilleux.

Whale s'approcha dès qu'il les vit entrer. Il sourit aux deux parents et les dirigea vers une table sur laquelle se trouvait un sac.

« Nous avons l'habitude d'offrir quelques affaires aux parents. Des langes, biberons, lait déshydraté, ce genre de choses. »

Regina hocha la tête et Robin prit le sac. « C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. Merci, Viktor. »

Il acquiesça, puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Marian entra, une petit fille toute habillée de rose dans les bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Regina lui ouvrit les bras immédiatement, et Marian lui tendit sa fille avant d'aller se tenir à côté de son futur-ex-mari. « Elle est adorable. Elle n'a même pas gigoté quand je l'ai habillée. Elle est bien plus calme que Roland ne l'a jamais été. »

Robin soupira de soulagement. « Espérons que cela reste le cas. » Marian rit avec lui, puis sourit à Regina qui lui sourit en retour.

« Merci pour tout, Marian. »

« Le plaisir était pour moi, Regina. » Ses yeux bruns s'agrandirent alors. « Quelqu'un vient vous chercher ? Viktor et moi allions justement au café pour…les présentations… »

Regina et Robin se sourirent. En tant que princesse, leur fille devait être officiellement présentée au 'royaume', comme l'avait été Neal auparavant.

Robin acquiesça. « J'ai un chauffeur pour la journée, merci de l'avoir proposé. » En voyant Regina et sa question implicite, il ajouta « Tink s'est imposée. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. « On dirait qu'elle a eu son permis dans un Kinder Surprise. On sera chanceux si on arrive entiers. »

Robin rit, bientôt suivi de Whale et Marian.

Le bébé dans ses bras ouvrit les yeux et gazouilla gentiment, et Regina se pencha pour embrasser le petit poing qu'elle lui tendait. « Viens, ma beauté. On rentre à la maison. »

* * *

Il apparut que Tinkerbell, quand elle était de bonne humeur, conduisait plutôt bien. Mais bon, le fait qu'il y avait un bébé à bord jouait sans doute sur le fait que la voiture avançait doucement sans un seul dépassement de limite.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de la questionner. « Tink… Aurais-tu pris des leçons supplémentaires pendant mon absence ? »

La fée grommela. « Très drôle. Je te ferais remarquer que la seule fois où j'ai eu un accident, je venais de découvrir la radio et avait tout juste rencontré la voix magnifique de Matthew Bellamy que j'avais mis un peu trop fort. Autrement, je suis une très bonne conductrice. »

Regina grommela également, mais ne répondit pas.

Robin toussota depuis le siège passager, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Regina dans le rétroviseur. « Quelle nouvelles en ville au fait ? La dernière fois que je suis allé chez Granny pour organiser la fête d'aujourd'hui, Leroy était toujours à l'hôpital. »

Tink rit. « Oh, il était juste bourré quand Thea l'a ensorcelé, c'est tout… » Tous les habitants qui avaient été figés s'étaient réveillés quand Thea fut vaincue, comme si sa magie n'avait plus de prise et qu'elle était morte avec la sorcière. Ce qui était rare de l'expérience de Regina. « Les Atlantes ont construit un camp près de chez Jefferson, et il n'est pas très heureux vu le boucan qu'ils font jusqu'à pas d'heures, mais wow, ces gens savent comment recevoir ! »

Regina eut un rictus. « Oh…alors je suppose que tu es allée leur rendre visite ? »

Tink rougit, et la Reine put voir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. « J'y suis allée une fois. Ou deux. »

« Ou deux hein ? » Robin croisa le regard de Regina et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, ce qui énerva Tinkerbell.

« Taisez-vous ou je vous jette en-dehors de la voiture ! »

« Fais-le. On n'est plus qu'à deux rues de là de toute façon… »

Tink soupira mais se tut pendant les cinq minutes suivantes.

* * *

Le café de Granny était plein de monde quand ils arrivèrent, vu que presque tous les habitants semblaient s'être déplacés pour rencontrer l'enfant de la Reine. Du moins c'est ce que Grumpy dit dès qu'elle eut mis un pied à l'intérieur.

Les Nains, même si moins joyeux que d'habitude, s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin avec une pinte de bière à la main. Les Charmings étaient tous rassemblés à une table, et le reste des amis de Regina étaient assis à une autre. Elsa et Jefferson avaient l'air plus heureux que d'habitude, elle remarqua, et Grace souriait bien trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence, mais autrement, il n'y avait rien à signaler.

Une petite furie courut vers elle, mais fut stoppé in extremis par son père.

« Roland, doucement ! Tu ne veux pas que le bébé tombe, si ? »

Roland fit signe que non, un sourire sur le visage, et Regina se pencha pour qu'il puisse mettre son index dans le poing de sa sœur comme il le faisait toujours, avant qu'il n'embrasse son front et retourne s'asseoir avec sa mère et le petit-ami de celle-ci.

Et on dirait bien que Red avait réussi à séduire Naveen après tout..

Henry fut le prochain à la rejoindre et à embrasser la tête de sa sœur, et il murmura un 'Je sais qui tu as choisi comme parrain' avant de retourner s'asseoir près d'Emma, qui, elle aussi, avait l'air bien trop heureuse pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Finalement, Robin et Regina – et le bébé – se levèrent et se mirent face à la foule de leurs amis et…concitoyens. La petite princesse avait ouvert les yeux et gazouillait gentiment, comme si elle avait compris que le moment était venu de connaitre son prénom.

* * *

Robin prit la main de Regina et l'embrassa sur la tempe, et elle prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Je voudrais remercier chacun d'entre vous pour votre présence aujourd'hui… Je sais que, si cet évènement avait eu lieu il y a quelques années, cela n'aurait pas été un jour heureux. Mais, grâce à un groupe de gens optimistes et fous, » elle croisa le regard de Snow qui lui sourit, « je suis maintenant une différente femme. J'espère être aussi une bonne personne. Je sais également que, sans la plupart d'entre vous, je ne serais pas vivante aujourd'hui et ma fille non plus. Donc, aujourd'hui est aussi un jour de gratitude envers vous tous qui nous avez protégées de Thea quand elle a attaqué Storybrooke. »

Il y eut des acclamations, puis le silence.

Le bébé laissa s'échapper un petit cri, et Regina la regarda avant de prendre une autre inspiration. « J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre fille, la Princesse… » elle laissa un temps de suspense, par habitude, « _Rowan Helena Locksley._ »

Les conversations se répandirent comme des flammes. Chacun s'échangeait le nom et des regards entendus. Dans les bras de sa mère, Rowan sourit. Robin lui embrassa de nouveau la tempe. Il n'avait pas connu le prénom de sa fille non plus avant cet instant. « Rowan ? »

Elle acquiesça et croisa son regard. « Je trouvais que cela convenait à la fille d'un archer qui sent la forêt. »

Il sourit et hocha la tête. « Ça convient tout à fait. »

Robin leva une main après un moment pour demander le silence.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous voudrions prendre le temps d'aussi annoncer les parrain et marraine de Rowan. » Il se tut, attendant que chacun le regarde. « Les parrain et marraine doivent prendre soin de l'enfant si l'un ou les deux de ses parents venaient à décéder. Mais, dans le cas présent, nous voulions que Rowan fasse le lien entre plusieurs familles…pour en créer une encore plus élargie, que l'amour lierait ainsi que ce petit être qui nous est cher. »

Regina acquiesça. « J'ai choisi le parrain, et Robin la marraine. »

Robin lui fit un signe de la tête. « Toi d'abord. Le choix logique. »

Elle rit, puis regarda la foule de nouveau. « Comme parrain, j'ai choisi quelqu'un qui ne m'a étonnamment jamais trahie, et qui m'a pardonné mes fautes pour donner une chance à une amitié merveilleuse que je n'ai pas vu venir. » Elle se tut. « Jefferson. »

Le Chapelier écarquilla les yeux et se leva, Elsa lui serrant la main avant qu'il ne rejoigne Regina, choqué.

Elle rit. « C'était la décision la plus facile à prendre aujourd'hui… »

Il tenta de sourire, mais était encore trop choqué, et se plaça derrière elle et Rowan.

Puis Robin se racla la gorge. « Comme marraine, j'ai choisi quelqu'un que j'ai aimé et aime toujours, qui m'a rendu plus heureux que je ne le méritais alors et qui, malgré mes nombreux défauts, n'a jamais quitté notre enfant de vue. » La rumeur se répandit avant qu'il ne dise « Marian ».

La surprise était définitivement présente dans le regard de Marian quand elle se leva et vint enlacer Robin, le remerciant avant de faire de même avec Regina.

« Merci pour votre confiance. Merci mille fois… »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Regina croisa le regard de Snow. Et ce qu'elle vit dans ce regard, c'était de la fierté.

Parce que maintenant, ils étaient tous une grande et belle famille…


	45. Cent-huitième soir

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Je ne possède ni Once upon a time ni aucun de ses personnages. J'ai uniquement utilisé les prémices de la série pour distraire mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

 **45\. Cent-huitième soir : Fins heureuses**

* * *

La journée continua dans l'allégresse et accompagnée de boissons effervescentes et de la fameuse tarte au potiron de Granny, et quand le soleil se coucha, bien plus d'un habitant quittèrent le café, remerciant Regina et Robin pour leur invitation, et, toujours, sans exception, en saluant la princesse Rowan avec des souhaits de bonheur.

Les sœurs en particulier offrirent au nouveau-né des cadeaux originaux. Blue garantit à l'enfant une longue vie Nova et les autres fées offrirent à la famille entière de la chance et du bonheur à revendre.

'Famille entière' qui, désormais, désignait pas mal de monde.

Comme Henry le fit remarquer à sa grand-mère après que les fées ne soient parties, « Maintenant je n'ai aucune chance de finir mon arbre généalogique… »

Snow éclata de rire, et Henry vit ses cheveux se faire ébouriffer par Rumpelstiltskin, qui était, étonnamment, de très bonne humeur.

En fait, un large nombre de leur groupe semblait être de meilleure humeur que d'habitude. Aussi, Regina ne put s'empêcher de les interroger. Elle devait savoir.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tous vos sourires, là ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ! »

Elsa et Jefferson, Emma et Hook, et Rumpel et Belle rirent tous ensemble, échangeant des sourires secrets avec leur moitié.

Mais Snow était du côté de Regina cette fois, pour changer. « Je suis d'accord. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est passé que vous ne nous dites pas… »

Emma fut la première à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Hook la devança, sa bonne main se plaçant sur celle d'Emma avec le plus grand sourire que quelqu'un lui eut vu. « Swan a accepté de m'épouser. »

Malgré la surprise ambiante qui choqua Regina pendant une seconde, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec une pointe d'exaspération, que le pirate appelait toujours Emma 'Swan' d'une manière digne et romantique. Mais heureusement, personne ne sembla le remarquer sauf elle – ce qui était surprenant vu qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la Sauveuse que cela et n'aurait pas dû s'intéresser à sa dignité…

Snow laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise et sauta dans les bras de sa fille alors que David se figea, ses traits crispés, jusqu'à ce qu'il tende la main à Hook. Henry, par contre, se leva, excité comme un enfant qui avait été lâché dans un magasin de jouets. « Maman ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, et je suis resté avec vous pendant des semaines ! »

Emma se libéra de l'étreinte de sa mère, et rit. Un son si joyeux était rare dans la bouche de la Sauveuse, et cela rendit le groupe entier plus heureux. « Désolée, gamin. C'est juste…arrivé comme ça. »

Il y eut un éclat de rire communal, puis le silence tomba après un toast obligatoire. Même Petit Neal sembla comprendre pourquoi l'assistance avait l'air joyeux et lança un cri enjoué qui fit écho dans le café presque vide. Bébé Rowan gazouilla elle aussi, comme si elle avait compris son…cousin ? Qu'était-il pour elle exactement ? Son neveu par alliance ? C'était trop compliqué…

* * *

Après un moment, tous les regards allèrent à Rumpel et Belle, qui rougit sous le coup de la curiosité ambiante.

Rumpel se racla la gorge. « Je ne vois pas en quoi notre vie privée vous concerne… »

Regina rit ironiquement. « Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que la vie privée de tout le monde te concerne ? » Il lui lança un regard noir avant que Belle ne sourie et place une main sur son bras.

Elle regarda le groupe avant de prendre une inspiration. « Je suis enceinte. »

Ça, pour le coup, c'était une surprise. Et apparemment, c'en était une pour chaque personne présente, si l'air ahuri de Rumpel était un indice.

Mais de manière générale, tout le monde, Hook compris, les congratula, Henry en premier lieu puisque cela signifiait qu'il allait bientôt avoir un autre oncle ou une autre tante.

Pour Regina, c'était bizarre de penser à Rumpel comme d'un père. Puis elle se souvint qu'il y eut une époque dans sa vie où elle était un peu amoureuse de lui et aurait souhaité lui faire des enfants. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à cette époque trop souvent. Ça la mettait de mauvaise humeur…

* * *

Après ça, personne n'eut besoin de demander à Elsa et Jefferson ce qui les rendait heureux, parce que la pierre immense au doigt de la Reine des Neiges parlait de lui-même, et de toute façon, tout le monde savait que le Chapelier n'aurait pas attendu longtemps avant de demander la main de sa belle…

Alors Robin se leva et proposa un toast, puis Jefferson se leva aussi et en proposa un pour l'archer, puis Robin en proposa un autre pour son appointement comme parrain, et puis Regina se leva et leva une main pour mettre fin à leurs bêtises.

« Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des imbéciles. Vous êtes désolés de vous être haïs et allez essayer de bien vous entendre. Maintenant asseyez-vous et taisez-vous. »

Jefferson éclata de rire avant de lui faire la révérence avec un sourire en coin, et il se rassit à côté de sa fiancée. Robin, par contre, hocha la tête et lui embrassa la joue. « Vous m'avez manqué, Votre Majesté. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commanda une autre bouteille de vin.

* * *

Regina se rendit compte à ce moment que tout le monde à Storybrooke semblait avoir trouvé sa fin heureuse : les Nains et leur espèce de fratrie les fées dans leur couvent – plus le fait plus que dérangeant que Nova était apparemment dans une relation avec Grumpy – Granny et Red et le nouveau petit-ami de celle-ci Marco et Pinocchio Hansel et Gretel et leur père Michael Cinderella et son mari avec leur fille les Atlantes qui faisaient maintenant partie de leur monde etc, etc.

Et sa fin heureuse à elle la regardait et lui souriait, une petite main se tendant vers elle pour lui toucher le visage, de grands yeux plein d'intelligence la fixant de leur bleu sombre.

Un bébé né d'Amour Véritable. Son bébé né d'Amour Véritable.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit trente ans auparavant qu'elle vivrait tout cela, elle leur aurait lancé un sort très douloureux…

* * *

 _A/N: Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si vous le souhaitez! :D_


End file.
